Heart's Desire
by KimRay
Summary: Zwischenfälle in Zaubertränke sind ja ein alter Hut, können aber trotzdem ganz interessant sein, wenn es dabei um zwei ganz bestimmte Hogwartsschüler geht!
1. Prolog: Animosit

Okay! Versuch X.

Ich frag mich, was ich hier falsch mache!

Disclaimer: Alles JKR, außer der Story!

OotP hab ich ignoriert!

R&R please!

Prolog:  
  
Animositäten  
  
„Sirius!...SIRIUS...verdammt, es ist mir egal, was du da oben treibst, aber wenn du nicht gleich hier unten auftauchst, stehe ich in deinem Schlafzimmer, egal, was ich zu sehen kriege!"  
  
Harry warf einen verzweifelten Blick über das Chaos in der Küche des Black- Haushaltes, zu dem er nun schon das zweite Jahr gehörte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als habe Sirius gestern kräftig einen drauf gemacht. Der ganze Tisch war mit leeren Flaschen und Gläsern übersät und an Frühstück war nicht zu denken.  
  
Normalerweise hatte Harry kein Problem damit, wenn Sirius seinen Spaß hatte, doch heute war der erste September und in drei Stunden fuhr der Hogwartsexpress.  
  
Aus Sirius Schlafzimmer, das direkt über der Küche lag, war Gepolter zu hören und Harry kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
Das konnte heiter werden.  
  
Zehn Minuten später stand Sirius nur halb bekleidet in der Küche. Genauer gesagt, er stand in seiner schwarzen Hose in der Küche. Den Rest schien er nicht auf die Reihe gebracht zu haben. Er sah furchtbar aus.  
  
„Sorry, Harry, hat gestern 'n bisschen länger gedauert!"  
  
„'n bisschen?...Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht ist die Sonne aufgegangen, als ich euch nach oben Poltern gehört habe!...Sirius, du weißt, dass es mir normaler Weise egal ist, was du treibst, aber in zweieinhalb Stunden fährt der Hogwartsexpress und hier herrscht das totale Chaos!"  
  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, mein Kleiner!"Eine rothaarige, junge Frau war hinter Sirius erschienen, schlüpfte an ihm vorbei und verwuschelte Harrys sowieso schon strubbeliges Haar noch ein bisschen mehr.  
  
Harry schaute Patricia McMahony an.  
  
Da wären wir also wieder bei den Rothaarigen. Patricia war nicht zum ersten Mal hier, aber zwischendurch hatte er mindestens zwei andere gesehen.  
  
„Wo steckt Remus?"  
  
„Im Gästezimmer.. und ich glaube nicht wirklich, dass er aufsteht, um dich zu verabschieden!"Der Blick der hübschen Rothaarigen flog zwischen Harry und Sirius hin und her. „Manchmal frage ich mich ehrlich, wer von euch beiden der Vormund und wer das Mündel ist!"Sie begann mit ihrem Zauberstab die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen und Sirius streckte Harry die Zunge heraus.  
  
Augenblicklich wurde Harry dabei klar, was Patricia gemeint hatte und er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Geh nach oben, Harry, mach dich fertig, ich kümmere mich um den Rest und du...Sirius...verschwinde und zieh dich ordentlich an!"  
  
„Aye, Ma'am!" Sirius wandte sich auf der Türschwelle um und Harry tauchte unter der Hand durch, die schon wieder nach seinen Haaren langte.  
  
„Danke, Miss McMahony!"  
  
„Nenn mich Pat, okay!"Harry grinste, als er die Küche verließ, wandte sich jedoch einen Moment später noch mal um.  
  
„Äh...Pat...ob...ob sie mir wohl auch mit meinem Zeug helfen könnten?"Patricia fing an zu lachen.  
  
„Verschwinde und mach dich fertig! Ich werd' sehen, was ich machen kann!"  
  
Patricia McMahony war eindeutig ein Ass, was Organisation anging, ansonsten wäre es wohl nicht möglich gewesen, dass sie fünf vor elf vor dem Kamin standen, bereit per Flohpulver zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu aufzubrechen.  
  
„Harry, tu mir einen gefallen, schick ihn zu Fuß zurück, sonst wird ihm sicher schlecht!"Harry schaffte es nicht, der Umarmung von Sirius neuester Freundin zu entkommen und wurde rot wie ein Krebs.  
  
„Danke, Pat!", brachte er verlegen heraus und wieder wuschelte eine Hand durch seine schwarzen Haare.  
  
„Ich mag dich, Kleiner!... Du hast mehr Verstand, als er!"Ihr Kopf ruckte in Sirius Richtung und Harry konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass er sich wünschte, Sirius würde ein Beziehung nicht in den Sand setzen.  
  
„Gleis 9 ¾ !"Sirius stieg mit Harrys geschrumpften Koffer und einer ziemlich grimmigen Miene als erster in den Kamin.  
  
Pat klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, als er mit blassem Gesicht folgte, denn es war inzwischen allgemein bekannt, das Harry Potter nichts so sehr hasste, wie reisen mit Flohpulver.  
  
Harrys Leben hatte sich verändert, seit Voldemort gefallen war.  
  
Es war jetzt zwei Jahre her, dass der Orden des Phönix den Sieg über Voldemort mehr oder weniger unbemerkt von der Öffentlichkeit davon getragen hatte.  
  
Fudge hatte sich geweigert, die Rückkehr des dunkeln Lords zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, doch Albus Dumbledore war trotz allem nicht untätig gewesen. Er hatte die Organisation zu neuen Leben erweckt, die dem Lord schon einmal entgegen getreten war und das mit Erfolg.  
  
Voldemort und seine Todesser waren im Untergrund tätig und Dumbledore folgte diesem Beispiel. Es war seinen Spionen zu verdanken, dass diese letzte entscheidende Aktion gelungen war.  
  
Voldemort war auf einer Todesserveranstaltung aufgetreten und der Orden des Phönix hatte die Todesser ohne Gnade angegriffen. Es war Albus Dumbledore selbst gewesen, der Tom Vorlost Riddle vernichtet hatte.  
  
Schließlich war Voldemort nicht der erste Schwarzmagier, dem der Schulleiter von Hogwarts entgegengetreten war und mit diesem Sieg hatte er seinen Ruf als größer Zauberer der neueren Zeitgeschichte endgültig besiegelt.  
  
Dumbledore war der einzige Zauberer, dem es gelungen war innerhalb einer Lebenspanne gleich zwei mächtige schwarze Magier zu vernichten, von denen der eine sogar als der mächtigste überhaupt gegolten hatte.  
  
Seitdem war Harrys Leben ein Anderes.  
  
Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis unzweifelhafte Beweise vorlagen, dass Sirius Black des Verbrechens, dessen er angeklagt wurde, nicht schuldig war und er die Vormundschaft für Harry übernehmen konnte. Seit dem war Harry von den Dursleys erlöst, auch wenn er sich gelegentlich fragte, ob das wirklich eine Erlösung war, denn Sirius, seit er wieder tun und lassen konnte, was er wollte, trieb es ziemlich bunt und Patricias Frage, wer hier wessen Vormund war, war nicht ganz abwegig.  
  
„Mann, irgendwann bring ich ihn um!"Harry ließ sich in den Sitz neben Ron fallen.  
  
Es war eine Minute vor elf Uhr gewesen, als er und Sirius endlich auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen waren. Im Flohnetzwerk hatte es einen Stau gegeben und Harry war froh, es überhaupt geschafft zu haben.  
  
Sirius hatte ihn mit einem heftigen Schubs in den Zug befördert und war verschwunden, um seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig im Gepäckwagen abzugeben.  
  
Das war seine Verabschiedung für dieses Jahr gewesen und irgendwie unterschied sie sich nicht sonderlich von der im letzen Jahr, denn auch da hatte er den Sommer schon mit Sirius verbracht und seine Abreise von Gleis 9 ¾ war genauso hektisch gewesen, wie dieses Mal.  
  
Hermione war noch heute der Meinung, dass Sirius Vormundschaft alles andere als gut für ihn war und Harry kam besonders bei diesen Gelegenheiten der Gedanke, ob sie damit nicht vielleicht Recht haben könnte.  
  
Harry war Profi darin diesen Umstand zu verdrängen, denn meistens war er sehr zufrieden mit seinem neuen Leben und er wusste, dass Sirius immer alles für ihn tun würde, wenn es darauf ankam.  
  
Auf solche Kleinigkeiten, wie die Verabschiedeung am Bahnhof kam es dabei nicht an.  
  
„Was war es denn diesmal?"Ron konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harrys Auftritte bei den Abfahrten des Hogwartsexpresses waren ein Abenteuer, seit er bei Sirius war.  
  
„Eine Orgie, schätze ich mal!"  
  
„Und bist du wenigstens dabei gewesen?"  
  
„Vergiss es, Ron, wo steckt eigentlich Hermione?"  
  
„Hat sie es dir nicht geschrieben?...Sie ist Schulsprecherin dieses Jahr!"  
  
„Ach du meine Güte...und wer noch?"  
  
„Draco Malfoy!"  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr?"Harry spürte seinen Herzschlag plötzlich irgendwo in der Nähe seines Kehlkopfes. Es war ein mittlerer Schock, obwohl eigentlich damit zu rechnen gewesen war.  
  
Malfoy war Zweitbester hinter Hermione und zeigte sich öffentlich schon seit zwei Jahren nur von seiner besten Seite.  
  
Nur die Gryffindors seines Jahrgangs kannten sein anderes Gesicht.  
  
„Leider doch! Malfoy ist Schulsprecher...mit Hermione...ich schätze mal, das wird lustig!"  
  
Harry starrte ins Leere. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass das lustig werden würde – vor allem für die Gryffindors.  
  
„'Mione, hast du dir das wirklich überlegt, als du diesen Job angenommen hast?"Harrys Lippen waren dicht an Hermiones Ohr. Sie saßen am Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle.  
  
Die Auswahl war vorbei und Harrys Augen hatte Malfoy am Slytherintisch fixiert.  
  
Der Blonde sah ziemlich selbstgefällig aus und sonnte sich in der Ehre, in diesem Jahr den Schulsprechen mimen zu dürfen.  
  
„Du Dummkopf hast es ja nicht mal geschafft, Vertrauensschüler zu werden!" Harry musste lachen.  
  
„Ich schätze, Dumbledore wusste schon ganz genau, warum!"  
  
Harrys Atem kitzelte an Hermiones Ohr und sie musste nun ebenfalls lachen.  
  
„Du bist unmöglich, Harry!"  
  
„Ich weiß, ansonsten wäre ich ja jetzt mit dir Schulsprecher!"  
  
Hermiones Stirn versank an Harrys Schulter und er schlang ihr den Arm um die Schultern.  
  
„Wenn er dich ärgert, sag mir Bescheid!"Spätestens da konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen.  
  
„Ich glaube, das ist das Letzte, was ich tun werde!"  
  
„Hey, ihr zwei, ist mir da irgendwas entgangen?"Ron hatte rote Ohren und Harry wusste, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war. Es stachelte ihn nur dazu an, seinen Freund weiter zu provozieren.  
  
„Hey, 'Mione, er fragt, ob ihm was entgangen ist!"Hermione hob den Kopf und fing Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen ein, ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
„Ich schätze schon!"Harry lachte. Er wusste, das Hermione die einzige war, die ihn wirklich komplett durchschauen konnte und Ron sich in dieser Hinsicht keine Sorgen machen musste.  
  
Ron jedoch verstand keinen Spaß mehr, stand auf und schob sich zwischen seinen besten Freund und seine Freundin.  
  
„Da will ich mal lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen!"Zwei Köpfe sanken lachend auf die Tischplatte und eine Horde Gryffindor-Siebtklässler fragte sich, was Harry Potter und Hermione Granger für lustige Geheimnisse hatten.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Harry dann weniger zum Lachen zumute. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und daran änderte auch die kalte Dusche nicht viel.  
  
„Potter, beweg jetzt endlich deinen Hintern, ansonsten kannst du mich mal und ich gehe allein zu Snape!"  
  
Harry stand im Bad vorm Spiegel und versuchte sein rebellisches Haar zu zähmen, während Ron vor der Tür auf und ab ging und zeterte.  
  
Er hatte die ungewohnte Zweisamkeit zwischen ihm und Hermione noch immer nicht ganz verkraftet und Harry war es schon lange nicht mehr gewöhnt, von Ron nicht verstanden zu werden.  
  
Daran wirst du dich wohl gewöhnen müssen, Feuerkopf!, ging es Harry durch den Sinn, als er den hoffnungslosen Versuch, seine Haare zu bändigen , aufgab und Rons Aufforderung folgte.  
  
Zwischen ihm und Hermione hatte es nach der ziemlich feuchten Abschlussparty vor den Ferien eine haarige Aussprache gegeben und er hatte leider viel zu viel Butterbier konsumiert, um ihren Fragen ausweichend genug antworten zu können  
  
Am Ende hatte sie klar konstatiert, dass er eindeutig schwul sei und Harry war auf dieses Statement leider nichts anderes eingefallen, als sie mit offenem Mund an zuschauen.  
  
Das war für sie Antwort genug gewesen, egal, was er versucht hatte ihr später weiszumachen.  
  
Er schnappte seine Tasche.  
  
„Ich komm ja schon!...Das du dich geweigert hast, Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke zu canceln, werde ich nie verstehen!"  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Harry, um Auror zu werden, brauche ich dieses Fach und das weißt du ganz genau!"  
  
Da hatte er leider Recht und es war auch der einzige Grund für Harry, sich den Unterricht bei Snape weiterhin anzutun.  
  
Nun, vielleicht nicht ganz der Einzige, gestand er sich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle ein.  
  
Da war noch immer Draco Malfoy, und es gab inzwischen leider nicht mehr viel, was Harry so sehr reizte, wie den eisigen Blondschopf zur Weißglut, zu treiben.  
  
Die Tatsache, das Malfoy jetzt Schulsprecher war, war da nicht gerade hilfreich, doch Harry war der letzte, den das interessierte.  
  
Seit feststand, dass er niemals Vertrauensschüler sein würde, war ihm alles andere eigentlich ziemlich egal.  
  
„Was soll der Scheiß mit Hermione, Harry! Ich mag es nicht, wenn du sie anbaggerst!"  
  
Sie hetzten eine der Geheimtreppen hinunter, als Ron mit dieser Bemerkung kam. Harry stolperte und begann zu lachen.  
  
„ Wie kommst du auf die irre Idee, dass ich Hermione anmache?"  
  
„Was soll ich davon halten, wenn ihre Nase in deinem Nacken verschwindet?"  
  
Harry schlitterte die letzen Stufen zur Einganshalle hinunter.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du dir mal Gedanken über dein Aftershave machen!"Er konnte schon wieder nicht mehr vor Lachen, als er vor Ron in die Große Halle flüchtete und sich rücksichtslos auf den Platz neben Hermione schob.  
  
„Morgen, Süße!"  
  
„Morgen, Süßer!", kam die prompte Antwort. „Scheint ja ganz so, als seiest du heute richtig gut drauf!...Harry, ich sage dir das eine...beherrsch dich!" Weiter kam sie nicht mit ihrer Predigt, denn Ron schubste Harry zur Seite, warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu und drängelte sich zwischen ihn und Hermione.  
  
Harry fing sich.  
  
Er schnappte sich einen Toast und versuchte vernünftig zu frühstücken, doch es gelang ihm nur teilweise, denn er hatte den Fehler gemacht, sich mit dem Rücken zum Rest der Halle zu setzen und hatte somit keinen Überblick.  
  
Noch im kauen wandte er sich um und warf einen Blick zum Slytherintisch.  
  
Wie zu erwarten saß Malfoy auf seinem Platz, mit seinem brandneuen, blitzenden Schulsprecherabzeichen auf der Brust.  
  
„Denk nicht mal dran, Harry!", kam es von links und Ron warf Harry einen irritierten Blick zu, denn für ihn war Hermiones Bemerkung vollkommen unverständlich.  
  
Harry grinste nur.  
  
„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!"  
  
„Ich warne dich, wenn du Ärger machst, ziehe ich dir Punkte ab!"  
  
„Welche Punkte? Wir haben doch noch gar keine!"  
  
In Gedanken wog er ab, wie er Malfoys Abzeichen am besten in etwas wirklich Unmögliches verwandeln konnte und war nicht bei der Sache.  
  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!...Professor Dumbledore möchte die Differenzen zwischen den Häusern abbauen, deine ständigen Attacken auf Malfoy sind da nicht gerade hilfreich!"  
  
Dieser verdammte Plan des Schulleiters war für die Gryffindors die Hölle. Schon im letzten Jahr hatten die Gryffindors jede Unterrichtstunde mit den Slytherins verbringen müssen. Für die unteren Jahrgänge mochte das ja erträglich sein, doch besonders die siebte Klasse hatte damit ein echtes Problem.  
  
„Ich werd' dem bedauernswerten Blonden ganz bestimmt nichts tun!"Hermione rümpfte daraufhin nur vielsagend die Nase.  
  
Sie wusste ganz genau, dass Harry noch immer nicht fassen konnte, wie Lucius Malfoy sich aus der ganzen Misere um den Untergang des dunklen Lord herausgewunden hatte.  
  
Die Malfoys waren ohne gesellschaftlichen Schaden davon gekommen und Draco war noch immer ein anerkanntes Mitglied der Upperclass. Die Diskussionen, wen er heiraten würde, kochten jedes Jahr von neuem hoch.  
  
„Wenn ich dir glauben könnte, wäre es echt nett!"Harry schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Ihm war eingefallen, was er dem Schulsprecherabzeichen seines Erzrivalen antun konnte.  
  
„KÖNNTE MIR MAL JEMAND SAGEN, WORUM ES HIER GEHT?"Ron war der Kragen geplatzt und er handelte sich einen verdutzen Blicke seiner beiden besten Freunde ein.  
  
Es war kein großes Problem, Malfoy in die Quere zu kommen, als sie den Kerker betraten.  
  
Hatte sich Harry gestern noch darüber geärgert, dass die ersten beiden Stunden des Schuljahres ausgerechnet Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke waren, gab es ihm nun den obligatorischen Kick.  
  
Um genau zu sein gab ihm jede Gelegenheit, Malfoy zu provozieren einen Kick. Während der Blonde das seit dem Untergang des dunklen Lords vermied, legte es Harry seitdem darauf an.  
  
Er gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber die Tatsache, dass er es immer wieder schaffte, Draco Malfoy zur Weißglut zu treiben, rettete Harrys Tag und noch besser wurde es, wenn Malfoy sich auf eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung einließ – so wie heute.  
  
Sie waren zusammen gerempelt, als sie den Kerker betraten und Harry hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, Dracos adrettes Schulsprecherabzeichen in eine lebendige Zebraspinne zu verwandeln.  
  
Während er mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen zu seinem Platz gegangen war, hatte Pansy Parkinson zu schreien angefangen, wie am Spieß, als die hübsche gelb-schwarz gestreifte Spinne ihren Arm hinaufgekrabbelt war und weder er noch Ron, der es natürlich bemerkt hatte, hatten sich das Lachen verkneifen können.  
  
Malfoy hatte sie augenblicklich als die Übeltäter ausgemacht und versucht, den Schulsprecher zur Schau zu stellen, doch mit einem Harry, der sich nur mühsam das Lachen verkneifen konnte, war das unmöglich.  
  
Hermione hatte versucht, es zu verhindern, doch es hatte keine zehn Sekunden gebraucht, bis die beiden sich prügelnd am Boden gewälzt hatten und es das Brüllen eines Severus Snape brauchte, um sie wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen.  
  
„Mister Malfoy!...Erklären sie mir, was hier los ist?"  
  
Draco zog sich seinen Umhang zurecht und warf Harry einen verächtlichen Blick zu, der sich gerade die Krawatte richtete.  
  
„Eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit!"  
  
Da konnte man Malfoy nachsagen, was man wollte, wenn es auf seine Auseinandersetzungen mit Harry kam, blieb er Gentleman, etwas, was der genannte gnadenlos ausnutzte.  
  
„Mister Malfoy!...Sie sind in diesem Jahr Schulsprecher und repräsentieren Slytherin! Meinungsverschiedenheiten existieren für sie nicht mehr!...Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, Sir!"  
  
Rote Flecken bildeten sich auf Dracos Wangen und er starrte den Boden an. In dem Moment fragte sich Hermione, ob die Lehrer ihm wirklich einen Gefallen getan hatten, als sie ihn zum Schulsprecher gemacht hatten.  
  
Die Animositäten zwischen ihm und Harry waren legendär und es war sicher nicht das letzte Mal, das Harry ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde.  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Slytherin...fünfzig für Gryffindor!...Potter...sie werden wie immer mit Mister Malfoy zusammen arbeiten...nehmen sie schon mal ihren Platz ein!"  
  
Hätte Hermione es nicht besser gewusst, hätte man denken können Harry sei geknickt, doch er war es nicht. Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich und zum wohl tausendsten Mal fragte sie sich, wie Professor Dumbledore es verantworten konnte, Sirius zu seinem Vormund zu machen.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Ruck, zerrte sie ihren besten Freund auf die Füße.  
  
„Wenn du damit nicht aufhörst, mache ich dich alle, Harry!", fauchte sie für die anderen nicht hörbar in sein Ohr.  
  
Harry warf ihr nur einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Es war manchmal nicht besonders hilfreich, dass seine beste Freundin ihn so genau durchschauen konnte.  
  
Lässig schnappte er sich seine Tasche, warf sie neben den Tisch, den er sich schon im letzten Jahr mit Malfoy geteilt hatte und schob sich in die Bank.  
  
Wenn Harry Potter in den letzten beiden Jahren eins von Sirius Black gelernt hatte, dann cool zu sein.  
  
Auch wenn es in seinem Inneren ganz anders aussah und ein einziger Blick auf die schmale, elegante Hand seines Intimfeindes, die ruhig auf der Tischplatte lag, brachte ihm das gnadenlos wieder ins Bewusstsein.  
  
Es gab nichts, was Harry Potter sich so sehr wünschte, wie diese Hand auf seinem Körper zu spüren – und er wusste, dass es wohl nicht mehr viel in seinem Leben gab, was noch schwerer zu erreichen wäre.  
  
„Wir brauen heute den so genannten Wahrnehmungstrank, auch bekannt unter der Bezeichnung Trank zu Akzeptanz der Lebensumstände oder Trank zur Förderung der Toleranzfähigkeit!...Sicherlich gibt es hier einige Leute, denen das auch nichts mehr helfen wird...", bei diesen Worten blieb Snapes Blick an Harry hängen und der grinste ihn lässig an, „...aber dieser Trank ins offiziell vom Ministerium in den Lehrplan aufgenommen worden und ich bin der Ansicht, dass er gerade für ihren Jahrgang nicht ganz abwegig ist!...Die Rezeptur steht an der Tafel...seien sie bitte genau, bei der Herstellung dieses Trankes. Er hat zwar keine bekannten, lebensbedrohlichen Nebenwirkungen, doch ich möchte Unfälle trotzdem lieber vermeiden!...Fangen sie an!...Sie haben die ganze Unterrichtszeit für die Herstellung und am Ende der Stunde wird ihn wie immer jede Gruppe testen!"  
  
Du meinst, die Gryffindors werden testen, Snivillus!, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, doch er begann das Rezept auf ein Pergament zu übertragen.  
  
„Schreib es dir ganz genau auf, vielleicht ist dir ja doch noch zu helfen!", zischte es an seinem Ohr und Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch er fauchte zurück:  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du es mal probieren, könnte eine einmalige Erfahrung werden!"  
  
„Ich bin clever genug, um zu wissen, was gut für mich ist!", entgegnete Draco und Harry setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf.  
  
„Sorry, wenn ich das zu bezweifeln wage!"Draco blieb unbeeindruckt und meinte mit einem falschen Lächeln:  
  
„Beweg deinen Hintern und treib die Zutaten auf!...Damit du wenigstens etwas Vernünftiges tust!"Harry wandte abrupt den Kopf und für einen Moment waren sie sich so nah, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten, denn noch immer hatte Draco an seinem Ohr geflüstert.  
  
Zufrieden sah Harry das verunsicherte Flackern in diesen herrlichen, silbernen Augen.  
  
„Was habe ich für ein Glück, so einen netten, klugen und blonden Partner zu haben!"  
  
Dracos Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.  
  
Ich hab anbetungswürdig vergessen!, ging es Harry durch den Kopf und es war an Draco zu Fauchen, wie ein wütender Kater.  
  
„Beweg deinen Arsch, Potter!"Augenblicklich bekam er ein breites, höhnisches Grinsen.  
  
„Du bist ja so nett zu mir!...Ich weiß schon, warum ich es liebe auf diesem Platz zu sitzen!"  
  
Ehe Draco etwas erwidern konnte, war Harry aufgesprungen und tat, was ihm gesagt worden war. Draco blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm einen grimmigen Blick nachzuwerfen.  
  
Der Rest der Zusammenarbeit verlief reibungslos, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Beschaffung der Zutaten das einzige war, wozu Harry sich von Draco provozieren lassen hatte und der Blonde spätestens nachdem er sich seine zarten Finger beim Schneiden der Drachenblutwurzeln besudeln musste, kochte.  
  
Harry ließ prinzipielle die Finger vom Kessel.  
  
Draco war Profi, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging und Harry schummelte sich auf diese Art durch. Das fiel ihm spätestens immer dann auf die Füße, wenn es darauf ankam, doch das war ihm gleich, denn mit Dracos hervorragender Arbeit rettete er sich meistens mindestens achtzig Prozent der Bewertung und Snape schaffte es nicht, ihn durchfallen zu lassen.  
  
Ein weiterer Umstand, der Draco Malfoy zur Weißglut trieb, seit Harry in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke sein Teampartner war, doch er konnte nichts daran ändern, denn er war nicht bereit, seine eigenen Leistungen zu schmälern, nur um Potter eins auszuwischen.  
  
Sie waren weit vor Unterrichtsende fertig und Draco hatte Gelegenheit, Potter aus dem Augenwinkel zu betrachten.  
  
Spätestens seit die Bedrohung durch den dunklen Lord verschwunden war, war der katzenäugige Bengel zur Plage geworden und Draco wusste genau, dass das nur teilweise mit dem Einfluss von Sirius Black auf Harrys Erziehung zu tun hatte.  
  
Mit Voldemorts Ende, war eine Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden und er hatte begonnen, das Leben zu genießen, eine Entwicklung, die Draco wirklich überrascht hatte. Es bewies, wie sehr diese Bedrohung sein Leben bestimmt hatte und diese Erkenntnis war für ihn nicht wirklich hilfreich, denn eigentlich war es Potter zu gönnen, dass er sich nicht mehr ständig über die Schulter schauen musste.  
  
Draco hätte sich gern eingeredet, dass Harry sich überall durchmogelte, doch er wusste, dass er das nur in Zaubertränke tat.  
  
Potter mochte während des Schuljahres nicht zu den besten seines Jahrganges gehören, doch er war immer ganz vorn dabei, wenn es drauf ankam. Wie er es im fünften Jahr mit so vielen erstklassigen OWL's geschafft hatte, war ihm heute noch ein Rätsel, doch eines hatte er damit bewiesen – wenn es nötig war, zeigte er Rückgrat, Charakter und Klugheit. Dinge, die ihm ansonsten meistens zu fehlen schienen.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass diese Meinung Slytherin-beeinflusst war, doch es war gleich.  
  
Er hatte bisher immer geschafft, ans Ziel zu kommen...und das war leider etwas, das Draco bewunderte, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
  
„Sind alle fertig?", Snapes Stimme schallte durch den dampfigen Kerker. Eine große Menge dieses Trankes musste eingekocht werden, um die richtige Konzentration zu erreichen.  
  
Ein einstimmig gemurmeltes Ja war zu hören.  
  
„Dann füllen sie bitte jeweils eine Phiole davon ab. Diese wird später getestet!"  
  
Blödmann!...Deine Lieblinge hätten es viel nötiger, etwas mehr Toleranz zu zeigen!, ging es Harry durch den Kopf, als Hermione die Hand hob.  
  
„Ja, Miss Granger?", Snape spuckte Hermiones Namen regelrecht aus, doch davon ließ sie sich schon lange nicht mehr beeindrucken.  
  
„In Anbetracht der Ausführungen des Schulleiters beim gestrigen Festessen hielte ich es ehrlich gesagt für angebracht, wenn jeder Schüler diesen Trank testet!"  
  
Besserwisserisches Schlammblut!, dachte Draco, doch zu seiner Überraschung sagte Snape:  
  
„Vielleicht ist das gar kein so schlechter Gedanke!...Jede Gruppe füllt zwei Phiolen ab, nachdem ich die Kessel kontrolliert habe!"Dabei pulsierte eine Ader an seiner Schläfe, doch leider war es wohl einfach so, das Hermione Schulsprecherin war und man sie nicht mehr einfach ignorieren konnte. Nicht mal, wenn man Severus Snape hieß.  
  
Er begann durch die Reihen zu gehen, um die Tränke zu prüfen und Harry meinte.  
  
„Was hat denn deinen Lieblingslehrer gebissen?"Draco weigerte sich partout, auf diese Frage eine Antwort zu geben, obwohl er Harrys spöttische Grinsen deutlich vor Augen hatte, ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.  
  
Als Snape mit seiner Inspektion fertig war, gab er den Gruppen das Okay.  
  
Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten es diesmal wirklich alle Gruppen geschaffte, einen brauchbaren Trank zu brauen, sogar die mit Longbottom und Parkinson.  
  
Draco füllte den Trank in die beiden Phiolen, die Snape ihnen gegeben hatte, als er den Trank kontrolliert hatte.  
  
„Schaff den Rest weg, Potter!"  
  
„Sag bitte!"Draco funkelte ihn an. Harry lächelte zuckersüß, doch dann stand er auf und brachte den Kessel weg, um ihn auszuleeren und zu spülen. Er wusste genau, dass die Bemerkung allein schon reichte, um Malfoy bis aufs Blut zu reizen.  
  
Augenblick später saß die Klasse erwartungsvoll wieder auf ihren Plätzen.  
  
Snape warf einen selbstzufriedenen Blick in die Runde.  
  
Nach sieben Jahren war es ihm endlich gelungen, auch in dieser hoffnungslosen Horde Gryffindors Ordnung zu schaffen und er musste sich gestehen, dass die Idee Dumbledores, die Feindseeligkeiten gerade zwischen diesen beiden Häusern auszuräumen, vielleicht nicht unbedingt am schlechtesten war, denn seit er die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins zusammengepackt hatte, schaffte es nicht mal mehr Longbottom Mist zu bauen.  
  
„Nun, hoffen wir, dass dieser Trank wirkt...und vielleicht schaffen es auch endlich sie, Mister Potter, zu akzeptieren, dass sie in Fortgeschrittene Zaubertränke völlig fehl am Platze sind!"  
  
Potter war der einzige, der sich neben Malfoy durchmogelte und Draco, der Dummkopf ließ ihm das durchgehen.  
  
Es war keineswegs so, dass Snape nicht merkte, wie das Spiel zwischen diesen beiden lief, aber es würde sich schon noch eine Gelegenheit finden Potter auflaufen zu lassen, spätestens in der Abschlussprüfung.  
  
Harry schenkte ihm ein engelsgleiches Lächeln, das Snape zweifelsfrei als eine Errungenschaft seines Paten erkannte und ihm die Laune sofort vermieste.  
  
„Testen sie!"Harry hob die Phiole und grüßte Snape, als hätte er gerade einen Trinkspruch ausgebracht, bevor er den Inhalt schluckte.  
  
Es mochte verrückt sein, doch er wusste, dass er sich, was Zaubertränke anbetraf auf Malfoys Perfektion verlassen konnte.  
  
Da konnte der Blonde sein, wie er wollte, auf seine Arbeit in diesem Fach ließ er nichts kommen, nicht mal, um Harry eins auszuwischen.  
  
Das Zeug schmeckte bitter und Harry verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Bäh!", kam es ihm über die Lippen und er handelte sich einen verächtlichen Blick Dracos ein, der ihn gleich wieder zum Grinsen brachte.  
  
„Sie werden nichts merken!...Bei manchen wird sich das Verhalten vielleicht ein wenig verändern, doch darauf hoffe ich nicht allzu sehr!...Bleiben sie bis zum Unterrichtsende, falls es Probleme gibt!"Snape wandte sich ab und begann den Unterricht für die nächste Klasse vorzubereiten.  
  
Sie hatten noch zehn Minuten und Harrys Blick hing an seiner Armbanduhr, als er spürte, wie sich in seinem Magen Hitze auszubreiten begann.  
  
Hatte Snape nicht gesagt, sie würden nichts merken? Er runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Innerhalb von Augenblicken breitete sich diese Hitze in seinem ganzen Körper aus und er verspürte leichten Schwindel.  
  
Entsprechend krallten sich seine Finger um die Tischkante und das war es, was Draco aufmerksam machte.  
  
Sein Blick hing einen Moment lang an Harrys schmalen Händen, bevor er aufwärts wanderte und gleich darauf an seinem Gesicht hängen blieb.  
  
Draco merkte nicht einmal, wie sich seine Lippen öffneten und ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg, als er fassungslos in dieses Gesicht starrte, das so vertraut und doch gleichzeitig so fremd war.  
  
Er spürte nur, wie ihm unglaublich heiß wurde.  
  
Als der Schwindel verschwand, fasste Harry sich schnell und genauso schnell wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn jemand anstarrte.  
  
Er wandte den Blick und stellte fest, dass ihn Draco Malfoys Anblick zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben vollkommen irritierte.  
  
Draco saß neben ihm und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund und auffällig rosa um die Wangen an.  
  
„Was...!"  
  
Harrys Hand klappte über den Mund und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Entsetzen.  
  
Was war mit seiner Stimme los?  
  
Als nächstes wurde ihm seine Hand auf seinen Lippen bewusst.  
  
Es war seine Hand, doch sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so an und etwas sagte ihm, dass sie auch ganz und gar nicht so aussah, denn auch Dracos Blick hing nun an dieser Hand.  
  
Augenblicklich stieg Wut in ihm auf.  
  
„Was hast du getan, du Bastard?", schrie er und war entsetzt über das Kreischen, was er von sich selbst zu hören bekam, doch darüber dachte er nicht mehr nach, als er Draco Malfoy ansprang, wie eine wütende Raubkatze.  
  
Draco wurde von der Bank gefegt, doch etwas sagte Harry sehr deutlich, dass das viel mehr mit seinem Schock zu tun hatte, als mit seiner eigenen Körpermasse, denn irgendwie fühlte er sich, als sei er nur noch halb so schwer, wie vor einigen Minuten.  
  
Draco gab keinen Laut von sich, als er hart auf dem Boden landete, mit Harry auf der Brust, ihre Nasenspitzen wieder einmal nur wenige Inch von einander entfernt.  
  
Harry war die Brille von der Nase gerutscht und er hatte ungehinderten Ausblick auf diese Katzenaugen, die ihm nie zuvor katzenhafter erschienen waren.  
  
Augen voller Verwirrung, Entsetzen und ganz schwach Panik. Draco wusste nicht, was ihn dazu veranlasste, Harrys Schultern zu umklammern, denn der schwarzhaarige hatte ihn zwar von der Bank gefegt, machte ansonsten aber keine Anstalten irgendetwas anderes zu unternehmen.  
  
Harry stand offensichtlich vollkommen neben sich und versuchte zurealisieren, was mit ihm los war.  
Da wird er wohl Probleme bekommen!, ging es Draco irrwitziger Weise durch den Kopf.  
  
Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in diesem Moment mit ihm los war, doch ihm blieb auch nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn im nächsten Moment erschien der drohende Schatten Severus Snapes über ihnen und riss Harry mit beiden Händen von ihm herunter.  
  
Es brauchte einen Moment, bis der Lehrer begriff, dass er Harry eineinhalb Fuß über dem Boden hielt und das Gesicht, in das er wütend starrte, das eines Mädchens war - mit smaragdgrünen Augen, rabenschwarzem Haar und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn.


	2. Schreck lass nach

Also dann hoffe ich mal, dass ich diesmal alles richtig mach! Thanks an kissgirl, die das Glück hatte, den Prolog zu lesen, bevor ich angfangen habe Fehler zu machen!

R&R please!

PS: Dieses '' bedeutet '', aber wenn ich die alle online korrigieren will, krieg ich die Krise! Vielleicht kann mir jemand nen Tipp geben, wie ich es vermeide!

KimRay

Kapitel 1:  
  
Schreck lass nach  
  
Severus Snapes übliche Reaktion beim Anblick eines weiblichen Wesens war ‚Hände weg!' und genau das war es, was er tat.  
  
Er ließ Harry los und dieser landete mit dem Hintern erneut unsanft auf Draco Malfoy, diesmal auf dessen Brust und das entrang Draco nun doch ein heftiges Keuchen.  
  
Empört, beide Hände auf Draco abgestützt, eine auf der Brust, die andere gefährlich nahe da, wo sie, wenn es nach Draco ginge, gar nichts zu suchen hatte, starrte Harry den Lehrer an.  
  
„Was soll der Scheiß?", meckerte er, bevor seine Hand wieder über seinen Mund klappte. Abermals war da diese fürchterliche Mädchenstimme. Harry spürte, wie das blanke Entsetzen langsam aber sicher versuchte, von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen.  
  
Was war nur mit ihm los? Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
  
Panik lauerte am Rande seines Bewusstseins und verzweifelt, versuchte er sie zurück zudrängen.  
  
Inzwischen hatten sie die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse und es war Hermione, die als Erste ihre Fassung wieder erlangte.  
  
„Ach du liebe Güte, Harry, was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?", rutschte es ihr heraus und sie hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich bei dem Anblick, den Harry auf Malfoys Brust bot, das Lachen zu verkneifen.  
  
Sie war jedoch die Einzige, der es so ging. Alle anderen starrten ungläubig auf das seltsame Trio, das Harry, Draco und Snape bildeten.  
  
Snape schüttelte sich nach Hermiones Statement unbewusst, um sich wieder zu fassen und schaffte es tatsächlich zu stottern:  
  
„Ge...gehen sie...von Mister , Potter!"  
  
Harry wurde sich schlagartig der Position bewusst, in der er sich befand und fuhr hoch, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen.  
  
Fast wäre es ihm auch gelungen aufzustehen, wären da nicht viel zu lange Hosen und ein viel zu langer Schulumhang.  
  
Seine Füße verfingen sich in den Säumen und er verlor das Gleichgewicht. Voller Entsetzen wurde ihm klar, dass er mindestens einen Kopf kleiner sein musste, als vor zehn Minuten. Er schaffte es nicht, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.  
  
Es war Draco, der ihn mehr oder weniger geschickt auffing und davon abhielt, erneut auf seinen Bauch zu plumpsen, auch wenn ihm schnell klar wurde, dass diese neue Position nicht unbedingt besser war. Denn wieder lag Harry der Länge nach auf ihm und wieder traf sein Blick den dieser unglaublichen Katzenaugen.  
  
Draco musste hart schlucken.  
  
Reiß dich, verdammt noch mal, zusammen!, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Er war gefangen in diesen smaragdgrünen Augen und schaffte es nicht, sich loszureißen.  
  
So hatte er Potters Augen noch nie gesehen, weit aufgerissen, fassungslos und irgendwie schutzlos. Die bis auf die Nasenspitze herunter gerutschte Brille trug dazu ohne jeden Zweifel einen ganz erheblichen Teil bei.  
  
Harry starrte Malfoy an und versuchte sich zu sammeln. Doch er hatte sich im Moment absolut nicht unter Kontrolle. Fakten stürzten auf ihn ein, Fakten, die er nicht sehen wollte, die sich jedoch nicht zurückweisen ließen.  
  
Warum fiel es Malfoy so leicht, ihn einfach aufzufangen? Warum waren ihm seine Sachen zu groß? Warum fühlte es sich so seltsam an, wenn er auf Malfoy lag?  
  
All das waren Fragen, die durch seinen Kopf rasten und gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst, das Malfoys Hände erneut seine Schultern umklammerten und der Blonde noch genauso rosa im Gesicht war, wie zuvor.  
  
Befremdet stellte er plötzlich fest, dass er Draco nie zuvor so nah gewesen war und dass er ihn noch nie mit so einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte.  
  
Der Moment, den sie einander in die Augen starrten, dehnte sich ins Unendliche.  
  
Es war Snape, der sie wieder zu sich brachte.  
  
„POTTER...aufstehen!", brüllte der Lehrer diesmal.  
  
Peinlich berührt musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass ihm das wohl ohne Dracos Hilfe nicht gelungen wäre. Der Slytherin kam als erster mühsam auf die Beine und zerrte Harry in eine aufrechte Position, wobei dieser immer wieder über die Säume seiner Sachen stolperte.  
  
Hermione hatte inzwischen ein undefinierbares Grinsen im Gesicht ihr war die Interaktion zwischen den beiden nicht entgangen, doch dem Rest der Klasse stand einfach nur der Mund offen.  
  
Snapes Gebrüll brachte die Schüler jedoch schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein, auch wenn es nur Harry und Draco galt.  
  
„In mein Büro, alle beide!", donnerte Snape und wandte sich dann an die Klasse.  
  
Er schaffte es nicht, die Tatsache zu verkraften, dass Potter durch einen vollkommen harmlosen, simplen Trank ohne jeden Zweifel in ein Mädchen verwandelt worden war – der Alptraum eines jeden Zaubertränkelehrers.  
  
Entsprechend gereizt war seine Stimmung und so brüllte er auch weiterhin, obwohl Harry und Draco sofort getan hatten, was er sagte und nur noch der Rest der Schüler blieb, um sich an ihnen auszulassen.  
  
„Alle anderen packen ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwinden zum nächsten Unterricht!"  
  
„Aber Professor Snape...!", kam es von Hermione, doch Snape schnitt ihr das Wort ab.  
  
„Halten sie ihren Mund, Miss Granger und tun sie, was ich ihnen gesagt habe, oder ich ziehe ihnen weitere Punkte ab!"  
  
„Professor, ich...!"  
  
„Ich sagte, sie sollen ihren Mund halten!"  
  
„Ich halte es nicht für richtig, Harry so allein...!"  
  
„Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und wenn sie noch einmal den Mund aufmachen sind es noch mal fünfzig!"  
  
Hermione schluckte und ihr Blick flog zu Harry, der gerade wieder ungraziös stolperte und zu ihrer absoluten Überraschung erneut von Malfoy am Fallen gehindert wurde  
  
Es war diese Geste, die ein schwaches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zurück brachte.  
  
Draco Malfoy hatte sich Mädchen gegenüber stets von seiner besten Seite gezeigt, seitdem er dem Flegelalter entwachsen war – und jetzt hatte er wohl auch gegenüber Harry allen Grund dazu.  
  
Sie musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen.  
  
So neben sich hatte sie Draco Malfoy in ihren sieben Jahren Hogwarts noch nie erlebt, noch nicht mal, als sie ihm im dritten Jahr eine runter gehauen hatte.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als habe Harry sein Ziel endlich erreicht, auch wenn ihm die Methode sicher ganz und gar nicht gefiel.  
  
Die beiden verschwanden in Snapes Büro und Snapes nächste Worte lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Lehrer.  
  
„Wenn ich nur ein einziges Wort über dieses Geschichte höre, bevor ich die nötigen Schritte in die Wege geleitet habe, werden sie das für den Rest dieses Schuljahres bereuen, hat mich jeder in diesem Raum verstanden?"  
  
Es herrschte absolute Stille und einige Slytherins waren, genau wie die Gryffindors, blass geworden  
  
„HABEN SIE MICH VERSTANDEN?"  
  
„Ja!", kam augenblicklich die geschockte Antwort der ganzen Klasse und nun musste Hermione sich ernsthaft das Lachen verkneifen.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als sei der Lehrer für Zaubertränke im Moment einer Herzattacke ziemlich nahe.  
  
Als Harry in Snapes Büro stolperte, war er mit den Nerven am Ende. Die Tatsachen ließen sich nicht mehr verdrängen, die Probleme waren zu gravierend und inzwischen fühlte sich sein Kopf wieder schwindelig an.  
  
Es war ihm nicht mal bewusst geworden, dass Draco ihn ganze drei Mal auf den Beinen gehalten hatte. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftig, sich zu fragen, was mit ihm passiert war.  
  
Noch immer schaffte er es nicht, mit seinen Klamotten fertig zu werden. Sein Füße steckten in den Hosenbeinen, der Saum seines Schulumhanges kam ihm ständig in die Quere und die Hände konnte er auch nicht wirklich benutzen, denn sie steckten in den Ärmeln seines Hemdes fest. Zu allem übel, hatte er nun auch noch das deutlich Gefühl, das seine Hose ebenfalls nicht mehr lange da bleiben würde, wo sie hingehörte.  
  
Und dann stand da Malfoy vor ihm und starrte ihn noch immer an, als sei ihm ein Horn gewachsen.  
  
Nun, so etwas in der Art war es ja wohl auch.  
  
Harrys Blick wandte sich einem von Snapes verglasten Schränken zu, in denen man sich wunderbar spiegelte, wie er aus Erfahrung wusste. Er war schon oft genug hier gewesen und hatte sich regelmäßig genau damit abgelenkt.  
  
Doch diesmal war es keine Ablenkung.  
  
Das, was er sah, war nicht das, was er kannte und es war schon gar nicht das, was er sehen wollte.  
  
„Ach...du...Scheiße!", entflutschte es ihm und vollkommen fassungslos hörte er auf, an seinen Sachen herum zufummeln.  
  
Das war unmöglich!  
  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
  
Das konnte unmöglich er sein!  
  
Oder sollte er besser sagen ‚sie'?  
  
Das, was er da sah, war eineinhalb Kopf kleiner, als der Junge, mit dessen Abbild er vertraut war, wenn er in einen Spiegel schaute, um einiges schmaler um Schultern und Hüften und eindeutig weiblich.  
  
Sein zuvor kantiges, schmales Gesicht, war nun oval, mit weichen Konturen, vollen Lippen und einer zierlichen Nase, seine grünen Augen wurden von langen, geschwungenen, schwarzen Wimpern überschattet und das Haar, dass jeder immer nur als störrisch bezeichnet hatte, fiel nun in eigenwilligen, seidigen Wellen in sein Gesicht.  
  
Es war nicht viel länger als zuvor, doch der Eindruck, den es erweckte, war nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was er kannte.  
  
„Ach...du...Scheiße!"rutschte es ihm zu zweiten Mal heraus, diesmal absolut fassungslos und ungläubig. Harrys Hände ruckten nach oben und es kostete ihn immense Willenskraft, sie daran zu hindern, dahin zu fassen, wo sie hin wollten.  
  
Er musste nicht wirklich genau wissen, dass dieser Busen da, den er im Glas sah, tatsächlich da war.  
  
Das konnte doch nur ein Alptraum sein, oder? Das musste ein Alptraum sein!  
  
Genau! Das war es! Er schlief noch und war noch gar nicht im Unterricht gewesen und würde nun jeden Moment mit verzweifeltem Angstgeschrei aufwachen.  
  
Die Hoffnung währte leider nur kurz.  
  
Es war ein Räuspern von Malfoy, das diese Illusion wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen ließ.  
  
Draco hatte es auch dann nicht geschafft, seinen Blick von Potter loszureißen, nachdem sie endlich in Snapes Büro verschwunden waren.  
  
Dessen Reaktionen verblüfften ihn nicht allzu sehr. Er war ja selber noch immer nicht ganz sicher, ob er einer optischen Täuschung unterlag, obwohl er diesen Anblick nun schon seit einer Viertelstunde zu verkraften versuchte und mehrfach das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, von diesem Federgewicht am Boden festgenagelt worden zu sein.  
  
Er hätte Potter klar sagen können, das da, wo seine Hände hinwollten eindeutig etwas war, während ihm mit Sicherheit an einer anderen Stelle etwas abhanden gekommen war. Schließlich hatte er mit seiner ganzen, nun sehr reduzierten Körperlänge ziemlich ungraziös auf ihm gelegen.  
  
Es gab da jedoch etwas anderes, was ihn im Moment viel mehr ablenkte.  
  
Ohne Zweifel war Harrys Hose gerade über seine nun erschreckend schmalen Hüften gerutscht und lag um seine Fußgelenke gewickelt am Boden.  
  
Er räusperte sich.  
  
„Potter...deine Hosen!"  
  
Harry fuhr zu ihm herum und das unausweichliche geschah. Er verfing sich zum x-ten Male in seinen Kleidern, stolperte und stürzte nach vorn.  
  
Draco konnte nicht anders. Er fragte sich, seit wann so etwas ein offenbar angeborener Reflex war, denn wieder streckte er den Arm aus und schnappte Harry am Umhang, um ihn am Fallen zu hindern.  
  
„Mein Gott noch Mal, Potter...du bist ja so jämmerlich!", fauchte er, stellte diesen Zwerg-Harry wieder auf die Füße, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte: „Aptus perfectio!"  
  
Es raschelte und die Schuluniform saß augenblicklich so, wie es sich gehörte, inklusive Gürtel, Krawatte und Brille, denn sogar die hatte nicht mehr wirklich gepasst.  
  
Wie auch, bei der winzigen Nase?, schoss es Draco abwegiger Weise durch den Kopf und er ließ den Anblick, den Potter nun bot, auf sich wirken.  
  
Es brauchte keine zwei Sekunden, bis er bereute, was er getan hatte.  
  
Ein Mädchen sollte auf keinen Fall eine Jungenschuluniform tragen, zumindest keines, wie jenes, das da vor ihm stand.  
  
Er konnte Potter nur noch als zierlich definieren, alles an ihm! Oder ihr?  
  
Scheiße, wie hatte das nur passieren können!  
  
Endlich wieder Herr seiner Anzugsordnung, konnte Harry sich plötzlich wieder auf das nahe liegende konzentrieren – die Ursache dieser Katastrophe, die direkt vor ihm stand.  
  
Er hatte nicht die Zeit zu denken. Wut, Panik und Verzweiflung bildeten augenblicklich eine hochexplosive Mischung. Mit einem unartikulierten Wutschrei stürzte er sich auf Draco und das einzige, was dieser denken konnte war:  
  
Nicht schon wieder!  
  
Doch er wurde nicht gefragt, auch wenn Harry sich seine Attacke mit Sicherheit etwas anders vorgestellt hatte, denn er brachte Draco nicht mal ins Wanken.  
  
Es war ganz einfach zu leicht.  
  
Das war kein Umstand, der seiner Wut sonderlich gut tat, denn nun begann er auf Draco einzuschlagen, auch wenn seine Reichweite nur begrenzt war, immerhin reichte er Draco nur bis an die Schulter.  
  
„HÖR AUF!", grollte Draco einen Moment später, als Harry ihn tatsächlich mal am Kinn erwischte, „Ich sagte, du sollst aufhören!"Mit aller Kraft schob er ihn von sich – und Harry ging schwungvoll zu Boden.  
  
Sofort ernüchtert, fasste Draco sich wieder. Potter hatte keine Chance in diesem Zustand und er war daran schuld.  
  
Und leider hatte ihm seine Mutter nachdrücklich eingebläut, wie man sich Mädchen gegenüber zu benehmen hatte.  
  
Draco verspürte Panik.  
  
Oh Merlin, lass ihn sich auf der Stelle zurückverwandeln! ...SOFORT!!!, das war natürlich aussichtslos und lenkte ihn nur von Potters weiteren Attacken ab, denn Harry hatte keine Hemmungen weiter zu machen.  
  
Kaum, dass er sich gefasst hatte, beförderte er Draco mit einem fiesen Trick von Dudley zu Boden und hockte im nächsten Moment wieder auf seiner Brust.  
  
„Das ist deine Schuld, du verdammter Bastard! ...Ist das wieder einer deiner miesen Tricks?...Mach es rückgängig, oder ich verwandle dich in irgend etwas ganz, ganz ekliges!"  
  
„Ich.."Draco kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn Harry hob schon wieder die Faust und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde zuzuschlagen.  
  
Zu ihrer beider Schock, fing Draco Harrys Faust mühelos ab.  
  
Nun war auch Harry ernüchtert. Seine rosigen Lippen öffneten sich ungläubig, während Dracos Hand warm seine Rechte umklammerte. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich atemlos und Draco Malfoy machte die seltsamste Erfahrung seines Lebens.  
  
Eine Prügelei konnte tatsächlich sexy sein.  
  
„Gehen sie augenblicklich von Mister Malfoy runter, Potter!"Im Sturmschritt betrat der Lehrer für Zaubertränke sein Büro und marschierte hinter seinen Schreibtisch, den Anblick, den die beiden schon wieder boten, vorsätzlich ignorierend und verzweifelt darauf hoffend, dass das kein Dauerzustand wurde.  
  
Es war eine Überraschung für Draco, dass Harry augenblicklich tat, was der Zaubertränkelehrer verlangte, zumindest, bis ihm ein winziges, bisher völlig unbemerktes Detail zu Bewusstsein kam. Augenblicklich war er froh, dass Potter gehorcht hatte  
  
Er erhob sich ein wenig hastig, aber trotzdem elegant vom Boden und wischte sich den imaginären Staub von den Kleidern, während er Harry einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. Draco hatte seine Fassung wieder gefunden, seine einzige Chance, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und die Reaktionen seines Körpers, in den Griff zu kriegen.  
  
Dieser traumwandlerische Zustand war entwürdigend und Malfoys ließen sich ihre Würde niemals nehmen. Niemals.  
  
Höhnisch glitt sein Blick über den Gryffindor, der ihn schon wieder voller Wut anfunkelte.  
  
Snapes Blick wanderte zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her und blieb am letzteren ein wenig länger hängen.  
  
Wie hatte ihm so etwas nur passieren können?  
  
Selbst Snape wusste, dass die Chance ziemlich gering war, Draco von der Schuld an diesem Zwischenfall zu entlasten.  
  
Er hatte den Trank gebraut und Potter hatte die Finger davon gelassen. Daran gab es fast keine Zweifel.  
  
Umso notwendiger wurde es, diese Sache möglichst augenblicklich aus der Welt zu schaffen.  
  
Er ließ einen weiteren Stuhl vor seinem Tisch erscheinen.  
  
„Setzen...beide!", blaffte er, denn Harry machte natürlich erst Mal keine Anstalten zu gehorchen.  
  
Als sie dann beide wie begossene Pudel vor seinem Schreibtisch saßen, brauchte er trotzdem wieder einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.  
  
Das ganze war einfach zu unglaublich, Draco Malfoy hatte tatsächlich Harry Potter in ein Mädchen verwandelt und noch dazu in eins, das mit Sicherheit ganz Hogwarts ins Chaos stürzen konnte. Die Tatsache, das seine Sachen jetzt passten und alles offenbarten, was er zu bieten hatte, machte ihm das noch deutlicher bewusst, als dieser erste, kurze Blick in sein Gesicht, als er ihn von Malfoy herunter gerissen hatte.  
  
Wie hatte das nur passieren können?  
  
Er räusperte sich.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, erklären sie, wie sie beim Brauen des Trankes vorgegangen sind!...In allen Einzelheiten. Jedes Detail ist wichtig!...Auch jedes noch so winzige Mitwirken von...äh... Potter!"  
  
„Ich hab überhaupt nichts gemacht...gar nichts...absolut nichts! Das wäre ja nicht im Interesse von Mister Oberschlau Malfoy! Das einzige, was er macht, ist mich rumkommandieren! Meine Finger haben diesen Kessel nicht angerührt und auch nichts hineingetan!...Nichts...gar nichts!"Harry hatte das entsetzliche Gefühl, weinerlich zu klingen und Snapes nächste Aussage bestätigte das.  
  
„Reißen sie sich zusammen, Potter, sie klingen wie eine hysterische Schreckschraube!"Harry keuchte entsetzt und Draco musste zugeben, das Snape Recht hatte.  
  
Potter hörte sich als Mädchen im Momentwirklich ein wenig hysterisch an.  
  
Hm...immerhin hat er ja wohl auch allen Grund dazu!, berichtigte Draco sich. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie es ihm gehen würde, wenn er plötzlich ein Mädchen wäre.  
  
Bei dem Gedanken lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken und die Frage, warum das nur Harry passiert war, tauchte in seinem Hirn auf.  
  
Schließlich hatten sie ja beide diesen Trank getestet.  
  
„Mister Malfoy! Würden sie bitte tun, was ich von ihnen verlangt habe?"  
  
Einen Momentlang starrte Draco ins Leere und rekapitulierte, wie er den Trank gebraut hatte.  
  
Er wusste, dass es einen Fehler geben musste, doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wo.  
  
Emotionslos tat er, was Snape von ihm verlangte.  
  
Er wollte gar nicht an die Standpauke denken, die ihn erwartete, so bald Severus mit ihm allein war. Es gab nichts, was sein Onkel so sehr verabscheute, wie Fehler beim Brauen eines Zaubertrankes.  
  
Nicht umsonst ließ er sich von Harry nicht beirren und machte seine Sache immer richtig. Severus würde ihm in jedem anderen Fall den Kopf abreißen.  
  
Manchmal war es schon beschissen, wenn einen der eigenen Patenonkel in seinem Lieblingsfach unterrichtete.  
  
Snape hörte sich Dracos Ausführungen ganz genau an, drehte und wendete alles was er sagte noch einmal in Gedanken, doch er konnte auf den ersten Blick nichts finden, was Draco falsch gemacht hatte.  
  
„Potter, was haben sie zu diesem Trank beigetragen! Ich kann bei dem, was Mister Malfoy sagt nichts Falsches finden!"  
  
„Und das setzt natürlich augenblicklich voraus, dass ich wieder der Dumme bin!", schnappte Harry. Er hatte sich zweifellos gefangen und warf Draco einen bissigen Blick zu. Dieser zog die linke Augenbraue arrogant in die Höhe und Harry war schon wieder so weit, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
  
„POTTER!"  
  
„Ich habe nichts getan!...Ich habe die Zutaten geholt und den Kessel ausgespült! Das ist alles!", fauchte Harry und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl zurücksinken, die Fäuste in den Falten seines Umhanges verborgen.  
  
„Draco?"Dracos Arroganz war wie weggewischt, als Snape ihn erneut ansprach und Harry wunderte sich über die plötzliche Vertrautheit.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht...ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"Snape lehnte sich nun ebenfalls zurück und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen, obwohl er deutlich die Panik spürte, die ihn langsam aber sicher übermannte.  
  
Lucius würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen, wenn der Ruf des Jungen durch dieses Sache Schaden nahm und das würde er, wenn an die Öffentlichkeit kam, dass Harry Potter durch einen Zaubertrank Draco Malfoys in ein Mädchen verwandelt worden war.  
  
„Wir müssen dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen! Unbedingt!...Es ist leider so, dass die Phiolen, aus denen sie den Trank genommen haben wie immer selbstreinigend waren und leider...", sein Blick fixierte Harry, der ihn trotzig erwiderte, „...waren auch sie Potter, ungewohnt gründlich, als sie den Kessel gereinigt haben!...Es ist nichts übrig, woraus ich schließen kann, wie es zu diesem Zwischenfall gekommen ist!"  
  
„Was für'n Glück für dich, was Malfoy?", knurrte Harry ohne Draco anzusehen. Für ihn stand fest, wer für diese Misere verantwortlich war.  
  
„Nimm das sofort zurück, Potter!"Das Maß war voll.  
  
„Ich nehme gar nichts zurück...ich hab es schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es wieder!...Das ist einer deiner faulen Tricks...wieso sonst ist das nur mit mir passiert...und du bis noch genauso, wie zuvor?...Malfoy, ich sage dir! Unternimm was oder du wirst deines Lebens nicht mehr froh!"  
  
Auf Dracos Wangen bildeten sich die schon vertrauten roten Flecken. Harrys Argumentation war beängstigend zutreffend, wenn man die Drohungen herausfilterte.  
  
„Ich habe nichts verändert...was für ein Interesse hätte ich, dich ausgerechnet...in...in...so was zu verwandeln!"Sein Blick glitt voller Verachtung über Harrys Gestalt, doch der ignorierte die Beleidigung, die in Dracos Worten mitschwang.  
  
Er war viel zu wütend.  
  
„Was weiß ich denn, was du für perverse Ideen in deinem hinterhältigen Spatzenhirn entwickelst!...Vielleicht ist es für dich ja eine sadistische Befriedigung dir andere körperlich unterlegen zu machen!"  
  
Diesmal war Draco so weit, sich auf ihn zu stürzen.  
  
„SCHLUSS! Alle beide!"Snapes Blick war zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her geflackert, während sie sich stritten.  
  
Er wusste, das Draco so eine Attacke zuzutrauen war, Just for Fun, um das mal so zu sagen, auch wenn sie dann überraschend zeitig gekommen wäre, doch das würde er nicht vor Potter ausdiskutieren.  
  
„Setzen!" Weder Draco noch Harry reagierten. Sie standen einander gegenüber und starrten sich wütend an. Potter, fast eineinhalb Kopf kleiner als sein Patensohn, war dabei interessanterweise nicht minder beeindruckend, als der viel größere Draco.  
  
Snape unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Das konnte heiter werden, falls sie das nicht schnell in den Griff bekamen.  
  
„Ich sagte setzen...sofort und wenn dieses Theater nicht aufhört, kriegen sie beide für den Rest des Jahres Strafarbeit!"  
  
„Aber...!", kam es unisono von beiden.  
  
„Ich sagte setzen!"Draco gehorchte augenblicklich, Potter bockte wie üblich, doch einen Augenblick später tat er sichtlich unwillig was ihm gesagt wurde.  
  
„Das hier ist ein nicht ganz harmloser, magischer Zwischenfall!...Es ist ihnen hoffentlich klar, was das bedeutet!...Je eher wir das aus der Welt schaffen, umso besser!...Also...Potter...ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es in ihrem Sinne ist, schon wieder Schlagzeilen zu machen."  
  
Die letzte große Schlagzeile über Harry hatte gelautet:  
  
WAS MACHT DIESEN JUNGEN SO MAGISCH?   
  
Sie hatte auf ‚Witch Weekly' geprangt und Harry hatte sie Ginny Weasley zu verdanken. Seitdem war sein Verhältnis zu Rons Schwester ziemlich angespannt.  
  
Nun bildeten sich auch auf seinen Wangen hektische, rote Flecken und Draco grinste wieder höhnisch.  
  
„Ich muss ihr Blut testen!...Normalerweise darf ich das nicht, aber ich sage es ganz offen, denn ich habe keine andere Wahl, ich möchte jegliches öffentliche Aufsehen vermeiden, wenn es geht!"  
  
Harry senkte den Blick und beschloss, abzuwarten, was Snape plante. Er war sicher, das dessen Rücksicht Draco galt, aber so lange er ebenfalls etwas davon abbekam und nicht als Mädchen durch die Schule rennen musste, machte er alles mit.  
  
Die Vorstellung als Mädchen durch Hogwarts zu laufen verursachte ihm Horror und er hatte Mühe mit diesem Horror fertig zu werden.  
  
Ich will schreien.....SCHREIEN! Dieser Bastard! Warum hat er das getan? Harry riss sich zusammen.  
  
„Einverstanden?"Kam die Rückfrage von Snape und Dracos bejahende Antwort kam augenblicklich, während Harry sich erst sammeln musste, bevor er ein Nicken zustande brachte.  
  
Severus Snape hätte nicht sagen könne, wie froh er war, dass Potter mitspielte. Die Anspielung auf seine Präsens in der Presse hatte zweifellos gewirkt.  
  
Potter hasste Publicity – und schaffte es trotzdem zielsicher immer wieder auf die Titelseite zu geraten.  
  
Wie sollte es auch anders sein, wenn man im Haushalt von Sirius Black lebte?, Snape wischte den Gedanken bei Seite.  
  
Er stand auf und öffnete einen seiner Schränke um die entsprechenden Utensilien heraus zu holen. Nur im Blut konnte er möglicherweise noch die Spuren des Trankes nachweisen. Eigentlich war das in diesem Fall Madam Pomfreys Aufgabe, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Er würde sich jederzeit vor Albus Dumbledore rechtfertigen können.  
  
Ohne großes Prozedere nahm er den beiden Jungen eine Ampulle Blut ab und verschwand nach nebenan um die Tests zu machen.  
  
„Wenn sich rausstellt, dass das einer deiner dreckigen Pläne ist, Malfoy, wirst du es bereuen, dafür sorge ich! Das schwöre ich dir!"Draco wandte ihm herablassend den Blick zu.  
  
„Ach...", sein Blick wanderte wieder einmal verächtlich über Harrys befremdlichen Körper, „...willst du mich mit der Handtasche verprügeln?" Harrys Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. „Stöckelschuhe?...Dann reichst du vielleicht wenigstens in der Höhe!"Jetzt erschien ein richtig fieses Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht.  
  
„Nein, Malfoy!...Schlimmer!"Dracos Blick wurde kritisch.  
  
Er hat doch nicht etwa...nein...bestimmt nicht..., aber sicher sein konnte er nicht, das wusste Draco, das Grinsen auf Potters Lippen war verdammt anzüglich und passte so gar nicht in dieses süße Gesicht.  
  
Das habe ich gerade nicht wirklich gedacht...oder?...nein, das kann ich nicht gedacht haben...ganz bestimmt nicht!, Draco verpasste sich eine mentale Ohrfeige und klang darum besonders höhnisch.  
  
„Vergiss es Potter, damit lockst du mich nicht aus der Hütte!"  
  
„Ach...du meinst es interessiert Daddy nicht, was passiert, wenn dir ein Kerl auf dem Bauch sitzt?"  
  
Er hat also doch! Nie zuvor hatte es Draco so viel Mühe gekostet, seine Beherrschung nicht zu verlieren. Ein böses Grinsen spielte um seine Lippen, bitterböse. Potter sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er ihn auf die Art kriegen würde.  
  
„Du scheinst dabei eins zu vergessen...Süße...Du bist kein Kerl mehr und ich muss mir keine Gedanken um meine Reaktionen machen, wenn so ein zarter Hintern sich an meinen Hüften reibt!"  
  
Harrys Faust war schon unterwegs, als Draco drohend den Zeigefinger hob und er erstarrte in der Bewegung, denn er wusste, dass es aussichtslos war.  
  
Noch immer spielte das bösartige Grinsen um Dracos Lippen und Harry schluckte, als er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg.  
  
Hat Malfoy gerade wirklich ‚Süße' zu mir gesagt?...Ich will sterben...auf der Stelle...ich bin kein Mädchen... Neeeeeeiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!  
  
Harry senkte den Kopf, tief gedemütigt, doch er wusste, dafür würde Malfoy bezahlen.  
  
Nebenan wurde Severus Snapes Miene von Minute zu Minute düsterer.  
  
Er hatte inzwischen die dritte Testreihe angesetzt und jedes Ergebnis gab ihm mehr zu denken.  
  
Überraschenderweise hatten die beiden Jungen dieselbe Blutgruppe, AB negativ, ziemlich selten, aber sonst nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
  
Das war das harmloseste Ergebnis bei seinen Tests. In Dracos Blut zirkulierte der Trank, den sie gebraut und eingenommen hatten, wie es sein sollte, jedoch schon extrem stark abgebaut und nicht mehr eindeutig identifizierbar – kein gutes Zeichen.  
  
In Potters Blut musste er sich aufgespaltet haben und Snape war dabei, die Bestandteile einzeln zu analysieren. Inzwischen war er sicher, dass von neun Komponenten nur noch drei nachweisbar waren.  
  
Alles andere musste Potters Körper komplett absorbiert haben.  
  
Snape wusste, dass diese Tatsache an eine Katastrophe grenzte, denn es war zu vermuten, dass das die Ursache der Transformation war.  
  
Er hatte inzwischen vier verschiedenen Reduktoren getestet, um den Vorgang rückgängig zu machen, doch bis jetzt hatte keiner davon eine Wirkung erzielt.  
  
Die genetischen Tests wiesen das Blut weiterhin als weiblich aus und er musste sich an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sie wohl um eine offizielle Untersuchung des Vorfalles nicht herum kommen würden.  
  
Er brauchte mehr Zeit. Erst wenn er genau wusste, warum Potter diese Zutaten komplett aufgenommen und so extrem darauf reagiert hatte, konnte er sich daran machen, einen entsprechenden Reduktor zu entwickeln, falls ihm das überhaupt jemals gelingen sollte.  
  
Snape fluchte, was das Zeug hielt. Er musste Dumbledore informieren und die logische Folge davon war, dass auch Black und die Malfoys in Kenntnis gesetzt werden mussten.  
  
Dieser verdammte Unfall würde nicht mehr vertuscht werden können und Dracos Ruf würde in jedem Fall Schaden nehmen, vor allem, nachdem er in dessen Blut leider eine Substanz gefunden hatte, die die Wirkung des Trankes beeinflussen konnte und für den schnellen Abbau sorgte, auch wenn sie möglicherweise nicht unbedingt zu diesem Zweck eingenommen worden war.  
  
Es deutete auf jeden Fall darauf hin und das war schlecht.  
  
Draco musste wirklich einen schweren Kater gehabt haben, dass er auf solch rabiate Mittel zurückgriff. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsse er ein ernstes Wort mit seinem Patensohn reden.  
  
Mal ganz von den anderen Katastrophen abgesehen, die ihm nun bevorstanden.  
  
Es war die erste und wohl einzige positive Überraschung, dass die beiden nicht schon wieder übereinander hergefallen waren, als er sein Büro betrat, doch der Blick, den Draco ihm entgegenschickte, sprach Bände.  
  
Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch ein wenig grimmiger und Draco zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.  
  
Er hatte offensichtlich keine Zweifel daran, dass Severus seine Sünden nicht verborgen geblieben waren.  
  
Das war jedoch schnell vergessen.  
  
„Mis...ter Potter, Mister Malfoy! Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss in dieser Sache eine offizielle Untersuchung einleiten!"  
  
Potter reagierte nicht, aber Draco wurde noch ein wenig blasser.  
  
Er wusste ohne Zweifel, was das bedeutete. Lucius würde ihm Feuer unter dem Hintern machen, das es nur so krachte.  
  
„Ich muss zugeben, so ein Ergebnis habe ich noch nie gesehen! Sie haben beide interessanter Weise dieselbe Blutgruppe, umso erschreckender ist die unterschiedliche Wirkungsweise. Bei ihnen, Mister Malfoy, zirkuliert der Trank wie erwartete, doch er ist schon ziemlich abgeschwächt, bei ihnen, Potter, sind nur noch drei Einzelkomponenten nachzuweisen. Der Rest wurde vollkommen aufgenommen. Ich habe mehrere allgemeine Reduktoren getestet, bisher hat keiner Wirkung gezeigt! Mister Malfoy, gibt es eine plausible Erklärung dafür, dass sie heute Morgen einen ziemlich starken Convenitus- Trank eingenommen haben?"  
  
Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und sein Blick wanderte von Snape zu Draco.  
  
Der hatte den Kopf in der Hand abgestützt und funkelte Snape von untern herauf mit kalten Augen an.  
  
Musste das wirklich gleich hier sein, Sev?, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
„Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen!"  
  
„Kopfschmerzen?"  
  
„Ähm...nun ja, mir war ziemlich...es ging mir nicht besonders gut!"  
  
Er war betrunken! ...Ich glaub's nicht...Malfoy war betrunken! Harry hatte einen Moment gebraucht um zu begreifen, worum es ging, doch jetzt verkniff er sich das Grinsen.  
  
Das war ja mal was ganz Neues und lenkte ihn glatt für einen Moment von seinen eigenen Problemen ab. Partys wurden überall gefeiert, doch dass Malfoy genug trank, um verkatert zu sein, verblüffte ihn. Er war doch sonst immer die Beherrschung in Person.  
  
Seit wann ließ ein Malfoy sich so gehen?  
  
„Gab es dafür irgendwelche bestimmte Gründe?"  
  
„Was?"Draco sah nun gewaltig irritiert aus und Harry spöttelte.  
  
„Sorry, aber die kann ich mir nun wieder sehr lebhaft vorstellen!"Draco warf ihm einen kurzen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er wieder Snape ansah.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, es liegen keine nachweisbaren Gründe vor, einen so starken Ausgleichstrank einzunehmen!"...außer vielleicht einem! Einem, den mit Sicherheit jeder annehmen wird! und Harry zog augenblicklich denselben Schluss, wie Snape. Sein Amüsement löste sich sofort in Luft auf.  
  
„ALSO DOCH...DU BASTARD!...."weiterkam Harry nicht mehr und ehe der Lehrer es verhindern konnte, polterte Dracos Stuhl trotz Potters geringer Schwungmasse krachend zu Boden.  
  
Eine Prügelei und zehn Minuten später fand sich Draco mit seinem Onkel in einem leeren Klassenzimmer wieder und stellte fest, dass er im Moment lieber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid hätte, obwohl es kein Fach gab, das er mehr hasste.  
  
Nervös rieb er sich seine schmerzende Wange. Diesmal hatte Potter es geschafft und ein hässlicher, blauer Fleck machte sich unter seinem Jochbein breit.  
  
Severus Snapes Gesicht ließ inzwischen nichts Gutes ahnen.  
  
Er hatte von seinem Büro aus den Schulleiter über das Hogwartsinterne Flohnetzwerk darüber informiert, was im Unterricht passiert war.  
  
Dumbledore hatte nicht viele Fragen gestellt und ein sofortiges Treffen angesetzt. Gerade eben waren sie einer ziemlich aufgescheuchten Professor McGonagall begegnet und Snape hatte den zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum mehr zu bändigenden Harry an seine Hauslehrerin übergeben.  
  
Potter hatte ja eh schon immer Probleme, sich unter Kontrolle zu behalten, doch es sah ganz so aus, als würde ihm das als Mädchen noch ein bisschen schwerer fallen. Seit ihm klar geworden war, was die Sache mit dem Convenitus-Trank bedeuten konnte, war er eine tickende Zeitbombe und Snape gönnte es McGonagall herzlich, dass sie sich nun mit ihm auseinandersetzen musste.  
  
Draco jedenfalls war genauso froh wie Snape, Potter los zu sein und eins musste er der alten Schnepfe McGonagall lassen. Sie hatte bei Potters Anblick keine Mine verzogen. Dazu gehörte schon eine ganze Menge Beherrschung.  
  
Potters neues Aussehen ging ihm noch immer nicht aus dem Kopf, doch er wurde erfolgreich davon abgelenkt, sobald Severus den Mund aufmachte.  
  
„Okay...wir beide reden jetzt auf der Stelle Klartext! Hast du mich verstanden?"Die Stimme seines Onkels war angespannt, aber noch ruhig. Zu ruhig.  
  
„Ich hab nichts gemacht!"  
  
„Du hast nichts gemacht? Warum ist dann jetzt eine Miss Potter mit Professor McGonagall auf dem Weg zum Direktor? Kannst du mir das mal erklären, Draco, kannst du mir mal sagen, wie ich das ausbügeln soll, wenn du mir nicht dabei hilfst?!"  
  
„Ich hab nichts gemacht...jedenfalls nicht absichtlich!", Draco hört den Hauch Panik, der nun in seiner Stimme mitschwang selbst, doch die angespannte Ruhe, die Sev verbreitete, zerrte an seinen Nerven und machte ihm klar, dass er wirklich in Schwierigkeiten steckte.  
  
„Das wird dir aber keiner glauben! ...Nicht nach dem Mist, den du heute morgen offensichtlich gebaut hast!...Verdammt noch mal, Draco, ihr seid erst seit gestern wieder in der Schule...was habe ihr getrieben?"  
  
„Wiedersehensparty?"Severus rollte die Augen. Er war kein Dummkopf und wusste, was regelmäßig in den Gemeinschaftsräumen abging und er wusste, dass es nicht nur die Slytherins waren, die wilde Partys feierten, aber im Moment kam ihm das gerade ziemlich Ungelegen.  
  
„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wo du diesen Convenitus-Trank her hattest?"  
  
„Ähm..."Muss das wirklich sein?  
  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht auf der Stelle anfängst zu reden, schick ich dich da hoch und lass dich von der Abteilung für magische Zwischenfälle auseinander nehmen!", diesmal brüllte er und Draco zuckte zusammen. Er wusste, dass Sev ernst machen würde, wenn er es für richtig hielt.  
  
„Der Trank ist aus ‚Das Beste für den Morgen danach'...Das Buch steht in Vaters Bibliothek und ich wette, das weißt du!", gab er nun wieder kleinlaut zu.  
  
„Du bist hingegangen und hast dir das Zeug selbst zusammengebraut?"Er musste feststellen, dass ihn das in gewisser Weise stolz machte. Der Junge war wirklich ein exzellenter Giftmischer. Leider konnte ihm genau das diesmal auf die Füße fallen.  
  
„Himmel noch mal, Draco, warum musst du es immer übertreiben?...In diesem Buch stehen hunderte von Katerkillern, warum ausgerechnet dieser?...WARUM!"  
  
„Weil da stand, dass er alle Spuren beseitigt...egal von was!"Nie zuvor hatte Draco sich von seinem Onkel so in die Enge getrieben gefühlt und der Blick, den er Severus zuwarf, war ziemlich giftig.  
  
„Na wunderbar!"Severus begann im Raum auf und abzugehen, warf die Arme in die Luft und ließ sie wieder fallen, so als sei er absolut begeistert. „Wunderbar...es beseitig alle Spuren...egal von was...WIE BITTE?", Severus fuhr zu ihm herum und Draco verfluchte sich für seine lose Zunge. „Wieso ‚egal von was'?...Du hast doch nicht etwa doch...nein..."Der Blick, den er Draco zuwarf, war tödlich. „Was soll das heißen, Draco Malfoy...was geht da unten in meinen Gemeinschafträumen ab?...Was hast du noch genommen ...DRACO...mir platzt jetzt jeden Moment der Kragen...REDE!"Wenn es jemand verstand, mit Worten Prügel auszuteilen, dann war es Severus Snape.  
  
Draco gab es auf und legte in hastigen Worten dar, was für eine Art von Party sie letzte Nacht veranstaltet hatten. Er fragte sich, ob das Rot aus seinen Wangen jemals wieder verschwinden würde, als er fertig war. Der Blick, den Sev ihm zuwarf, war jedenfalls mörderisch.  
  
Severus Problem war, dass ihn all das nicht wirklich wunderte. Die Slytherins hatten es schon immer verstanden, ihren Spaß zu haben und Draco stammte von einem ab, der darin ein Meister gewesen war, warum sonst stand ausgerechnet dieses Buch in der Bibliothek seines Vaters – nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Lucius sich damit nie einen Strick gedreht hatte.  
  
„Warum musste es ausgerechnet dieser verdammte Trank sein, Draco!  
  
„Scheiße, man, ich war stockbesoffen und hatte noch ein paar andere minimale Probleme, dass ist ja wohl Grund genug, einen Ausgleichstrank zu nehmen! Und es war alles, was ich da hatte!", schnappte Draco. Eindeutig der falsche Ton, denn Sev funkelte ihn schon wieder böse an und fauchte:  
  
„Wenn du zu dämlich bist zu begreifen, was du gemacht hast, gebe ich dir gleich die Ohrfeige, die du von deinem Vater sowieso bekommst!"Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, dass ihm da von Sev keine Gefahr drohte, obwohl sein Vater es tatsächlich erlaubt hatte. Darüber war er noch heute empört, doch das war jetzt nebensächlich.  
  
Sein Onkel war offensichtlich am Rande der Verzweiflung, wenn er ihm so kam.  
  
„Was denn nur verdammt noch mal?"  
  
„Draco!...Du hast den Alkohol und alles anders komplett neutralisiert und...das ist viel schlimmer...dieser Trank zählt in die Klasse der conveniti- totalus Tränke. Er kann eine Menge Gifte ausschalten, nicht nur Alkohol und Stimulansmittel. Er hat sich auch auf die Wirkung des Akzeptanztrankes ausgewirkt...und das bedeutet, dass du damit genauso gut auch die Wirkung ausgeschaltet haben könntest, die Potter zu einem Mädchen gemacht hat!"  
  
„Aber das ist nicht wahr!"  
  
„Das wissen vielleicht wir beide...die Frage ist, wie du bei diesen Fakten Dumbledore, Potter und das Ministerium überzeugen willst! Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Schulleiter es vielleicht so in den Griff kriegt!"Noch immer hatte Snape die schwache Hoffnung, eine Meldung an die offiziellen Stellen vermeiden zu können.  
  
Draco sah ihn mittlerweile sehr aufmerksam an.  
  
„Du glaubst mir?"Severus nickte und er entspannte sich sichtlich. Sein Onkel schaffte es nicht, ein schwaches Lächeln zu unterdrücken.  
  
„Natürlich glaube ich dir!...Aber sonst wird dir keiner glauben! Schon gar nicht nach den Schlüssen, die Potter zweifellos gezogen hat!...Wir müssen den Fehler finden! Und zwar so schnell wir möglich, denn ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass etwas gutes dabei herauskommt, wenn dieses Gör hier durch die Schule rennt!...Und übrigens, eins versichere ich dir...über eure Partys werden wir auch noch ein ernstes Wörtchen reden, wenn das hier ausgestanden ist!"Er wandte sich ab und ging zur Tür.  
  
Draco sah ihm einen Moment lang mit hochgezogenen Brauen nach, bevor er ihm folgte. Dass die Sache mit dem Voluptas-Cocktail ein Nachspiel haben würde, war ja klar, doch dass seinem Onkel aufgefallen war, was dieser neue Potter für Probleme machen könnte, überraschte ihn schon ein wenig.  
  
Minerva McGonagall und Albus Dumbledore hatten sich inzwischen mit genau diesem Gör auseinander zusetzen.  
  
Harrys Beherrschung war ihm im Moment gerade vollkommen abhanden gekommen.  
  
Er war ja schon zuvor am Rande eines Tobsuchtsanfalls gewesen, doch als ihm Albus Dumbledore bei seiner Ankunft in dessen Büro einen schmunzelndes ‚oh' entgegengeschickt hatte, war ihm der Kragen geplatzt und erst ein Beruhigungszauber von Professor McGonagall hatte seinen Redeschwall eingedämmt.  
  
„Geht's wieder?", fragte sie gerade und Harry warf ihr seinen giftigsten Blick zu, der Dumbledore wiederum erneut zum Schmunzeln brachte, denn etwas, das bei Harry als Junge nie funktionierte hatte, hatte dieses süße Ding hundertprozentig drauf – Minerva blinzelte jedenfalls etwas geschockt unter diesem Blick und es gehörte schon eine Menge dazu, eine McGonagall zu beeindrucken.  
  
„Es geht wieder, wenn Snape mich in meinen Urzustand zurück versetzt hat! ...Dann geht es wieder!", blaffte Harry inzwischen ärgerlich.  
  
„Professor Snape...Harry!", warf Albus ein.  
  
„Das interessiert mich im Moment überhaupt nicht!", schnappte der Angesprochene zurück und seine Stimme war nun ebenso giftig wie sein Blick. Er und Malfoy sind dafür verantwortlich, dass ich jetzt wie ein Idiot dastehe und ich WILL, dass das wieder rückgängig gemacht wird!"Schon wieder klang er ein wenig hysterisch, doch inzwischen hatte er es aufgegeben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn er war hysterisch, ob es ihm nun gefiel, oder nicht.  
  
Albus Dumbledore hatte erneut Mühe, sich das Schmunzeln zu verkneifen und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte.  
  
„Herein!", bemerkte er stattdessen und Severus Snape kam mit Draco Malfoy herein.  
  
Auch nicht schlecht!...Umso eher wir das hinter uns haben, desto besser!...Vor allen für den armen Harry!, dachte er, bevor er die Ankommenden begrüßte und irritiert Draco Malfoys blau unterlaufene Wange betrachtete.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als sei die junge Dame nicht wirklich hilflos!  
  
„Gut...dann können wir diese Sache ja nun hoffentlich zur Zufriedenheit aller klären...Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?"Dieser Bluterguss sah wirklich übel aus – nicht sonderlich verwunderlich bei der Wut, die Harry ausstrahlte.  
  
„Alles bestens!", murmelte Draco, als er sich den am weitesten von Harry entfernten Platz suchte, Snape und McGonagall auf den Stühlen zwischen ihnen.  
  
„Würden sie uns bitte noch einmal darlegen, was genau sich zu getragen hat, Severus? Nur, damit ich sie auch wirklich richtig verstanden habe!" Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Ohrensessel zurück, während der Zaubertränkelehrer noch einmal schilderte, was sich heute Morgen im Unterricht zugetragen hatte.  
  
„Und es ist nicht mehr nachweisbar, was an dem Trank nicht gestimmt hat?"  
  
„Nein, ich hatte keine Proben...!"  
  
„Harry, Draco...ihr seid euch auch keines Fehlers bewusst!"  
  
„Ich hab nichts gemacht...!", schnappte Harry erneut und Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte es so satt.  
  
Es musste was falsch sein, das stand fest, doch er hatte keine Ahnung was.  
  
Dumbledore wandte sich inzwischen wieder an Professor Snape.  
  
„Und welche Tests haben sie bis jetzt gemacht?"  
  
„Nun, die üblichen Bluttests, da ich keine Proben..."  
  
„Sie sind nicht befugt in so einem Fall Bluttests zu machen!", unterbrach ihn McGonagall  
  
„Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass es sich in so ein Problem verwandeln würde...und da ich keine Reste mehr hatte, musste ich irgendwie an eine brauchbare Grundlage heran kommen!"Professor McGonagall machte schon den Mund auf, um etwas dazu zu sagen, doch Professor Dumbledore ging dazwischen.  
  
„Die Ergebnisse liegen mir vor, Minerva, in anbetracht der Reaktionszeiten, die hier offenbar vorliegen, war es eine kluge Entscheidung, diese Tests gleich zu machen, inzwischen dürfte in Mister Malfoys Blut nämlich alles neutralisiert worden sein....Können sie mir erklären, warum sie heute Morgen offenbar einen Convinitus-totalus-Trank zu sich genommen haben, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
Himmel...ich werde schon wieder rot...jetzt reicht's aber langsam...kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken, alter Kauz?  
  
„Ähm, mir ging es nicht besonders gut!"Wieder dieses Schmunzeln, diesmal für Draco. Draco begann rot zu sehen.  
  
„Und warum?"Diesmal stöhnte er innerlich laut auf. Wie oft wollten sie ihm dieses Frage heute noch stellen?  
  
„Ich hatte...wohl etwas zuviel getrunken!"Wenn das vorbei war würde er nie wieder Alkohol anrühren – das stand fest!  
  
„Welche Formen von Alkohol kursieren augenblicklich in Hogwarts?", fragte Dumbledore nun ganz beiläufig und wechselte einen Blick mit den beiden Hauslehrern.  
  
Erwartet er jetzt wirklich, dass ich darauf antworte? Draco schwieg.  
  
„Mister Malfoy...ich hoffe sie sind sich bewusst, dass ihnen diese Fragen möglicherweise nicht noch einmal gestellt werden, wenn sie mich jetzt davon überzeugen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen!"  
  
Das war ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.  
  
„Butterbier, Feuerwhisky, Wizards Ale, Dubbleham's Cream, verschiedene Cocktails, Wein und ähm...Champagner!"  
  
Ich bin tot! Dafür bringt Vater mich um!  
  
Er hörte McGonagall nach Luft schnappen und er fragte sich, ob sie hinter dem Mond lebte. Sie kamen gerade aus den Ferien und es gab genug Leute, die schon volljährig waren. Es war also kein Problem an alles heranzukommen, wonach einem gerade der Sinn stand – mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Postkontrollen auch nicht mehr das waren, was sie mal gewesen sind.  
  
„Wir sollten glaube ich, unsere Kontrollzauber überprüfen!"Snape und McGonagall nickten nur betreten  
  
Draco würde ihnen nicht sagen, dass das wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Tage lang von Nutzen sein würde.  
  
Schließlich fragte keiner nach einer Flasche Kirschsaft, die mal eine Whiskyflasche gewesen war.  
  
In Verwandlungen waren sie in dieser Hinsicht wirklich Profis.  
  
An das was ihn wohl von Severus bevorstand, wollte er nicht einmal denken und so schubste er jeden Gedanken daran in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Falls sein Vater heute hier noch erschien, brauchte er sich eh keine Gedanken mehr darum zu machen.  
  
Dumbledores nächste Frage lenkte ihn jedoch wieder erfolgreich von seinem Selbstmitleid ab.  
  
„Sie haben also diesen Trank genommen, um ihren Kater los zu werden. Verstehe ich das richtig?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Wussten sie, dass der Convinitus-totalus-Trank auch Zaubertränke neutralisieren kann?"  
  
Einen Augenblick lang war Draco versucht zu lügen, doch er wusste, dass man ihm notfalls auch ein Verita-Serum verpassen würde, wenn man es für angebracht hielt.  
  
„Ja!"  
  
Von rechts kam ein abfälliges Schnauben, doch Dumbledore schien sehr zufrieden zu sein.  
  
„Sie haben diesen Trank also nicht vorsorglich genommen, um einen, sagen wir mal, geplanten Streich ungefährdet ausführen zu können?"  
  
„Nein...das habe ich nicht!...Ich habe Potter nicht absichtlich verwandelt!...Was hätte ich davon?...Ich habe den Trank meiner Ansicht nach so gebraut, wie es vorgeschrieben war! Ich weiß nicht, was schief gegangen ist...Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!"  
  
„Wer's glaubt!", kam es von Harry und er handelte sich einen strafenden Blick von McGonagall ein, doch sie sagte nichts, denn sie konnte seinen Unmut nur zu gut verstehen.  
  
In Harrys Kopf drehte sich schon wieder einmal alles! Bei jedem Wort, das Malfoy sagte, sah er rot.  
  
Dekadenter Bastard!  
  
Er glaubte ihm kein Wort.  
  
Leider hatte er jedoch den unguten Eindruck, dass Dumbledore ihm glaubte und das war kein gutes Zeichen. Dumbledore lag selten falsch. Und noch immer war Harry nicht sicher, ob der Schulleiter nicht möglicherweise doch Gedanken lesen konnte.  
  
„Harry, wie hast du dich gefühlt, nachdem du den Trank genommen hattest?" Der Schulleiter riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Äh...mir war heiß und ein wenig schwindelig!"  
  
„Ging es ihnen ähnlich, Mister Malfoy?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Keiner hat den Eindruck gemacht, als fühle er sich unwohl!", warf Snape ein, „Auch Potter nicht!"  
  
„Das stimmt nicht! Er hat sich an die Tischplatte geklammert!", rutschte es Draco heraus. Na prima, jetzt gibst du auch noch zu, dass du ihn beobachtet hast...weiter so Draco!  
  
„Ich hab mich nirgends fest geklammert!", Harry stand, bevor es jemand verhindern konnte. Draco blieb wo er war, denn da war er sicher, doch seine Klappe hielt er nicht.  
  
„Doch! Hast du...so, als würdest du jeden Moment unter den Tisch kippen!...Wie 'n Mädchen!", höhnte Draco zurück.  
  
„MALFOY!"  
  
„Harry! ...Setz dich!"Dumbledores Stimme klang nachdrücklich, doch wieder funkelten seine Augen amüsiert. Diese Beiden nahmen sich wirklich absolut gar nichts. Keine ließ eine Gelegenheit aus, dem anderen eins auszuwischen, auch wenn Draco Malfoy nun schon seit einer ganzen Weile wenigstens nach Außen hin so tat. Das war er wohl seinem Ruf schuldig.  
  
Doch im Grunde, genoss er dieses Katz-und-Maus-Spiel genauso wie Harry.  
  
Dumbledore konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche und sah Harry erneut an.  
  
„Kann es sein, dass es dir nicht bewusst war, Harry?"  
  
„Ich...ich weiß nicht!"Mit rotem Kopf ließ Harry sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Langsam aber sicher hatte er genug. Er wollte nur noch zurückverwandelt werden. Das war alles – und dann würde er an seiner Rache an Draco Malfoy feilen.  
  
„Im Rahmen einer solchen Transformation ist das im Bereich des möglichen! Er muss die Zwischenstadien nicht unbedingt richtig mitbekommen haben!", warf Professor McGonagall inzwischen ein. Das gedankliche Bild, das sie da malte, gefiel Harry gar nicht. „Ist ihnen noch was aufgefallen, Mister Malfoy?", wandte sie sich an Draco.  
  
„Ähm...nicht wirklich!"Ich war zu beschäftigt mit diesem Anblick! Draco vermied es, Harry anzusehen.  
  
Dumbledore fasste zusammen.  
  
„Gut, soweit steht fest, dass der Trank in ihrem Blut normal zirkuliert hat, bevor er neutralisiert wurde, Mister Malfoy, während Harrys Körper ihn interessanterweise bis auf drei Bestandteile aufgenommen hat,....Seltsam...wirklich seltsam... vor allem das Ergebnis! Ich habe inzwischen mehrere Tests von Professor McGonagall machen lassen und auch Madam Pommfrey ist mittlerweile mit den Blutproben beschäftigt, ich gehe jedoch nicht davon aus, dass sie noch etwas finden wird. Bisher liegen mir nur ihre Ergebnisse vor, Minerva. Sie können zwar die Transformation nachvollziehen, aber nicht umkehren, verstehe ich das richtig!"  
  
„So ist es Direktor. Sie muss durch irgendetwas fixiert worden sein...ich habe keine Ahnung was!"  
  
„Harry, wie fühlst du dich? ...Ich meine allgemein?"  
  
„Okay!", es war leider die Wahrheit, außer, dass er ein Mädchen war, fühlte er sich völlig normal, vom Kopfweh mal abgesehen, aber das wunderte ihn nicht wirklich.  
  
„Ich meine das ernst...geht es dir wirklich körperlich gut? Ich habe noch eine Möglichkeit, den offiziellen Konsequenzen eines solchen Vorfalls aus dem Weg zu gehen und natürlich wäre es im Interesse aller, wenn das gelingen würde, doch der Zauber, den ich durchführen möchte, ist in Anbetracht der schwere des Falls möglicherweise eine starke Belastung für deinen Körper und darum muss ich sicher sein, dass es dir wirklich gut geht, Harry! Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert!"Der Blick des Schulleiters war nun ernst, doch Harrys Antwort war kurz und bündig.  
  
„Was kann schlimmer sein?"Nun lachte Dumbledore leise.  
  
„Ich denke, gerade du müsstest einige Dinge wissen, die in diese Kategorie fallen!"  
  
„Ansichtssache!", gab Harry trocken zurück. Ihn interessierte im Moment nur eins.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich,...bist du bereit?"  
  
„Ja!"  
  
„Ich werde jetzt den Pronuntiatum reversio über dich sprechen! Das ist der grundlegende Umkehrzauber für jeden Fluch, den wir kennen, ganz gleich ob er verbal, oder anders indiziert wurde. Es braucht eine Genehmigung um ihn ausführen zu dürfen...ich kann sie dir vorlegen, wenn du möchtest..."Harry sah ihn an, als zweifle er an seinem Verstand, „...gut...nun ja man braucht auch...ein kleines bisschen Kraft und Erfahrung dafür!...Aber ich denke damit schaffen wir es, dieses Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen...ohne großes Aufsehen!"Erklärte Dumbledore und Draco hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Severus daraufhin erleichtert aussah.  
  
Sein Blick huschte kurz zu Potter, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl saß und sich äußerlich im Augenblick nichts anmerken ließ.  
  
Harry merkte es nicht.  
  
Hoffen wir's!, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er die Augen schloss und auf Dumbledores Zauber wartete.  
  
Augenblicke später spürte er die prickelnde Sensation eines Zaubers über sich hinweg gehen und hörte ein leises Rascheln. So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei.  
  
Das ging zu schnell!...Das ging ganz einfach viel zu schnell! Harry spürte, wie die Verzweiflung komplett von ihm Besitz ergriff.  
  
Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!  
  
Er brauchte die Augen nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, dass der einzige Zauber, der umgekehrt worden war, Dracos ‚Aptus perfectio' war, denn seine Hände steckten unzweifelhaft wieder in den Ärmeln seines Hemdes.  
  
Es war Professor Dumbledore, der die entstandene Stille durchbrach.  
  
„Nun...das kommt jetzt etwas unerwartet!"Das Schmunzeln war aus seinem Blick verschwunden.  
  
Harry hörte seine Worte wie durch einen Nebel. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt und war im Moment zu keiner Reaktion fähig. Auch, als der Schulleiter seine Sachen mit Dracos Zauber wieder passend machte, reagierte er nicht.  
  
Er war zu sehr damit beschäftig, sich darüber klar zu werden, dass auch Dumbledore ihn nicht so einfach in einen Jungen zurück verwandeln konnte, denn die Konsequenzen daraus waren eindeutig.  
  
Es würde länger dauern, bis diese Katastrophe wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden konnte – so, wie Snape es vorausgesagt hatte. Und er war dabei auf Snape angewiesen.  
  
Harry hatte sich nie im Leben so verloren gefühlt.  
  
Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, traf sein Blick den Draco Malfoys und Draco musste sich nicht fragen, was in seinem Kopf vorging.  
  
In Harrys Blick fochten grenzenlose Wut und abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung einen gnadenlosen Kampf und er hatte ihn als den verantwortlichen für dieses Dilemma ausgemacht.  
  
Draco gestand es sich nur ungern ein, doch er wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was das bedeutete – vor allem, solange Harry ein Mädchen war.  
  
Der Rest dieses Tages verging in einem Wirbel aus Befragungen Tests, neuen Befragungen und wieder Tests.  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore die Abteilung für magische Zwischenfälle informiert hatte, waren die mit einem ganzen Stab Zauberern aufgetaucht. Offensichtlich war es genug, wenn man Draco Malfoy oder Harry Potter hieß, um gleich das ganze Ministerium in Aufruhr zu versetzen.  
  
Harry hatte nur die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass sein Name morgen nicht wieder die Titelseite irgendeiner Zeitung füllen würde, doch Dumbledore hatte klugerweise bemerkt, dass er jegliche Schlagzeilen über dieses Sache nicht sonderlich gnädig aufnehmen würde und seit Harrys viertem Schuljahr nahm man den Schulleiter in dieser Beziehung sehr ernst.  
  
Zum Glück war es Albus Dumbledore gelungen, die Sache in Händen von Hogwarts zu behalten.  
  
Sie hatten zwar eine Menge über sich ergehen lassen müssen, doch letztendlich hatte Augustine Cladham, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Zwischenfälle, eingesehen, dass Severus Snapes Kompetenzen in Sachen Zaubertränke unbestritten waren und man ihm die Lösung dieses Problems, unter Aufsicht des Schulleiters von Hogwarts, bedenkenlos übergeben konnte.  
  
Der Fall war nun von offizieller Seite in die Akten aufgenommen worden und Mrs. Cladham zeigte sich sehr zufrieden darüber, keine Arbeit damit zu haben. Sie hatte ihre Pflicht getan und Dumbledore hatte die Verantwortung übernommen. So mochte man das.  
  
Wenigstens das ganze offizielle Theater konnten sie auf dieses Weise vermeiden. Bis jetzt waren weder die Malfoys noch Sirius über den Vorfall informiert worden. Severus Snape hatte sich noch ein paar Tage Zeit ausgebeten. Noch immer hoffte er wohl, die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen zu können.  
  
Harry konnte sich ihm da nur anschließen.  
  
Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als er endlich todmüde in sein Bett im Jungenschlafsaal fiel. Er hatte es gerade noch geschaffte, seine Schuluniform auszuziehen, bevor er dem dringenden Bedürfnis unterlegen war, sich hinter den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes unter den Decken zu verkriechen.  
  
Dieser Tag hatte ihn vollkommen geschafft und er war froh, dass schon alle schliefen, als er in den Gryffindorturm gekommen war.  
  
Er und Malfoy hatten den Trank unter Snapes Aufsicht am Abend noch einmal genauso brauen müssen, wie am Morgen im Unterricht.  
  
Harry zitterten jetzt noch die Hände, wenn er daran dachte, wie Snape ihm dabei über die Schultern geschaut hatte.  
  
Inzwischen wusste er, warum Snape so ein Problem damit hatte, dass Draco in diese Sache verstrickt war. Das war für Augustine Cladham das größte Problem gewesen, bevor sie die Sache doch in Snapes Hände gelegt hatte und darum hatte Harry es mitbekommen.  
  
Draco Malfoy war Severus Snapes Patensohn.  
  
Seit dieser Erkenntnis wunderte Harry nichts mehr.  
  
Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke hatte die ganze Zeit wie ein Geier hinter ihm gestanden und gewartet, dass er ihm einen entscheidenden Fehler nachweisen konnte, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen.  
  
Leider ließ sich jedoch auch bei Dracos Arbeit kein Fehler nachweisen und am Ende war der Zaubertränkelehrer genauso ratlos, wie am Morgen, als er das erste Mal in Harrys neues Gesicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Harry zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr an die Blicke denken, die ihm die wenigen Schüler, denen er bisher begegnet war zugeworfen hatten. Er wollte nicht daran denken, das Professor McGonagall ihn heute auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro davon abgehalten hatte, auf die Jungentoilette zu gehen und das seltsame Gefühl auf seinen Rippen, das von seinen eigenen Brüsten stammte, die es offenbar nicht sonderlich mochten, in Bauchlage zusammengedrückt zu werden, wollte er auch vergessen.  
  
Harry stöhnte verzweifelt.  
  
Lass mich aus diesem Alptraum aufwachen...bitte! Wenn ich wieder aufwache, ist alles wieder gut!  
  
Energisch schob er sein Kopfkissen zu Recht. Er würde sich von diesen dämlichen Dingern nicht davon abhalten lassen, weiterhin auf dem Bauch zu schlafen.  
  
Mist...verdammter Mist! Das ist mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts und es fängt beschissener an, als jedes Date mit Voldemort...Malfoy, dafür wirst du mir büßen!  
  
Noch immer nicht mit seiner Position zufrieden, begann er auf sein Kissen einzuschlagen und stellte sich genüsslich Draco Malfoys Gesicht dabei vor.  
  
Er war in dieser Nacht nicht der einzige, der Probleme mit dem Schlafen hatte.  
  
Harrys Lieblingsopfer lag ebenfalls noch wach.  
  
Auch Draco hatte so seine Probleme mit den Zwischenfällen des heutigen Tages. Hatte er sich am Morgen noch gefragt, wie ein Tag so miserabel anfangen konnte, fragte er sich jetzt nur noch, wie er aus dieser Sache heil wieder heraus kommen sollte.  
  
Severus hatte ihm gründlich den Kopf gewaschen, nachdem die große Katastrophe einer offiziellen Untersuchung abgewendet war und man den Fall Hogwarts überließ, doch das war nicht sein vorrangigstes Problem.  
  
Sein vorrangigstes Problem hatte noch immer grüne Augen, schwarze Haare und eine Narbe auf der Stirn. Nur die Optik hatte sich gewaltig verschoben.  
  
Während er Potter noch vor achtundvierzig Stunden auf gleichem Niveau entgegentreten konnte und sich um dessen Attacken keine Gedanken machen musste, war sein Kontrahent nun eineinhalb Kopf kleiner, ziemlich zierlich und eindeutig weiblich.  
  
Das wäre ja kein Problem, wenn Draco nicht so genau wüsste, dass Potter deswegen noch immer Potter war und er hatte sich schon mehr als einmal dadurch ausgezeichnet, dass seine Tricks inzwischen genauso fies sein konnten, wie die des Slytherins.  
  
Nicht das Draco damit normalerweise ein Problem gehabt hätte – bis heute Morgen um genau 10.23 Uhr, dem Moment, in dem er plötzlich in die Augen eines Mädchens geschaut hatte, anstatt die des nur allzu vertrauten Jungen. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte es Draco nicht interessiert, wie er mit Potters Tricks umgehen musste, doch danach war es damit leider vorbei gewesen.  
  
Vor Mädchen musste man Respekt haben, ganz egal, wie sie aussahen, sich benahmen, oder ob man sie leiden konnte. Das hatte ihm seine Mutter eingetrichtert, nachdem sie entschieden hatte, ihn in den Ferien nach dem vierten Schuljahr mit seinen Gesellschaftlichen Pflichten vertraut zu machen.  
  
Draco lief noch heute ein Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er sich daran erinnerte. Sein Vater war nie zu Hause gewesen und seine Mutter hatte ihn vollkommen im Griff gehabt.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er die Absicht gehabt, all das schnellst möglich wieder zu vergessen, doch schon bei seiner Ankunft auf Gleis 9 ¾ hatte er begreifen müssen, dass ihm das nicht gelungen war.  
  
Noch heute wurde ihm schlecht bei der Erinnerung, Pansy Parkinson die Abteiltür aufgehalten zu haben. Seine Mutter hatte ihn in dieser Beziehung wahrhaftig perfekt zu Recht getrimmt.  
  
Und nun war Harry Potter ein Mädchen, Potter, der als Junge genau richtig war, um sich regelmäßig Gefechte mit ihm zu liefern und da auch nie was dagegen gehabt hatte. Die Befürchtung lag nahe, dass sich das auch jetzt nicht geändert hatte und genau das würde sicher bald zum Problem werden.  
  
Draco wusste nicht, zum wievielten Male er sich wünschte, aus diesem Alptraum endlich aufzuwachen.  
  
Er konnte mit einem weiblicher Harry Potter nichts anfangen – absolut überhaupt nichts – gar nichts – und er konnte ihn schon jetzt nicht mehr sehen.  
  
Auch Severus Snape fand in dieser Nacht noch keine Ruhe. Brütend saß er vor dem Kessel, den Draco und Potter am Abend noch einmal zusammengebraut hatten. Der Inhalt sah genauso aus, wie es vorgeschrieben war, der Geruch stimmte, Farbe und Konsistenz waren richtig und alle Tests hatten bisher nur das Ergebnis gehabt, dass alles in bester Ordnung war – so wie es sein musste.  
  
Und trotzdem war Harry Potter im Moment ein Mädchen.  
  
Was auch immer Draco am Morgen falsch gemacht hatte, er hatte diesen Fehler beim zweiten Versuch nicht wiederholt.  
  
Krachend knallte Snape das Buch, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte auf den Tisch, stand auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen.  
  
Er hatte sich umgehend alles, was es zu diesem Akzeptanztrank an Schriften und Büchern gab besorgt und auch schon einen Teil durchgearbeitet, doch von einem solchen Fall, wie dem ihren war nirgends die Rede.  
  
Es hatte noch nie Probleme gegeben. Das war der Punkt. Es gab keinen Grund dafür, dass Potter sich in ein Mädchen verwandeln konnte und doch war es geschehen.  
  
Severus wusste, dass beide Jungen von diesem Zwischenfall. vollkommen überrumpelt worden waren.  
  
Potter, so ungern er es zugab, vollkommen mit Recht und Draco offensichtlich ganz einfach von dem Umstand, dass sein Erzrivale nun ein Mädchen war.  
  
Er kam mit der Tatsache, dass Potter nun ein Mädchen war gar nicht klar, auch wenn er es krampfhaft versuchte. Severus hatte eigentlich die Absicht gehabt, ihn wegen der Vorkommnisse der letzten Nacht noch einmal zu Leibe zu rücken, doch als er ihn vorhin zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen gebracht hatte, war ihm die Lust darauf vergangen.  
  
Draco sah ganz einfach fertig aus und es kam selten vor, dass er sich das so anmerken ließ. Es war nicht Severus' Art, auch noch auf ihm herum zu trampeln, wenn er eh schon am Ende war.  
  
Das konnte Lucius machen.  
  
Severus zweifelte nicht daran, dass seinem Patensohn die Lust auf ausgiebiges Feiern sowieso erst mal vergangen war und wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob Draco der Verwandlung in ein Mädchen möglicherweise nur deshalb entgangen war, weil er diesen Ausgleichstrank genommen hatte.  
  
Fast wäre zu wünschen, dass es anders wäre, denn dann wäre das Niveau zwischen ihm und Potter wieder ausgeglichen.  
  
Leider wusste er nur zu genau, wie viel Wert Narcissa auf Benehmen legte und er erinnerte sich mit Schrecken daran, wie sie den Jungen in den Sommerferien getrimmt hatte. Es hatte leider seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt.  
  
Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Schon um Dracos Willen musste er Potter so schnell wie möglich zurück verwandeln, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das Szenario von Harry Potters Auftritt als Mädchen morgen früh in der Großen Halle auch nicht gerade das war, wonach er sich sehnte.  
  
Er nahm das Buch, das er auf den Tisch geknallt hatte wieder zur Hand und setzte sich erneut in seinen Sessel.  
  
Dieses Problem musste gelöst werden, so schnell wie möglich und er war der Einzige, der das konnte.


	3. Unerwartete' Komplikationen

Hier wäre dann also Kapitel 3! Sorry, jetzt wird es dann etwas dauern, denn ich hänge gerade schwer in einem chap der FF, mit deren upload ich heute auch hier anfangen werde! Ich denke für Heart's Desire wird es trotzdem immer mal was zwischendurch geben, aber nicht mehr vor Ende August! Sag ja, sorry!

Sind Euch mein chaps eigentlich auch zu lang? wundert sich

Jedenfalls danke ich Shadeless, DarkLuzie, heavenfly, Leseteufel, kissgirl, Deedochan, Obelix72, vampiry und Jeysi ganz herzlich für die netten kommis! Weiter so, kann ich nur sagen! Das macht mich happy!

PS: Das Problemchen mit diesem Zeichen '' besteht glaube ich immer noch!

lg KimRay

Kapitel 2:  
  
‚Unerwartete' Komplikationen  
  
„Harry?...Harry, aufwachen, komm schon?!"Ein unverständliches Knurren war zu hören, für Ron das Zeichen, dass sein Freund wie üblich keine Lust zum Aufstehen hatte.  
  
„Mach dich aus den Federn, Potter! Keinen Bock wegen dir schon wieder..." Der Rest war ein unverständliches Gurgeln. Ron hatte den Vorhang des Bettes energisch aufgerissen und schnappte nun verzweifelt nach Luft.  
  
Harry lag auf dem Rücken die Arme weit von sich gesteckt und schlief noch immer, doch das war nicht das Problem.  
  
Bis auf seine Shorts war er splitterfasernackt. Das war eigentlich auch nichts Neues. Neu waren seine Brüste – und Ron hatte sichtlich Mühe, diesen Anblick zu verkraften.  
  
„Was 'n los...Ron?", kam es von Seamus. Auch Dean und Neville begannen sich zweifellos über seinen tomatenroten Kopf zu wundern und kamen näher.  
  
Ron war noch immer wie erstarrt und konnte sich nicht von dem Anblick auf Harrys Bett losreißen.  
  
„Ach herrje...ich dachte Snape hätte das in den Griff gekriegt!" Seamus grinste und hatte überhaupt keine Hemmungen, Harry ausgiebig zu betrachten.  
  
Dean folgte seinem Beispiel und Neville quiekte, bevor er sich ebenso rot wie Ron abwandte.  
  
„Potter, aufwachen!!! Kaltes Wasser würde bei dir im Moment nur Schaden machen...Weasley, zu Dir kommen...das ist dein bester Freund!" Seamus genoss die Situation ohne jeden Zweifel , doch Ron sah im Moment alles mögliche in Harry, nur nicht seinen besten Freund.  
  
Er begann zu stottern und unbeholfen an den Vorhängen von Harrys Bett zu zerren, doch davon ließ Seamus sich nicht beeindrucken. Er lehnte sich aufs Bett und piekste Harry mit dem Finger in die Seite.  
  
„Hey, Potter...ich dachte, Snape hätte das wieder in Ordnung gebracht...Poooottteeeerr!" Der einzige Effekt war, dass Harry sich zusammenrollte und auf die Seite drehte. „Ach wie süß...Himmel, das könnte zum Problem werden, Harry!"Rons Hand langte zitternd nach Seamus Schulter.  
  
„La...la...la...la...!"  
  
„Soll das ein Lied werden, Ron?"Seamus machte es sich auf Harrys Bett bequem, fest entschlossen, ihn zu wecken. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm zwar ungemein, doch Ron hatte ein Problem DA!...NIMM DIE FINGER VON HARRY!"  
  
„Wass iss passiert?"Harry war hoch geschossen wie von einer Tarantel gestochen und rieb sich die Augen.  
  
„Ha...Ha...Ha...!"Rons Anflug von Entschlossenheit war verflogen.  
  
„Moi'n, Harry!", meinte Seamus grinsend.  
  
„Gut geschlafen, Harry?", schloss Dean sich an.  
  
„Hä?"Harry war noch nicht richtig wach und tastete nach seiner Brille, doch irgendwas stimmte mit seiner Reichweite nicht. Er musste übers Bett rutschen, um in die Nähe seines Nachtschrankes zu kommen.  
  
Als er die Brille dann endlich auf der Nase hatte, starrte er seine Klassenkameraden verwundert an.  
  
„Was soll der Aufstand?"Ron, noch immer rot wie eine Tomate, hing nur der Mund offen. Dean wandte sich grinsend ab und Seamus Blick wanderte anzüglich etwas tiefer.  
  
Was folgte war das ohrenbetäubendste Kreischen, dass der Gryffindorturm je gehört hatte.  
  
Drei Minuten später standen vier ziemlich betreten dreinschauende Jungs im Gemeinschaftsraum, Ron und Neville mit noch immer hochroten Köpfen und Seamus mit einem eindeutigen Handabdruck auf der Wange.  
  
Dean war der einzige, der ungeschoren davon gekommen war, bevor Harry den Vorhang seines Bettes bei dem Versuch ihn zu schließen fast herunter gerissen hätte.  
  
„Ähm...hat jemand von euch Hermione gesehen?", fragte er in die Runde, doch er bekam nur irritierte Blicke. Harrys Geschrei war nicht zu überhören gewesen.  
  
Wie hatten sie den bloß so in den Jungenschlafsaal schicken können?  
  
Zum Glück kam die Gesuchte gerade in diesem Moment durch Portraitloch geklettert.  
  
„Was ist denn hier los?...Warum ist noch keiner beim Frühstück?...Ron, ist dir nicht gut?", irritiert kam sie auf ihren Freund zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. Er gab noch immer nichts weiter als unzusammenhängende Laute von sich.  
  
„Seamus, Dean...was ist los?"Neville sah genauso wenig ansprechbar aus, wie Ron.  
  
„Harry!", antworteten beide wie aus einem Mund. Hermiones Blick wurde sofort besorgt.  
  
„Er ist aber nicht...!"  
  
„Doch er ist!...Er ist eindeutig!", setzte Seamus nach und hatte noch immer an der Tatsache zu kauen, das Harry ihm gerade eine geklatscht hatte.  
  
Seit wann war Harry weibisch?  
  
„Oh Gott!", ohne ein weiteres Wort fuhr sie herum und hetzte die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.  
  
Dort herrschte bedrückende Stille. Es sah aus, als hätten die Jungs mehr oder weniger die Flucht ergriffen, denn überall lagen Sachen verstreut.  
  
Die Vorhänge um Harrys Bett waren zugezogen und Hermione ging langsam darauf zu. Kein Laut war zu hören.  
  
„Harry?"  
  
„Verschwinde!", kam es richtig giftig zurück. Das war ja was ganz Neues.  
  
Seit wann konnte er so fauchen? Nun ja! Diese Stimme war schließlich auch neu.  
  
Das kann ja heiter werden!  
  
„Harry, es hat keinen Sinn hinter dem Vorhang zu hocken und zu schmollen!"  
  
„Lass mich in Ruhe!"  
  
„Harry!...Sei vernünftig!"  
  
„Ich will nicht vernünftig sein!... Ich will wieder ein Junge sein!"  
  
Hermione schlüpfte entschlossen hinter den Vorhang und brauchte einen Moment, um sich an die Dunkelheit dahinter zu gewöhnen. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Harry mit angezogenen Knien inmitten des großen Bettes und erneut fiel Hermione auf, wie winzig er im Vergleich zu vorher war.  
  
Entschlossen rutschte sie zu ihm aufs Bett und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Er wich nicht aus.  
  
„Das ist lächerlich, Harry!"  
  
„Natürlich ist das lächerlich...oder wie würdest du dir vorkommen, wenn du plötzlich einen..."  
  
„HARRY!", unterbrach sie ihn leicht hysterisch, bevor er zu Ende reden konnte und ihre Wangen brannten dabei wie Feuer.  
  
„Ha!...Jetzt keifst du mich an, aber wie ich mir mit einem Busen vorkomme, das scheint dich nicht zu interessieren!"Hermione musste schlucken. Darauf fand sie keine Antwort, denn Harry hatte ihr sehr anschaulich vermittelt, wie bescheuert er sich vorkommen musste.  
  
„Wissen sie, warum?" Hermione beschloss sachlich an das Problem heran zugehen. Das lag ihr am besten.  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„War es Malfoy?"  
  
„Sicher war es Malfoy! Wer sonst sollte sich so einen Scheiß einfallen lassen?"  
  
„Das ist ungerecht, Harry!"  
  
Wenn Malfoy es mit Absicht gemacht hätte, wäre Harry schon längst wieder ein Junge. Daran zweifelte Hermione nicht eine Sekunde.  
  
Welches Interesse sollte Malfoy daran haben, ihn in ein Mädchen zu verwandeln, wenn ihn das selbst völlig aus dem Konzept brachte?  
  
Harry maulte inzwischen weiter:  
  
„Na und!...Ist es eben ungerecht!...Das ist mir gleich! Deswegen glaube ich ihm trotzdem nicht!...Ich bin das Mädchen und nicht er! Warum er nicht?...Dann, würde ich glauben, dass er nicht schuld ist!...Aber nein, Mister Obercool war besoffen und hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als in der früh einen Convinitus-Trank zu nehmen! Das kommt davon, wenn ich auf dich höre, nichts trinke und am Morgen danach keinen Trank gegen einen Kater brauche...Dankeschön, Hermione! Wirklich klasse!"  
  
„Moment mal!", Hermione hatte etwas Mühe auseinanderzuklamüsern, was sich da über sie ergossen hatte, „Malfoy war betrunken?"  
  
„Behauptet er zumindest!" Jetzt brachte sie es tatsächlich fertig zu kichern und Harry warf ihr einen grimmigen Blick zu. Inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt musste Hermione feststellen, dass es das als Mädchen richtig gut drauf hatte, auch wenn er sie damit nicht beeindrucken konnte.  
  
„Und er hat einen Convinitus-Trank genommen?"  
  
„Convinitus-totalus!"  
  
„Und Snape nimmt ihm wirklich ab, dass das keine Absicht war?"  
  
„Nicht nur Snape, auch Dumbledore und diese Cladham-Schnepfe!" Harrys Ton war noch ein wenig mürrischer geworden und Hermione begann zu ahnen, was ihn wirklich störte. Er konnte es nicht wirklich auf Draco schieben, wenn alle anderen ihm glaubten, auch wenn Malfoy ohne jeden Zweifel eine gewisse Schuld daran haben musste.  
  
Harry pfuschte nie an seinem Kessel herum, schon allein deshalb, weil er sich so durchmogeln konnte.  
  
Aber der Reihe nach.  
  
„Cladham?"  
  
„Eine Tusse vom Ministerium! Abteilung für magische Zwischenfälle!"  
  
„Sie haben es gemeldet?"  
  
„Jaaaa!"  
  
„Warum?"  
  
„Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken, 'Mione?...Dann schau mich doch an!"Harry riss an den Vorhängen und lieferte sie damit endgültig, bevor er die Arme ausbreitete und Hermione einen vollen Ausblick auf seinen neuen Körper gewährte.  
  
Hermione schluckte. Es war nicht so, dass sie mit so einem Anblick nicht vertraut wäre. Problematisch war in ihren Augen etwas ganz anderes und sie fragte sich, ob sich Harry dessen bewusst war.  
  
Garantiert nicht!, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. Nie und nimmer weiß er, wie süß er aussieht!  
  
Er war inzwischen vom Bett gesprungen und wühlte in seinem Schrank, doch alles, was er zum Vorschein brachte waren viel zu große Hemden, Hosen und Schulumhänge. Die Ausbeute an Unterwäsche und Schuhen war auch nicht besser.  
  
„MIST, VERDAMMTER!"Die Tür flog zu, ein prasseln war zu hören und im nächsten Moment schlugen Flammen aus dem Schrank.  
  
Harry machte einen Satz rückwärts und Hermione schrie auf, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und sich ein Schwall Wasser über den Schrank ergoss, doch es war zu spät. Harrys komplette Gardarobe war schon in Flammen aufgegangen.  
  
Hermione ließ die Schultern hängen und sah auf ihn hinunter, denn er war gestolpert und saß nun völlig bedröppelt am Boden.  
  
„Oh, Harry!"  
  
Das konnte wirklich heiter werden.  
  
Mit einer Stunde Verspätung und ohne Frühstück erschienen sie dann doch irgendwann vor der Tür zum Zauberkunstklassenzimmer. Zum Glück hatten Harrys Sachen vom Vortag noch über dem Stuhl gehangen.  
  
Hermione hatte sie mit einem Reinigungszauber belegt und er war auch relativ schnell angezogen gewesen, doch dann hatten sie vor dem nächsten Problem gestanden.  
  
Es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für Harry, einfach nur ein Hemd anzuziehen, denn seine Brustwarzen waren nach der Verwandlung überdeutlich durch den dünnen Stoff zu erkennen.  
  
Hermione war natürlich schnell mit einem BH zur Hand gewesen, doch Harry hatte sich strikt geweigert. Letzten Endes hatte er sich ein weißes Shirt aus Rons Truhe geklaut („Dafür das er mich heute morgen so zum Affen gemacht hat!"), übergezogen und auf Größe gebracht, bevor er sein Hemd darüber gezogen hatte.  
  
Alle Warnungen Hermiones, dass er sich so tot schwitzen würde, hatte er geflissentlich über hört. Es ungewöhnlich warm für September und auch im Schloss hatte sich die Hitze inzwischen eigenistet.  
  
„Jungs tragen keine BHs! Niemals!"und damit war es für Harry erledigt gewesen.  
  
Jetzt, nachdem sie durch halb Hogwarts gerannt waren, sah das schon etwas anders aus. Ihm war heiß, doch er dachte nicht daran das zuzugeben.  
  
„Alles okay, Harry, du siehst ein wenig rot aus!"  
  
„Danke, dass du mich erinnerst, sonst hätte ich es womöglich vergessen!...Inzwischen weiß es ja höchstens die ganze Schule, das Harry Potter ein Mädchen ist! Kein Grund nicht rot zu werden!", fauchte er schon wieder und Hermione verdrehte die Augen.  
  
„Harry!", kam es fast flehend von ihr, nur um ihn nicht weiter aufzubringen, und sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob Harry schon immer so launisch gewesen war. „Snape macht das schon! Alles andere wäre eine Schande für ihn!"  
  
„Ja...und ich habe mich bis dahin zum Lacher des Jahres entwickelt! Hundert pro!", jammerte er theatralisch.  
  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Harry!...Egal, ob als Mädchen oder Junge, du bist und bleibst Harry Potter! Und ich denke, du hast kein Problem das denen da drin zu beweisen!...Du schaffst das, Harry! Ganz bestimmt!...Ach ja...und wage es heute ja nicht, dich mehr als zehn Schritte von mir zu entfernen!"  
  
„Sagtest du nicht, du hast Arithmantik?", giftete Harry und schob so geräuschlos wie möglich die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf. Der Blick, den ihm Hermione nun zu warf, verpasste er und das war sicher besser so, denn er sagte deutlich: ,Du bist schlimmer, als jedes Mädchen, Harry!'. Es sah ganz so aus, als bereiteten ihm die Hormone jetzt schon Probleme und Hermione fragte sich was das werden sollte, falls dieser zustand länger anhielt.  
  
Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer so unauffällig, wie möglich. Wenn Harry die Wahl gehabt hätte, wäre er jetzt bei Madam Pommfrey auf der Krankenstation und würde sich ausschlafen, doch Hermione hatte ihm dazu keine Chance gegeben.  
  
Beinahe hätte er geglaubt, es unbemerkt zu schaffen, als Professor Flitwick sie von seinem Bücherstapel aus doch noch bemerkte und meinte:  
  
„Aaaahhh! Miss Granger...äh...Miss...Potter! Guten Morgen! Ihr Zuspätkommen ist natürlich entschuldigt!"Augenblicklich verstummte die ganze Klasse und Harrys eh schon rotes Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig dunkler.  
  
Er sah Seamus die Lippen schürzen und Ron erneut die Farbe wechseln. Er sah, wie Neville den Blick abwandte und Dean ihm zuzwinkerte und dann schallte aus den Reihen der Slytherins ein anerkennender Pfiff herüber. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wer es war, doch es blieb nicht bei dem einen.  
  
Und wieder machte sich ungewohnte Hitze in seinem Magen breit.  
  
Professor Flitwick wedelte inzwischen empört mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
„Aber, aber...meine Herren!...So benimmt man sich doch nicht gegenüber einer jungen Dame!"Das brachte für Harry das Fass zum überlaufen, obwohl der winzige Lehrer es nur gut gemeint hatte.  
  
Die Hitze in seinem Magen explodierte und gleich darauf ging Professor Flitwicks Bücherstapel in Flammen auf.  
  
So außer Kontrolle war seine Zauberkraft schon lange nicht mehr gewesen und Harry rutschte betreten auf seinen Platz.  
  
„Huch...herrjemine! Was ist denn jetzt los?", erschreckt sprang Flitwick von seinen Büchern. „Wie konnte denn das passieren?...Also so was!" Wie Hermione ließ er einen Schwall Wasser über den Flammen niedergehen, doch wie schon zuvor Harrys Sachen, waren auch Flitwicks Bücher nicht mehr zu retten.  
  
Hermione warf Harry einen kritischen Blick zu, als sie sich nun ebenfalls neben ihn in die Bank setzte, während das leise Gemurmel unter den Schülern langsam wieder einsetzte.  
  
Harry war ganz offensichtlich mit den Nerven völlig am Ende, doch das er seine Umgebung dabei in Flammen aufgehen ließ, war ihr neu.  
  
„Hast du es jetzt kapiert?", diesmal brüllte Hermione. Drei Stunden mit einem weiblichen Harry Potter und sie war ebenfalls mit den Nerven am Ende.  
  
„JA...ich hab's kapiert!", kreischte Harry zurück und wurde augenblicklich von Hermione am Umhang geschnappt und in Richtung Gryffindorturm geschleift.  
  
Noch zweimal hatte Harry unabsichtlich gekokelt und dabei eine von ihren Mitschriften vernichtet, doch das war nicht der Grund, warum sie so stritten.  
  
Er war absolut unausstehlich und Hermione wusste ganz genau, woran das lag. Es mochte sein, dass ihn die Tatsache ein Mädchen zu sein und das Benehmen seiner Mitschüler aufregte, doch der Umstand, dass er inzwischen klatschnass geschwitzt war, ihm die Nähte von Rons T-Shirt garantiert die Haut aufscheuerten und dass er es partout nicht zugeben wollte, ihm mit Sicherheit den Rest gaben.  
  
Zehn Minuten später standen sie vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie in diesem Jahr das Privileg ihre eigenen Räume zu haben und dafür war sie im Moment sehr dankbar.  
  
„Rein mit dir!"Mit einem kräftigen Schubs beförderte Hermione Harry in ihr Zimmer.  
  
„Das ist fies...du bis größer als ich!", meckerte er hilflos, denn ihm war schon lange klar, dass er auch gegen Hermione keine Chance mehr hatte. Selbst sie war sicher einen halben Kopf größer als er.  
  
Wo war da die Fairness? Wenn er schon ein Mädchen sein musste, warum dann auch noch das kleinste und offenbar auch leichteste seines Jahrgangs?  
  
Hermione sah ihn an und bereute augenblicklich, wie sie mit ihm umgesprungen war. Harry musste das Gefühl haben, von allen nur noch herum geschubst zu werden. Er stand da, mit verschränkten Armen und zog eine Schmollschnute vom Feinsten – und er hatte eigentlich allen Grund dazu.  
  
Flitwick hatte ihn in Zauberkunst noch gnädig ignoriert, als er sich weigerte, mitzumachen, doch Professor McGonagall hatte gnadenlos seine Aufmerksamkeit gefordert, auch wenn sie wenigstens netterweise ‚Mister Potter' gesagt hatte, obwohl die Slytherins sich darüber fast schlapp gelacht hatten.  
  
Auf den Gängen drehte jeder den Kopf, wenn er auftauchte und während die Jungs ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse anstarrten, warfen ihm die Mädchen giftige Blicke zu.  
  
Die Jungs der Gryffindors hatten ihre Lektion wohl schon am Morgen gelernt und machten nun einen Bogen um ihn, doch von den Slytherins musste er sich mehr oder weniger hilflos die übelsten Offerten anhören und Malfoy unternahm gar nichts.  
  
Das war es, was Hermione am meisten aufregte und sie ahnte, dass es Harry wohl ähnlich ging.  
  
Malfoy saß in seiner Bank, mit seinem Superior-Grinsen und genoss ohne Zweifel die Tatsache, dass Harry der Situation im Moment vollkommen hilflos ausgeliefert war.  
  
Hermione fragte sich, ob ihm klar war, dass Harry Flitwicks Bücherstapel in Flammen aufgehen lassen hatte. Falls ja, sollte er besser anfangen, sich Gedanken um seine Haarpracht zu machen, bevor Harry vor Wut der Kragen platzte.  
  
„Entschuldige, Harry!...Aber...aber...es ist so ungewohnt!" Augenblicklich löste sich seine Abwehrhaltung in Luft auf.  
  
„Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen!...Kann ich deine Dusche benutzen...und...und würdest du vielleicht meine Sachen wieder auf Vordermann bringen?"  
  
„Sicher, Harry!...Unter einer Bedingung!", setzte Hermione augenblicklich nach, als ihr die morgendliche Diskussion um den BH wieder einfiel. Harry sah sie an.  
  
„Und die wäre?"  
  
„Der BH!"  
  
„Das ist nicht fair, 'Mione!"  
  
„Ich weiß, aber anders kriege ich dich ja nicht!...Wolltest du nicht duschen, Harry?"  
  
Nicht allzu viel später standen sie jedoch trotzdem wieder vor genau diesem Problem. Harry hatte sich dazu überreden lassen, einen von Hermiones einfachsten, unauffälligsten, am bequemsten aussehenden BHs anzuziehen, doch nach dem diese ihn mit ‚Aptus perfectio' auf Sitz gebracht hatte, begann er sofort zu meckern.  
  
„Autsch...Das kneift!"  
  
„Das sitzt perfekt!"  
  
„Es kneift!"  
  
„Harry!"  
  
„Es kneift!"  
  
„Unmöglich!"Hermione schob ihren Finger zwischen den leichten, weichen Stoff und Harrys Haut und erntete dafür ein vollkommen unmännliches Kreischen.  
  
„Spinnst du...Finger weg!"Sie begann zu kichern. „Was gibt's da zu lachen!"  
  
„Du bist 'n Mädchen, Harry!"  
  
„Bin ich nicht!"  
  
„Doch bist du! Du kreischst wie ein Mädchen!"  
  
„Niemals!"  
  
„Oh doch!"  
  
„Nie!"Wieder ein Kreischen – diesmal wütend! Hermione fiel lachend aufs Bett. „Du lachst mich aus!"  
  
„Nein...tu ich nicht!"  
  
„Doch tust du!"  
  
„Fängst du jetzt an zu heulen!"  
  
„HERMIONE!"Doch es half nichts. Hermione konnte sich nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. Harry wandte resigniert den Blick ab. Er würde sich bestimmt nicht hinstellen und jetzt vor lauter Wut heulen.  
  
Die Welt war so gemein und Hermione war gemein! Alle waren gemein!  
  
Du benimmst dich wie'n Mädchen, Potter! Harry schob diesen Gedenken aufs Abstellgleis.  
  
Sein Blick blieb am Spiegel hängen. Was er sah forderte zum ersten Mal seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Inzwischen hatte er sich an das ungewohnte Gefühl des BHs gewöhnt. Hermione hatte Recht. Es kniff nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil war dieses Ding eigentlich fast nicht zu spüren.  
  
Es war wohl nur der erste Schrecken gewesen.  
  
Viel gab es da nicht, was gehalten werden musste, doch für Harry war es immer noch zuviel.  
  
Himmel noch mal war er zierlich. Nicht nur, dass er mindestens einen Fuß kleiner war als zuvor, er war sicher eine ganze Menge schmaler, obwohl er schon zuvor schlank gewesen war. Dafür würde Malfoy zahlen und Harrys Augen kniffen sich drohend zusammen bei diesem Gedanken.  
  
Hermione hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu lachen und betrachtete ebenfalls Harrys Spiegelbild. Sie fragte sich noch immer, ob er sich bewusst war, wie toll er als Mädchen aussah, doch so, wie sie ihn kannte, war das sicher nicht der Fall.  
  
Aus einem gutaussehenden Jungen war ein bezauberndes Mädchen geworden! Unglaublich  
  
Sicher war er ziemlich klein im Vergleich zu vorher, doch er war auch entsprechend zierlich, hatte eine beneidenswert schlanke Taille und trotz allem ziemlich lange, schlanke Beine. Die einfache weiße Baumwollunterwäsche, die sie ihm verpasst hatte, stand in perfekten Kontrast zu seiner noch immer kräftig gebräunten Haut, doch Hermione verkniff sich jede Bemerkung dazu, denn sie war froh, dass er nicht mehr meckerte und sich nicht an dem Panty hochzog, der seinen üblichen Shorts am nächsten kam.  
  
Zum Glück war ihre Mutter eine fürsorgliche Frau und es war Schuljahresbeginn. Hermiones Schrank war voller neuer Wäsche und sie konnte Harry damit hilfreich unter die Arme greifen.  
  
Was in seinem Kopf gerade vorging, war in seinen Augen deutlich zu lesen und Hermione stellte fest, dass ihr Draco Malfoy fast leid tun könnte, wenn Harry erst einmal dahinter kam, wie leicht es sein würde, ihn fertig zu machen.  
  
Du hast alle Waffen, die du brauchst! Und dafür musst du nicht mal deinen Zauberstab benutzen!, ging es ihr durch den Sinn, aber es würde ihr garantiert nicht einfallen, ihm das zu sagen.  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später hetzten sie in die Große Halle, um wenigstens etwas vom Mittagessen abzubekommen, nachdem sie schon das Frühstück verpasst hatten.  
  
Es war nicht mehr allzu viel los, da der Unterricht bald weiter gehen würde. Harry war das nur Recht, denn so zog er wenigstens nicht schon wieder die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
  
Trotzdem, wandten sich ihm alle Köpfe zu, als es die Runde gemacht hatte, dass er da war. Er reagierte nicht. Er hatte beschlossen, sich davon nicht mehr beeindrucken zu lassen.  
  
„Komm schon, beeil dich, Harry! Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fängt gleich an!"Hermione hatte ihr Essen regelrecht hineingeschlungen, während Harry nur auf seinem Teller herumgestochert hatte.  
  
„Was? Jetzt?"  
  
„Was hast du gedacht?...Wirst du dir eigentlich irgendwann mal den Stundenplan merken?"  
  
„Heute ist der zweite Schultag, 'Mione!"  
  
„Na und?...Komm, beweg dich!"Harry ließ lustlos die Gabel fallen und griff nach seiner Tasche, bevor Hermione ihn wieder einmal davon schleifte.  
  
Amanda O'Donnel unterrichtete sie jetzt schon das dritte Jahr als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Sie war der erste Lehrer seit Jahren, dem es gelungen war auf diesem Posten länger als ein Jahr durchzuhalten und Harry musste zugeben, dass er darüber ziemlich froh war.  
  
Er mochte Remus Lupin wirklich gern, doch Amanda war noch um einiges besser. Sie war eigentlich gekommen, weil Albus Dumbledore nach Voldemorts Rückkehr einen ausgebildeten Auror an der Schule haben wollte und nur auf diese Art einen bekommen konnte, doch auch nachdem sich das Problem Voldemort erledigt hatte, war sie geblieben, denn sehr schnell hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Unterrichten ihre Leidenschaft war und sie wirklich Talent dazu hatte, ihren Schülern den vorgeschriebenen Stoff anschaulich zu vermitteln.  
  
Harry war nicht der einzige, der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste inzwischen zu seinen Lieblingsfächern zählte, wenn auch vielleicht aus etwas anderen Gründen, als einige andere seiner männlichen Klassenkameraden. Die rothaarige Irin konnte man gemeinhin nur als Rasseweib bezeichnen.  
  
Für Harry war das Fach vorrangig, auch wenn er sich der allgemeinen Behauptung, dass Professor O'Donnels Brüste einfach unglaublich waren, schon allein vorsichtshalber anschloss.  
  
Seamus rastete nämlich jedes Mal aus, wenn jemand etwas gegen seine Landsmännin sagte. Er war einer der ersten gewesen, welcher der Lehrerin fast in den Umhang gekrochen waren und noch heute musste Harry schmunzeln, wenn er daran dachte, wie Professor O'Donnel solche Fälle zu behandeln pflegte.  
  
Sie ließ den zudringlichen Schülern für vierundzwanzig Stunden Brüste wachsen. Es hatte nur wenige Tage gedauert, bis allen klar geworden war, wie sie sich ihr gegenüber zu benehmen hatten.  
  
Harry war nie in die Verlegenheit gekommen, mit einem Busen rum zulaufen – bis heute – und leider würde es bei ihm nicht in vierundzwanzig Stunden vorbei sein. Soviel hatte er inzwischen begriffen und so versuchte er wieder einmal, sich so unauffällig wie möglich auf den Platz neben Hermione zu schieben.  
  
„Mister Potter!"Professor O'Donnels klare Stimme schallte durch die Klasse und lenkte augenblicklich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Harry stöhnte.  
  
Wieder erschallten von den Slytherins Pfiffe, doch diesmal blaffte Ron:  
  
„McDougall, wenn du dich nicht bald zusammenreißt, hex ich dich in die nächste Woche!"Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.  
  
„Ich schließ mich dem an, Mister McDougall...und sie wissen, dass ich das sogar kann!", folgte Professor O'Donnel Rons Beispiel.  
  
„Mister Potter...Mister Malfoy, würden sie bitte zu mir kommen!" Mit hängenden Schultern trottete Harry zum Lehrertisch. Was würde heute wohl noch alles auf ihn zukommen?  
  
O'Donnel hatte ihn noch nie vor dem Unterreicht zu sich gebeten.  
  
Als auch Malfoy gleich darauf neben ihm stand, sah die Lehrerin sie beide aufmerksam an.  
  
„Ich habe mit Professor Snape und Professor Dumbledore gesprochen, was das Problem von ihnen beiden angeht!"  
  
„Ich habe kein Problem, Professor O'Donnel!", warf Draco eisig ein. Amanda O'Donnel funkelte ihn an.  
  
„Sie haben ein Problem, wenn nicht ein Wunder geschieht und Mister Potter sich in das zurück verwandelt, was er zu sein gewohnt ist!...Und das gewiss in mehr als einer Hinsicht!" Harrys giftiger Blick war ihr keineswegs entgangen. Draco schwieg, doch sein arroganter Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich keine Spur.  
  
„Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass sie beide etwas dagegen haben, wenn ich versuche Professor Snape im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten zu unterstützen!"  
  
„Gewiss nicht!", Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Wenigstens eine Person, die sicher auf seiner Seite war.  
  
„Mister Malfoy?"Amandas Blick war eisig, als sie Draco ansah. Die Arroganz dieses Bengels war unglaublich.  
  
„Was sollte ich dagegen haben?", entgegnete er völlig desinteressiert, so als ging ihn das alles nicht viel an.  
  
Das werden wir ja sehen!, dachte sie, doch sie meinte:  
  
„Dann wäre das ja geklärt! Sie können gehen, Mister Malfoy!" Ohne einen Moment zu zögern wandte Draco sich ab und ging zu seinem Platz zurück. Er hatte Potter keines Blickes gewürdigt und das war mehr, als er sich zugetraut hatte.  
  
„Harry, ich darf doch Harry sagen, oder?"  
  
„Sicher, Professor O'Donnel!"Amanda grinste breit und freundlich.  
  
„Gut!...wegen dieses kleinen Problems...ich hab da was für sie!" Sie beugte sich zu Harry und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihn wieder ansah. „Verstanden?"  
  
„Ja...schon...aber..."  
  
„Kein Problem sich den Spruch zu merken, oder?"  
  
„Nein!"  
  
„Okay!" Amanda zwinkerte, schürzte die Lippen und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab flüchtig gegen sein Dekolleté.  
  
Und da machte es bei Harry ‚KLICK' und ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, mit Sicherheit das erste seit gestern Morgen. Nun zweifelte er nicht mehr daran, das Amanda O'Donnel auf seiner Seite war.  
  
Lächelnd wandte er sich ab, um auf seinen Platz neben Hermione zurück zu gehen.  
  
„Nein, Harry...falsche Richtung... sie bleiben natürlich weiterhin mit Mister Malfoy im Team!", Harry riss die Augen auf und Malfoy, bisher lässig in seiner Bank neben Blaise Zabini, schaute schockiert auf. „Er ist in gewisser Weise für ihren Zustand verantwortlich und darum darf er sich auch damit auseinandersetzen!"  
  
„Aber...", kam es dem Blonden schwach über die Lippen und er handelte sich eine ganze Hand voll irritierter Blicke ein, bevor ihm O'Donnel das Wort abschnitt.  
  
„Haben sie ein Problem damit, Mister Malfoy?" Draco schluckte schwer, Amanda O'Donnel gehörte nicht zu den Lehrern, die er notfalls um den Finger wickeln konnte. Diese Frau hatte ihn leider viel zu genau durchschaut.  
  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Amanda schon seinen Vater ziemlich gut gekannt hatte und er ihr deshalb nichts vormachen konnte.  
  
„Nein...natürlich nicht!"Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er Harry verblüfft die Augenbrauen hochziehen und wandte sich wütend seinem Buch zu, während Blaise ärgerlich seine Sachen zusammen packte.  
  
Das fehlte ihm gerade noch – Potter-Zwerg in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste sein Partner, besser gesagt Partnerin. Augenblicklich rauchte Draco vor Wut.  
  
Prima!...Jetzt kann ich meinen ZAG in diesem Fach abhaken!  
  
Zu seiner eigenen, absoluten Irritation, war Harry jedoch auch nicht besonders begeistert, weiterhin mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten zu müssen. Er war sich seiner eigenen körperlichen Unterlegenheit überdeutlich bewusst. Auf die Idee, dass das mit seiner Zauberkraft gar nichts zu tun hatte, kam er im Moment noch nicht und so fühlte er sich gründlich unwohl, als er sich neben Draco in die Bank schob.  
  
„Klasse hingekriegt...MÄDCHEN!"Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand, als O'Donnels Stimme schon wieder durch den Raum hallte:  
  
„Gibt es dahinten irgendein Problem?...Harry, sind sie nicht ein wenig klein für diesen Platz im Moment?...Miss Parkinson, Mister Goyle, würden sie freundlicherweise mit Mister Potter und Mister Malfoy den Platz tauschen?"  
  
Greg und Pansy saßen in der ersten Reihe und starrten O'Donnel nun mit offenem Mund an.  
  
„Haben sie mich nicht verstanden?"  
  
„Ääähhh...doch!", kam es von Pansy.  
  
„Und warum tun sie dann nicht, was ich ihnen gesagt habe?" Hektisch begannen die beiden ihre Sachen zusammen zupacken und auch Harry schob sein Buch wieder in die Tasche.  
  
Es war wohl besser, wenn Malfoy ihn nicht weiter provozieren konnte – sonst ging wahrscheinlich als nächstes dessen Schultasche in Flammen auf. Die Hitze in seinem Magen konnte er schon wieder spüren.  
  
Irgendwie geriet im Moment alles ein wenig außer Kontrolle.  
  
Darüber brauchte Harry sich jedoch schon eine halbe Stunde später keine Gedanken mehr zu machen.  
  
Das erste Thema in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste dieses Schuljahres lautete nämlich Duelletikette und auch als Mädchen war und blieb Harry Potter ohne jeden Zweifel derjenige mit der meisten Duellerfahrung in dieser Klasse.  
  
Es war für Amanda O'Donnel selbstverständlich, ihn für eine Demonstration heranzuziehen – und Draco Malfoy war nun einmal leider sein Teampartner.  
  
Draco kannte die Etikette. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm eingebläut, kaum, dass er einen Zauberstab halten konnte.  
  
Harry hatte keine Ahnung. Er konnte nur mit Flüchen umgehen und das war das einzige, was für ihn zählte, als er Draco über seinen Zauberstab hinweg fixierte und die Klasse gespannt den Atem anhielt.  
  
Draco nahm Haltung an und starrte zu ihm hinüber. Er hatte es sich ganz fest vorgenommen und redete es sich nun seit gewiss fünf Minuten durchgehend ein.  
  
Sein Gegenüber war Harry Potter.  
  
Der Harry Potter, der im ersten Jahr seine Hand ausgeschlagen hatte, ihn im zweiten Jahr im Duell auf die Matte geschickt und ihn im dritten Jahr wegen eines stinkenden Hippogreifs lächerlich gemacht hatte. Kein anderer!  
  
Kein Mädchen!  
  
„Bereit?", kam es von O'Donnel.  
  
Harry nickte heftig und Draco ruckte nur kurz zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Dann fangt an!"  
  
„Tarantallegra!", fauchte Draco.  
  
„Protego!", entgegnete Harry, doch das war völlig überflüssig. Der Fluch ging hoch über seinen Kopf hinweg.  
  
Scheiße...reiß dich zusammen! Draco verpasste sich in Gedanken eine Ohrfeige.  
  
„Stupor!", schoss er nach, doch irgendwie wollte sein Zauberstab wohl nicht so wie er.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Professor O'Donnel ein wenig besorgt.  
  
„Sicher!", kam es eisig von Draco zurück.  
  
„Expelliarmus!", zischte in diesem Moment Harry, doch es gelang Draco notdürftig auszuweichen.  
  
„Regredis!", brachte er gerade so heraus und wieder verfehlte er sein Ziel. Scheiße, verdammte!  
  
„Deflecto!", rief Harry völlig überflüssiger Weise, bevor er „Pulsus duplex!", nachsetzte und Draco keine Chance mehr hatte. Der erste Stoß ließ ihn rückwärts taumeln und der zweite riss ihn von den Füßen.  
  
Das habe ich geträumt...bitte lass mich das geträumt haben!  
  
Er hatte nicht geträumt. Er lag auf dem Rücken am Boden und die Klasse war in entsetztem Schweigen erstarrt.  
  
„Harry!...Dein Part!", meinte Amanda O'Donnel mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Ohne Zweifel wusste Draco Malfoy jetzt, wo der Hammer hing. Nicht das sie es für so einfach gehalten hätte, doch sie wusste, dass Draco eine gewisse klassische Erziehung genossen hatte und je eher er begriff, dass ihm die im Wege stand, desto besser für ihn.  
  
Harry stand inzwischen etwas neben sich, denn er konnte noch nicht so recht fassen, was gerade passiert war. Das war viel zu leicht gegangen.  
  
Auf O'Donnels Aufforderung hin, schürzte er unwillig die Lippen. Er hatte absolut keine Lust, Draco wieder auf die Beine zu helfen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diesem das sonderlich gefallen würde, doch er ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
  
Wie erwartet sprang Draco auf die Füße, bevor Harry ihn erreichte und er rechnete mit einer überraschenden Fortführung dieses Duells, doch Malfoy stand nur mit eisigem Gesicht da, schüttelte kurz seine Hand, nickte und wandte sich ab.  
  
Das war dann der Punkt an dem Harry eins und eins zusammenzählte und begriff, dass Draco Malfoy ein Problem damit hatte ihn auf gewohnte Art und Weise zu attackieren – und Draco steckte die bisher größte Niederlage seines Lebens ein.  
  
Harrys Hochgefühl hielt jedoch nicht lange an. Nachdem Ron ihn gegen Morag McDougall verteidigt hatte, hatte er eigentlich gehofft, dass sich die Wogen zwischen ihm und seinen Freunden wieder geglättet hätten, doch das war ein Irrtum.  
  
Sie hatten im Anschluss an Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste Wahrsagen, ein Fach, das er, nachdem er es im fünften Schuljahr außer purer Faulheit nicht gestrichen hatte, leider bis zum bitteren Ende durchziehen musste.  
  
Hermione, die schon im dritten Jahr vor Professor Trelawny geflüchtet war, hatte Arithmantik und so war er auf sich gestellt, doch der Versuch sich zu Ron an den kleinen runden Tische zu setzen, scheiterte an dem Umstand, dass Seamus ihm zuvor kam und Ron wieder einmal nur betreten die Farbe wechselte.  
  
Das war eindeutig.  
  
Harry verzog sich allein an den Tisch im dunkelsten Eck des Klassenzimmers und schmollte, dankbar für die Tatsache, dass Professor Trelawney seine Anwesendheit vollkommen entging.  
  
Sie waren zu den Kristallkugeln zurückgekehrt, dem Lieblingsthema der Lehrerin für Wahrsagen, doch Harry ignorierte das milchige Etwas vor seiner Nase vollkommen. Er schlug nicht einmal sein Buch auf.  
  
Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, dass sein bester Freund ihn so behandelte.  
  
War er denn nicht mehr derselbe?  
  
Das war die Frage, über die er die ganze Unterrichtszeit nachdachte und danach stürmte er aus dem Klassenzimmer und ignorierte all die Blicke, die ihm wieder einmal gefolgt waren.  
  
Auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal ereilte ihn dann die nächste unangenehme Überraschung. Professor McGonagall fing ihn ab, bevor er es schaffte, die Treppe hinauf zu kommen.  
  
Dass sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors erschien war eine Seltenheit und entsprechend aufmerksam verfolgten alle schon anwesenden Schüler das ungewohnte Schauspiel.  
  
Harry spürte schon wieder die vertraute Hitze in der Magengegend.  
  
Warum mussten alle so einen Wind um ihn machen?  
  
War es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er überhaupt als Mädchen herumrennen musste?  
  
Harry hatte es so satt.  
  
Professor McGonagall hatte jedoch den Takt, ihm nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft zu sagen, was von ihr beschlossen worden war.  
  
„Würden sie mich bitte begleiten, Mister Potter?" Harry nickte nur resigniert und folgte ihr wieder durch das Portraitloch hinaus.  
  
„Es ist ihnen sicher klar, dass es für sie im Moment unmöglich ist, weiter in ihrem Schlafsaal zu schlafen, nicht wahr, Harry?"Harry hatte das Gefühl einen Pulsus-Fluch direkt in den Magen bekommen zu haben. Die Hitze dort verwandelte sich plötzlich in eisige Kälte.  
  
„Sie schicken mich nicht in den Mädchenschlafsaal, oder?", fragte er voller Entsetzen. McGonagall sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Funkeln in den Augen an.  
  
„Natürlich nicht, Harry! Sie sind und bleiben ein Junge...doch so lange sich ihr momentaner Zustand nicht korrigiert, können sie auch nicht mehr im Jungeschlafsaal schlafen. Ich bedauere sehr, dass mir das gestern Nacht vollkommen entfallen ist!"  
  
„Hermione war bei ihnen, oder?" Nach kurzem Zögern, antwortete seine Hauslehrerin mit einem knappen Nicken. Harry hatte fast nichts anderes erwartet.  
  
„Miss Granger war es auch, die vorgeschlagen hat, die Räume neben ihren vorübergehend zu ihrem Schlafzimmer umzufunktionieren! Das, was von ihren Sachen übrig geblieben ist, wurde schon dahin gebracht!...Harry wegen ihres kleinen Problems sollten sie sich noch heute bei Professor Snape melden. Er wird ihnen etwas gegen diesen emotionalen Stress geben!...Jeder hier hat vollstes Verständnis für...für ihre Situation, Harry...und bitte, wenn es irgendetwas gibt...sagen sie es mir!...Wir tun alles, um dieses Problem so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt zu schaffen." Harry stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihr und fühlte sich miserabel.  
  
Es gab nur eins, was ihm wirklich helfen konnte – die Rückverwandlung in einen Jungen, doch er wusste, dass das nicht in Professor McGonagalls Macht lag.  
  
Einzig und allein Snape konnte ihm da raus helfen.  
  
„Danke Professor!", würge er mühsam heraus, ohne sie dabei anzusehen, doch Professor McGonagall schien ganz genau zu wissen, was in ihm vorging und wies ihn nur an, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Wenig später standen sie vor einer neuen Tür auf diesem Gang. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass diese Räume genau wie alle anderen magisch heraufbeschworen worden waren.  
  
„Das einmalige Passwort lautet ‚Pusteblume'! Wenn sie den Raum wieder verlassen können sie ein eigenes festlegen. Natürlich liegt es in meinem und in Professor Dumbledores Ermessen, es im Notfall außer Kraft zu setzen, doch das wissen sie sicherlich."Harry nickte. Es war logisch, dass die Hauslehrer und der Schulleiter und vermutlich auch Madam Pommfrey die Zutrittsmöglichkeit zu allen Räumen hatten, ganz gleich ob durch ein Passwort geschützt oder nicht.  
  
Als McGonagall ihm dann seine neuen Räume zeigte, war Harry mehr als nur positiv überrascht. Zum ersten Mal konnte er dem Umstand ein Mädchen zu sein, eine Winzigkeit Gutes abgewinnen. Das Zimmer war mehr als komfortabel und wahrhaftig ein Grund, zu bereuen, nicht Schulsprecher geworden zu sein, denn diese waren die einzigen, die das Privileg von eigenen Zimmern genossen.  
  
„Sind sie zufrieden?"McGonagall sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Ähm...ja...natürlich!"und diesmal hatte er ganz eindeutig den Eindruck, als funkelten ihre Augen ein wenig amüsiert.  
  
„Diese ganze Misere muss ja wenigstens etwas Positives haben, oder?"  
  
„Danke, Professor McGonagall!" Diesmal hatte Harry kein Problem damit, Professor McGonagall anzusehen, als er sich bedankte.  
  
„Harry Potter!!! Aufstehen, sofort!"Harry fiel fast aus dem Bett, als Hermiones Stimme durch sein Zimmer schallte.  
  
Wie in aller Welt kam sie hier rein?  
  
„'Mione, was machst du hier?"  
  
„Dich wecken...das merkst du doch, oder?" Harry rieb sich die Augen und tastete wieder einmal nach seiner Brille - mit dem gleichen Erfolg wie gestern, doch heute lag es daran, dass sein neues Bett so groß war.  
  
„Ja, leider!...Wie kommst du hier rein?"  
  
„Durch die Tür!"  
  
„Das kann nicht sein!"  
  
„Nicht durch diese!"; Hermione wies auf die Vordertür, „...durch meine eigene!"Irritiert bemerkte Harry eine Tür in der Seitenwand seines neuen Zimmers, die vorher nicht da gewesen war.  
  
„Du hext hier einfach Türen in die Wände?"Hermione hob nur selbstgefällig die Brauen und Harry ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen.  
  
Was hatte er erwartet?  
  
„Wie spät ist es?"  
  
„7.00 Uhr!"  
  
„Das ist viel zu früh!...Spinnst du?"Er zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf, Hermione riss es wieder herunter.  
  
„Ich gehe jetzt frühstücken...und wenn ich dich nicht wecke verpennst du, hat Ron mir gesagt!"Harry langte nach der Decke.  
  
„So...hat er das?...Schön für ihn!...Sonst interessiert ihn doch auch nicht mehr, was ich treibe!". Entschlossen zog er nun die Decke über seinen Kopf. Einen Moment später war sie, genau wie das Kissen zuvor, verschwunden.  
  
„Harry...jetzt hör mir mal zu!"Hermione hatte sich neben ihm auf dem großen Diwanbett, um das sie ihn schon beneidete, seit sie es das erste Mal gesehen hatte, gesetzt. „Jetzt versetz dich mal in seine Lage!"  
  
„Blöder Vergleich, Hermione...wirklich...ich bin ein Junge, ich muss mich nicht in seine Lage versetzen!", maulte er.  
  
„Gut...dann stell dir vor, du ziehst den Vorhang seines Bettes auf und er liegt halbnackt drin und hat plötzlich einen Busen!"  
  
Harry hob den Kopf und sah Hermione an. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob sie das jetzt gerade wirklich von ihm verlangt hatte, doch da lachte sie auch schon selber los und Harry brauchte keine Sekunde, um in dieses Gelächter einzustimmen.  
  
„Nein...Harry...stell es dir nicht vor!...Bitte vergiss sofort wieder, was ich gesagt habe...oder...oder...oder ich muss einen Gedächtniszauber machen...Oh mein Gott!"Hermione krümmte sich vor Lachen, denn sie schaffte es nicht, dass imaginäre Bild von Ron mit Brüsten aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen und Harry ging es wohl ähnlich, denn auch er lachte sich neben ihr schlapp.  
  
Es tat gut.  
  
Das war der erste klare Gedanke, den Harry wieder fassen konnte.  
  
Es tat gut einfach so unbeschwert mit jemanden lachen zu können, denn es half alles andere für einen Moment zu vergessen.  
  
Bis gestern hatte er mit Ron und seinen Freunden gelacht.  
  
Dieser Gedanke ernüchterte ihn wieder und er stand auf.  
  
Hermione sah ihm nach, als er ins Bad ging und fragte sich, was diesen abrupten Stimmungswechsel verursacht hatte. Einen Absurden Moment lang kreiste der Gedanke von Gestern, dass Harry möglicherweise ein Problem mit seinen nun weiblichen Hormonen hatte, in ihrem Kopf, doch sie verwarf ihn. So weit würde es sicher nicht kommen.  
  
Zügle dich, Hermione...das ist Harry!, wies sie sich selbst zurecht und stand auf.  
  
„Sorry, Harry, ich glaube, dass ist einfach nicht nachzuvollziehen...ich versuche die ganze Zeit mich in deine Lage zu versetzen, aber an einem bestimmten Punkt geht es einfach nicht weiter."  
  
Aus dem Bad kam ein trockenes Lachen.  
  
„Das kann ich mir leider nur allzu gut vorstellen!...Und ich weiß auch genau, welchen Punkt du meinst!"  
  
Blödmann!...Kerl eben...Was erwarte ich von einem Kerl!  
  
Mit geröteten Wangen begann sie sich Harrys Sachen zu widmen. Er brauchte dringend eine neue Gardarobe.  
  
Das Frühstück in der Großen Halle verlief relativ ereignislos, bis auf den Umstand, dass Morag McDougall nur um Haaresbreite dem Fluch entging, den Amanda O'Donnel Harry gestern verraten hatte.  
  
Ron mochte zwar sonst ein betretenes Gesicht ziehen, wenn Harry ihm über den Weg lief, doch wenn die Slytherins ihre Späße mit Harry trieben, war er zur Stelle und so hatte er Harrys Zauberstab abgelenkt, als er aufgesprungen war und nur von Seamus und Dean daran gehindert werden konnte, sich auf McDougall zu stürzen.  
  
Als Harry sich dann jedoch bei ihm bedankte, wurde er wieder einmal bloß rot, grinste verlegen und wandte sich ab.  
  
Harry starrte ungläubig seinen Rücken an.  
  
Wieso konnte Ron sich nicht wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten?  
  
Dass Seamus und Dean meistens nicht mit dem Kopf dachten und sich wie hormongesteuerte Machos verhielten, wusste er ja. Auch von Neville erwartete er nicht, dass er sich vollkommen normal verhielt, so schüchtern, wie er Mädchen gegenüber war, doch Ron war sein bester Freund.  
  
Warum begriff er nicht, dass er noch immer Harry war?  
  
Abrupt stand er auf und wieder einmal blieb sein Frühstück stehen. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass weder Hermione noch Malfoy, hinter seiner aufgestützten Linken maskiert, ihn nicht einen Moment aus den Augen gelassen hatten.  
  
Ohne auf Hermione zu warten ging er in Richtung Ausgang, doch als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie Ron nach seinem Glas Kürbissaft griff, übermannte ihn die Wut.  
  
Augenblicklich hatte er den Zauberstab in der Hand, richtete ihn von seinem linken Arm verborgen auf Rons Glas und murmelte ‚Pulsus', als sein angeblich bester Freund das Glas an die Lippen setzte.  
  
Das Glas rutschte Ron aus der Hand und der gesamte Inhalt ergoss sich über sein Gesicht und seine Schuluniform, während Harry durch die Tür verschwand.  
  
Draco konnte nicht anders, er begann zu lachen und er war nicht der einzige. Der ganze Slytherintisch brach in Gelächter aus, als Weasley fluchend aufsprang und Granger ihn ohne Zweifel für seine Schussligkeit schalt. Ohne Zweifel war er der einzige, der bemerkt hatte, was Harry-Zwerg gemacht hatte.  
  
Na so was, Potter...das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut...Sieht aus, als müssten sich von nun an alle vor dir in Acht nehmen?   
  
Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als habe Potter mit mehr als einer Partei in Hogwarts Probleme, seit er ein Mädchen war. Nun, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Weasley dazu in der Lage sein würde, zu begreifen, dass Potter trotzdem noch Potter war.  
  
Du bist der Letzte, der sich darüber aufregen sollte, Draco, erinnerte er sich gleich, jedoch ziemlich sarkastisch. Schließlich schaffte er es selbst nicht, sich davon zu überzeugen.  
  
Noch immer stand Potters Drohung in Snapes Büro drohend im Raum und Draco ging nicht davon aus, dass Potter das so einfach vergessen würde. Es war wohl eher so, dass er sich nur noch nicht so recht gefangen hatte.  
  
„Kommst du, Draco?"Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, das Crabbe und Goyle hinter seinem Stuhl standen und auf ihn warteten.  
  
„Ihr nervt!", maulte er, stand jedoch auf. Sie hatten Kräuterkunde und mussten raus zu den Gewächshäusern.  
  
An der Tür trafen sie dann auf Granger und Draco höhnte:  
  
„Na, Granger...hast du deinen Freund trocken gelegt?"  
  
Hermione wollte ihn ignorieren, doch es gelang ihr nicht, denn Draco spottete zielsicher weiter.  
  
„Schätze mal mit dem Saft ist dir das gelungen, oder!...Auch wenn er mit gewissen weiblichen Attributen offensichtlich größere Probleme hat!...Ich wette er hatte mehr als feuchte Hände, als er Potter gestern früh geweckt hat..."  
  
Inzwischen hatte die Geschichte die Runde gemacht und Ron hatte sich eine Menge Spott über sein Gestotter anzuhören, während Seamus sich mit den Lästereien über die Ohrfeige auseinanderzusetzen hatte.  
  
„MALFOY!", er hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Das war das Problem. Hermione brauchte ein paar Sekunden, sich zu fassen.  
  
Sie kannte Ron in- und auswendig und wusste, warum er momentan so ein Problem mit Harry hatte.  
  
Ihm gefiel, was er sah und das brachte ihn aus dem Konzept, denn er wusste eigentlich ganz genau, wen er vor sich hatte. Eigentlich müsste sie eifersüchtig sein, das wusste sie, doch sie war es nicht. Sie wünschte sich nur, dass es nicht so wäre, wie es war und Ron diese verdammte Verwirrung schnell hinter sich ließ, denn Harry tat er damit nichts Gutes und im Moment war es Harrys Wohlergehen, dass sie am meisten interessierte.  
  
„Weißt du was, Malfoy...du solltest dir Gedanken um deine eigenen Körperflüssigkeiten machen!...Sudatio totalis in vestigio!", wieder gefasst und mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen wandte sie sich ab. Mit dem Ausgang dieses Disputs sehr zufrieden rauschte sie durch die Eingangshalle davon, während Draco augenblicklich am ganzen Körper der Schweiß ausbrach und er innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken komplett durchgeschwitzt war.  
  
„Verdammtes Schlammblut!", fluchte er und hatte einige Mühe, Hermiones Fluch rückgängig zu machen, während Crabbe und Goyle ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.  
  
„Macht die Klappe zu, oder ich hexe euch noch einen Fisch zwischen die Zähne, damit ihr richtig dämlich ausseht!", vor Ärger rauchend ließ er seine Anhängsel stehen und hetzte Timothy Nott und Morag McDougall nach, die er gerade noch am Eingansportal sehen konnte.  
  
Doch der nächste Zwischenfall wartete schon die Slytherins. Auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern trafen sie nämlich auf Harry und Morag McDougall schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Inzwischen fragte sich Draco, ob da nicht vielleicht ein bisschen mehr dahinter steckte.  
  
War er sich denn nicht klar, dass Potter trotzdem noch immer ein Junge war? Auch, wenn er nicht so aussah?  
  
Sein Hauskamerad beeilte sich, die zierliche Gestalt des Gryffindors einzuholen.  
  
„Na du kleine Süße, schon wieder so allein? Soll ich dich an der Hand nehmen und vor den bösen Jungs beschützen?...Ist wohl Zoff im Potter-Weasly- Paradies, oder?...Hat dein großer Freund ein Problem mit deinen kleinen Titten?"McDougall wusste wirklich nicht, was gut für ihn war, doch Draco würde ihn nicht warnen und machte den Fehler Harry anzusehen.  
  
Dieses Lächeln muss verboten werden!, ging es ihm bei dessen honigsüßen Blick durch den Kopf, bevor er den Zauberstab hob und einen Spruch murmelte.  
  
Diesmal war es zu spät. Morag hatte keine Chance und schrie, schockiert auf, bevor seine Hände zu seiner beängstigend anschwellenden Brust fuhren, er noch lauter kreischte, sich abwandte und davonrannte.  
  
Das war es also, was Professor O'Donnel ihm gestern zugeflüstert hatte. Gut zu wissen.  
  
Dracos Blick endete erneut bei Harry und etwas sagte ihm, dass er zu allem entschlossen war, denn auf seinen Lippen lag ein eisiges Lächeln und die linke Braue hatte er entschlossen hoch gezogen.  
  
Harry hatte sich zu ihnen umgewandt und sah die beiden verbliebenen Slytherins herausfordernd an, seinen Zauberstab auf Draco gerichtet.  
  
Gib mir einen Grund...los...mach schon...damit du dir auch so bescheuert vorkommen kannst, wie ich!  
  
Dracos Superior-Grinsen verschwand, doch in dem Moment tauchte Granger aus dem Nichts auf.  
  
„Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor...und du wagst es dir nicht, dich heute mehr als zehn Fuß von mir zu entfernen!"Sie packte Harry am Umhang und zerrte ihn davon.  
  
Draco hörte Tim neben sich Kichern.  
  
„Sieht aus, als hätten die bei den Gryffindors gerade wirklich ein Problem, oder?"Draco schwieg. Das Grinsen war ihm gründlich vergangen.  
  
Er wusste, dass er sich in Acht nehmen musste.  
  
Nach diesem Zwischenfall wagte es keiner mehr, Potter blöd anzureden, denn Madam Pommfrey hatte sich geweigert, McDougalls Problem zu beheben. Offenbar hatte Amanda O'Donnel sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass solche Fälle vorkommen könnten.  
  
Das war ein Freibrief für Harry und sicher nicht ganz in Ordnung, doch niemand wagte es, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Sie zogen nur alle die Konsequenzen und hielten ihre Klappe, denn keiner wollte rumlaufen, wie Morag, dem es nicht erspart geblieben war, am Unterricht teilzunehmen.  
  
Potter hatte ihm einen solchen Atombusen angehext, dass er nach den vierundzwanzig Stunden vor Erleichterung stöhnte, so sehr schmerzten seine Schultern inzwischen.  
  
Um Harry machte er einen Bogen – so wie alle anderen auch.  
  
Die einzige, die immer an seiner Seite blieb, war Hermione Granger und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass das Harrys Stimmung nicht gerade dienlich war.  
  
Seine Laune war abgründig und als die erste Unterrichtswoche um war, wollte er nur noch weg.  
  
Ron wechselte noch immer jedes Mal die Farbe, wenn sie sich begegneten, Dean und Seamus machten nach der Sache mit McDougall einen Bogen um ihn, Neville begann zu stottern, sobald er in seine Nähe kam und der Rest der Gryffindors wandte verlegen den Blick ab, wenn er sie beim Starren erwischte.  
  
Harry hatte ja schon harte Zeiten in Hogwarts gehabt, doch das übertraf alles.  
  
Von der ganzen Schule angestarrt zu werden, wie ein dreiköpfiger Hund und einfach nichts dagegen tun zu können war das Letzte.  
  
Er wartete nur darauf, provoziert zu werden, um sich in einem Duell Mann gegen Mann mal wieder richtig austoben zu können, doch das Risiko ging natürlich niemand ein.  
  
Er war Harry Potter, und hatte schon ganz anderen Zauberern im Duell gegenübergestanden. Niemand wagte es ihn zu provozieren. Sie glotzten nur und schauten weg, sobald er den Blick wandte.  
  
Das Ganze erinnerte Harry schmerzhaft an sein zweites Schuljahr, als jeder in der Schule geglaubt hatte, er sei der Erbe Slytherins, doch damals hatte wenigstens Ron zu ihm gestanden und der benahm sich im Moment, wie ein Idiot.  
  
Es war schön und gut, Hermione zu haben, doch Ron fehlte ihm, genauso, wie er ihm gefehlt hatte, als er unerwartete ins Trimagische Turnier gerutscht war und diesmal gab es keinen Drachen, der daran etwas ändern konnte.  
  
Inzwischen war Harry so verzweifelt, dass er jeden Abend vor Snapes Büro stand und sich dieselbe entmutigende, zynische Antwort anhören musste.  
  
‚Verschwinden sie, Potter, so schnell geht das nicht!' Harry wusste, das Snape die Geduld mit ihm schon lange verloren hatte, doch er war seine einzige Hoffnung und wenn er die auch noch los ließ, wusste er nicht mehr, was mit ihm passieren würde.  
  
Am Samstagmorgen wurde Harry von einem energischen Klopfen an seiner Tür unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er hatte nicht die Absicht gehabt aufzustehen.  
  
Im Gegenteil. Er war entschlossen gewesen, sich das ganze Wochenende in seinem Zimmer zu verstecken und notfalls den Schrank vor die Stelle in der Wand zu hexen, an der Hermione immer ihre Tür erscheinen ließ, denn selbst sie konnte er nicht mehr sehen, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm nur helfen wollte.  
  
„Slytherinbastard!", murmelte er sein ganz privates Passwort und rief dann. „Herein!"Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wer ihn störte.  
  
Zu seinem Entsetzen stand Professor McGonagall in der Tür.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Mister Potter!"Schockiert fuhr Harry hoch und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn.  
  
„G...G...Guten Morgen!"  
  
Wieso tauchte seine Hauslehrerin hier auf und hielt ihn vom Schmollen ab?  
  
„Mister Potter...nun...wie es aussieht, haben sie verschlafen?"  
  
„Verschlafen?"Wieso verschlafen...heute ist kein Unterricht!  
  
„Wenn sie sich beeilen, schaffen sie es noch zum Frühstück!"  
  
Wenn ich frühstücken will, rufe ich Dobby! Heute bringen mich keine zehn Hippogreife in die Große Halle!...Sag, was du willst und verschwinde wieder! Harry zog seine Decke noch ein wenig höher. Es war ihm ein wenig peinlich von Professor McGonagall im Bett erwischt worden zu sein, obwohl es schon nach zehn war.  
  
„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Professor Dumbledore für sie, Mister Potter!...Er hat für heute Mittag dreizehn Uhr ein Treffen mit ihrem Vormund und den Malfoys angesetzt. Da sich diese Angelegenheit scheinbar doch länger hinzieht, ist es nötig alle Parteien über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu informieren! Immerhin kann diese Sache aus rechtliche Auswirkungen haben...nur für den Fall...!" ...dass Professor Snape die Sache doch nicht in den Griff kriegt...Himmel noch Mal, wie konnte so etwas nur passieren?..., „Nun, sie wissen schon! Außerdem will sie ihr Vormund sehen!"  
  
„Sirius kommt?"  
  
„Gewiss! Mister Black wird ebenso wie die Eltern von Mister Malfoy anwesend sein!"...und vermutlich wird Draco darüber weniger glücklich sein..., setzte sie in Gedanken hinzu, denn Harrys Gesicht hatte sich bei dieser Nachricht aufgehellt.  
  
Was Lucius Malfoy von dieser Sache hielt, wusste Minerva McGonagall inzwischen ganz genau. Alle Beteiligten hatten eine Eule vom Ministerium erhalten und Lucius war noch in derselben Nacht wutentbrannt in Hogwarts erschienen, obwohl Dumbledore darum gebeten hatte, Ruhe zu bewahren und von übereilten Aktionen abzusehen. Er hatte es auch untersagt, Kontakt zu den beiden Jungs aufzunehmen, weil er sich Malfoys Reaktionen sehr klar ausgemalt hatte.  
  
Die Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Albus Dumbledore war recht heftig gewesen und Malfoys Drohungen waren ziemlich eindeutig. Er würde niemals akzeptieren, dass Draco die Schuld für diesen Zwischenfall angelastet wurde. Eher würde er Severus Snape an den Pranger stellen.  
  
Erst nach Albus Dumbledores ausführlichem Bericht war er etwas weniger großspurig gewesen.  
  
„Nun ja! Sie haben ja noch ein wenig Zeit, fertig zu werden!", bemerkte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor etwas angespannt. Es sah ganz so aus, als schaffe Harry es nicht sonderlich gut, mit der Situation umzugehen. Es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, doch sie hatte mehr von ihm erwartet. „Seien sie pünktlich!", setzte McGonagall nach, bevor sie sich abwandte und das Zimmer wieder verließ.  
  
Harry starrte noch immer auf die Tür, als ein Knistern in der Wand das Erscheinen von Hermiones Privateingang ankündigte.  
  
„Morgen Harry...was wollte Professor McGonagall?"Mit einem Frühstückstablett setzte sie sich auf den Rand von Harrys Bett.  
  
Nachdem er nicht in der großen Halle aufgetaucht war, hatte sie sich denken können, dass er nicht hinuntergehen wollte. Harrys Verhalten begann ihr ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen. Er aß zu wenig und war unerträglich schlecht gelaunt. Auch sie hatte erwartet, dass er mit seiner neuen Lage besser fertig wurde.  
  
Harry sah sie inzwischen kritisch an.  
  
„Woher weißt du, dass McGonagall hier war?"Hermione lächelte verschmitzt.  
  
„Ich hab meine Mittel und Wege!"Sie würde ihm nicht verraten, dass sie sich schon im fünften Jahr mit Hilfe eines Duplex-Zaubers ein voll funktionstüchtiges Duplikat von seiner Karte des Rumtreibers angefertigt hatte.  
  
„Um eins ist ein Treffen mit Sirius und den Malfoys!"  
  
„Jetzt ist mir klar, warum Malfoy so blass ist!"  
  
„Malfoy ist immer blass!"  
  
„Sicher! Aber heute hatte er auch noch dunkle Ringe unter den Augen! Sah aus, als hätte er schlecht geschlafen!"  
  
„Mir doch egal! Meinetwegen kann sein Vater ihn mit nach Hause nehmen und in den Kerker sperren!"Harry ließ sich wieder ins Kissen fallen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf.  
  
Hermione sah einen Augenblick auf das Bündel, das er da zusammengerollt unter der Decke bildete, dann zog sie entschlossen an seinem Schutzschild.  
  
„Harry...hör auf dich wie ein kleines Mädchen zu benehmen! Zieh dich an und iss was!"  
  
„Und was bitte soll ich anziehen?"Mit grimmigem Gesicht setzte Harry sich wieder auf. Seit vier Tagen hielt er seine Schuluniform und die Unterwäsche von Hermione nun schon nur noch mit Zaubern in Stand und zum Schlafen trug er das T-Shirt, dass er Ron geklaut hatte.  
  
„Ach ja!" kam es gerade von Hermione und Harrys Gesicht wurde noch düsterer. „Warte...da wird sich schon was finden!" und damit war sie auch schon wieder nach nebenan verschwunden.  
  
„HERMIONE! Es ist mir peinlich die ganze Zeit in Klamotten von dir rum zulaufen!"  
  
„Willst du nackt gehen?...Ich wette das wäre die Sensation und danach laufen alle Kerle in Hogwarts mit Busen rum!"Harry hörte sie lachen, doch ihm war nicht danach zu Mute.  
  
Das war alles so demütigend.  
  
Augenblicke später stand Hermione mit neuer Unterwäsche, einer Jeans und einem Pulli wieder vor seinem Bett. Harry verschwand wieder unter der Decke.  
  
„Hermione...das ist einfach peinlich!...Ich will keine Mädchensachen anziehen!"Hermione schürzte die Lippen.  
  
„Soll ich dir Hosen von Ron oder Seamus borgen?"Der Ansatz eines wütenden Kreischens war zu hören, bevor er wieder auftauchte.  
  
„Ich hasse es...ich hasse es...ich hasse es!"  
  
„Ich weiß, Harry!"Schon war sie wieder auf seinem Bett und nahm ihn in die Arme. Während er in den letzten Tagen immer versucht hatte dem zu entgehen, schaffte er es diesmal nicht mehr. Er hatte einfach keine Energie mehr dazu.  
  
Drei Stunden später stand er vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro freigab und fragte sich, wie das Passwort lauten könnte, als Professor McGonagall auftauchte, als hätte sie nur auf ihn gewartet.  
  
„Matchboxauto!", murmelte sie und Harry zweifelte wieder einmal an Albus Dumbledores Verstand.  
  
Gleich darauf standen sie vor der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters und Professor McGonagall warf ihm einen ermutigenden Blick zu, bevor sie anklopfte, die Klinke herunterdrückte und Harry den Vortritt ließ.  
  
„Ah...Da sind sie ja, Harry...Minerva! Gut!"Harry sah, wie Sirius sich ihnen zuwandte und fürchtete sich vor seiner Reaktion. Zu recht!  
  
Sein Blick blieb fassungslos an ihm hängen und die Harry inzwischen nur allzu vertraute Reaktion folgte.  
  
Sirius fiel die Kinnlade herunter.  
  
Harrys Katzenaugen kniffen sich zu zornigen Schlitzen zusammen, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ihn sein Pate mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
  
Keine Ahnung warum, doch in diesem Moment ging Harry, Patricia McMahony durch den Kopf und er fragte sich, wie sie wohl reagiert hätte. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er auf seinen Paten zu und gab ihm einen Klaps gegen sein Kinn, um ihn dazu zu veranlassen, endlich den Mund wieder zuzumachen.  
  
Ein verdrücktes Husten war zu hören und zu Dracos absolutem Entsetzen kam es von seiner Mutter, doch sie war nicht die einzige, die sich bei dieser Szene jegliche Regung zu verkneifen versuchte. Auch Dumbledore schaute überall hin, nur nicht zu Harry und seinem Paten, Lucius hatte die Lippen geschürzt und Snape eine Braue hochgezogen.  
  
„Harry...äh...benimm dich!", kam es unsicher von Sirius, doch er kam nicht weiter.  
  
„Im Gegensatz zu dir, tut er das!", unterbrach ihn eine Stimme, die Harry nicht ganz unvertraut war.  
  
Noch eine Person war in Dumbledores Büro und plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass es heute ziemlich voll hier war. Patricia McMahony, die sich offenbar gerade mit Mrs. Malfoy unterhalten hatte, kam auf Harry zu und ehe er es verhindern konnte, hatte sie ihn an sich gezogen.  
  
„Hi, Harry, alles okay mit dir?"  
  
Falsche Frage! Eindeutig falsche Frage!  
  
Harry spürte einen Kloß im Hals und gab es auf, sich gegen diese Umarmung zu wehren, denn wieder einmal war ihm jemand zweifellos körperlich überlegen.  
  
„Blöde Frage!", konstatierte Pat nun selbst, ohne ihn loszulassen. „Wie stellen sie sich vor, dass das hier weiter geht? Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Harry spürte einen Aufmunterungszauber über sich hinweg gehen und der Kloß in seinem Hals löste sich wieder. Diese Frau hatte ohne Zweifel genug Verstand, dass es auch für Sirius reichte und Harry war froh, dass sein Pate sie mitgebracht hatte.  
  
Vor Albus Dumbledores Schreibtisch arrangierten sich eine Menge neuer Stühle und Patricia schob Harry auf einen davon, bevor sie Sirius mit einem giftigen Blick auf den Stuhl rechts davon dirigierte und sich selbst auf den Linken setzte.  
  
Harry fiel auf, das Draco von seinen Eltern ebenso flankiert wurde und irgendwie gab es ihm ein gutes Gefühl zu wissen, dass er diesmal nicht auf sich allein gestellt war.  
  
Bitter musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mit seiner momentanen Situation einfach nicht fertig wurde.  
  
Sein Blick hing die ganze Zeit an seinen Händen, während Albus Dumbledore die Situation noch einmal darlegte und die Professoren McGonagall und Snape den gegenwärtigen Stand der Dinge erläuterten.  
  
Es ging heiß her in Dumbledores Büro. Nachdem sich Sirius erst mal gefasst hatte, schaffte er es nicht mehr, seinen Unmut über die Lage zu verbergen. Wie Harry verdächtigte er Draco und natürlich ließen weder Snape noch Lucius Malfoy das auf ihrem Schützling sitzen.  
  
Und Draco saß die ganze Zeit da, als ginge ihn all das nichts an. Harry hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihm einen Busen anzuhexen.  
  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Draco es vor heute schon wieder gründlich satt hatte.  
  
Seine Eltern waren schon vor dem Mittag erscheinen und Severus hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, mit ihnen zu Mittag zu essen. Er hatte ihm extra die Erlaubnis erteilt, die Schule fürs Mittagessen zu verlassen und so hatte er sich um elf Uhr im ‚Flair du Charente', einem noblen, französischen Restaurant in Hogsmeade wieder gefunden. Leider, in einem exklusiven Speisezimmer, nur für seine Eltern und ihn reserviert.  
  
Das Interieur war ihm jedoch vollkommen entgangen, denn noch jetzt klingelten ihm die Ohren, wenn er an die Standpauke und die Ohrfeige dachte, die sein Vater ihm verpasst hatte.  
  
Danach war ihm der Appetit gründlich vergangen. Er hatte keinen Bissen mehr hinunterwürgen können, obwohl seine Mutter ihm die ganze Zeit gut zugeredet hatte.  
  
Während er nun hier dem Disput zwischen seinem Vater, Severus und diesem verdammten Black zuhörte, wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als das Sev endlich eine Lösung für diese Misere fand.  
  
Er wollte Potter wieder, Harry Potter, mit dem er sich anlegen konnte, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen. Seit Dienstag, war er nun schon bemüht, Harry- Zwerg aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
  
Zum Glück war ihm das auch recht passabel gelungen.  
  
Das Problem war jedoch, dass sich keine Lösung abzeichnete.  
  
Draco wusste es aus erster Hand.  
  
Severus wusste noch immer nicht, was passiert war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dieser Katastrophe rückgängig machen konnte.  
  
Das war es auch, was Harry aus all den Debatten heraushörte. Es war für Severus Snape ein großes Problem, mit den Auswirkungen dieses Trankes fertig zu werden.  
  
Harry spürte erneut einen Kloß im Hals und eine Welle der Verzweiflung schlug über ihm zusammen.  
  
„Ich will nach Hause!...Ich will nicht mehr hier bleiben!"  
  
Dieses Statement Harrys ließ alle Anwesenden in verblüfftem Schweigen zurück und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Dumbledore, diesmal mit sehr ernstem Gesicht, seine Sprache wieder fand.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry, doch diese Genehmigung werde ich dir nicht erteilen! Dieser Unfall ist in meiner Schule unter meiner Aufsicht passiert und es ist weder in meinem Sinne, noch im Sinne der Aufklärung dieser Geschichte, wenn du jetzt die Schule verlässt!...Ich werde nicht einen Moment zögern, das auch beim Ministerium durchzusetzen!", fügte er nach einem Blick in Sirius Gesicht hinzu.  
  
Sirius Miene wurde augenblicklich düster, doch er wusste, dass Dumbledore nicht nachgeben würde und wieder herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen, denn damit hatte keiner gerechnet.  
  
Harry saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf seinem Stuhl und spürte ein ziemlich unangenehmes Brennen in den Augen.  
  
Bis jetzt war er davon ausgegangen, dass es eine kurzfristige Sache sein würde, selbst, wenn sie sich vielleicht ein oder zwei Wochen hinziehen würde, doch diese Hoffnung hatte ihn inzwischen verlassen und er war seinem ersten Instinkt gefolgt: Weg hier!  
  
Doch selbst diese Chance bekam er nicht.  
  
Er hatte es so satt. Alles, was er bis jetzt hier gehört hatte deutete darauf hin, dass es dauern würde, bis Snape etwas gefunden hatte, um ihn zurück zu verwandeln und die Malfoys hatten nichts besseres zu tun, als jegliche Schuld an diesem Vorfall so weit wie möglich von sich zu schieben.  
  
Das war es, worum es hier ging. Alle schoben die Verantwortung für seine Verwandlung hin und her und keiner hatte eine Lösung.  
  
Dass er der Dumme bei dieser Sache war interessierte keinen. Versteckt unter seinem wie immer ziemlich langen Pony warf er einen Blick zu Draco hinüber, der mit seiner üblichen selbstgefälligen Miene stumm zwischen seinen Eltern saß.  
  
Harry verfluchte ihn gedanklich mit allen widerlichen Flüchen, die er jemals gehört hatte und schloss auch den Avada Kedavra nicht aus. Im Moment war jede Sympathie, die er dem Blonden jemals entgegengebracht hatte vollkommen erloschen, denn er war es, der ihn in dieses Dilemma reingeritten hatte.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen. Er konnte das Geschnatter um sich herum nicht mehr ertragen.  
  
Nur Augenblick später stand Sirius abrupt auf und überraschte alle Anwesenden damit, dass er Harry an der Schulter schnappte, grob auf die Füße zerrte und ihn in Richtung der Tür von Dumbledores Büro schob.  
  
„Sie entschuldigen uns!", knurrte er.  
  
Das einzige, was ihnen folgte, war bedrücktes Schweigen.  
  
Draußen, auf dem Flur zog Sirius Harry in seine Arme.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid, Harry!...Aber...gegen Albus habe ich keine Chance!...Das weiß du doch, oder?"Zu seinem blanken Entsetzen, krallten sich Harrys Finger in seinen Umhang und er begann leise zu schluchzen.  
  
Er ist vollkommen fertig...Scheiße...vollkommen und total am Ende!...Er braucht eine Pause!...  
  
„Harry!...Verdammter Mist!...Ich könnte diesen aufgeblasenen Bengel auf der Stelle umbringen!...Sitzen hier und tragen ihre blasierten Mienen zur Schau, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben und dabei ist Lucius nur knapp dem Tribunal entkommen...Harry, beruhige dich wieder...alles wird wieder gut!"  
  
Harrys Antwort war ein weiteres Schluchzen und Sirius zog ihn in die schimmernde Tür, die gerade in der Wand links neben ihnen erschienen war.  
  
Auf den Raum der Wünsche konnte man sich eben verlassen.  
  
Sirius schob ihn auf ein bequemes Sofa und hielt ihn im Arm. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Harry sich wieder beruhigte und schniefend Sirius Taschentuch entgegen nahm, um sich die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen und die Nase zu putzen.  
  
„Ich seh nicht nur aus, wie 'n Mädchen, ich benehme mich auch schon so!", nuschelte er dann mit gesenktem Kopf und ein schwaches Grinsen erschien im Gesicht seines Paten.  
  
„Sorry, aber ich glaube, da hast du Recht!"  
  
„Ich hab es so satt, Sirius, so satt!!!", und augenblicklich sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus, alles, was ihn bedrückte, was ihn aufregte und fertig machte. Schon immer hatte sein Pate diesen Effekt auf ihn gehabt. Ihm konnte er alles erzählen. Das wusste er. Sirius saß neben ihm und hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange darüber nachzudenken, um zu wissen, dass er selbst keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich in so einer Situation fühlen würde und auch wenn ihn Harrys Reaktion zum Teil ein wenig erschütterten, wusste er doch, das er sich tapfer hielt.  
  
Die Vorstellung als männliches Wesen im Körper einer Frau zu stecken war so ziemlich das abschreckendste, das Sirius sich vorstellen konnte.  
  
„Weißt du was? Ich dachte immer, du seiest James ähnlich, aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe steht fest, das du einen immensen Einschlag nach deiner Mutter hast! Ich glaube nicht, dass dein Vater mit dieser Situation fertig geworden wäre!"  
  
„Schätze mal, du meinst den Busen, oder?", Harry sah Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn und geschürzten Lippen an. Sein Pate konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen und zog ihn wieder in die Arme.  
  
„Vielleicht ein bisschen...aber...in erster Linie meine ich, dass du dich klasse hältst, mein Kleiner! Genau wie Lily! Sie hat sich auch nie unterkriegen lassen, während James immer nur gejammert hat, wenn's problematisch wurde! Freut mich jedenfalls zu sehen, dass dein Humor nicht ganz verloren gegangen ist!"Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn ein wenig grimmig an.  
  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?"  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich sitze hier und heule und du sagst, ich halte mich klasse!" Sirius sah ihn an und musste gedanklich schon wieder den Kopf schütteln.  
  
Himmel noch mal, gib er ein süßes Ding ab!...Nicht zu fassen! Wären die Haare nicht so rabenschwarz, würde ich sagen du bist auferstanden, Lily!  
  
„Ich sag's ganz ehrlich, ich glaube ich wäre schon nach dem ersten Blick in den Spiegel schreiend davon gerannt!", daraufhin brachte Harry endlich ein richtiges Lachen zustande, denn diese Vorstellung fand er ziemlich lächerlich. „Verschwinde in dein Zimmer, Harry!", fuhr Sirius fort, „Albus hat mir erzählt, dass du ein eigenes hast! Echt der Hammer! Ich regle das hier und komm dann noch mal vorbei!...Schätze mal, du hast keine große Lust, dir das Gelaber da drin weiter anzuhören, oder?" Harry schüttelte schon wieder etwas deprimiert den Kopf. Er hatte tatsächlich keine große Lust, weitere Diskussionen über seine ungewisse Zukunft und die Schuldfrage in dieser Geschichte anzuhören und außerdem war er ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht nur ein bisschen verheult aussah.  
  
Seine Augen brannten wie Feuer.  
  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Da brachte er es doch wirklich fertig und heulte Sirius die Ohren voll!  
  
So was peinliches...hoffentlich fand Snape bald eine Lösung.  
  
„Mach Snape Feuer unterm Hintern, Sirius...ich hab keine Lust, noch lange so zu bleiben!"Harry stand auf und zupfte sich seinen Pony ins Gesicht. Es war absolut überflüssig, dass aus noch herauskam, was für eine Heulboie er war.  
  
„Darauf kannst du wetten! Und falls sich hundertprozentig herausstellen, dass Lucius Bengel wirklich für diese Sache verantwortlich ist, kann Narcissa etwas erleben!", entgegnete Sirius und verkniff sich das Grinsen bei Harrys hoffnungslosen Versuchen, die Tränenspuren zu verbergen, „Ich würde sagen du nutzt den geheimen Trick, der dich von hier aus überall hin bringt, wo du hin willst, oder?"Harry sah ihn fragend an.  
  
„Gibt es irgendwas, was ich wissen sollte?"  
  
„Das ist der Raum der Wünsche, Harry!...Er erscheint überall da, wo du ihn haben willst!...Aber lass mich vorher gehen, ja!", setzte er hinzu, als er sah, wie die Erkenntnis bei seinem Patensohn langsam dämmerte. Sirius stand auf und drückte Harry noch einmal kurz.  
  
„Alles wird wieder gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen! Ich kann Snivilus zwar nicht leiden, aber von seinem Handwerk versteht er was! Garantiert, Harry!"  
  
„Hoffen wir's!"Sirius ging zur Tür und zwinkerte Harry aufmunternd zu, als er sie aufmachte. Sie war schon fast zu, als Harry noch meinte.  
  
„Freut mich übrigens sehr, dass du scheinbar endlich begriffen hast, dass Pat mehr als nur rote Haare und andere recht ansprechende Aspekte zu bieten hat!"Er hörte Sirius Lachen, bevor die Tür sich ganz hinter ihm schloss.  
  
Es war später Nachmittag, als Sirius in Patricias Begleitung an Harrys Zimmertür klopfte, doch niemand reagierte und entschlossen klopfte Sirius an die Tür nebenan.  
  
Wie zu erwarten saß Hermione dort, trotz des schönen Wetters, über ihren Büchern.  
  
„Sirius...Hallo! Was für 'ne Überraschung!" Hermione strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Hi, 'Mione!...Darf ich vorstellen...das ist Patricia McMahony, Pat, das ist Harrys Freundin Hermione Granger!"Pat nahm die ihr angebotene Hand und grinste.  
  
„Freut mich dich kennen zulernen!" Hermiones Wangen färbten sich rosa. Harry hatte von Patricia erzählt.  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite! Harry hat schon von ihnen gesprochen! Ist er nicht da?", sie runzelte die Stirn, denn sie hatte ihn zurück kommen hören.  
  
„Scheinbar nicht!", entgegnete Sirius inzwischen.  
  
„Wartet! Ich schau nach! Kommt kurz rein...und wehe du verrätst Professor McGonagall, was ich jetzt mache!"Sirius und Pat beobachteten erstaunt, wie sie sich vor eine ziemlich kahl wirkende Wand stellte und einen Zauberspruch murmelte. Als die Tür erschien, schüttelte Sirius fassungslos den Kopf.  
  
„Und so was wie du ist Schulsprecher!...Du bist ja gefährlicher, als wir früher!"  
  
Hermione antwortete nicht, doch sie wurde noch ein wenig roter. Sie stieß die Tür auf und linste in Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Er lag zusammen gerollt auf seinem Bett und schlief.  
  
„Er schläft!...Ich hab den Eindruck, er ist ziemlich fertig!", meinte sie.  
  
„Wundert das irgendjemanden?", warf Pat ein. „Er hat allen Grund dazu."  
  
„Hermione, bitte tu mir einen Gefallen und gib acht auf ihn!...", Sirius zog die Tür nach einem Blick auf Harry wieder zu. „Es ist eine ziemlich miese Situation, in der er da gerade steckt und es sieht nicht so aus, als würde es bald besser!...Er wollte Hogwarts heute mit uns verlassen!"  
  
„Was?"Hermiones Entsetzen war echt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er fertig war, doch dass er es so satt hatte, war ihr entgangen.  
  
„Er hält sich tapfer! Das steht fest, aber...nun...es ist ganz einfach übel!"  
  
„Versetz dich mal in seine Lage!...Was erwartest du?", das Funkeln in Pats Augen machte sie Hermione noch sympathischer. Es sah ganz so aus, als wäre Sirius endlich an die Richtige geraten.  
  
„Ich hab's schon zu Harry gesagt...ich wäre nach dem ersten Blick in einen Spiegel schreiend davon gerannt...aber das ist Nebensache!...Harry macht die Lage alle!...Ob du wohl wenigstens Ron endlich zu Sinnen bringen kannst?...Das setzt ihm ziemlich zu!"  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen! Aber Ron wird noch immer nicht recht mit seinem neuen Äußeren fertig!"  
  
„Wundert mich nicht besonders!"Bei diesen Worten Sirius' hob Pat nur die Brauen.  
  
„Versprich mir, auf ihn aufzupassen, ja!"  
  
„Versprochen!"  
  
„Gut!...Dann sag ihm schöne Grüße, wenn er aufwacht...wir müssen los! Ich schick ihm in den nächsten Tagen 'ne Eule!"  
  
„Okay!...Ach und Sirius...Harry...äh...er braucht neue Klamotten...er hat seinen Kleiderschrank in Flammen aufgehen lassen!" Wieder mal stand Sirius der Mund offen.  
  
„Er hat was?"  
  
„Ähm...na ja...er war am Dienstag ziemlich fertig...und da ist der Kleiderschrank und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten in Flammen aufgegangen!"  
  
„Aber sonst hat er immer nur Dinge explodieren lassen, wenn er angespannt war. Warum lässt er sie jetzt in Flammen aufgehen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung!...Jedenfalls muss er zur Zeit einen Trank von Snape nehmen, denn er hat es im Moment nicht wirklich im Griff!...Ist ja nicht wirklich verwunderlich! Auf jeden Fall braucht er neue Sachen!"  
  
„Ich kümmere mich erst Mal um das Nötigste! Alles andere kann er ja am Hogsmeade-Wochenende Ende September erledigen, oder? Falls es sich bis dahin nicht schon erledigt hat"Sirius war froh, dass Pat ihm diese Sorge abnahm.  
  
Immerhin war Harry im Moment ein Mädchen und die Vorstellung für ihn Unterwäsche kaufen zu müssen ängstigte Sirius ein wenig.  
  
„Danke!" Hermione lächelte. Patricia McMahony wurde ihr immer sympathischer.  
  
Als die beiden sich dann gleich darauf verabschiedet hatten, warf sie noch einen Blick durch die Tür zu Harry hinüber, der noch immer tief und fest schlief.  
  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ließ sie die Tür offen, als sie sich wieder über ihre Bücher her machte.  
  
Sie würde auf Harry aufpassen...und Ron würde sie den Kopf zurechtrücken, dass es nur so krachte. Er musste kapieren, dass Harry noch immer Harry war. Für Harrys Wohlergehen und ein klein wenig auch für ihr eigenes, denn langsam begann sie sich Sorgen über das Verhalten des Jungen zu machen, der behauptete, sie zu lieben.

R&R please! :)


	4. Vergeltung

Auch hier gibt's mal wieder was neues! Freut mich, dass die Story hier so gut ankommt und ich bedanke mich bei Shadeless, Deedochan, Haruka89, vampiry, Lyonessheart, Darshadow28 und Vitani für die lieben Reviews! Das spornt einen doch zum Weiterschreiben an, aber hier wird es jetzt bis zum nächsten update eine Weile dauern! Erstens hab ich Urlaub und zweitens muss ich das nächste chap erst schreiben!

Aber keine Sorge, es geht kontinuierlich weiter! Auch wenn ich nie sagen kann, wieviel Abstand zwischen den chaps lieg!

Wünsche Euch jedenfalls viel Spaß beim Lesen und schreibt bitte mir weiter Reviews, ja!

LG KimRay

PS: Natürlich auch hier mal danke an meine Beta! Thanks Hexlein!

Kapitel 3:  
  
Vergeltung  
  
Harry wachte erst am späten Sonntagvormittag wieder auf. Es war still in seinem Zimmer. Er genoss es, noch eine Weile mit seinem Kissen zu kuscheln und vor sich hin zu dösen.  
  
Das Gespräch mit Sirius hatte ihm gut getan. Die wachsende innere Anspannung, unter der er die letzten Tage gelitten hatte, hatte um einiges nachgelassen. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen Harry ganz genau wusste, warum das Zusammenleben mit seinem Paten das Beste war, was ihm hatte passieren können.  
  
Sirius hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn und er verstand ihn, obwohl er soviel älter war als er. Manchmal fragte sich Harry, ob das damit zusammenhing, dass Sirius so viele Jahre in Askaban verloren hatte und erste nach seiner Rehabilitation damit angefangen hatte, diese Jahre nachzuholen, doch im Grunde war es gleich. Sirius war für ihn da, wenn er ihn brauchte und das war wichtiger, als alles andere.  
  
Er seufzte leise und räkelte sich im Bett. Dieser leise Ton war es, der ihm wieder voll zu Bewusstsein brachte, in was für einer Misere er steckte, doch Harry beschloss, das vorerst zu ignorieren.  
  
Er konnte an seiner Situation im Moment nichts ändern und musste warten, bis Snape eine Lösung gefunden hatte. Das war ihm bei dem Gespräch gestern vollends klar geworden. Doch er konnte damit aufhören, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken.  
  
Wie hatte Hermione gesagt? Er war noch immer Harry Potter, ganz gleich, ob er nun in diesem verflixten Mädchenkörper feststeckte, oder ob er seiner Umgebung als Junge gegenübertrat.  
  
Keiner durfte glauben, dass mit ihm zu spaßen war.  
  
Entschlossen warf er die Zudecke mit den Füßen vom Bett, reckte eines dieser ansprechend langen Beine in die Luft und betrachtete es ausgiebig.  
  
Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da hatte er auf genau solche Beine geschielt. Chos Beine und später dann eine Weile die von Lisa Turpin, ebenfalls Ravenclaw, bis ihm irgendwann Malfoy in die Quere gekommen war.  
  
Seit dem gab es nur eine Sache, nach der er sich noch den Hals verrenkte, auch wenn Malfoy sich dessen Gott sei Dank niemals bewusst geworden war.  
  
Und nun war der Bastrad der Grund dafür, dass er in diesem Körper steckte, Beine hatte, die ihm fast selbst gefallen könnten, wenn es nicht seine eigenen wären und nicht wusste, was fies genug war, um Malfoy dieses Übeltat heimzuzahlen.  
  
Mit einem unwilligen Schnauben stand er auf und ignorierte seine unerwünschten körperlichen Attribute wieder. Ihm würde sicher bald etwas einfallen und notfalls würde er Malfoy eben einen Busen anhexen, ohne dass dieser ihm einen Grund gab.  
  
Harry hatte sehr genau bemerkt, dass der Blonde jede Konfrontation vermied. Draco wusste ganz genau, was ihm blühte, wenn er sich mit ihm anlegte.  
  
Nun, das konnte er haben, wenn er es so wollte, doch retten würde ihn das auch nicht.  
  
Auch wenn Harry noch nicht wusste, wie, Malfoy würde zahlen.  
  
Er wurde vom Zuschlagen einer Tür aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen und stellte überrascht fest, dass Hermiones Tür schon wieder in der Zimmerwand war.  
  
Sie war nur angelehnt und Harry schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinüber, um sie richtig zuzumachen, wenn sie schon da sein musste, doch dann hörte er etwas, was ihn fast noch mehr schockierte, als alles andere, was ihm in den letzten Tagen zugestoßen war.  
  
Hermione weinte.  
  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Hermione jemals weinen gesehen zu haben. Immer, wenn er todsicher gewesen war, sie würde in Tränen zerfließen, hatte sie nur dagestanden, die Zähne fest zusammen gebissen und den Kopf ein wenig höher gehoben.  
  
Und nun lag sie ohne Zweifel drüben in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und schluchzte in ihr Kissen.  
  
Was um alles in der Welt war passiert?  
  
Kurz entschlossen schob er geräuschlos die Tür auf. Hermione hatte ihm so oft zu Seite gestanden, nicht erst jetzt, wo er ein Mädchen war, sondern schon seit sie Freunde waren. Er würde sie jetzt da nicht einfach hängen lassen.  
  
„Hermione?", fragte er leise und vorsichtig, doch sie hörte ihn nicht. Harry ging ein paar Schritte weiter ins Zimmer. „Hermione, ist alles okay!"  
  
Diese Mädchenstimme klang wirklich fürchterlich winzig, doch eine Ahnung sagte Harry, dass das im Moment gar nicht so verkehrt war.  
  
Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, fuhr Hermione nun erschrocken hoch. Es war schlimmer als erwartet. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen und ihre Wangen tränennass, doch ihren Biss hatte sie nicht verloren.  
  
„Raus!...Verschwinde!", fuhr sie ihn an, bevor ihr Gesicht wieder im Kopfkissen versank. Harry hatte einen Schritt rückwärts gemacht.  
  
„Hermione, was ist denn passiert?"  
  
„DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!...Ich...ich kann dich einfach nicht sehen!...Nicht jetzt!...RAUS!"Diesmal war sie vom Bett aufgesprungen und schrie ihn an.  
  
Harry stolperte rückwärts zur Tür und fragte sich, was er getan hatte. Er wollte ihr doch nur helfen.  
  
„Aber, aber, aber was...?"  
  
„WAS?...Du fragst mich ‚WAS'! Schau in den Spiegel, dann weißt du WAS!...Ich...er, er ist so ein Idiot. Ich hasse ihn! Ich hasse ihn! Und das alles wegen dir!"Ihre Rede war immer wieder von schluchzen unterbrochen worden und nun schüttelte sie das Weinen erneut. Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen, doch Harry hatte auch so verstanden, was sie meinte.  
  
Ron musste fürchterlichen Mist gebaut haben.  
  
Endgültig am Ende, sank Hermione wieder aufs Bett, die Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen weinte sie haltlos weiter und Harry stand da und starrte sie an.  
  
Es sah ganz danach aus, als sei diese Geschichte sehr viel schwerwiegender, als erwartet und betraf nicht mehr nur ihn. Auch Hermione musste nun darunter leiden, Hermione, die immer für ihn da war.  
  
Langsam ging er zum Bett, setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in die Arme.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid!...Aber wir wissen doch beide, was für ein Idiot er sein kann!"Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die beiden wegen eines anderen Mädchens Probleme hatte, doch diesmal war Harry dieses Mädchen und das machte einen gewaltigen Unterschied.  
  
Hermione sträubte sich nicht gegen Harrys Umarmung. Im Gegenteil krallten sich ihre Finger in das übergroße T-Shirt, in dem er schlief und sie weinte noch mehr, jetzt noch elender, weil es so unfair war, was sie gesagt hatte, denn Harry war der letzte hier, der an dieser Katastrophe Schuld trug.  
  
„Was war los, 'Mione!", und leise, immer noch von Schluchzern unterbrochen, begann Hermione zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte.  
  
Am Morgen, beim Frühstück, hatte sie versucht mit Ron zu reden. Das musste wohl am Anfang auch recht gut geklappt haben, doch dann war es darum gegangen, dass Ron sich doch bitte gegenüber Harry ganz normal benehmen sollte und da hatte er angefangen sich herauszureden.  
  
Hermione, ganz und gar direkt wie immer, hatte ihn gefragt, was denn sein Problem war. Das Ergebnis waren ein hochroter Kopf und sein obligatorisches, dämliches Grinsen.  
  
Harry konnte sich denken, wie Ron ihr auf den Leim gegangen war, auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum Hermiones es darauf angelegt hatte. Es war ein Problem, dass Ron sie wohl noch genauso als seine beste Freundin betrachtete, wie bevor sie angefangen hatten miteinander auszugehen.  
  
Jedenfalls, hatte er es tatsächlich fertig gebracht, ihr zu sagen, was er von Harrys neuer Optik dachte. Mit roten Ohren und diesem unmöglichen Grinsen hatte er zugegeben, worüber die Jungs sich so unterhielten und was er selber davon dachte und das, war ganz einfach zuviel gewesen.  
  
Hermione mochte wohl gedacht haben, dass sie ganz sachlich an das Thema heran gehen könnte, doch da war sie einem Irrtum aufgesessen. Ron war ihr Freund und sie passten gut zusammen. Sie konnte erwarten, dass er keine anderen Mädchen in ihrer Gegenwart in den Himmel hob, egal, wie diese hießen und was sie sonst normaler Weise waren.  
  
Am Ende hatten sie sich gestritten und das offensichtlich so sehr, dass die Fetzen geflogen waren und Hermione Ron in ihrer Rage den Laufpass gegeben hatte.  
  
Und nun war sie todunglücklich über das, was geschehen war.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Harry! Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, aber...", schniefte sie.  
  
„Ich weiß, Süße! Ich weiß! Mach dir deswegen keine Gedanken! Das ist vollkommen okay!"  
  
„Ist es nicht! Schließlich bist du der Dumme in dieser Geschichte! In jeder Beziehung!"Harry schnaubte abfällig.  
  
„Das werden wir ja sehen! Ruh dich aus Hermione, okay! Ruf Dobby, wenn du etwas zum Mittagessen willst!...Schlaf dich aus, ja?"  
  
„Was hast du vor, Harry?"Hermione wurde misstrauisch. Harry war ihr zu ruhig. Er grinste sie gezwungen an.  
  
„Darum musst du dir keine Gedanken machen!"Er sah Hermiones Zauberstab auf dem Nachtschränkchen liegen und griff danach.  
  
„Harry, mach keinen Blödsinn!"Harry streichelte ihr über die Wange und lächelte nun ehrlich.  
  
„Ich mach keinen Blödsinn! Ich mach nur einen kleinen Spaß! Wirst du schlafen können?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht!"Die Besorgnis stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Soll ich?"Hermione sah ihn an. Sie war sicher, dass er etwas vor hatte, doch im Moment hatte sie einfach nicht mehr die Energie, sich damit auseinanderzusetzen, auch wenn sie befürchtete, dass Ron bald ein wirkliches Problem habe würde.  
  
Nun, möglicherweise hatte er das ja auch verdient. Sein Verhalten war Harry gegenüber genauso unfair, wie ihr gegenüber. Sie lächelte schwach.  
  
„Willst du ihm einen Busen anhexen?"  
  
„Weiß ich noch nicht!"Was hatte er erwartet? Hermione konnte ihn lesen wie ein Buch.  
  
„Ich ruh mich aus! Und ich denke es wird mir nicht schwer fallen einzuschlafen!"Harry legte den Zauberstab zurück.  
  
„Dann ist es ja okay!"Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Schläfe und Hermione wurde tatsächlich rot. Wenn er das als Junge getan hatte, war sie nie rot geworden. Erneut war sein Grinsen gezwungen.  
  
„Wir sehen uns!"Harry hatte sich schon der Tür zugewandt, als Hermione ihn noch mal aufhielt.  
  
„Harry!...heute Morgen kam ein Berg Päckchen mit der Post! Von Sirius! Ich hab sie auf deinen Sessel gelegt!"  
  
„Den hab ich gestern verpennt, oder?", fiel es ihm ein. Hermione nickte.  
  
„Ich hab ihm gesagt, du brauchst neue Sachen! Sie haben sich beeilt, wie es aussieht!"  
  
„Du bist ein Schatz, weißt du das?...Und Ron ist ein ausgemachter Idiot! Ruh dich aus!", meinte er leise, wandte sich ab und ging in sein Zimmer zurück  
  
Hermione sah ihm nach und verspürte schon wieder einen Stich, als ihr Blick unbewusst über seine nackten Beine glitt. Diese Beine waren aber auch verdammt unglaublich, doch eine Entschuldigung war das für Ron trotzdem nicht.  
  
In Harrys Magen brodelte die Hitze, als er hinunter in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen ging. Da half wohl auch Snapes Trank nicht mehr, den er extra genommen hatte, um keinen Schaden zu machen.  
  
Es regte ihn ja schon genug auf, dass sogar seine Freunde nur eins im Kopf hatten, wenn sie ihn ansahen, doch der Umstand, dass Hermione seinetwegen nun Zoff mit Ron hatte, brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
  
Er war Harry und bis vor einer Woche hatte er noch mit Ron, Seamus, Neville und Dean in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen. Da hatten seine Beine noch niemanden interessiert und nun schienen sie alles zu sein, was noch zählte.  
  
Harry atmete tief durch, als er die Tür zur Großen Halle erreichte. Es gelang ihm einigermaßen, sich zu beruhigen. Noch einmal betrachte er seine Erscheinung, soweit das ohne Spiegel möglich war.  
  
Er hatte größten Wert auf seine Kleidung gelegt, etwas, das er hasste, doch seit heute war es noch ein bisschen schlimmer, denn sich als Mädchen aufzustylen trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn.  
  
Das war es nicht, was er wollte, doch für seinen Plan war es absolut notwendig.  
  
Zum Glück hatten Sirius und Pat ihm so schnell neue Sachen geschickt und er hatte etwas, womit er arbeiten konnte  
  
Die neue Jeans, saß nach seinem Schrumpfzauber so knapp, dass seine langen Beine noch ein bisschen rassiger wirkten und auch das T-Shirt, das mal lässig über seinen Hüften gehangen hatte, saß nun genauso, dass es zwar alles bedeckte, aber nicht wirklich verbarg, was dieser Körper zu bieten hatte.  
  
Das einzig positive an seiner Verwandlung waren im Moment seine Haare. Während die früher immer gemacht hatten, was sie wollten, bekam Harry sie nun problemlos in den Griff.  
  
Der Blick in dem Spiegel oben in seinem Zimmer hatte ihm jedenfalls gesagt, dass er so die meisten Mädchen an dieser Schule ausstechen konnte, wenn er es an dem maß, was ihm selbst mal gefallen hatte.  
  
Mit einem weiteren, tiefen Atemzug, schob Harry die Tür zur Großen Halle auf. Ron konnte sich auf etwas gefasst machen.  
  
Hätte Harry geahnt, was er wirklich anrichtete, wäre er in sein Zimmer geflüchtet und hätte sich solange darin versteckt, bis der Zauber vorbei war.  
  
Das erste, was Draco bewusst wurde, war die Tatsache, dass Timothy Nott neben ihm die Kinnlade herunterklappte. Dann ebbten die Gespräche in der Großen Halle merklich ab und er hob den Kopf um festzustellen, was los war.  
  
Gleich darauf hatte er mit seinem eigenen Kiefer zu kämpfen, denn dieser drohte ähnlich wie der von Nott der Schwerkraft zu erliegen.  
  
Himmel noch mal, war der Kerl denn jetzt durchgedreht?  
  
Draco brauchte einen Moment, um diesen Anblick zu verarbeiten, doch auch dann funktionierte sein Verstand nicht ganz so, wie er es gewohnt war, denn ohne es zu wollen, vermaß er Potter erneut mit Blicken von oben bis unten.  
  
Was konnte er sich nur dabei gedacht haben?  
  
Als er dann endlich wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, stellte er fest, das einer ganzen Menge Jungs der Mund offen stand und seine Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.  
  
Harry war inzwischen bei seinem Platz neben Weasley angekommen. Der gehörte zu denen, die den Mund nicht wieder zubekamen. Sein Kopf und die Ohren waren schon wieder hochrot, während er bis jetzt eher kalkig blass gewesen war, sonst immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass er miese Laune hatte.  
  
Draco ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Das war kein Problem, denn fast alle starrten ihn an. Mit einem derart weiblichen Auftritt hatte wohl keiner gerechnet. Er hatte überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Potter am Wochenende in der Großen Halle auftauchen würde.  
  
Ein Lächeln machte sich nun auf Harrys Gesicht breit und Dracos linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben.  
  
„Was soll das denn werden?", fragte Timothy neben ihn nun ziemlich ungläubig.  
  
Draco wusste es und fragte sich, was Weasley angestellt hatte.  
  
„Er macht ihn an!"  
  
„Aber...", er verstummte wieder. Es war Timothy unmöglich Potter nun noch als Junge zu sehen, denn als Harry sich elegant auf der Bank neben Ron platzierte, war er voll und ganz das Mädchen, in welches ihn dieser verdammte Trank verwandelt hatte.  
  
Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wurde düster und er widmete sich entschlossen wieder seinem Mittagessen. Das, was Potter da trieb, war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Er musste komplett den Verstand verloren haben, sich so zum Narren zu machen.  
  
„Das glaube ich einfach nicht..."kam es von Timothy Nott und Dracos Kopf schnippte wieder hoch. Scheiße!  
  
Mit Timothy neben sich hatte er keine Chance, das Geschehen zu ignorieren und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.  
  
Am Gryffindortisch herrschte absolute Verwirrung.  
  
Sicher, Harry gehörte an den Tisch der Gryffindors, ganz gleich ob als Junge, oder als Mädchen und natürlich war er auch Ron Weasleys bester Freund. Das Problem war nur, dass Ron das scheinbar vergessen hatte, denn noch immer starrte er ihn mit offenem Mund an – und Harry tat nichts, um daran etwas zu verändern.  
  
Es sah im Gegenteil eher danach aus, als lege er es darauf an. Mal lag seine Hand auf Rons Schulter, dann stieß er ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Als nächstes lehnte er sich zu ihm, um sich irgendwas geben zu lassen, oder hielt es für absolut notwendig, ihm etwas ins Ohr zu sagen.  
  
Sicherlich war das genau jenes Verhalten, welches er auch als Junge an den Tag gelegt hätte, doch jetzt war er ein Mädchen und damit hatte Ron bekanntlich ein Problem.  
  
In Rons Ohren rauschte das Blut und der Rest der Gryffindorsiebtklässler fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unkomfortabler. Neville war der erste, der sich aus dem Staub machte und Seamus und Dean starrten das Szenario mit offenem Mund an.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry erreichte, was er wollte. Ron war zwar immer noch rot, doch er wurde lockerer. Sie waren beste Freunde und dieses Verhalten, war, nun ja, mehr oder weniger normal zwischen ihnen, doch Ron war das nicht bewusst.  
  
Harry tat nicht wirklich etwas, was er früher nicht getan hatte, doch bei einem Mädchen hinterließ das eine ganz andere Wirkung und er spürte, wie sich die Hitze langsam wieder in seinem Magen sammelte, denn die Tatsache, das Ron tatsächlich so offensichtlich reagierte, trieb ihn zur Weißglut.  
  
Und dann war der Punkt erreicht, als Ron sich so zu Verhalten begann wie früher, obwohl Harry nun ein Mädchen war. Als sein Arm sich fast unbewusst um Harrys Schultern legte, wurde dieser plötzlich ganz still und alle außer Ron wussten, warum.  
  
Ron hatte seine Reichweite nämlich komplett falsch eingeschätzt und seine Hand lag auf Harrys rechter Brust. Er würgte das Brennen im Magen nieder und versuchte ruhig zu agieren.  
  
„Hey...was soll das denn?"Rons Kopf schoss zu ihm herum, überrascht und im nächsten Moment so dunkelrot, dass man einen Blutsturz befürchten musste.  
  
„Äh..."  
  
Harry sprang auf die Füße und schlug dabei Rons Hand weg. Theatralischer ging es fast nicht mehr, doch das war ihm gleich. Er wollte Rache, für sich und für Hermione.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde und du...du betatschst mich!"Er hatte die Stimme erhoben, nicht so laut, dass es in der ganzen Halle zu verstehen war, doch laut genug, dass es die meisten am Gryffindortisch hörten.  
  
Sofort hingen alle Blicke an Ron.  
  
Ron starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Er wusste zweifellos nicht, wie er reagieren sollte.  
  
„Es...das...Harry?"Er klang jämmerlich und Harrys Augen sprühten Funken. Er hatte Mühe, die Hitze in seinem Magen zu kontrollieren und noch etwas anderes würgte ihm fast die Luft ab.  
  
Es war eine böse Falle, die er Ron da gestellt hatte, doch er bereute es kein bisschen. Das Verhalten seines Freundes hatte ihn tiefer getroffen, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
„Und du nennst dich mein bester Freund!", spuckte er, „Ha...vergiss es! Du bist die längste Zeit mein bester Freund gewesen! Solche Freunde kann ich nicht brauchen! Du bist so ein Bastard, Weasley!"Und schon war der Zauberstab in seiner Hand.  
  
Der Fluch kam so schnell, dass keiner eine Chance hatte, etwas dagegen zu tun, auch Professor Snape nicht, der schon auf dem Weg zu ihrem Platz war.  
  
Harry wartete das Ergebnis seines Fluchs nicht erst ab. Er schoss nur herum und rannte aus der Halle. Es war ihm gleich, wie das aussah. Sein ganzer Frust hatte sich in einer Sekunde entladen und wieder einmal wollte er nur noch weg.  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so alleine gefühlt.  
  
„Das war ein Auftritt!", meinte Timothy neben Draco und sah diesen an. Draco starrte noch immer auf die Tür. „Alles okay mit dir, Drake?"  
  
„Was soll sein?", blaffte er nun Nott an und sogar Crabbe, einen Platz weiter, hob bei diesem Ton überrascht den Kopf. Timothy grinste.  
  
„Nichts! Gar nichts! Alles bestens!"Draco warf sein Besteck auf den Teller, stand auf und rauschte ebenfalls aus der Halle. Nott sah ihm noch immer mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht nach.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als habe sein Freund ein Problem mit der Katastrophe, die er selber angerichtet hatte.  
  
Timothy Nott konnte von sich behaupten, sich die Freundschaft Draco Malfoys ehrlich erkämpft zu haben.  
  
Genau wie alle anderen Slytherins hatte er früher immer viel zu viel Respekt vor Dracos Boshaftigkeit gehabt, als dass er ihm zu nahe kommen wollte, doch irgendwann in ihrem fünften Jahr hatte sich das geändert.  
  
Es lag wohl einerseits daran, dass die Malfoys sich nach Voldemorts Sturz nun wie alle anderen ganz brav an die Regeln halten mussten, hatte jedoch andererseits auch eine ganze Menge damit zu tun, das Crabbe und Goyle einfach nicht in der Lage waren sich über etwas anderes, als den Speiseplan zu unterhalten.  
  
Die beiden flankierten ihn zwar noch immer, wenn er es zuließ und Gregory saß noch immer rechts von ihm am Slytherintisch, um Pansy von ihren Annäherungsversuchen abzuhalten, doch den Platz links, hatte Timothy und Crabbe musste weiterrücken.  
  
Nott wusste, dass ihm zu Anfang nur seine Fähigkeit ein intelligentes Gespräch zu führen die Ehre verschafft hatte, neben Draco sitzen zu dürfen, doch inzwischen waren sie wirklich Freunde, auch wenn Draco niemals wirklich preisgab, was in seinem Kopf vorging.  
  
An einer Sache gab es für ihn inzwischen keine Zweifel mehr. Draco funktionierte nach dem Prinzip: Je größer das Risiko, desto interessanter das Spiel!  
  
Er fand es insgeheim immer wieder zum Lachen, wie er sich gekonnt aus jeder noch so hitzigen Affäre herausmanövrierte und reihenweise Herzen brach, ohne sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Für Draco war das ein Spiel und manchmal fragte Tim sich, worauf dieses Spiel hinauslief, denn er spielte mit allem, was er kriegen konnte und Potter machte da keine Ausnahme.  
  
Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, wie Draco Potter beobachtet hatte, wusste er, dass es nur noch interessanter werden konnte.  
  
„Das war nicht fair, Harry!"  
  
Harry hob den Kopf. Er saß mit dem Rücken gegen die Verankerung einer der Torstangen des Quidditchfeldes gelehnt im Gras und starrte vor sich hin.  
  
Seamus war neben ihm aufgetaucht und ließ sich nun ebenfalls ins Gras fallen.  
  
„Ach...und das, was ihr da macht, das ist fair, oder?"Harry schaute wieder stur geradeaus und Seamus lehnte den Kopf gegen den Stein, um in den azurblauen Himmel zu schauen - besser, als auf das Girl da neben ihm.  
  
Er konnte verstehen, was in Ron vorging. Wenn Harry in seiner momentanen Gestalt in die Nähe kam, hatte Seamus das Gefühl, die Temperatur stiege um ein paar Grad an.  
  
„Harry...du bist ein Kerl!...kannst du dich denn gar nicht in uns rein versetzen!", er musste sachlich bleiben. Er hatte einen Auftrag.  
  
„Du hast es gerade gesagt, Seamus!...Ich bin ein Kerl!...Wieso, bitte, vergisst das hier jeder?"Seamus sah resigniert auf ihn hinunter.  
  
Hinunter!  
  
Das musste man sich mal vorstellen!  
  
Harry war normalerweise einen halben Kopf größer als er und nun musste er zu ihm hinuntersehen!  
  
„Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut?"  
  
Und schon wieder sprühten diese Augen Funken!  
  
Er war ganz einfach anbetungswürdig und die Tatsache, dass er wütend auf die Beine sprang, war nicht hilfreich.  
  
„Mensch, Seamus! Kannst du eigentlich auch noch mit einem anderen Körperteil denken?"Seamus hatte nicht mal den Anstand rot zu werden. Er war viel abgebrühter, als Ron und stolz darauf, ein Macho zu sein, auch, wenn er sich das bei Harry möglicherweise noch mal überlegen würde.  
  
Wieso, verdammt noch mal, denk ich bei seinem Anblick nur an eins?  
  
„Harry, sorry, wenn ich das jetzt so hart sage, aber nach dem Auftritt heute, hast du ein Problem! Und das sage ich nicht, weil ich ein Schürzenjäger bin, sondern, weil ich dein Freund bin, auch wenn das momentan etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig ist!...Ron weiß, wofür er diesen Busen gekriegt hat! Ich würde nicht sagen, dass er nicht sauer ist, aber...nun ja, er ist auf jeden Fall schuldbewusst! Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier!"  
  
„Aus welchem?"Harry hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und sah in verständnislos an.  
  
„Zieh dich bitte nie wieder so an!"  
  
Das war Seamus' Ernst. Harry konnte es sehen und seine Lippen öffneten sich tonlos. Das war das letzte, womit er gerechnet hätte.  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
Jetzt wurde auch Seamus rot.  
  
„Nun...na ja, wir haben hier in Hogwarts ne Menge süßer Mädels, die sich gewiss noch ein bisschen mehr aufstylen! Da ist nur ein Problem...du hast sie heute alle ausgestochen...und das mit links! So was wie du, Harry, das müsste verboten werden! Auf jeden Fall sollten sie dir diese Anzugsordnung verbieten und ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf die Idee, 'ne Mädchenschuluniform anzuziehen!...ähm...nein, darüber will ich jetzt nicht nachdenken!!!... Du bist 'n Kerl! Es kann nicht angehen, dass dir alle anderen Kerle in dieser Schule auf den Hintern starren! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das in deinem Interesse ist!"  
  
Harrys Mund hing immer noch unschön offen.  
  
Er konnte absolut nicht fassen, was Seamus da behauptete.  
  
Die Jungs hatten auf seinen Hintern gestarrt?  
  
Was war mit Malfoy?  
  
Er schüttelte hastig den Kopf um diesen Gedanken loszuwerden und etwas anderes kam ihm in den Sinn.  
  
„Warum bist du hier, Seamus?...Du bist nicht wegen Ron hier!"Seamus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Leider konnte er sich soviel Ehre nicht auf die Fahnen schreiben und es schien ganz so, als sei das ein großes Manko, denn Harry sah schon wieder wütend aus.  
  
„Das Los hast mich erwischt!", gab er ehrlich zu.  
  
„WAS?"Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er da hörte. Seamus war nicht hier, um die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Ron zu retten. Nein, er war hier, weil er wohl das Pech gehabt hatte geschickt worden zu sein.  
  
Langsam entzog sich diese Sache seinem Begriffsvermögen.  
  
Seamus versuchte inzwischen, sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, welches Chaos dein Auftritt hinterlassen hat, oder?...Was hab ich von dir auch anderes erwartet! Dich interessiert so was nicht!...Harry, kaum, dass du weg warst gab es eine ganze Reihe von Streitereien in der Großen Halle! Ich weiß sicher, dass drei Mädchen mit ihren Freunden Schluss gemacht haben und eine ganze Menge Jungs haben nun Zoff, weil sie dich bloß angeschaut haben! Seit einer Stunde bist du wahrscheinlich für alle Mädchen in Hogwarts ein rotes Tuch...nicht, dass du das nicht schon vorher gewesen wärst, wenn auch in anderem Sinne, aber jetzt musst du dich nicht mehr vor Sexfallen, sondern gefährlichen Attacken in Acht nehmen. Es gibt seit heute eine ganze Menge wirklich wütender Girls in dieser Schule!"  
  
Harry ließ sich wieder ins Gras plumpsen.  
  
„Du meinst...!"Seamus wagte die Annahme, dass er es begriffen hatte.  
  
„Ich meine!!!...Harry wie konntest du so einen Scheiß machen? Erstens denken jetzt alle, du seiest 'ne Tunte und zweitens gehen die Mädchen davon aus, dass du ihnen Konkurrenz machen willst!"  
  
„Ich wollte doch nur..."  
  
„Klar, du wolltest Ron eins auswischen! Ist wohl nicht ganz unverständlich und wenn du das mit mir gemacht hättest, wäre ich genauso auf den Leim gegangen, ganz prima! Wirklich! Denkst du auch manchmal, bevor du was tust?"Seamus glaubte ihn überzeugt zu haben und ging in die Offensive.  
  
Raubkatze! Ganz eindeutig!, ging es ihm dann jedoch bei dem Blick durch den Kopf, den Harry ihm sandte und der Gegenangriff ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
  
„Wie-so-ich?! Wer hat mich denn zum Püppchen degradiert?...Wer behandelt mich denn wie ein Mädchen?...Wer schwätzt denn vorm Einschlafen über meine WEIBLICHEN Vorteile?...Wer glotzt mich denn an, als wäre ich ein Karamellbonbon? WAS ERWARTET IHR VON MIR?"Wieder stand er auf den Füßen, die Wangen vor Ärger gerötete und die Augen noch ein wenig funkelnder. „Ihr habt mich zum Mädchen gemacht! Darüber solltest du mal nachdenken! Malfoy hat zwar den Trank gebraut, aber ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass man mich auch noch so behandelt! DAS solltest du dir mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen!!!"  
  
Diesmal war es zu spät, doch zum Glück war es nur ein wenig dürres Laub, das der Wind zusammengeweht hatte. Seamus sprang erschrocken auf die Füße, als das Feuer zu prasseln begann und sah Harry nach, der davon stürmte, ohne noch einmal den Blick zu wenden.  
  
Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes löschte er das Feuer, den Blick noch immer auf Harrys Rücken gerichtet.  
  
Was er gesagt hatte, hatte Seamus getroffen, denn es war richtig. Sie hatten sich wie die Idioten benommen, doch das war nicht das vorrangigste.  
  
Harry stand ohne Zweifel absolut unter Strom, dass er anfing, seine Umgebung in Brand zu setzen.  
  
Von da an herrschte Funkstille zwischen Harry und seiner Umgebung. Die einzige, mit der er sich weiterhin unterhielt war Hermione. Sie war es, mit der er zum Unterricht ging, neben der er bei den Mahlzeiten saß und der er resigniert nachtrottete, wenn sie in der Bibliothek verschwand um ihre Hausaufgaben und alle möglichen Recherchen zu erledigen.  
  
Es war nicht erquicklich, doch Harry schmollte mit der ganzen Schule. Er hielt sich an Seamus Rat und trug nur noch seine Schuluniform, wenn er sein Zimmer verließ, doch das war auch alles. Ansonsten benahm er sich wie immer. Das Problem war, dass das wohl schon reichte.  
  
Die giftigen Blicke, die ihn die Mädchen seines Alters zuwarfen, machten ihm klar, dass Seamus Recht hatte. Sie betrachteten ihn als Konkurrenz – und leider war er das wohl auch, denn inzwischen war sich Harry der Blicke bewusst, die ihm einige Jungs zuwarfen.  
  
„Sie sind so bescheuert, so bescheuert, so bescheuert!!! Wie kann man so bescheuert sein?"Gerade eben waren Hermione und er Daniel Warbrick und Steven Rogers von den Ravenclaws entkommen, die ihnen nachgestiegen waren seit sie die Bibliothek verlassen hatten.  
  
Harry warf sich in den überdimensionalen Sessel in Hermiones Zimmer. Es war inzwischen zu Angewohnheit geworden, dass sie nach dem Unterricht entweder gemeinsam in ihr, oder in sein Zimmer kamen und von da aus durch die Verbindungstür ins jeweils andere Zimmer gingen.  
  
Seit diesem fürchterlichen ersten Wochenende war diese Tür zu Dauerinstallation geworden.  
  
Hermione ging es nicht besonders. Das wusste Harry, obwohl sie versuchte, es vor ihm zu verbergen. Sie und Ron hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen, seit diesem verdammten Streit. Sie wusste, dass es ihr Fehler gewesen war, die Beziehung zu beenden, war jedoch noch immer viel zu verletzt, um einen Versuch zu machen, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.  
  
Ron hatte seinen Busen am Montag mit Würde getragen, obwohl er sich vor allem von den Slytherins eine ganze Menge Spott hatte anhören müssen, während Harry mal eine Weile Ruhe gehabt hatte.  
  
Er saß in Zaubertränke noch immer neben Malfoy und er hatte begriffen, dass sich Draco in seiner Gegenwart höchst unwohl fühlte. Das war natürlich ein Grund, noch ein wenig aufdringlicher zu werden, doch das Missverhältnis zwischen ihnen infolge von Harrys veränderter Gestalt hatte diesen trotzdem etwas vorsichtig gemacht.  
  
Seine regelmäßigen Auseinandersetzungen mit Draco waren das nächste, was ihm fehlte.  
  
„Inzwischen müsstest du es doch begriffen haben!", meinte Hermione inzwischen. Harrys Ignoranz der Tatsache, dass die Jungs begonnen hatten, ihm nachzulaufen war einfach beeindruckend.  
  
„Hermione ich bin ein Junge!", bemerkte er überheblich.  
  
„Harry...du warst vor drei Wochen ein Junge! Seit drei Wochen bist du ein Mädchen!", gab sie genauso überheblich zurück. Hätte ich schon früher gewusst, wie herrlich man sich mit dir streiten kann, hätte ich dich schon vor sechs Jahren in ein Mädchen verwandelt!  
  
Hermione würde es ihm nie sagen, doch Harry als Freundin war das Beste, was sie sich vorstellen konnte, auch wenn sie vermutete, dass das etwas anders aussehen würde, wenn er von Haus aus ein Mädchen wäre.  
  
So, wie er jetzt war, war er perfekt.  
  
Nur leider war es nicht das, was er wollte und sein Schmollgesicht sagte ihr das wieder einmal klar und deutlich.  
  
„Hey, sieh es doch mal von der Warte aus! Für dich ist das doch der Zustand deiner Träume! Alle Jungs von Hogwarts starren auf deinen Hintern."  
  
‚Raubkatze im Anmarsch', sagte sein Blick und Hermione begann zu lachen.  
  
„Jaja, ich weiß, es ist ein Mädchenhintern auf den sie starren!", sie zog ihn nicht zum ersten Mal mit solchen Sprüchen auf und so sehr er sie auch anfunkelte – sie wusste, dass ein Teil von ihm genoss von Jungs so angeschaut zu werden.  
  
„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass Malfoy dich ebenfalls nicht aus den Augen lässt!"Die Schmollschnute verstärkte sich. Bisher hatte sie das Thema vermieden. Malfoy hatte es bis jetzt erfolgreich geschafft, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie wusste, dass ihn das aufregte.  
  
Er mimte den perfekten Gentleman, arbeitete im Unterricht ohne Zwischenfälle mit ihm zusammen, wo es nicht anders ging und ließ ihn ansonsten links liegen, was nicht schwer war, da Harry nur noch mit ihr unterwegs war und Malfoy sie schon aus Prinzip mied, wo er konnte.  
  
Etwas gab es jedoch, was Hermione nicht begriff. Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund schien Harry Hemmungen zu haben, sich in irgendeiner Form wegen des Zwischenfalls zu revanchieren, denn er hielt sich zurück.  
  
Auch jetzt weigerte sich Harry zu reagieren.  
  
„Harry!...Ich hab dich was gefragt!"  
  
Wieder die Raubkatze!  
  
„Ich hab dich gehört, Hermione!", natürlich war er sich bewusst, dass Malfoy ihm versteckte Blicke sandte, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Dafür hatte er eine Antenne, doch was nütze ihm das jetzt noch?  
  
Es bewies nur eins: Malfoy stand auf Frauen und er war keine Frau, auch wenn er leider im Moment so aussah.  
  
„Und was ist jetzt!"Sie gab einfach nicht auf. Harry stand auf und schnappte seine Tasche. Manchmal war Hermione wirklich nervig und er bekam gerade Kopfweh, noch so eine Krankheit, die wohl zum Weiblichsein dazu gehörte.  
  
„Harry!"Hermione konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Hatte sie jemals an Harrys Draco-Problem gezweifelt, so war das jetzt vorbei.  
  
„Harry, munter werden! Ich dachte du hättest dich langsam dran gewöhnt!" Hermione kam wie üblich hereingeschneit, um ihn zu wecken.  
  
Egal, wie sehr er sich gesträubt hatte, sie warf ihn um sieben aus den Federn und schleifte ihn zum Frühstück.  
  
Eigentlich hatte er sich auch daran gewöhnt, doch heute war ihm gar nicht nach aufstehen. Heute war ihm ganz einfach nach weiterschlafen zu Mute.  
  
„Harry, denk an den Wasserzauber!"  
  
Das hatte sie ihm mal ganz zu Anfang angetan. Als er nach dem dritten Weckruf immer noch nicht aufgestanden war, hatte sie ihn mit einem Wasserstrahl aus ihrem Zauberstab aus dem Bett gejagt.  
  
Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und kroch aus dem Bett. Warum tat ihm heute nur alles weh?  
  
Er fühlte sich wie gerädert und fragte sich, warum ihn seine Beine kaum tragen wollten. Resigniert starrte er auf seine Füße hinunter. Inzwischen hatte er fast vergessen, wie sie mal ausgesehen hatten und Snape, die Ratte, hatte ihm geraten sich erst Mal dran zu gewöhnen.  
  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte immense Schwierigkeiten eine Lösung für Harrys Problem zu finden, denn er wusste noch nicht einmal, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war.  
  
„'Mione, kann ich nicht noch eine halbe Stunde schlafen und du holst mich nach dem Frühstück?", jammerte er Mitleid heischend.  
  
„Nein, kannst du nicht!", kam es von nebenan, doch Harry hörte es nicht.  
  
Er wurde von etwas abgelenkt, das sich vollkommen seinem Begriffsvermögen entzog.  
  
Etwas krabbelte seinen Oberschenkel hinunter. So fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Was sollte das denn bedeuten?  
  
Unwillig strich seine Linke über die Innenseite seines Schenkels, um das unangenehme Gefühl zu verjagen, doch es wurde nicht besser, sondern viel, viel schlimmer.  
  
Hochrot wurde ihm bewusst, das das Etwas flüssig war und er zweifelte schon an seinem Verstand, als er seine Hand betrachtete und mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig passierten.  
  
Als erstes begriff Harry, dass seine Hand nun blutig war, als nächstes, hörte er einen seltsamen, würgenden Aufschrei, der ohne Zweifel von ihm selbst kam und dann sah er noch eine entsetzte Hermione in der Tür.  
  
Danach wurde es dunkel.  
  
Hermione, diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab bewaffnet, konnte nicht verhindern, dass er in sich zusammensackte und zu Boden ging.  
  
„Harry!", entsetzt ging sie neben ihm auf die Knie, „Harry, was ist los?...Ener...!", erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Zauberstab nebenan war. Hastig sprang sie auf, um ihn zu holen und das war gut so, denn als sie zurückkam, sah sie das Blut auf seinen Oberschenkeln.  
  
Harry hatte ohne jeden Zweifel seine Periode bekommen.  
  
Einen Moment lang war sie wie erstarrt.  
  
„Oh."Herrjemine, wie bring ich ihm das jetzt bei. Gott, ist das gemein. Dir bleibt aber auch gar nichts erspart, Harry!, hastig sprach sie einen Schwebezauber und beförderte Harry aufs Bett, bevor sie mit einem weiteren Zauber das Blut verschwinden ließ, doch sie wusste, dass es damit nicht getan war.  
  
„Scheiße!", es war gar nicht Hermiones Art Schimpfwörter zu benutzen, doch im Moment hielt sie es für ziemlich angebracht.  
  
Zwei Minuten später stand sie noch immer am selben Fleck und fragte sich, wie sie Harry begreiflich machen sollte, was vor sich ging, als er mit einem Aufschrei hochfuhr,  
  
„Hermione, was..."  
  
„Beruhig dich, Harry!"  
  
„Ich...das...was..."  
  
„Du sollst dich beruhigen!", sie belegte ihn mit einem Zauber, denn er klang panisch und das sicher mit Recht. Woher sollte er wissen, was vor sich ging. Hermione nahm sich zusammen.  
  
„Harry, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass es um deine Aufklärung nicht sonderlich gut bestellt ist...und du von der Funktionsweise eines weiblichen Körpers nur die für dich wesentlichen Details kennst?"Sie erwartete nicht, dass Sirius darauf sonderlichen Wert gelegt hatte. Mit Sicherheit hatte er alles, was er wusste nur von den anderen Jungs aufgeschnappt.  
  
Die Miene, die er aufsetzte, bestätigte ihren Verdacht.  
  
„Oh...man!"Hermione ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen und seufzte. Ihre Eltern waren immer sehr offen an diese Sachen herangegangen und sie konnte von sich behaupten gründlich aufgeklärt zu sein, doch die Vorstellung diesen Job jetzt bei Harry zu übernehmen war doch etwas stressig.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie beide dunkelrote Köpfe und Harry versuchte die Funktionsweise von Tampons und Binden zu verkraften, von deren Anwendung ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Hermione atmete tief durch. Sie hatte es mit Anstand hinter sich gebracht und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry es begriffen hatte, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht wollte.  
  
„Gut...das heißt dann wohl, dass du wirklich und wahrhaftig ein richtiges Mädchen bist!...Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass du dir dann auch über etwas anderes Gedanken machen musst!"  
  
Harry, der die Sache mit den Binden und Tampons noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet hatte sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
„Was meinst du?"  
  
„Nun, wer seine Periode kriegt muss sich auch darüber Gedanken machen, dass er schwanger werden kann und an Verhütung denken...", sie kam nicht weiter, denn Harry hatte sich gefasst.  
  
„SPINNST DU?...Hermione, jetzt bist du durchgeknallt! Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich als Mädchen mit einem Kerl schlafe...ich fass es nicht!" Hermione schenkte ihm ihr fiesestes Grinsen. Das musste einfach sein nach dieser Tortour.  
  
„Sicher...hab ich ganz vergessen...du willst als Junge mit einem Kerl schlafen...richtig?!"Harrys Mund öffnete sich und schloss sich wieder, bevor er vom Bett hüpfte und schnurstracks im Bad verschwand.  
  
Eine weitere halbe Stunde später, auf dem Weg in die Kerker zum Zaubertränkeunterricht, sprach er noch immer nicht wieder mit ihr und Hermione lachte ihn noch immer aus. Nicht mal Ron, der an ihnen vorbei ging und wie üblich einen roten Kopf bekam, konnte ihr diesmal die Laune verderben.  
  
Das gelang erst Malfoy. Die Tatsache, dass Potter sich noch besser mit Granger verstand, als zuvor, regte ihn schon eine ganze Weile auf und er konnte es nicht lassen, ihr eins auszuwischen.  
  
„Na Granger, endlich 'ne Freundin gefunden, die dich erträgt? Traurig, dass sich Potter zu dem Zweck erst in 'n Mädchen verwandeln musste!...Aber jemand anderes kann dich ja wahrscheinlich nicht ertragen, nicht mal Weasley!", giftete Draco im vorbeigehen und Pansy Parkinson, die es gehört hatte, lachte laut und scheppernd über seinen Spruch.  
  
Hermione musste schlucken und das hinderte sie an einer entsprechenden Erwiderung. Malfoy war schon an ihr vorbei, bevor sie sich ob dieser Gemeinheit gefangen hatte, doch Harry war noch vor ihm.  
  
Harry hatte genau wie die anderen gehört, was Draco gesagt hatte. Diese Ohrfeige war nicht nur für Hermione gedacht gewesen. Sie war genauso an ihn gerichtet.  
  
Malfoy wurde wohl übermütig?  
  
Er wusste, dass Draco sich inzwischen sicher fühlte. Er ging davon aus, dass er, Harry, sich seiner körperlichen Unterlegenheit bewusst war.  
  
Das stimmt auch, doch das hinderte ihn diesmal nicht.  
  
Er hörte Draco mit selbstsicheren Schritten hinter sich. Gleich würde er an ihm vorbei gehen. Es war eine Entscheidung von Sekundenbruchteilen, doch Malfoy ärgern war für Harry mal ein natürlicher Reflex gewesen, und der setzte ein, als Draco auf gleicher Höhe war.  
  
„Glacius!", flüsterte Harry und Dracos nächster Schritt zog ihm auf der entstehenden Eisfläche die Beine weg.  
  
Das wäre ja auch alles wunderbar gewesen, wäre Draco nicht verzweifelt bestrebt, sich irgendwo festzuhalten. Das konnte man ihm eigentlich auch nicht übel nehmen, nur leider war Harry-Zwerg das am wenigsten geeignete Objekt für diesen Zweck, denn natürlich war er viel zu leicht um Dracos Fall auch nur zu bremsen.  
  
Er wurde im Gegenteil schwungvoll mit zu Boden gerissen und landete wieder einmal unbequem auf Draco.  
  
Da war sie, die Gelegenheit! Der Tag wurde langsam besser.  
  
Harry richtete sich mit wütend funkelnden Augen halb auf.  
  
„Malfoy, du Bastard! Willst du mich jetzt auch noch betatschen!" Sein Zauberstab zielte schneller auf Draco, als der begreifen konnte, was er meinte. Dracos Augen wurden groß, als Harry zu dem inzwischen vertrauten Spruch ansetzte.  
  
„EXPELLIARMUS!", dröhnte da jedoch auch schon eine Stimme durch den Gang und Schüler sprangen auf die Seite, als Harrys Zauberstab aus dessen Hand auf Professor Snape zuflog. „WAS...geht hier vor?"  
  
„Malfoy...betatscht mich!"  
  
„D...d...d...das ist nicht wahr!"Draco stotterte und er hatte allen Grund dazu, denn seine Fäuste hatten Harry am Hemd gepackt. Glaubwürdig sah das nicht gerade aus.  
  
„Aufstehen, Miss Potter!", spuckte Snape und funkelte Harry kalt an.  
  
Oh Gott, zieh jetzt bitte nicht deine Schmollschnute, Harry!, ging es Hermione vergeblich durch den Kopf. Er zog ein erstklassiges Schmollgesicht, als er sich von Draco hoch rappelte und es managte, diesem das Knie in die Rippen zu stoßen. Draco ächzte, als er auf die Beine kam.  
  
Snape hatte inzwischen Harry fixiert und sein Gesicht war düster, wie der Himmel vor einem Gewitter, denn Harry hatte genau das Gesicht aufgesetzt, das er inzwischen an ihm hasste, wie die Pest.  
  
Es war Lily Potters ‚Du bist ja so gemein'-Gesicht. Snape hatte diesen Ausdruck niemals vergessen, doch ihn jetzt immer wieder bei Harry sehen zu müssen, trieb ihn zur Weißglut.  
  
„Miss Potter, es mag ja sein, dass es einige Leute in dieser Schule gibt, die ihnen momentan einen Sonderstatus einräumen! Ich gehöre dazu nicht! Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Zaubern auf den Gängen!"  
  
„Ich hab nicht...!", fauchte Harry ihn an, doch er kam nicht zum Ende.  
  
„HALTEN...sie ihren Mund! Sonst sind es gleich noch mal zwanzig mehr!"  
  
„Was...erst lass ich mich von diesem Bastard in ein Mädchen verwandeln, dann darf er mich beleidigen, wie es ihm passt und nun lass ich mich auch noch von ihm betatschen, oder?...Wissen sie was, sehen sie zu, dass sie sich hier was einfallen lassen, sonst erleben sie den dritten Weltkrieg, das kann ich ihnen garantieren!"  
  
„Noch mal fünfzig Punkte!"Snapes Miene war nun eisig. Die Fackeln im Gang begannen zu lodern.  
  
„Ja...und gleich noch fünfzig drauf!...Ich hab die Schnauze voll..."  
  
„HARRY!", kreischte nun Hermione, doch Harry kochte und war nicht mehr zu bremsen.  
  
„Wissen sie was, ich unterstelle ihnen jetzt einfach mal ganz krass, dass sie gar kein Interesse haben, sich etwas einfallen zulassen..."  
  
„POTTER!", donnerte Snape.  
  
„Ja, so heiße ich...Harry Potter! Und ich lege größten Wert darauf, auch als Mister Harry Potter angesprochen zu werden, auch von ihnen...Professor Severus Snape!"  
  
Es krachte! Nicht einmal, nicht zweimal, auch nicht nur dreimal!  
  
Die Fackeln die den Gang säumten explodierten eine nach der anderen in einer Stichflamme, bevor sie viel heller, als zuvor weiter brannten.  
  
Jemand kreischte.  
  
Harry hatte bei jedem Krachen den Kopf ein wenig mehr eingezogen und die Arme um den Kopf geschlungen. Es brannte wie die Hölle.  
  
Draco starrte in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Snape schnappte Harry an der Schulter und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.  
  
„Mitkommen, Potter!"  
  
„Professor Snape, er..."Hermione kam nicht weiter.  
  
„Mund halten, Miss Granger! Scheren sie sich alle zusammen ins Klassenzimmer."Ohne ein weiteres Wort zerrte er Harry hinter sich her und verschwand mit ihm im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, doch er machte nicht halt, sondern zog ihn weiter in sein Büro, beförderte ihn auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und starrte ihn dann von der anderen Seite des Tisches einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich setzte.  
  
„Warum nehmen sie ihren Trank nicht!"  
  
„Ich nehme ihn jeden Tag!"  
  
Die bauchige Flasche aus dunklem Glas stand im Bad und jeden Morgen nahm er die Menge, die Snape angewiesen hatte.  
  
Snape starrte ihn finster an.  
  
Das war nicht gut. Es mochte sein, das Potters seelisches Gleichgewicht außer Rand und Band war. Das war nicht wirklich ein Wunder, doch solche Zwischenfälle durften nicht passieren. Er konnte dabei richtig Schaden machen.  
  
Etwas sagte dem Lehrer, das diese Feuergeschichte mit dieser Verwandlung zu tun hatte, denn der Trank setzte sich aus zwei Elementgruppen zusammen. Pflanzen, die mit dem Element Feuer zusammenhingen und Zutaten, die dem Wasser und der Erde zugeordnet waren – ausgleichend eben. Das Problem war, dass er eigentlich nie mit Elementemagie in Verbindung gebracht worden war, denn er existierte erst circa fünfhundert Jahre, also nicht lange genug, um mit der alten Elementemagie zusammen hängen zu können.  
  
„Wie oft passiert es!"  
  
„Nur, wenn ich wütend werde!"  
  
„Dann werden sie verdammt noch mal nicht wütend, Potter!"Harry sprang auf die Füße.  
  
„Ich habe aber allen Grund wütend zu werden und daran ist Malfoy schuld!"  
  
Krach! Ein Glas zersprang und die Flüssigkeit darin bildete einen Flammensee auf einem Tisch, der an der Wand stand.  
  
Snape schien nicht wirklich überrascht und beseitigte das Feuer.  
  
„Ich werde ihnen noch heute etwas anderes zukommen lassen!...Und Potter...ich rate ihnen dringend, nie wieder zu behaupten, dass ich nicht alles daran setzte, diese Sache rückgängig zu machen! Noch einmal ein solcher Ausbruch und wir beide finden uns beim Schulleiter wieder! Das versichere ich ihnen!...Raus!"Harry stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen, „Ach ja! Und natürlich noch mal fünfzig Punkte Abzug, wegen Respektlosigkeit!"  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich eine weitere Bemerkung zu verkneifen, als er das Büro verließ.  
  
Im Klassenzimmer starrten ihm die Gryffindors besorgt entgegen. Sie rechneten wohl mit dem Schlimmsten. Nun ja, 150 Hauspunkte innerhalb von zehn Minuten zu verlieren konnte man wohl zum Schlimmsten zählen.  
  
Das Stundenglas der Gryffindors dürfte nach diesem Anschlag leer sein. Zum Glück wagte es im Moment keiner, Harry irgendwie schief anzureden.  
  
Ohne irgendjemanden anzusehen schob er sich auf seinen Platz neben Draco Malfoy. Er hatte es ja so satt, dessen blasierte Miene zu sehen. Wie hatte er nur je denken können, dass dieser Bastard ihn in irgendeiner Weise interessierte?  
  
Gleich darauf erschien Snape und begann den Trank zu erläutern, den sie heute brauen sollten. Zehn Minuten später war Harry mal wieder auf der Suche nach Zutaten und das fiel ihm heute ganz besonders schwer, denn sie benötigten für diesen Trank frische Blutegel.  
  
„Was 'n los, Harry?"Harry stand vor dem Behälter mit den Glibberkreaturen und Dean Thomas war neben ihm aufgetaucht. „Hast 'n Problem mit den Viechern, oder?"Dean lachte leise und Harry war froh, dass er ihm nicht blöd kam.  
  
„Immer noch nicht vergessen, wie Seamus und ich dir die Flubberwürmer ins Bett gekippt haben, oder?"Das würde er gewiss auch nicht vergessen.  
  
Igitt! Noch jetzt schüttelte es ihn, wenn er daran dachte, wie er sich in seine Decke kuscheln wollte und sich mit dem ekligsten Gewürm konfrontiert gesehen hatte, das es seiner Meinung nach gab.  
  
Dean und Seamus hatten sich fast krankgelacht über ihren Spaß, der die Vergeltung für eine Ladung Feuerwerk unter der Bettdecke gewesen war. Seit dem ekelte sich Harry vor allem, was nur nach Glibber aussah, so, wie die Blutegel.  
  
Dean langte jedoch ohne zögern in den Behälter, ließ vier von den Viechern in eines der bereitstehenden Gläser flutschen und hielt sie Harry hin.  
  
„Verschwinde, du Mädchen! Nicht das Malfoy dich vor lauter Ärger zurück verwandelt!"Harry hatte schon eine Bemerkung auf den Lippen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders, denn Deans Tonfall war dem, der ihm vertraut war, sehr viel näher gekommen, als alles, was er in letzter Zeit von seinen so genannten Freunden gehört hatte und so brachte er nur ein schiefes Lächeln zustande, als er sich abwandte.  
  
„Sag mal pennst du da drinnen, oder was?", Malfoy giftete schon wieder, als Harry zu seinem Platz zurückkam.  
  
„Nimm dich bloß in Acht! Du kriegst deinen Busen auch noch!"  
  
Draco erwiderte seinen funkelnden Blick mit einem höhnischen Grinsen.  
  
„Solange er wieder weg geht!"  
  
Das hatte gesessen! Harrys Augen wurden dunkel, als er wegsah und Dracos Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig spöttischer.  
  
Wenig später war ihm nicht mehr zum Grinsen, als er mit spitzen Fingern den ersten Blutegel aus dem Glas holte, um ihn zu zerschneiden.  
  
Da hatte Sev aber auch nette Exemplare herangeschafft, voll gesaugt, fett und glibberig. Nicht, das Draco sich wirklich davor ekelte, wenn man Zaubertränke braute, wurde man mit ganz anderem Zeug konfrontiert, doch es war auch nicht so, dass er es mochte.  
  
Es war unangenehm.  
  
Shit! Da war dieses blöde Vieh doch tatsächlich geplatzt. Draco war von seinem Platz geschnellt, als das Blut über den Tisch spritzte, Harry direkt an seiner Seite, aber Harry ging es dabei gar nicht gut.  
  
Sein Blick hing an Dracos hellen Händen, die über und über mit Blut besudelt waren und in seinem Kopf begann es sich zu drehen.  
  
Harrys Hand schlug über seinen Mund, um nicht wieder dieses scheußliche, würgende Geräusch von sich zu geben, dass ihm vom Morgen noch seltsam deutlich bewusst war. Danach sah er noch kurz Malfoys verwundertes Gesicht und dann kippte er um, direkt in Dracos Arme.  
  
Niemand hatte Snape, der vorn an seinem Tisch stand, jemals ein so genervtes Gesicht machen sehen.  
  
Er hatte dieses Mädchen ja so satt.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, hätten sie wohl die Freundlichkeit Mister Potter auf die Krankenstation zu bringen? Sieht aus, als sei er zart besaitet!", lamentierte er und Draco sah ihn ernsthaft empört an, obwohl ihm der Grund klar war. Potter war sein Teampartner in Zaubertränke und Severus weigerte sich, eine andere Gruppe wegen Potter auseinander zu reißen, nachdem er die Klasse endlich so gut im Griff hatte.  
  
Eine Trage erschien aus dem Nichts und Draco ließ Harry darauf gleiten, sich der besorgten Blicke, die ihm die Gryffindors zuwarfen wohl bewusst, doch keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Sie wussten, dass Snape sie auflaufen lassen würde.  
  
Mit einem fiesen Grinsen und einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes setzte er die Trage in Bewegung und ließ sie erst einmal heftig gegen den Türrahmen krachen.  
  
Sev ignorierte ihn, doch die Blicke, die ihm Granger, Weasley und Finnegan schickten, waren mörderisch.  
  
Wenig später stand er dann vor einem Problem. Der schnellste Weg in den Krankenflügel führte über die Abkürzung in den dritten Stock, und dann über die Treppe, doch die Trage brachte er da nicht hinauf, ohne, dass Potter herunterpurzelte und sich den Hals brach.  
  
Draco starrte die zierliche Gestalt auf der Trage nachdenklich an. Er wusste, was die einfachste Möglichkeit wäre, doch die Vorstellung gesehen zu werden, wie er Potter in die Krankenstation trug, war peinlich, sehr peinlich.  
  
Andererseits hatte sie auch einen gewissen Reiz. Potter würde toben, wenn er es wüsste.  
  
Es bestand natürlich immer noch die Chance, dass er aufwachte und richtig Ärger machte, wenn ihm bewusst wurde, wie ihm geschah, doch er sah irgendwie nicht wirklich danach aus. Er sah eher aus, als schliefe er den Schlaf der Gerechten.  
  
Draco fragte sich, was ihn ausgeknockt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Potter jemals ohnmächtig werden gesehen zu haben. Vorhin gerade, im Klassenzimmer, hätte man glatt den Eindruck bekommen können, ihm sei beim Anblick des Blutes schlecht geworden.  
  
„Mädchen!...Ganz eindeutig ein Mädchen! Himmel Potter, wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du weibisch bist!"Kurz entschlossen hob Draco Harry von der Trage, ließ sie verschwinden und begann die Treppen hinauf zu steigen.  
  
Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, bis in den Krankenflügel und überlegte vor der Tür, ob er Potter wieder auf eine Trage befördern sollte. Leider wurde er trotz seines geringen Gewichtes mit der Zeit etwas schwer. Draco stieß die Tür mit dem Fuß auf und hoffte ihn los zu werden, bevor die Pommfrey auftauchte.  
  
Hastig ließ er Harry auf das Bett fallen, welches er am schnellsten erreichen konnte – und wurde augenblicklich heftig nach unten gerissen.  
  
Draco brauchte einen Moment, um den ersten Schreck zu verarbeiten und so dem nächsten Platz zu machen, denn wieder einmal fand er sich Nase an Nase mit Harry Potter wieder, doch dieses Mal brach er alle Rekorde.  
  
Ihre Lippen waren kein Inch mehr voneinander entfernt, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich und die Situation war so zweideutig, dass ihm sein Busen diesmal sicher wäre – wenn Potter nicht noch immer schliefe.  
  
Er schlief ganz eindeutig.  
  
Die Brille saß nur noch auf seiner Nasenspitze, die Knie hatte er angezogen, Kaum das er auf dem Bett lag, seine Finger bildeten ein Knäuel auf seiner Brust und seine Slytherinkrawatte war mittendrin.  
  
Darum also fühlte er sich so kurzatmig.  
  
Eilends fingerte er am Krawattenknoten, um das verflixte Ding zu lösen. Leider gelang das mit zittrigen Fingern nur sehr dürftig.  
  
Verdammt!  
  
Warum sah der Mistkerl im Schlaf so unglaublich süß aus? War das schon immer so gewesen, oder machten das die Stupsnase und der Schmollmund?  
  
Oh Gott, was hab ich nur angerichtet? Draco schnippte hoch, als er den Krawattenknoten endlich gelöst hatte. Seine teure, seidene Krawatte blieb hilflos in Harrys Fingern verstrickt zurück.  
  
Der Kerl pennte, eindeutig! Gerade eben verwickelte sich Dracos Krawatte noch ein wenig mehr zwischen seinen Fingen und Harry gab ein leises, zufriedenes Seufzen von sich!  
  
Draco machte einen Schritt rückwärts.  
  
„Mister Malfoy, was machen sie denn hier?"Madam Pompfrey tauchte überraschend in der Tür auf.  
  
Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen und seine Atmung war noch immer etwas holprig. Verdammter Bastard! Werd endlich wieder ein Kerl!  
  
„Ähm...Professor Snape hat mich mit Potter heraufgeschickt! Er ist im Unterreicht umgekippt!", beantwortete er Madam Pommfreys Frage.  
  
„Oh, das arme Ding!...Als hätte sie es nicht schon schwer genug!"Die Krankenschwester kam herübergewuselt und Zauber fegten über Potter hinweg.  
  
Warum sehen alle nur noch ein Mädchen in ihm?...Er ist ein Junge! Und er wird immer ein Junge bleiben!...So ein Blödsinn! Draco wandte sich ab.  
  
„Sie brauchen mich ja nicht, oder?"  
  
„Gehen sie nur, gehen sie nur! Ich kümmere mich um das arme Dingelchen!"  
  
Draco ergriff die Flucht. Das war ja nicht mehr mit anzuhören.  
  
Er hatte jetzt Verwandlung und konnte froh sein, wenn er es noch rechtzeitig zu Unterrichtsbeginn ins Klassenzimmer schaffte. Hoffentlich hatte Timothy wenigstens seine Tasche mitgenommen.  
  
Von Crabbe und Goyle erwartete er so viel Intelligenz nicht.  
  
„Mister Malfoy! Können sie mir sagen, warum ihre Anzugsordnung so zu wünschen übrig lässt?"McGonagall stand mit sauerer Miene hinter ihrem Pult und sah zu Draco, der gerade noch rechtzeitig hereingehetzt war.  
  
Scheiße! Meine Krawatte!  
  
„Ähm...ein...äh...kleines Missgeschick!"Er würde ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, dass ihm Potter die Krawatte geklaut hatte.  
  
„Nun...Missgeschicke passieren! Aber sie sind Schulsprecher und haben die Pflicht mit gutem Beispiel voranzugehen, was das angeht! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"  
  
Draco hätte eine weitere Seidenkrawatte darauf verwettet, dass McGonagall von Potters kapitalen Punktverlust bei Snape gehört hatte. In anbetracht dessen war er glimpflich davon gekommen.  
  
„Und...wo hast du das Ding gelassen?" Nott beugte sich zu ihm herüber und flüsterte, als die Lehrerin für fortgeschrittene Verwandlung mit ihren Ausführungen begann. Natürlich hatte er Dracos Tasche dabei.  
  
Sie waren bei Verwandlungen von Lebewesen angekommen und würden bald mit den Animagi beginnen.  
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", fauchte Draco Timothy an.  
  
„Hat die Wildkatze sie geklaut?...Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du sie weckst!" Draco zog die Brauen zusammen.  
  
Wildekatze? Wecken? Meinte er Potter?  
  
„Spinnst du jetzt, Nott?"  
  
„Hey, Drake! Ich hab gesehen, wie du sie anschaust!"  
  
Potter! Timothy redete von Potter!  
  
„Hey, mein Freund! Vergiss mal bitte eines nicht! SIE ist Potter! Harry Potter!...Ein Kerl!"Und damit wandte er sich ab und ignorierte Timothy Notts überraschten Blick.  
  
Es sah ganz so aus, als gehöre Draco zu den wenigen, die in Potter noch immer das sahen, was er mal gewesen war – einen Jungen.  
  
Für Timothy und die meisten anderen war Harry schon lange nur noch SIE.  
  
SIE schlief inzwischen friedlich im Krankenflügel. Der Feuerzauber hatte Harry alle gemacht, ohne dass es ihm bewusst war, die Sache mit der Periode zeigte auch Wirkung und die Ekelattacke mit dem Blut hatte ihm den Rest gegeben.  
  
Das war es auch, was Madam Pommfrey festgestellt hatte, doch mit einem liebevollen Lächeln hatte sie Harry einen Schlafzauber verpasst. Sollte das arme Dingelchen sich nur ausruhen.  
  
Die Ruhe war jedoch vorbei, als Hermione, Dean und Neville nach dem Unterricht auftauchten, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
  
„Madam Pommrey, ist Harry okay?"Sie waren ins Büro der Krankenschwester geschlichen, als sie sahen, dass Harry noch immer nicht wach war.  
  
„Sicher, sicher! Sie können ihn gern wecken! Er darf gehen!"  
  
Harry hatte die Decke bis zur Nase gezogen, als Hermione neben sein Bett trat.  
  
„Harry...hey, Harry! Wach auf! Du darfst jetzt gehen!"  
  
„Hm!", murmelte er und rollte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
„Harry, ich hab die Blutegel für dich!"Hermione sah Dean bei diesen Worten irritiert an, doch Harrys Reaktion lenkte sie ab.  
  
„Aaahhhh!"Sofort saß er im Bett, „Wa...wa...wa...was?"  
  
„War nur 'n Scherz, Harry!"Dean grinste. Langsam wurde es lustig und irgendwie begann er langsam seinen Klassenkameraden wieder als das zu sehen, was er war – ein guter Kumpel, auch als Mädchen.  
  
„Ratte!", gab der gute Kumpel bissig zurück.  
  
„Mimose!", piesackte Dean weiter  
  
„Bäh!"Harry schwang die Füße aus dem Bett und schob in die Umhangtasche, was er zwischen seinen Fingern spürte und für ein Taschentuch hielt.  
  
„Habt ihr euch verlaufen?", funkelte er Dean und Neville an. Neville wurde rot und Dean grinste. Harry war offensichtlich nicht so einfach bereit zu vergeben.  
  
„Ach, meine Süße, ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, dich länger nicht zu sehen! Du bist so wunderbar sensibel!"  
  
„Du willst wohl auch einen Busen, oder?"  
  
„Wenn es dich glücklich macht!"  
  
„Arg...halt die Klappe, Thomas!"  
  
„Wir sind wegen der Auslosung hier, Harry! Und Neville ist meine Verstärkung, nur für den Fall, dass du wieder umkippst!"  
  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, kriegst du deinen Busen!" Dean verbiss sich das Grinsen.  
  
„Bestimmt 'ne irre Erfahrung! Dann kann ich mir selbst an die Titten gehen!"  
  
„HALT JETZT DIE KLAPPE, DEAN!"Hermione war hochrot geworden nach Deans letzter Bemerkung, denn die ganze Zeit kreiste Ron mit diesem Busen durch ihren Kopf. Was Harry ihm da angehext hatte, war nicht von schlechten Eltern gewesen.  
  
Nachdem Harry heute endlich mal von ihrer Seite verschwunden war, hatte Ron es tatsächlich gewagt, sie anzusprechen.  
  
Hermione hatte ihn wütend ignoriert und Dean hatte das wohl gemerkt, denn auf einmal war er bei ihr aufgetaucht, mit Neville im Schlepptau.  
  
Die ersten Beiden waren wohl zu Besinnung gekommen, auch wenn Hermione nicht wusste, was sie von Harry und Dean halten sollte.  
  
„Ähm, hab ich das richtig verstanden...Auslosung?", fragte Harry nun.  
  
„Ja, Harry...heute werden die Begegnungen ausgelost!", antwortete Dean. Er war selbst nicht im Quidditchteam, doch er war ein echter Fan der Gryffindormannschaft.  
  
„Und warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?"Darauf herrschte Schweigen.  
  
„Ginny!", beantwortete er sich seine Frage selbst. Ginny hatte einen Hass auf ihn, seit Steven Rogers ein Auge auf ihn geworfen hatte. Seine drei Besucher senkten verlegen den Blick.  
  
„Heißt das jetzt, ich bin raus aus dem Team, oder?"Harry spürte Eiseskälte im Magen. Er war noch immer ein Mädchen und er war noch nicht einmal wieder geflogen. Das mochte nichts heißen, doch Ginny war Teamcaptain, auch wenn sie ihn nicht einfach rauswerfen konnte.  
  
Etwas sagte ihm, dass es da wohl Ärger geben würde.  
  
„Harry...du weißt genau, dass Ron und Seamus das niemals zulassen würden!", versicherte Hermione ihm gerade.  
  
„Ja...sicher! Aber du solltest jetzt trotzdem deinen zarten Hintern aus dem Bett schwingen und im Laufschritt folgen, denn wenn du nicht rechtzeitig auftauchst, wird sie das gegen dich auslegen!", Dean half nach und schubste Harry vom Bett.  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Hermione inzwischen ungläubig, während Harry sich die Schuhe anzog. Der Blick, den Neville und Dean ihr zuwarfen sprach Bände.  
  
Deswegen waren sie also mit ihr gekommen.  
  
Sie sah wie Harry nun ich Richtung der Tür rannte und folgte ihm, Dean an ihrer Seite.  
  
„Leider ja!"  
  
„Hat Ron das gewusst?", Gewitterwolken machten sich in Hermiones Gesicht breit.  
  
„Nein, hat er nicht! Wenn Neville es mir nicht gesagt hätte, hätte es keiner gewusst! Neville weiß es von Eleonora Hardy!"  
  
Eleonora Hardy war so alt wie Ginny. Sie war ein hübsches aber unscheinbares Mädchen, das oft mit Neville in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben machte. Sie waren beide begeisterte Pflanzennarren.  
  
„Gott sein Dank!"  
  
„Das kannst du aber laut sagen! Beeilen wir uns! Das Ginny so eine Zicke ist hab ich nicht erwartet. Harry hat Rogers keinen Grund gegeben, nicht einen und sie führt sich auf, als hätte er versucht, ihn ihr auszuspannen!" Dean rannte neben ihr und Neville die Treppen hinunter. Die Auslosung fand in der Großen Halle statt und die Hauslehrer gaben bekannt, für welche Spielerpositionen neue Spieler gesucht wurden.  
  
Ginny könnte Harry damit wirklich eins reinwürgen, falls das ihre Absicht war und Hermione konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie dazu fähig war, auch wenn es ganz danach aussah, denn sonst hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass die Auslosung heute war.  
  
Sie kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Die Spiele waren schon ausgelost, doch Professor Sprout gab gerade erst bekannt, welche Spieler Hufflepuff in diesem Jahr brauchte.  
  
Die Gryffindors würden als letztes dran sein, denn sie hatten den Pokal im letzten Jahr gewonnen. Harry war Ginny einen Blick zu, der alles sagte, während Dean ihn nach vorn zu den Spielern schob.  
  
Ron, Seamus und Colin sahen ihm erleichtert entgegen. Ihre Gesichter sagten Harry deutlich, das Ginny schon in Aktion getreten war  
  
Was bildete sich diese Ziege eigentlich ein?  
  
Harrys Augen funkelten schon wieder, als sein Blick Professor McGonagalls traf, die ihm ebenso erleichtert entgegenblickte, wie seine Mitspieler zuvor.  
  
Inzwischen war Snape dabei, festzustellen, dass das Team von Slytherin in diesem Jahr keine neuen Spieler brauchte und nur Ersatzleute suchte, falls jemand ausfiel.  
  
Malfoy, schon das zweite Jahr Teamcaptain der Slytherins, hatte im letzten Jahr clever gepokert, ausnahmslos jüngere, Spieler genommen und sein Team hart trainiert. Die Slytherins waren die einzige wirkliche Konkurrenz für Gryffindor und Harry fragte sich plötzlich, ob es wirklich gut war als Mädchen auf seiner Position weiter zu spielen.  
  
Sein Blick flog zur Tafel mit den Paarungen, während Professor McGonagall mitteilte, das Gryffindor einen Jäger und einen Treiber brauchte.  
  
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er sah, dass sie erst im Mai gegen Slytherin spielen würden, doch das war sofort vorbei, als er Ginny sagen hörte:  
  
„Professor McGonagall, ich möchte bitte auch noch einen weiteren Sucher auswählen dürfen! Wir wissen nicht, ob Harry nicht möglicherweise doch ersetzt werden muss! Woher will ich wissen, wie lange es dauert, bevor sein Zustand wieder normal wird!"  
  
Man hätte wohl eine Stecknadel in der Großen Halle fallen hören können, so still war es auf einmal.  
  
Den Lehrern war die Fassungslosigkeit über Ginnys Ansinnen anzusehen und Draco fragte sich, ob diese Göre noch ganz Rund lief.  
  
Gryffindor hatte den besten Sucher, den Hogwarts in den letzten Jahrzehnten gesehen hatte (auch wenn Draco das niemals offen zugeben würde, wusste er, dass es so war) und da kam diese rothaarige Schnepfe und wollte ihn ersetzen, weil er jetzt ein Mädchen war.  
  
Nicht, dass Draco da etwas dagegen hatte, denn dann wäre ihnen der Sieg sicher sein, doch irgendwie war das schon ziemlich dämlich.  
  
Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Harry hinüber.  
  
Dessen Miene zeigte keine Regung und etwas sagte Draco, dass er sofort aussteigen würde, wenn etwas Derartiges zu Ginnys Gunsten entschieden wurde.  
  
In seiner Verfassung war er zu allem bereit, das hatte der Ausbruch am Morgen bewiesen und plötzlich hoffte er, dass McGonagall jetzt keinen Fehler machte, denn er wollte Gryffindor mit Harry als Sucher schlagen. Sonst wäre es kein wirklicher Sieg für ihn.  
  
Professor McGonagall maß Ginny inzwischen mit überraschend kalten Augen, und sie war nicht die einzige.  
  
Ron, Seamus und Colin starrten sie an, als wollten sie sie in der Luft zerreißen. Harry hatte keine Zweifel, dass sie davon nichts gewusst hatten, doch das war gleich. Sollte McGonagall Ginny nachgeben, würde er auf der Stelle aufhören.  
  
„Miss Weasley, es freut mich, dass sie sich um Mister Potters Zustand solche Sorgen machen! Das ehrt sie,", ihr Tonfall ließ keine Zweifel daran, wie sie es wirklich meinte, „...doch ich denke die Tatsache, dass er im Moment ein Mädchen ist, hindert ihn in keiner Weise daran, weiterhin auf seiner Position als Sucher für Gryffindor zu spielen! Er hat sich für diese Position nicht mit seinem Geschlecht, sondern mit seinem Können qualifiziert und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich daran etwas geändert hat! Sie werden in diesem Jahr keinen neuen Sucher auswählen und das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Sache!"  
  
Ginny schluckte, doch sie konnte darauf natürlich nichts mehr erwidern. Der Blick, den sie Harry zuwarf, ließ keine Zweifel an dem, was sie dachte.  
  
Dass sich ihr Verhältnis einmal so extrem verschlechtern würde, hätte Harry auch nicht erwartet. Für ihn war Ginny jedenfalls heute gestorben und er wunderte sich nicht mehr, dass Steven Rogers sich den Hals nach anderen Mädchen verrenkte, auch wenn er von der Tatsache, selbst zu diesen anderen Mädchen zu gehören, nicht wirklich begeistert war.  
  
Ein Gutes hatte diese hinterhältige Sache jedoch trotzdem. Als Harry die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen verließ, war er von den Leuten flankiert, an die er sechs Jahre lang gewöhnt gewesen war:  
  
Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus und natürlich Neville, dem er gar nicht sagen konnte, wie dankbar er dafür war, dass er Dean von dieser Intrige berichtet hatte.  
  
Es mochte sein, dass die Welt zwischen ihm und Ron noch nicht wieder in Ordnung war, doch die drohende Katastrophe für das Quidditchteam hatte sie einander wieder ein ganzes Stück näher gebracht.  
  
Als Harry sich an diesem Abend in sein Bett kuschelte war er sehr zufrieden mit sich und die Krawatte, die er in seiner Umhangtasche gefunden hatte, trug dazu eine ganze Menge bei.  
  
Er war ziemlich überrascht gewesen, als er beim Ausziehen, einen Zipfel grün-silbern gestreifter Seide aus seiner Umhangtasche lugen sehen hatte, doch dann war ihm eingefallen, dass er auf der Krankenstation etwas eingesteckt hatte, bevor er aufgestanden war.  
  
In dem Trubel um das Quidditchteam war ihm das vollkommen entfallen, doch es fiel ihm nicht schwer, trotzdem die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.  
  
Nachdem er im Zaubertränkeunterricht umgekippt war, hatte Malfoy ihn mit Sicherheit auf die Krankenstation bringen müssen und Harry fragte sich etwas verlegen, wie er das bewerkstelligt hatte.  
  
Es gab fast nur eine Möglichkeit, wenn man bedachte, dass er nun in Besitz von Draco Malfoys Seidenkrawatte war.  
  
Harry drehte das teure Stück zwischen den Fingern und schnupperte zum wiederholten Male daran, während er sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen vorstellte, das Draco ihn in den Krankenflügel getragen hatte.  
  
Hatte er sich heute Morgen noch gefragt, was er je an diesem Kerl gefunden hatte, wusste er es nun wieder. Dieses Eau de Toilette war einfach unwiderstehlich – genau wie der ganze Kerl.  
  
Harry schlief in dieser Nacht mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
  
Draco hatte dieses Glück nicht. Er hatte sich nach dem Abendessen noch eine ordentliche Strafpredigt seines Onkels anhören müssen und lag nun hellwach und ziemlich verstimmt in seinem Bett.  
  
Sev hatte ihm von Anfang an dringend ans Herz gelegt, Potter aus dem Weg zu gehen und bis heute war ihm das auch perfekt gelungen, doch der Zwischenfall auf dem Gang hatte all seine Bemühungen dahingehend zunichte gemacht.  
  
Draco wusste, dass er diesem Fluch von O'Donnel heute nur um Haaresbreite entgangen war und falls Potter ihm diesen Busen angehext hätte, wäre selbst Sev machtlos gewesen.  
  
Auch wenn er gleich darauf lockere Sprüche gemacht hatte, wusste er doch, dass das die Blamage seines Lebens geworden wäre.  
  
„Mist verdammter!", meckerte er leise und rollte sich auf den Bauch. So hatte er sich sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt.  
  
Sein Benimm-Rahmen war seit dieser Sache ziemlich eng gesteckt. Lucius hatte ihm gedroht im Falle weiteren Ärgers einen Schulwechsel nach Durmstrang in Betracht zu ziehen, nicht unbedingt etwas, dass er in seinem letzten Jahr für erstrebenswert hielt, und Sev bombardierte ihn mit Zusatzaufgaben, die Draco permanent in Anspruch nahmen.  
  
Sollte ihm noch einmal etwas in Sachen Alkohol und Party zu Ohren kommen, hatte er ihm mit Strafarbeit bis in die Weihnachtsferien gedroht und Draco wusste, dass das sogar für ihn wirklich fies ausgehen konnte.  
  
Sev hatte ein Auge auf sie, seit er wusste, was sie so trieben.  
  
Nicht mal das Quidditchtraining ließ sein Pate im Moment als Ausrede gelten. Das Team sei sehr stark und man müsse das Training noch nicht übertreiben, denn sie würden erst im Februar gegen Hufflepuff spielen.  
  
Die Gryffindors waren Anfang November die ersten. Sie mussten gegen Ravenclaw ran. Keine wirklich schwere Aufgabe, denn Ravenclaw kämpfte mit der Neuformierung des Teams und hatte keinen wirklichen Ersatz für Cho Chang gefunden.  
  
Vermutlich leichtes Spiel für Harry-Zwerg, auch wenn er noch immer nur seinen Feuerblitz flog. Warum er sich nicht endlich einen neuen Besen besorgte, war Draco ein Rätsel, doch wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm inzwischen fast alles, was Harry Potter betraf ein Rätsel.  
  
Hatte er vor diesem Zwischenfall immer ganz genau gewusst, womit er rechnen musste, wenn es um Harry Potter ging, war das vorbei, seit er ein Mädchen war und eigentlich hatte er Mal angenommen, Mädchen hervorragend einschätzen zu können.  
  
Vermutlich galt das nicht für Mädchen, die eigentlich Jungen waren.  
  
Wie auch?  
  
Knurrend zog Draco sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Es war zum Haare raufen.  
  
Warum ging ihm Potter nicht aus dem Kopf? Warum sah er ständig seine grünen Katzenaugen vor sich und warum wusste er so genau, dass er ihn heute in Zaubertränke voll erwischt hatte, mit seiner Anspielung auf den Busen?  
  
Das war einfach unerträglich. Es war schon unerträglich gewesen, bevor er ein Mädchen gewesen war, doch jetzt war es noch schlimmer!  
  
Draco begann in Gedanken Zaubertrankrezepte zu rekapitulieren und fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf.  
  
Im Morgengrauen beherrschte ihn dann nur noch ein einziger Wunsch:  
  
Potter sollte wieder der schwarzhaarige Bastard sein, mit dem er vertraut war. Erst dann würde sich dieser Zustand zwischen ihnen wieder normalisieren. Daran hatte Draco keine Zweifel mehr.

R&R please! :)


	5. Spielchen

**_Titel: _**Heart's Desire (4/?)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**Romance

**_Unterkategorie: _**ein wenig Humor

**_Inhalt: _**Ein Unfall in Zaubertränke führt zu massiven Verwicklungen! Erst recht, wenn Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy davon betroffen sind! Und wenn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mir grünen Augen Hogwarts ins Chaos stürzt, platzt sogar einem eisigen Slytherin irgendwann der Kragen.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Ich weiß, ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert. Asche auf mein Haupt. Aber ich hatte mit dem chap wirklich große Probleme und hatte es schon dreimal komplett, nur um es wieder zu löschen, zu überschreiben und letztendlich noch mal umzuschreiben. Echt übel. Dafür sind jetzt zwei draus geworden . Es ist ein wenig kürzer, als üblich, dafür gibt es mit ein bisschen Glück schon nächste Woche chap 5.

LG KimRay

**_Beta: _**fiZi, ein Riesendankeschön an Dich, dass Du dich so beeilt hast!

**_Big thanks für die kommis:_**  Dark Luzie, vampiry, Severina35, Deedochan, Carika, Shadeless, Angel-of-Mystic, Vitani, LuckyShadow und Angie! Sorry, sorry und noch xmal sorry! Ich weiß, ich weiß es! Und ich gebe mir Mühe, in Zukunft regelmäßigere updates zu bringen! Auch wenn es manchmal nicht so geht, wie man gerne möchte! Ich hoffe, Ihr schreibt mir trotzdem weiter Eure reviews. besorgt ist

**Kapitel 4**

**Spielchen**

..._Potter sollte wieder der schwarzhaarige Bastard sein, mit dem er vertraut war. Erst dann würde sich dieser Zustand zwischen ihnen wieder normalisieren. Daran hatte Draco keine Zweifel mehr..._

Und er behielt Recht!

Von da an ließ Harry keine Gelegenheit aus, ihm irgendwie in die Quere zu kommen, zweifellos, um endlich eine Chance herauf zu provozieren, ihm doch noch diesen verflixten Busen anhexen zu können.

Da war er bei Draco jedoch an der falschen Adresse. Nach dem Zwischenfall vor Zaubertränke nahm er sich natürlich erst Recht in Acht. Schließlich hatte er jahrelange Erfahrung im Umgang mit Potter, und langsam aber sicher kam er auch besser damit zu Recht, dass er im Moment ein Mädchen war.

Hätte Harry geahnt, was er Draco für einen Gefallen tat, indem er sich genau so benahm, wie er es früher immer getan hatte, hätte er es augenblicklich abgestellt, doch er kam nicht drauf und so fand Draco schnell zu seiner früheren Bissigkeit zurück.

Und er bemerkte, dass er Harry am besten aus dem Konzept brachte, wenn er ihn trotz seines Verhaltens wie ein Mädchen behandelte.

Harry versuchte, einen Zusammenstoß zu provozieren, Draco half ihm wieder auf die Füße, nachdem er dafür gesorgt hatte, dass er zu Boden ging.

Er machte irgendwelchen Blödsinn in Zaubertränke, Draco half ihm mit ausgewählter Höflichkeit dabei, das Chaos wieder zu beseitigen.

Er versuchte, Streit vom Zaun zu brechen und Draco gab ihm gute Ratschläge, ruhiger zu werden, benahm sich ausgesucht zuvorkommend, rücksichtsvoll und aufmerksam.

Er müsse doch Rücksicht auf das arme Dingelchen nehmen, das ja nun so gar nichts dafür konnte, dass es im Moment von den weiblichen Hormonen gebeutelt wurde.

Das war die eine Seite.

Die andere gefiel Draco noch viel besser. Er ließ nicht eine Gelegenheit aus, Harry im Unterricht, für den Rest der Schüler unhörbar, Komplimente zu machen – allesamt auf seine weiblichen Vorzüge bezogen.

Wäre er ein Mädchen, würde ihn so manches davon wohl in die Ohnmacht schicken, bei der Art, wie Draco es rüber brachte, doch er war kein Mädchen, und darum trieb es ihn zur Weißglut.

Leider war er vollkommen hilflos, denn im Unterricht konnte er nicht einfach so auf seinen Widersacher losgehen, wenn keiner wusste, was vor sich ging und Draco genoss es.

Er genoss es zu sehen, wie Harry innerlich tobte ohne es zeigen zu wollen.

Hatte er es früher genossen, sich bei jeder Gelegenheit mit ihm einen Fight zu liefern, auch wenn dabei selten einer als Sieger daraus hervor ging, so genoss er es jetzt erst recht, denn Harry war ihm unterlegen.

Das war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Draco und sie erhöhte den Reiz, den der Gryffindor für ihn schon immer gehabt hatte, ungemein.

„Hallo, meine Süße! Alles im Lot? ...Ich hoffe doch, dass du mir heute nicht wieder in den Schoß fällst!"zischte es gerade eben wieder neben Harrys Ohr. Der Zwischenfall in Zaubertränke war immer gut für einen fiesen kleinen Spaß.

Sie hatten Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste... Theorie.

Wenn sie praktische Lektionen hatten, riskierte Draco es nicht, Potter wütend zu machen, denn noch immer kämpfte er bei solchen Konfrontationen mit seinem Erziehungskomplex.

Harry versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, doch er hatte keine Chance.

„Weißt du was, dein hübscher kleiner Busen ist wirklich ansprechend. Nicht so... äh... überproportioniert... nicht so extrem weiblich."Harry funkelte ihn an, Draco tat so, als folge er Amanda O'Donnels Ausführungen und sah ihn nicht mal an.

Harry riss zu zusammen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis es wieder neben seinem Ohr flüsterte, fast geräuschlos. Noch immer fragte sich Harry, wie er das machte. Nach außen hin war Draco nichts anzumerken.

„Man, das ist schon beeindruckend, was sich da hinter der wenig ansprechenden, maskulinen Fassade versteckt hat!"

Die Luft, die sie umgab wurde um ein paar Grad wärmer. Harry kaute auf seiner Unterlippe, die Augen zusammengekniffen.

„...so zierlich und gut proportioniert... richtig handlich... ich wette ein kräftiger Kerl hebt dich mit einer Hand hoch, oder?"

Harrys Feder, mit der er die ganze Zeit nervös gespielt hatte, brach. Draco riskierte einen Blick.

Seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen sprühten Funken.

Himmel, wie kann aus einem Kerl ein derart hübsches Ding werden? , ging es ihm durch den Kopf und je wütender Harry wurde, desto ansprechender wurde er für Draco.

Draco setzte noch einen drauf.

„Weißt du was, wenn ich nicht so genau wüsste, dass in dir noch immer ein Kerl steckt, hätte ich wirklich nichts gegen ein kleines Tête-à-Tête!"

Ein Fuß landete hart auf Dracos elegantem Lederschuh und es war für den Moment mühsam, äußerlich die Fassung zu bewahren.

„..und wenn ich mir das Feuer so anschaue, dass du ausstrahlst, könnte ich glatt vergessen, dass du ein Kerl bist! Weibisch genug bist du ja. Was hältst du von einem Date, Harry, Süße!"

„Mister Malfoy... gibt es ein Problem?"

Selten war Harry für die Intervention eines Lehrers so dankbar gewesen. Er hatte trotz des Trankes von Snape das deutliche Gefühl, jeden Moment zu explodieren.

„Nein, Professor O'Donnel! Alles Bestens!", gab Malfoy gerade nonchalant zurück.

„Dann wäre es mir lieb, wenn sie sich auf den Unterricht konzentrieren, anstatt ihren Banknachbar vom Thema abzulenken!"

Das war deutlich.

Draco schürzte die Lippen.

O'Donnel war wirklich ein ganz spezieller Fall und somit ein Grund, sich doppelt in Acht zu nehmen. Sollte Harry-Zwerg in ihrem Unterricht irgendwelche Kapriolen schlagen, hätte er sicher ein Problem.

Draco sah von weiteren Attacken vorerst ab.

Erst, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen, ergab sich noch einmal Gelegenheit, Harry-Zwerg aus der Reserve zu locken,

Er versuchte es wieder und Draco musste schon grinsen, als er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte.

Wie es Potter dann letztendlich immer wieder schaffte, diese Zusammenstöße zu bewerkstelligen, ohne, dass es auffällig wirkte und jemand Verdacht schöpfte, war Draco nicht ganz klar, doch er war wirklich gut darin. Heute hatte er fast geglaubt, sich getäuscht zu haben, doch es war nicht so.

Mehr oder weniger aus dem Nichts, stand er ihm plötzlich im Weg, so, dass Draco ihn wohl auch unabsichtlich umgerannt hätte, wenn er nicht eh damit gerechnet hätte.

So stolperte Harry-Zwerg zwar schwungvoll, doch bevor er fallen konnte, schlang sich Dracos Arm um die schmale Taille und fing ihn auf, ein fieses Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Himmel noch mal, das wäre jetzt aber beinahe schief gegangen! Hast du dir weh getan? ...Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Draco zog alle Register, hielt den Zwerg richtig fest und hob ihn dabei sogar ein wenig vom Boden. An seinen Zauberstab kam er jedenfalls nicht und er hatte auch leider keinen Grund.

Harry fauchte:

„Lass mich runter!"

„Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?"Die Smaragdaugen sprühten knisternde Funken und Draco wurde heiß. Das war etwas irritierend, denn es passierte immer. Kurzfristig hatte er sich deswegen Gedanken gemacht, doch dann hatte er bemerkt, dass es Harry war, der diese Hitze ausstrahlte – immer dann, wenn er vor Wut kochte.

„Lass-mich-runter!"

„Ungern, aber wenn du darauf bestehst!"Mit großem Prozedere stellte Draco Harry auf die Füße und richtete dessen Umhang, ohne dabei auch nur annährend in die Nähe eines Fettnäpfchens zu geraten, das Grund genug für den Busen-Fluch sein könnte.

Er wusste, was er tat und Harry wusste, dass er wieder mal keinen Grund finden würde, ihm den Busen anzuhexen.

Sein Gegenüber war ausgesucht höflich und zuvorkommend und die, die es mitbekommen hatten, feixten schon wieder.

Als Hermione ihn schnappte und hinter sich her zog, leistete er keinen Widerstand und konnte Draco höhnisch lachen hören.

„Argh!!!!"Harrys Zauberstab flog durch sein Zimmer. Etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte, doch er war so wütend, dass ihn im Moment nichts bremsen konnte.

Hermione ließ sich mit einem verhaltenen Grinsen in den Sessel fallen. Es hatte wieder einmal nicht geklappt und der Enthusiasmus mit dem Harry an die Sache heran ging, amüsierte sie immer mehr.

Er hatte sich fest darauf eingeschossen, Draco Malfoy einen Busen anzuhexen, doch jeder Versuch in diese Richtung war fehlgeschlagen.

Der unglaubliche Charme, mit dem Malfoy diese fiesen Bemühungen abgewimmelt hatte, war schon absolut beeindruckend und zum ersten Mal begann Hermione zu verstehen, warum mehr als die Hälfte aller Mädchen in Hogwarts ein wenig in Draco Malfoy verknallt war.

Harry hatte keine Chance. Er geriet vollkommen neben sich, wenn Draco ihm mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit begegnete, nachdem er wieder einmal versucht hatte, ihn aufs Glatteis zu locken.

Inzwischen amüsierte sich nicht nur Slytherin köstlich auf Harrys Kosten, doch er war selber Schuld, auch wenn er ihr inzwischen ein wenig Leid tat.

„Beruhige dich, Harry!"

„Ich will mich nicht beruhigen!"

„Das weiß ich! Aber selbst dir müsste doch klar sein, dass Malfoy seit dem Vorfall vor Zaubertränke wieder vorsichtig geworden ist! Er wird alles dran setzten, um diesen Fluch abzuwehren, egal, wie. Wenn er dazu nett zu dir sein muss, weil er weiß, dass er dich damit durcheinander bringt, dann wird er das tun... und das weißt du!"

Wenn Du wüsstest! , ging es Harry durch den Kopf, während er düster aus dem Fenster starrte.

Hermione wusste es nicht. Sie hatte es nicht mitbekommen. Niemand bekam es mit.

Alle bekamen nur mit, wenn er nonchalant seinen Versuchen auswich, eine Konfrontation zu provozieren und ihn dabei vor aller Augen zum Narren machte, doch das reichte ihm noch nicht.

Malfoy war ein subtiler Bastard. Seit Montag tyrannisierte er ihn mit blöden Sprüchen und zwar genau so, dass wirklich nur er es mitbekam.

Und das, was er sagte, traf besser, als jeder gut gezielte Fluch.

Inzwischen hatte Harry eine genaue Auflistung seiner weiblichen ‚Vorzüge' von Draco Malfoy und er kochte mittlerweile permanent. Manchmal war er versucht, den neuen Trank von Snape mal versehentlich zu vergessen, denn er wusste, was dann in Flammen aufgehen würde, doch er war sich leider genauso sicher, dass Snape das durchschauen würde.

Er hatte wegen des neuen Mittels zwei Tests über sich ergehen lassen müssen, und darum würde Snape jeder Art von ‚Unfall' mit Sicherheit keinen Glauben schenken. Der neue Trank wirkte, 100ig, denn der Zaubertränkelehrer war fast noch besser als Malfoy, wenn es darum ging, seine Wut zu provozieren und er hatte die Wirkung gründlich geprüft. Noch jetzt kochte er bei den Nettigkeiten, die Snape ihm um die Ohren gehauen hatte.

Resigniert ließ Harry sich auf sein Bett sinken:

„Ich bin dem Mistkerl einfach nicht mehr gewachsen."

Autsch. , dachte Hermione, doch sie war trotzdem entschlossen, ihn nicht auch noch zu bedauern.

„Sicher, du bist ja so ein armes, unschuldiges, hilfloses Dingelchen!", ihr Ton strafte ihre Worte Lügen und Harry funkelte sie mit seinem Raubkatzenblick an, doch dann schlich sich ein deprimiertes Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Mione, bitte mach doch, dass ich endlich wieder ein Junge bin... sonst werde ich noch ganz und gar weibisch!"

„Wie kommst du drauf, dass du weibisch bist?"Er hatte zwar Recht, doch die Ausdrucksweise irritierte Hermione trotzdem.

Harry stand wieder auf und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Er würde ihr nicht sagen, dass dieses nette Wörtchen in jeder von Malfoys verbalen Attacken einen Platz fand.

Mistkerl! Irgendwann kriege ich dich. Das verspreche ich dir! Die Tatsache, das Draco derartig auf seinen weiblichen Attributen herum ritt, verstörte ihn ungemein.

Harry konnte nicht beurteilen, wie er Malfoys Bemerkungen verstehen musste. Was er sagte, hatte grundsätzlich positiven Inhalt, wäre da nicht immer der Bezug darauf, dass er ein Junge war.

Malfoy beleidigte ihn, indem er ihm als Mädchen Komplimente machte, die sich in Wirklichkeit als Beleidigung für ihn als Jungen herausstellten.

„Harry, ich will wissen, wie du darauf kommst, dass du weibisch bist!"Hermione hatte sich in dem Sessel, in dem sie gerade noch ziemlich bequem gelümmelt hatte, aufgerichtet und sah nun mit gerunzelter Stirn Harrys schmalen Rücken an.

„Ist doch so, oder?"Jetzt war er wirklich auf die Antwort gespannt und Hermione wurde augenblicklich ziemlich verlegen.

„Ähm... na ja... ich..." Himmel noch mal, wer hat das bloß zu ihm gesagt! Das traut sich doch keiner, nach der Sache mit dem Busen. ...Außer einem! , wurde es ihr plötzlich klar und sie begann zu ahnen, dass Malfoy Harry gleich doppelt fertig machte, einmal offiziell vor der ganzen Schule und einmal heimlich, wenn es keiner merkte.

Sofort verspürte sie enorme Verärgerung.

Malfoy war der Letzte, der das Recht hatte Harry zu tyrannisieren und schon gar nicht, weil dieser dem Ganzen offensichtlich ziemlich hilflos gegenüberstand.

Immerhin trug er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die Schuld an dem, was mit Harry passiert war und müsste eigentlich ganz kleinlaut sein.

Doch was hatte sie erwartet? Edelmütiges Verhalten? Von Malfoy? Vermutlich schon, irgendwie, doch leider hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht.

Malfoy war ein Bastard und nun hatte er offenbar endlich die Gelegenheit, Harry richtig fertig zu machen.

„Hab schon verstanden!", murmelte Harry inzwischen leise, ohne sich umzusehen und Hermione hatte ein wirklich schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie ohne es zu wollen Draco Malfoy Recht gegeben hatte.

War sie bis jetzt der Meinung gewesen, dass Harry selbst an der momentanen Situation Schuld war, hatte sich das nun geändert. Sie stand auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.

„Harry... ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du alles hast, um es Malfoy heimzuzahlen!"Sie wusste, dass sie vielleicht einen großen Fehler machte, doch ihn so unglücklich da stehen zu sehen, das konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Nicht wegen Malfoy!

Vor allem, weil sie ahnte, das von Harrys Seite da wohl etwas mehr dahinter steckte, als er zugab. Warum sonst könnte es ihn so verletzen, was Malfoy tat?

Manchmal war Harry wirklich ein kleiner Dummkopf, doch sie war die letzte die sich darüber ein Urteil erlauben sollte. Schließlich war sie in Ron Weasley verliebt... und der hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als sich den Hals nach seinem leider im Moment weiblichen, besten Freund zu verrenken.

Harrys Blick traf inzwischen irritiert ihren.

„Wie meinst du das?"Hermione lächelte verlegen.

„Du begreifst es wirklich nicht, oder? Was glaubst du wohl, warum fast alle Jungs dieser Schule dir nachschauen, wenn du durch die Gänge gehst?"

„Das hatten wir schon, Hermione!" Grimmig sah er weg.

„Harry ich bin die letzte, die das gern sagt, aber du bist im Moment eines der hübschesten Mädchen in Hogwarts! Glaubst du nicht, dass es ein Spaß wäre, Malfoy mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen, was er tut?"

Harry sah sie mit großen Augen an. Hermiones lächeln wurde breiter.

„Er ist so nett zu dir, vielleicht solltest du genauso nett zu ihm sein!"

„...äh... du meinst...!", er war sich zweifellos nicht ganz sicher ob er sie richtig verstand.

„Ich meine... wenn er nett zu dir sein kann, darfst du auch nett zu ihm sein...Ich wäre wirklich gespannt, wie lange er das aushält!"Himmel, bin ich fies! , stellte sie fest, doch sie stellte auch fest, dass sie Draco Malfoy eine solche Lektion ehrlich gönnte.

„Ich kann doch keinen Kerl anmachen!"

„Harry!", Hermione war deutlich anzuhören, was sie dachte. „Entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt so hart sage! Das war eines der dämlichsten Statements, die du je abgegeben hast! Stehst du auf Jungs, oder nicht?"

„äh... schon, aber..."

„Nix aber! Jeder wird es als Revanche betrachten! Keiner wird denken, dass du wirklich auf Malfoy abfährst!"

Plötzlich war Harry tomatenrot im Gesicht.

„...oh..."War Hermiones einziger Kommentar und Harrys Kopf senkte sich noch ein wenig tiefer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Hermione! Wirklich nicht!", entgegnete Harry, wandte sich ab und begann sich umzuziehen.

Warum hatte sie diese blöde Bemerkung machen müssen? Und warum musste ihm daraufhin das Blut in die Wangen schießen? Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte irgendetwas abstreiten zu wollen.

Hermione würde ihm nicht glauben. Sie kannte ihn viel zu gut. Wieder einmal wünschte er sich aus tiefstem Herzen, sich nicht ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy verkuckt zu haben. Das würde es im Moment so viel leichter machen.

Doch leider hatte er da von Anfang an keine Wahl gehabt Was Hermiones Plan betraf, hatte er jedoch eine. Und eins würde er mit Gewissheit nicht tun.

Er wollte nicht auch noch mit absoluter Sicherheit wissen, dass er als Junge niemals eine Chance bei dem blonden Slytherin hatte, obwohl seine Hoffnung inzwischen eh fast bei Null angekommen war. Genau das würde aber passieren, falls Draco auf eine Anmache von einem weiblichen Harry ansprang.

Hermione sah inzwischen stumm zu, wie er sich umzog. Nun wunderte sie gar nichts mehr. Das war also der Grund, dass Malfoy Harry so effizient traf.

Wieso in aller Welt musste er ausgerechnet in diesen arroganten Esel verknallt sein? Manchmal musste man wirklich an seinem Verstand zweifeln, doch wieder rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Das Herz fragte nicht, wann es Purzelbäume schlagen durfte.

Erst als Harry schon seine Jacke schnappte, fing sie sich wieder.

„Was hast du vor, Harry?"

„Quidditchtraining!", entgegnete er zweifellos tief deprimiert.

Das hatte sie vollkommen vergessen.

„Dir ist aber schon bewusst, dass du vorsichtig sein musst, oder?"Diese Bemerkung brachte ihr nun wieder Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Harry! ...Du wiegst mindestens vierzig Pfund weniger, als zuvor! Was glaubst du wohl, wie sich das auf deinen Besen auswirken wird?"

Er war leichter. Viel leichter. Der Feuerblitz würde abgehen, wie eine Rakete. Schlagartig wurde Harrys Laune um einiges besser.

„Du meinst... er wird schneller sein?"

„Sicher wird er schneller sein, aber möglicherweise lässt er sich so auch schwerer steuern!"

„Ach Quatsch!"Plötzlich voller neuer Energie schlüpfte Harry in seine Jacke und beeilte sich zur Tür zu kommen.

Fliegen war klasse! Quidditch war klasse! Das rettete auf jeden Fall seinen Tag und er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, sich endlich auszutoben.

Hermione sprang auf.

„Warte auf mich!", noch bevor er etwas darauf sagen konnte, war sie schon nach nebenan verschwunden.

„Was soll das werden?", rief er ihr nach.

„Ich komme mit zum Training!", kam es gedämpft zurück. Sie schien gerade ihren Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Wieso das denn?"

„Nur für den Notfall!", jetzt klang sie schon viel klarer und Harry riskierte einen Blick. Hermione hüpfte auf einem Bein durchs Zimmer, und hatte es ziemlich eilig eine Jeans anzuziehen.

Jeans?

Seit wann trug Hermione Jeans? Sonst schlief sie doch mehr oder weniger in der Schuluniform.

Und jäh ging Harry ein Licht auf. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht und Hermione sah ziemlich verlegen aus, als sie ihn ansah.

„WAS?", blaffte sie ihn an, wohl wissend, dass er sie ganz genau durchschaut hatte. Gott, wenn du jetzt auch noch anfängst mich zu durchschauen muss ich mir was einfallen lassen.

„Nichts, Mione! Aber einen kleinen Rat von einem falschen Mädchen: Ganz langsam... und zieh deinen Schulmantel über... sonst wissen gleich alle, worum es geht!" und verschwunden war er wieder.

Hermione starrte die Tür an und spürte, wie nun ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg.

Zehn Minuten später hetzten sie übers Gelände zum Quidditchfeld. Hermione war Harrys Rat gefolgt und hatte einen Umhang über ihre Sachen gezogen, auch wenn man Jeans und Turnschuh darunter hervorlugen sehen konnte.

Bei Harry und seinen Freunden, die eh nach dem Unterrichts nichts eiligeres zu tun hatten, als ihre Schuluniformen auszuziehen, war man es gewöhnt, dass sie in Muggelklamotten herumliefen, seit es erlaubt war. Auch wenn Harry sich inzwischen grundsätzlich in Übergrößen kleidete und seine Jeans mehr oder weniger mit einem Gürtel auf den Hüften halten musste.

Er hatte Seamus Empfehlung nicht vergessen, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, wusste Hermione genau, dass ihm das auch nicht half. Das Sweatshirt und die Jacke, die ihm über die Hüften hingen, konnten nicht verbergen, was für ein zierliches Ding er war.

„Du bist zu spät, Harry!" Das war das erste, was Harry von einer übellaunigen Ginny zu hören bekam.

„Sorry!", murmelte er. Er hatte in der Umkleidekabine größte Schwierigkeiten mit seiner Ausrüstung gehabt, denn natürlich hatte ihm die genauso wenig gepasst, wie all seine anderen Jungensachen. Selbst Hermione war es nicht so leicht gefallen, die Sachen passend zu machen.

Es war das erste Training und er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass ihm seine Qidditchausrüstung natürlich genau wie alles andere nicht mehr passen würde.

Harry wischte Ginnys Bemerkung bei Seite. Sollte sie doch meckern. Er würde heute seinen Spaß haben, dessen war er sicher.

„Hey, Gin! Ich müsste den Besen mal neu austesten, kann ich ein paar Runden fliegen?"

„Wir müssen die beiden neuen Spieler trainieren, du wirst jetzt keine Extratour fahren!", gab Ginny bissig zurück und Harry hob die Augenbrauen.

Was hatte er mit den beiden Neuen zu tun? Er war Sucher.

„Ginny, das ist Blödsinn!", bemerkte da auch schon Seamus. „Harry muss mit seinem Besen klar kommen, dass ist seine einzige Aufgabe. Er muss weder einen Treiber, noch einen Jäger trainieren!"

Sie hatten am letzten Samstag Jeremy Maxwell und Sally Bell als Treiber und Jägerin für das Gryffindorteam ausgewählt. Beide waren im vierten Jahr. Sally, die jüngere Schwester von Katie Bell, hatte wirklich Talent.

„Wer ist hier, Teamcaptain, Seamus? Du oder ich?"Seamus wechselte die Farbe, doch es war Ron, der dazwischen ging.

„Bloß, weil du Harry nicht mehr leiden kannst, heißt das nicht, dass das Team darunter leiden muss!", Steven Rogers ließ es einfach nicht bleiben, sich den Kopf nach Harry zu verdrehen, obwohl dieser allem, was Hosen trug die kalte Schulter zeigte. Ginny nahm es trotzdem nicht gnädig auf, genau, wie eine ganze Menge anderer Mädchen. „Harry hat hier nur eine Aufgabe und die muss er bestmöglich erfüllen!" Ron spürte Harrys dankbaren Blick und wechselte die Farbe.

Warum schaffte er es nur noch immer nicht richtig in dieser Süßen seinen besten Freund zu sehen? Ron hatte das Bedürfnis, sich zu ohrfeigen, vor allem, weil Hermione dabeistand.

Der Blick, den Ginny ihrem Bruder inzwischen zuwarf, war mörderisch, doch sie sagte nichts mehr. Harry, ohne erneute gegenteilige Anweisung, ruckte die Schultern, stieg auf seinen Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab.

Nur um im nächsten Moment einen überraschten Schrei auszustoßen.

Der Feuerblitz war schon immer ein schneller Besen gewesen, doch mit einem solchen Unterschied hatte er nicht gerechnet und er musste Hermione Recht geben.

An die Steuerung musste er sich erst gewöhnen. Sein Besen flog mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die er noch nicht mal bei Malfoys neuem Feuerblitz XP gesehen hatte und machte es ihm tatsächlich nicht leicht, zu navigieren, denn er war so schnell so weit in der Luft, dass er erst einmal innehalten musste, um sich zu orientieren.

Das Herz schlug ihm vor grenzenloser Begeisterung im Hals, als er dreißig Yards in der Luft hing und sah, wie seine Teamkameraden ihm beängstigend langsam folgten. Hermione stand unten und hatte sie ihm mit Sicherheit hinterher gejagt.

„Ich bin okay! ...Oh ja. Ich bin Okay! Mir geht es bestens!"Und das war richtig. All seine Sorgen waren für den Augenblick vergessen. Überschwänglich schoss er davon, das Fauchen des Windes in den Ohren und das Herz leicht, wie lange nicht mehr.

Harry war ein zu guter Flieger, um sich vom veränderten Flugverhalten seines Besens aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen, einmal damit vertraut, fand er auch schnell das Gefühl dafür wieder und so schoss er über das Feld, schlug Haken, drehte sich mit seinem Besen in der Luft und machte Überschläge.

Seine Begeisterung war kaum noch zu bremsen und die Anfeuerungsrufe von den fürs Training ungewohnt gut besuchten Tribünen bekam er gar nicht mit.

„Draco... Draco bist du da?" Timothy Nott klopfte polternd an die Tür von Dracos Zimmer. „Hey, wenn du da bist, mach auf!"

Draco, ausgestreckt auf seinem komfortablen Himmelbett, rollte sich knurrend auf den Bauch. Er hatte gerade noch ein Mal die Geschehnisse des Tages rekapituliert und sich darüber gefreut, dass er Potter im Moment richtig fertig machte.

Timothys Unterbrechung begeisterte ihn nicht besonders und der Gedanke, sich stumm zu stellen, war verführerisch.

„Draco, mach schon auf! Ich weiß, dass du da bist!"

Du nervst, Nott! , ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er sagte:

„Wehe du hast keinen triftigen Grund mich zu stören, Nott!"Träge kam er auf die Beine. Er war total erledigt und brauchte mal wieder etwas mehr Schlaf, doch die Mehrarbeit, die ihm Sev regelmäßig aufgebrummte, ließ das nicht zu.

Es war eine Anweisung seines Vaters und Draco wusste, dass Severus sie nur bedingt erfüllte.

Ginge es nach Lucius, käme er wohl gar nicht zum schlafen.

Sein Vater war noch immer höchst ungehalten und Draco war froh darüber ihn nicht so schnell wieder sehen zu müssen.

Black, als Potter gesetzlicher Vertreter, heizte Lucius ziemlich ein, doch der hatte seine ganz eigenen Ansichten.

Draco galt so lange als unschuldig, wie ihm nichts anderes nachgewiesen werden konnte.

Die Strategie seines Vaters war klar. Es konnte niemand beweisen, dass er, Draco, an Potters Verwandlung die Schuld trug und sein Vater würde vor jedes Tribunal ziehen, um diese Unschuld zu manifestieren.

Das Problem war, dass Draco selbst noch immer nicht wirklich wusste, was richtig war.

Potter war der einzige, der verwandelt worden war. Er selbst hatte den Convinitus-Trank genommen und er wusste inzwischen, dass dieser wirklich diese Verwandlung verhindert haben könnte. Das war das Objekt seiner ersten Recherche für Severus gewesen.

Beweisen konnte dieser Umstand jedoch weder seine Schuld, noch seine Unschuld. Draco fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, aber er wusste, dass sein Vater sich an genau diesem Fakt festgebissen hatte und weder Black noch Potter die Chance kriegen würden, etwas anderes zu beweisen.

„Was für einen Grund kann es geben, dass du hier so einen Aufstand machst, Nott?"Draco hatte die Tür seines Zimmers aufgerissen und sein Gesicht war alles andere, als freundlich. Normalerweise wagte es selten jemand, ihn zu stören.

Timothy ließ sich jedoch nicht sonderlich beeindrucken. Inzwischen wusste er, wann er sich vor Draco in Acht zu nehmen hatte und wann nicht.

„Es geht um Potter!"Diese Aussage war elektrisierend, doch dass ließ der blonde Slytherinschulsprecher sich natürlich nicht anmerken. Er lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen und ließ Timothy demonstrativ vor der Tür stehen.

„Wem hat er denn diesmal einen Busen angehext?"

„Keinem, Draco! Ich glaube, wir haben ein viel größeres Problem. Die Gryffindors haben heute ihr erstes Quidditchtraining und ich hielt es für eine gute Idee, mal zu schauen, wie sie klar kommen! Ehrlich Draco, wir können nur hoffen, dass Potter zurückverwandelt ist, wenn wir im Juni gegen sie spielen müssen! Er fliegt wie der Teufel."

„Was willst du denn damit sagen? ...Man, ich weiß, sein Feuerblitz ist gut, aber der XP ist um längen besser!"Der Besen, den er letzte Weihnachten von seiner Mutter geschenkt bekommen hatte, galt momentan weltweit als unschlagbar´. Leider war ihr Spiel gegen Gryffindor im vorigen Schuljahr schon im November gewesen und erst Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hatten es mit ihm auf seinem neuen Besen zu tun bekommen. Beide Spiele hatten nicht länger als zehn Minuten gedauerte und Draco wusste, dass die Gryffindors sich seitdem Gedanken wegen Potters Feuerblitz machten, doch Timothy schürzte nur die Lippen.

„Sicher! Aber hast du ihn dir mal genau angeschaut?"Augenblicklich verengten sich Dracos Augen zu Schlitzen und Nott verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

Natürlich hatte er, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Alle hatten Potter inzwischen genau angeschaut.

„Ich kann deinen Punkt nicht sehen!"Das konnte Draco im Moment wirklich nicht. Was hatte Potters Aussehen mit seinem Feuerblitz zu tun?

„Draco! Er ist mindestens vierzig Pfund leichter als zuvor! Das gleicht nicht mal dein XP aus!" Timothy sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, doch Dracos Miene blieb ausdruckslos, obwohl er begriffen hatte was sein Keeper meinte.

Harry-Zwerg war vierzig Pfund leichter. Es könnten sogar ein paar mehr sein, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte. Er war ein Federgewicht, selbst für ein Mädchen.

„Wie lange trainieren die Gryffindors?"

„Bestimmt noch eine Stunde. Diese rothaarige Zicke ist ein Schinder und ich begreife wirklich nicht, wieso ausgerechnet sie Teamcaptain geworden ist!"

„Weil Potter keinen Bock auf den Job hatte!", knurrte Draco durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Diesen Bastrad interessierte es einfach nicht, sich auf diesem Weg zu etablieren und Draco wusste, dass es Harry nicht im Geringsten störte, dass er selbst Captain seiner Hausmannschaft, Vertrauensschüler und nun auch Schulsprecher war.

Er hatte es trotzdem immer geschafft, ihm das Gefühl zu geben keinen Deut besser zu sein, als in dem Moment, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

Das war erst vorbei, seit er ein Mädchen war.

Draco nahm seinen Umhang vom Stuhl und zog ihm über, bevor er Timothy folgte.

Er bevorzugte noch immer die traditionelle Anzugsordnung und trug auch in der Freizeit seine Schuluniform, ganz egal, ob die Regeln gelockert worden waren und inzwischen viele in diesen verdammten Muggelkleidern herumrannten.

Sogar Timothy, als Spross einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie trug unter seinem Umhang eine Jeans, doch Draco hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber zu mokieren.

Als er es mal versucht hatte, war Timothys einziger Kommentar ‚Die Dinger sind irre bequem!' gewesen und seinen augenblickliche folgenden Ratschlag ‚Solltest es auch mal versuchen!', hatte Draco geflissentlich ignoriert.

Gleich darauf hasteten sie durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und wichen nervigen Hindernissen aus den unteren Klassen aus.

Verdammter Mist. In Dracos Kopf rasten die Gedanken und er fluchte, was das Zeug hielt.

Sie hatten schon seit dem letzten Jahr ein erstklassiges Team und sein Besen war eindeutig besser, doch das nützte alles nichts, solange Potter weiterhin das Glück auf seiner Seite hatte.

Sein exquisites Können und dieses bestimmte Quäntchen Glück, dass auch diesmal wieder zuzuschlagen schien sorgten seit Jahren dafür, das Draco ihn nicht schlagen konnte, auch wenn sie wirklich harte Konkurrenten waren.

Bis jetzt hatte Slytherin wegen Potter nicht einmal gegen Gryffindor gewinnen können und bei dem, was Nott da erzählte, sah es trotz bester Voraussetzungen so aus, als würden sie es auch diesmal nicht schaffen, denn Draco war sich nach all den Recherchen, die er für Sev schon durchgeführt hatte, nicht so sicher, dass Harry jemals wieder ein Junge sein würde.

Wenig später wusste Draco, dass nicht einmal eine Riesenportion Glück reichen würde, um Slytherin gegen Gryffindor mit Harry als Mädchen zum Sieg zu verhelfen.

Er hatte eigentlich vom Boden aus, im Schatten der Tribünen nur einen kurzen Blick werfen wollen, doch heute drängten sich eine solche Menge Schüler auf den Tribünen, dass sie wohl kaum auffielen. Harry-Zwerg war eine Attraktion und eine Menge Jungs hingen in den Sitzreihen und sahen ihm beim Fliegen zu.

Draco gab es nur ungern zu, doch das war tatsächlich eine Attraktion. Das war es schon immer gewesen.

Er war ganz einfach ein erstklassiger Flieger und der Fakt, dass er jetzt so leicht war, gab ihm Möglichkeiten, die er selbst niemals haben würde.

Timothy hatte Recht. Potter flog wie der Teufel und entgegen allen Wissens hoffte Draco nun doch, dass sich das Problem bis zu ihrem Spiel im Frühling erledigt hatte.

So würde er Potter nicht schlagen. Er war zu schnell und zu wendig. Diese beiden Tatsachen, gemeinsam mit seiner Erfahrung als Spieler machten ihn in Dracos Augen hier in Hogwarts endgültig unschlagbar – auch wenn er mit seinem Teamcaptain ohne Zweifel ein Problem hatte.

Ginny tyrannisierte Harry, seit der Jubel auf den Tribünen zu Getose angestiegen war, als hätten sie ein echtes Spiel. Inzwischen konnte man den Eindruck bekommen, als ginge es der Mannschaft nur noch darum, ihn davon abzuhalten, den Schnatz zu erwischen.

Seine Freunde machten da weniger begeistert mit, doch Sally und Jeremy, wurden von Ginny angetrieben, dass es einem Angst werden konnte. Sie wollte Harry vom Besen holen. Das wurde den Zuschauern bald klar.

Gerade eben brüllte sie ihren Bruder an, er solle seine Sache verdammt noch mal ordentlich machen und riss ihm seinen Schläger aus der Hand.

„Dass du ein Problem mit dem falschen Mädchen hast, wissen ja alle!", fauchte sie und Ron blieb der Mund offen stehen. Noch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auf ihrem Besen davon geschossen.

„Harry, pass auf!", brüllte Ron, als er sich endlich gefangen hatte und seiner Schwester nachhetzte. Langsam entzog es sich seinem Begriffsvermögen, was in Ginny gefahren war.

Sie hatte ein Problem mit Harry, seit er ein Mädchen war, doch dass es so extrem war, schockierte ihn schon ein wenig. Gerade eben gab sie Jeremy, der sie inzwischen ebenfalls als recht talentiert herausstellte, Anweisungen.

Harry sah sich um, als er Rons Zuruf hörte. Mittlerweile war er ziemlich abgehetzt, denn die Jagd, die Ginny vom Zaun gebrochen hatte, kostete ihn mehr Kraft, als erwartet.

Es war anstrengend, die ganze Zeit auszuweichen und Hermione hatte Recht gehabt.

Der Feuerblitz war schneller als früher und er kam auch mit der Steuerung zurecht, doch es kostete ihn mehr Kraft. Leider hatte er ausgerechnet davon ebenfalls weniger.

Er beobachtete, wie Ron Ginny verfolgte und sie auch erreichte. Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten sie einen Streit, denn sein Freund gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, doch Ginny wandte sich einfach ab und flog davon.

Sie spielte Jeremy einen Klatscher zu und Harry fragte sich, was Ron in ihren Augen wieder falsch gemacht hatte, dass sie ihm den Schläger abgenommen hatte.

„Harry, alles okay?", hörte er Colin rufen.

„Ja!", gab er zurück, bevor er sich wieder über seinen Besen duckte. Was auch immer die beiden wieder hatten, er musste trainieren, um auch als Mädchen genug Kraft für ein hartes Spiel zu haben – auch wenn ihm eigentlich schon jetzt die Schultern vor Anstrengung schmerzten.

„Ron!...RON!", Hermione musste sich die Kehle aus dem Leib schreien, um Rons Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen, doch er kam unwillig herunter, als er sie gehört hatte.

„Was willst du?", sein Gesicht war genauso mürrisch, wie sein Tonfall. Er kam noch nicht damit zurecht, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte.

„Es wäre besser, wenn ihr Schluss macht! Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry noch lange durchhält!" Ron warf einen Blick nach oben. Es begann zu dämmern und Harry jagte gerade wieder von einem Ende des Spielfeldes ans andere, auf der Flucht vor den Klatschern.

Hermione hatte Recht.

„Ich seh mal, was ich tun kann!" Er wollte sich schon abwenden, als sie fragte:

„Was ist mit Ginny los? Denkst du nicht, sie übertreibt ein bisschen?"

Sicher übertrieb Ginny, doch Hermione übertrieb in Rons Augen ebenfalls.

„Das gibt sich schon wieder!"

Er hatte noch nicht zu Ende gesprochen, als von den Tribünen ein Aufschrei der Empörung heruntertönte und Hermione die Hand über die Lippen schlug, um genau diesen Aufschrei zurückzuhalten.

Ron fuhr herum und sah Harry an nur noch einem Arm von seinem Besen hängen.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er, stieß sich vom Boden ab und versuchte zu ihm zu kommen, so schnell er konnte, während Hermione über den Rasen rannte, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Lass los! ...Lass sofort los! , das war es, was Draco durch den Kopf ging, als er die Lage überblickte. Der zweite Klatscher war noch nicht geschlagen und Ginny Weasleys Ziel war ihm schon eine ganze Weile klar.

Noch bevor sie ihrem Bruder den Schläger abgenommen hatte, hatte er begriffen, dass sie Potter eins auswischen wollte und der baute ohne Zweifel ab.

Ohne sich dessen Bewusst zu sein, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der dafür vorgesehen Innentasche seines Umhangs.

Der Klatscher des neuen Treibers Maxwell hatte Potter gestreift und mit Leichtigkeit vom Besen gewischt. Er würde nicht mehr hochkommen, Federgewicht hin, Federgewicht her.

Die Frage war, ob Ginny Weasley tatsächlich ihren besten Spieler ausknocken würde, und falls ja, was er dann tun wollte?

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Weasley, Finnegan und Creevy, versuchten zu ihm zu kommen, doch alle drei hatten noch ein gutes Stück zurückzulegen.

Potter hing in einer Höhe von bestimmt hundert Fuß und am leichtesten würde ihn Ginny erreichen, doch die tat tatsächlich etwas ganz anderes.

Der zweite Klatscher raste nun genau auf sie zu und als er in Reichweite war, hob sie den Schläger und katapultierte ihn in Potters Richtung.

Ein Aufschrei des Entsetzens ging durch die Zuschauer. Draco war drauf und dran, einen Zauber zu sprechen und konnte sich nur durch die Tatsache, dass er aus dieser Entfernung vielleicht mehr Schaden als alles andere anrichten würde davon abhalten.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe, ohne es zu bemerken und konnte nur zuschauen.

Der Klatscher traf den Stiel von Harrys Besen und das darauf folgende Krachen ging diesem durch Mark und Bein, denn es war das Ende seines Feuerblitzes.

Die Wucht war so groß, das der Stiel splitterte und Harry begann zu fallen, das Stück des Besens, an dem er sich festgehalten hatte noch immer in seiner Hand. Es fehlten nur noch ein paar Yard bis zum Boden, als Hermione ihn mit ihrem gut gezielten Wingardium Leviosa erwischte und seinen Sturz genau rechtzeitig bremste.

Als er sanft auf dem Boden landete, war auf den Tribünen schon alles in Bewegung, auch Timothy hetzte davon, nur Draco blieb wo er war und ließ seinen Zauberstab wieder verschwinden, den Blick gefesselt auf die Gestalt am Boden geheftet.

Hermione war die erste, die Harry erreichte, gefolgt von Colin und Seamus. Ron war damit beschäftigt, seine Schwester auf den Boden zu zwingen und ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, bevor er die Zeit hatte, ebenfalls zu Harry hinüber zu hetzen, während Ginny da stand, wie vom Blitz getroffen und sich die Wange hielt.

„Harry, bist du okay? ...Harry, sag doch was." Hermione war neben der zusammengerollten Gestalt auf die Knie gefallen.

Harry atmete schwer. Sein Herz raste, als sei er eine Meile gerannt, doch er wusste, dass das nur einen Grund hatte, kniff die Augen fest zu und verdrängte den Gedanken an seinen geliebten Besen.

„Ich bin okay!"

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Auch Ron hatte sich nun seinen Weg durch die Menschentraube gebahnt, die sich gebildet hatte. Er zerrte Harry auf die Füße und begutachtete ihn von oben bis unten.

„ICH BIN OKAY!!!!", brüllte Harry diesmal und befreite sich energisch aus Rons Griff. „WO IST SIE?", er wollte seinen Ton senken, denn Ron konnte nichts dafür, doch es gelang ihm nicht. In ihm brodelte eine solche Wut, dass er fast platzte.

Ron brachte nur ein Stottern zu Stande und Seamus beantwortete Harrys Frage.

„Abgehauen... Harry beruhige dich!"

„ICH WILL MICH ABER NICHT BERUHIGEN!"Das war den meisten vollkommen verständlich, doch im Moment war es unangebracht.

Harry wurde nicht bewusst, dass ihn inzwischen nicht nur seine Mitspieler und Hermione besorgt ansahen. Er wollte toben und seinen Frust rauslassen.

„Wisst ihr was?", blaffte er schon wieder, „Wenn es euch nicht passt, dass ich als Mädchen weiter in der Mannschaft spiele, dann müsst ihr es sagen... dann lasse ich es bleiben und ihr könnt sehen, wie ihr klar kommt!" Das war an alle gerichtet. Es war nicht fair und es war noch immer sehr laut. „LOS! Sag es Weasley! Sagt, dass ich nicht mehr weiterspielen soll und es ist vorbei!"

„Harry... das... das ist nicht wahr!", brachte Ron nun leise aber trotzdem empört heraus, „Beruhige dich erst Mal! Es tut mir leid, was Ginny gemacht hat! Glaub mir! Und es ist keiner unter uns, der will, dass du die Mannschaft verlässt! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Und es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt mit Hermione und mir auf die Krankenstation gehst!"Er versuchte ganz ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl das alles andere als einfach war.

Er kochte fast genauso, wie Harry und noch immer stak ihm der Schreck in allen Gliedern, doch eine hässliche Schnittwunde auf Harrys Stirn, deren er sich offenbar nicht einmal bewusst war, machte ihm im Moment die meisten Sorgen. Schließlich wollten sie ihn nicht auch noch in die Ohnmacht schicken.

Harry war leider alles andere, als einsichtig.

„ICH.BIN.OKAY! ...Sitzt ihr auf den Ohren?", er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn, denn der Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen und das war dann der Moment, als er verstummte, denn seine Hand war nun natürlich voller Blut.

Die schon bekannte Reaktion folgte auf dem Fuße und Harry kippte um, diesmal in Rons Arme und dieser war nicht ganz sicher, ob es nicht vielleicht besser so war, als er ihn auf seine die Arme hob und Hermiones besorgten Blick traf.

„Schätze wir bringen ihn jetzt rein, oder?"Hermione nickte nur. Ihr steckte ein Kloß im Hals bei dem Anblick, den Ron mit Harry auf dem Arm bot und die Eifersucht verursachte ihr einen heftigen Stich. Sie verdrängte es, denn Harry konnte absolut nichts für das Drama, das sich gerade abgespielt hatte.

„Komm schon!", wandte sie sich ab und es waren Seamus und Colin, die ihnen den Weg durch die Schaulustigen bahnten, während Sally und der ziemlich geknickte Jeremy mit den Besen folgten.

Dracos Blick folgte der Prozession, die die Gryffindormannschaft bildete und erst, als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, ließ er sich auf eine der nun leeren Sitzbänke fallen. Gedankenversunken schob er die Hände in die Taschen seines Umhangs und langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder.

Als Potter abgestürzt war, hatte sich seine Pulsfrequenz fast überschlagen und auch der Fakt, dass Granger ihm routiniert den Hals gerettet hatte, hatte das nur teilweise geändert.

Erst als er wütend wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen gestanden hatte, war es wirklich besser geworden. Wenn er wütend werden konnte, war er in Ordnung, trotz der Verletzung auf der Stirn.

Offenbar hatte ihn ein Splitter des Besenstiels erwischt und er konnte vermutlich froh sein, dass es nur eine Schnittwunde war.

Ein Grinsen spielte um Dracos Lippen, bei der Erinnerung, wie er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Es sah ganz so aus, als sei das im Moment normal.

Dracos Blick wanderte in die Ferne. Schon einmal hatte er so reagiert und es war damals ebenfalls beim Quidditch gewesen. Es war das Spiel Gryffindor/Hufflepuff im letzten Jahr gewesen. Die Hufflepuffs hatten ein Zwillingspärchen aus dem fünften Jahr als Treiber, beide von der Statur her wie Crabbe und Goyle, aber um einiges geschickter.

Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass Potter von einer anderen Mannschaft erfolgreich vom Besen geschossen worden war und er hatte sich dafür gnadenlos revanchiert, als er wieder fit war.

Einer der Klatscher hatte ihn am Kopf getroffen, bevor der andere ihn zu Boden befördert hatte und er war zwei Tage bewusstlos gewesen.

Madam Hooch hatte das Spiel mangels Sucher für Gryffindor angebrochen und in der Fortsetzung hatten die Gryffindors Hufflepuff dann platt gemacht, wie es nie zuvor passiert war. Der Endstand war 520 zu 140 gewesen und diese 140 Punkte hatten die Hufflepuffs erzielt, bevor Potter im ersten Spiel ausgeknockt worden war.

Sie hatten in diesem Spiel kein Bein auf den Boden bekommen, so wütend waren die Gryffindorspieler gewesen.

Auch damals hatte es ihm einen Schock versetzt, dass Potter nicht so unbesiegbar war, wie die meisten glaubten und auch damals hatte er gehofft, dass ihm nichts ernstes passiert war.

„Oh... man!"Ron ließ sich mit einem Seufzen bei den anderen auf der Bank im Wartezimmer nieder.

Madam Pompfrey hatte sie hinausgescheucht, nachdem sie gesehen hatte, dass es diesmal nicht nur eine Ohnmacht war. Als sie Ron mit Harry auf den Armen hereinkommen sehen hatte, war ihre erste Frage ‚Was war es denn diesmal?' gewesen.

Es waren die Spieler des Qidditchteams, ausgenommen Ginny, und Hermione, die warteten. Sogar Sally und Jeremy, der sich inzwischen schon fünfzig Mal entschuldigt hatte, waren dabei. Seamus hatte den Viertklässler inzwischen genauso oft versichert, dass er keine Schuld hatte.

Es war einzig und allein Ginnys Verschulden und inzwischen war die Diskussion aufgekommen, sie aus dem Team ausschließen zu lassen.

„Hat er das Stück vom Besen immer noch in der Hand?", fragte nun Colin.

Ron nickte nur. Der Verlust von Harrys Besen war eine Katastrophe, doch das würde gefälligst Ginny regeln. Schließlich hatte sie ihn kaputt geschossen.

Wenn es nach Ron ging, konnte sie die Schulden lebenslänglich bei Fred und George abarbeiten, die mit ihrem Handel für magische Scherzartikel, Erfolge feierten, die den Weasleys nun schon seit zwei Jahren zu Gute kamen.

„Ich werde morgen schauen, ob wir den Rest finden!", warf Jeremy ein. Inzwischen war es dunkel und sie konnten nicht mehr suchen.

„Der ist nicht mehr zu retten, so zerlegt, wie er war!", entmutigte Colin ihn gnadenlos, „Aber ich schätze Harry hat nichts dagegen, wenn er alle Einzelteile hat!"

„Vermutlich. Die Teile von seinem Nimbus hat er auch noch in einer Kiste unterm Bett!"

„Echt?", das war Hermione und sie konnte nicht glauben, was Seamus da sagte. Nun grinsten Ron und er verlegen.

„Doch, doch! ...Ist sehr anhänglich, der Gute!"Sally und Jeremy wechselten daraufhin einen Blick, nun erst recht entschlossen, Harry wenigstens diesen Gefallen zu tun.

Es ging so noch eine Weile hin und her, bis Madam Pompfrey geräuschvoll die Tür zum Warteraum aufstieß und verkündete:

„Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, aber ich werde ihn heute und morgen hier behalten. Er soll sich ausschlafen. Ich habe den Vorfall übrigens an Professor McGonagall weitergegeben! Sie wird die nötigen Konsequenzen ziehen!"Es war deutlich zu merken, dass die Krankenschwester ungehalten war.

Es sah ganz so aus, als sei sie dem ‚Dingelchen', wie sie Harry immer wieder nannte, ziemlich zugetan und keiner der Anwesenden hatte noch Zweifel daran, das Ginnys Schicksal im Quidditchteam damit besiegelt war.

Professor McGonagall würde ihr diese Aktion mit Sicherheit nicht durchgehen lassen.

Es überraschte niemanden wirklich, als sich am nächsten Tag herumsprach, dass Ginny Weasley noch am Abend zuvor von Professor McGonagall wegen unsportlichem Verhaltens als Teamcaptain abgesetzt und von ihren Mitspielern daraufhin aus dem Team ausgeschlossen worden war.

Die große Show war der Heuler am nächsten Morgen. Molly hielt Ginny vor versammelter Schule zehn Minuten lang eine Standpauke, die sich gewaschen hatte, denn sie hatte es verpasst, schnell genug aus der Großen Halle zu verschwinden.

Danach sah man sie nur noch mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Schule huschen und Gerüchte besagten, dass auch ihr Freund, Steven Rogers, mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte.

Harry war vollauf befriedigt, als er einen Tag später wieder zum Unterricht kam. Er hatte zwar nichts mitbekommen, doch Dean Neville und Seamus, hatten es ihm ausgiebig beschrieben.

Ron hatte Harry gegenüber noch immer Hemmungen und hielt lieber Distanz, doch die anderen Jungs bei den Gryffindors hatten wohl begriffen, dass Harry noch immer Harry war, auch als Mädchen.

Zumindest in Gesellschaft benahmen sie sich ihm gegenüber fast wieder so wie immer.

Und trotzdem sah Harry inzwischen davon ab, sich zu seinen Freunden zu gesellen, wenn sie unter sich waren. Er kannte die Themen, über die sie sich meist Unterhielten – Sex, Sex und noch mal Sex – und sie fühlten sich natürlich nicht wirklich wohl, wenn dann ein Mädchen dabei war, obwohl sie wussten, dass Harry eigentlich ein Junge war.

Das Klima unter den Gryffindorjungs hatte sich dementsprechend wieder ziemlich entspannt und natürlich waren alle nach Ginnys Rauswurf aus dem Quidditchteam der Meinung, Harry solle Teamcaptain werden, doch er hatte erneut abgelehnt.

Sie waren letztendlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Beste war einen jüngeren Spieler zu nehmen. Ron, Harry und Seamus waren nur noch ein reichliches Dreivierteljahr im Team und da Harry absolut nicht wollte, hatte Colin Creevy nun die Ehre, sich Teamcaptain von Gryffindor zu nennen.

Auch das Problem des nun fehlenden Jägers löste sich schnell. Sie waren sich einig, Colins Bruder Dennis zu nehmen, der nur knapp gegen Sally den kürzeren gezogen hatte.

Professor McGonagall war sehr zufrieden mit der Entscheidungsfähigkeit ihres Teams, als sie die neue Teamaufstellung absegnete.

Eigentlich hatte Harry gehofft, dass sich die Lage nun langsam normalisierte, doch da sollte er sich leider geirrt haben.

**tbc**


	6. Ein Schritt zu weit

**_Titel: _**Heart's Desire (5/ ca.15 Epilog)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**Romance

**_Unterkategorie: _**ein wenig Humor

**_Inhalt: _**Ein Unfall in Zaubertränke führt zu massiven Verwicklungen! Erst recht, wenn Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy davon betroffen sind! Und wenn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mir grünen Augen Hogwarts ins Chaos stürzt, platz sogar einem eisigen Slytherin irgendwann der Kragen.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Okay, diesmal war ich doch schon richtig gut oder? Nur eine Woche hat es gedauert! Ich hab's schon im Weblog auf animexx erwähnt, ich will jetzt versuchen, mit den wöchentlichen updates dran zu bleiben, auf jeden Fall soll es keine so lange Pause mehr geben!

Dann mal viel Spaß beim Lesen!

LG KimRay

PS: Sorry, ich hab am Wochenende den Absprung verpasst und bin nicht mehr auf den Server gekommen.

Und falls es mal wieder Probleme geben sollte, wegen der pümklichen updates, hier sind sie garantiert 

**_Beta: _**fiZi, ein Riesendankeschön an Dich, dass Du dich so beeilt hast!

**_Big thanks für die kommis:_ **MomoSnape, DarkLuzie, Carika, Deedochan, Angel-of-Mystic und Amunet! Ich freu mich über jeden Kommi! Immer schön weiter so!

**Kapitel 5**

**Ein Schritt zu weit**

Sie hatten Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bei Hagrid und es war wieder einmal ein strahlend schöner Herbstnachmittag. Slytherin und Gryffindor hatten sich wie üblich auf dem Gelände vor Hagrids Hütte versammelt.

Es war der letzte Unterricht für diese Woche und das war für Draco das einzig Positive im Moment.

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war für ihn noch immer ein rotes Tuch. Er verabscheute Hagrid mit Inbrunst und die hässlichen Geschöpfe, die er ihnen zur Zeit präsentierte, verabscheute er erst Recht.

Seit zwei Wochen ging es um die Greifen. Der Halbriese war vorsichtig geworden und so war dieser Mix aus Löwe und Adler in eine große Voliere eingesperrt.

Der Zwischenfall mit dem Hippogreif im dritten Schuljahr war ihm eine Lehre gewesen, doch Draco hasste seitdem trotzdem alles, was einen Schnabel und Krallen hatte.

Und außerdem fand der Unterricht im Freien statt. Nicht, dass er da normalerweise etwas dagegen hatte, doch leider Entzog sich Potter bei solchen Gelegenheiten vollkommen seinem Zugriff.

Er versteckte sich hinter Granger, um seinen Gemeinheiten auch ja zu entgehen. Draco konnte aber im Moment leider nicht genug davon bekommen, Harry fertig zu machen und darum ärgerte es ihn.

Freitag war der Tag, an dem er nur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Harry hatte, denn dieser hatte weder Arithmantik, noch Astrologie oder Magic-Arts und so war es für Draco die letzte Gelegenheit vor dem Wochenende, denn am Wochenende war Potter grundsätzlich nicht auffindbar.

Draco hielt sich im Hintergrund und sann darüber nach, dass das Ministerium diesen verdammten Seidenschnabel tatsächlich begnadigt hatte - nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass Black unschuldig zwölf Jahre in Askaban gesessen hatte und ihm dafür eine Entschädigung zustand.

Und was hatte dieser als Wiedergutmachung gefordert? Das Leben eines stinkenden Hippogreifes.

Für Draco war das vollkommen unbegreiflich. Er wusste, dass das Vieh immer wieder mal hier auftauchte. Er hatte es ein paar Mal mit Potter gesehen. Die beiden waren richtig dicke Freunde.

Ihm lief bei diesem Gedanken eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken und er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er auf den See hinausstarrte.

Wenn diese verdammte Stunde vorbei war, würde er seinen Besen holen und eine Weile fliegen. Das würde auch seinen Ärger darüber, dass es heute offensichtlich wirklich unmöglich sein würde, Potter zu erwischen, und er sich nur auf Montag freuen konnte, denn dann hatten sie Zaubertränke und Potter war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert, besänftigen.

Es war das Kreischen von Pansy und Blaise, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Und er musste feststellen, dass er es war, den die beiden Mädchen voller Entsetzen anstarrten.

„Nicht bewegen, Draco!", rief nun Timothy und seinem Ton war der Ernst der Lage anzuhören. Erst da bekam er mit, dass der Halbriese mit dem tobenden Greif zu tun hatte und alle Schüler von Slytherin und Gryffindor ihn mit demselben Entsetzen anstarrten, wie Blaise und Pansy.

Draco brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, was dieses Entsetzen auslöste. Er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass der Hippogreif hinter ihm stand und fragte sich einen panischen Moment lang, wie gut das Gedächtnis dieser Viecher war.

Dann entschied er, das lieber nicht wissen zu wollen und begann zu hoffen, dass Hagrid den verdammten Greif endlich in den Griff bekam.

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare bei diesem Anblick aufstellten. Seidenschnabel tänzelte hinter Draco, hob immer wieder die Klauen vom Boden und schlug mit den Flügeln.

Er wollte spielen, doch das war natürlich nur Harry klar. Normalerweise trieb sich Seidenschnabel auf den Gründen von Pembroke House, Sirius angestammtem Familiensitz, herum. In den Ferien tauchte er regelmäßig auf, um mit Harry zu spielen, um die Wette zu fliegen, oder ihn einfach nur zu tyrannisieren.

Seidenschnabel war ein verwöhnter Gaul. Er meinte es nicht böse, wenn er Harry keine Ruhe ließ, ihn herumschubste und es sogar fertig brachte ihn an den Klamotten zu packen und wie ein Hund sein Junges herumzutragen.

Harry hatte damit kein Problem. Er kannte den Hippogreif und wusste, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte.

Malfoy hatte keine Ahnung und wenn die Gerüchte stimmten, verursachten ihm Kreaturen wie Seidenschnabel seit dem Zwischenfall im dritten Jahr Panik.

Im Augenblick war er zur Salzsäule erstarrt und bleich wie der Tod. Einen fiesen Moment lang wünschte sich Harry, Seidenschnabel wäre nachtragend und würde Draco den Schock seines Lebens verpassen.

Das war er aber nicht, auch, wenn Malfoy wohl trotzdem gerade das Schlimmste durchmachte, was er bis jetzt erlebt hatte.

Ein böses Grinsen schlich sich in sein Gesicht. Er gönnte Draco diesen Schrecken von ganzem Herzen.

„Tu was, Harry!", Hermione hatte einen Hauch von Panik in der Stimme. Harry sah sie überrumpelt an. Wie kam sie auf die Idee?

„WAS?", er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das von ihm verlangte.

„Tu was!", wiederholte Mione.

„Seidenschnabel tut ihm nichts!", meinte er ohne große Anteilnahme und nun sah Hermione ihn schockiert an.

„Harry… das kann ja sein… aber er darf doch nicht hier sein… und du kennst Malfoy! Gerade du müsstest ihn doch kennen."

„Soll ich dir was sagen! Meinetwegen dürfte Schnäbelchen gern eine Runde mit ihm spielen!" Das war sein voller Ernst und das konnte Hermione sehen. Sie knuffte ihn heftig in die Seite.

„Idiot! ...Glaubst du wirklich mir geht es um Malfoy? …Harry… Sirius kriegt Riesenärger! Was glaubst du, was passiert, wenn Malfoy den Zwischenfall ans Ministerium weiterleitet? Denk mal an das Theater, dass er im dritten Schuljahr aufgeführt hat." Und das machte nun augenblicklich auch Harry Sorgen.

Flüchtig sah er sich nach Hagrid um, doch der war mit seinem Greif vollauf beschäftig. Das Tier konnte wohl nicht verstehen, warum ein Artverwandter draußen herum spazierte und es selbst im Käfig hocken musste.

„Scheiße!", murrte er und Hermione gab ihm einen Schubs, um ihn endlich in Aktion zu versetzen. Selbst hatte sie nicht den Mut dazu. Trotz allem war ihr Seidenschnabel nicht geheuer und sie blieb lieber in sicherer Entfernung.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich Lust, Draco aus der Patsche zu helfen, doch er wusste, das Mione leider Recht hatte. Sirius bekäme Ärger, sollte Malfoy den Vorfall melden.

Gerade verpasste Seidenschnabel Draco einen ungeduldigen Stoß mit dem Kopf und schickte ihn beinahe auf die Knie.

Harry grinste fies und Draco geriet ernsthaft in Panik. Gern würde er das ganze noch ein wenig hinauszögern. Immerhin wusste er ja, dass Seidenschnabel nur spielen wollte. Leider war der Hippogreif da an den Falschen geraten.

Harry begann unwillig zu intervenieren.

„Schnäbelchen, was soll der Blödsinn? Was machst du hier?" Selbstsicher ging er auf Seidenschnabel und Draco zu. Er machte sich eigentlich keine Sorgen, doch Malfoy verstand vermutlich wirklich keinen Spaß, was diese Sache anging und Hermione hatte Recht.

Sirius musste sich an die Auflagen halten, die es für Seidenschnabel gab. Der Hippogreif hatte in Hogwarts nichts zu suchen, doch leider war Harry hier und Seidenschnabel vermisste ihn wahrscheinlich.

„Sei vorsichtig, Harry, vielleicht erkennt er dich nicht!" Hermione beobachtete nervös, was er tat. Harry warf ihr einen genervten Blick zu. Um gute Ratschläge war seine Freundin offenbar nicht verlegen, doch helfen wollte sie zweifellos nicht.

Seidenschnabels raue Umgangsformen behagten ihr nicht besonders. Das wusste er.

„Er wird es schon kapieren!", murrte Harry zurück. „Hör auf zu jammern, 'Mione! Schnäbelchen kennt mich!"

Von Ron war ein abfälliges Schnauben zu hören und Harry warf ihm einen Zorn funkelnden Blick zu, doch er wandte sich ab und ging weiter. Ron hatte nie verstanden, wie er sich mit dem Hippogreif derart gut verstehen konnte. Er hatte, wie die meisten anderen, Angst vor Seidenschnabel.

„Hey, Schnäbelchen, was soll der Unfug! Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!", der Hippogreif wandte ihm den Kopf zu und knurrte. Harry stoppte.

„Er nimmt dich nichts ernst, Harry!", warnte Hermione erneut.

„Warum bin ich hier? ...Weil du mich vorgeschickt hast! Also halt jetzt den Mund!", Harry zog ein grimmiges Gesicht.

Noch immer war das Toben aus der Voliere zu hören. Hagrid bekam den Greif nicht unter Kontrolle und wenn Malfoy anfing zu rennen würde Seidenschnabel denken, es sei ein Spiel und ihn einfangen, egal, was er dabei anrichtete.

„Seidenschnabel, ich bin empört! Was soll das heißen? Du bist doch ein kluger Hippogreif! ...Ich bin's, Harry!" Wieder ein Knurren und ein ungeduldiges Zerren an Dracos blondem Haar.

Draco schloss die Augen und zwang sich, dem Drang loszurennen zu widerstehen. Der Rest Verstand, der noch funktionierte, sagte ihm, dass das gar nicht klug sein würde.

Keiner reagierte. Keiner rannte los um Hilfe zu holen. Sie starrten alle Potter an und hofften wohl, dass er die Sache retten würde.

Gott, wie blöd waren die eigentlich? Das war doch für Potter die perfekte Gelegenheit, sich zu rächen und leider hatte er dazu inzwischen noch ein paar Gründe mehr, als die Verwandlung in ein Mädchen.

Einen winzigen Moment lang bereute er, nicht ein bisschen weniger fies gewesen zu sein.

Das vergaß er einen Moment später jedoch abrupt. Harry war bis auf ein paar Schritte heran, als einer von Seidenschnabels Flügeln Draco umschlang, als würde er ihn festhalten wollen.

Draco begann zu zittern und fing nun doch an, darauf zu hoffen, dass Harry – ganz der brave Gryffindor – die Gelegenheit nicht nutzen würde, ihn fertig zu machen.

Harry stoppte erneut.

„Seidenschnabel, hör auf mit dem Blödsinn! Er will nicht mit dir spielen, merkst du das nicht? Er mag… äh… er spielt lieber mit anderen Sachen!" Besen und Mädchen zum Beispiel… warum tue ich das?

Ein schrilles Kreischen war zu hören und Seidenschnabels spitzer Schnabel nestelte an Dracos Ohr. Es fehlte nicht fiel und diesem schwanden die Sinne.

„Seidenschnabel, bitte… komm, lass ihn… er will wirklich nicht mit dir spielen! Er versteht keinen Spaß und du machst uns Ärger! ...Sei brav… ich bin doch da!"

Wieder beäugte Seidenschnabel Harry und dieser überwand die paar Schritte, die ihn noch von Draco und dem Hippogreif trennten. Ein Zischen war zu hören. Seidenschnabel drohte ihm. Er schien tatsächlich nicht zu begreifen, dass er Harry war.

„Hey, jetzt werd ich aber gleich sauer! ...Du bist nicht der einzige, der das kann! ...ich kann auch beleidigt sein!" Wieder das Zischen.

„Okay, okay! Wenn du meinst!" Er verbeugte sich und wartete, bis auch Seidenschnabel den Kopf neigte, über Dracos Schulter.

„Himmel noch mal, er ist zwar so groß, wie ich… aber er ist blond! Bist du Farbenblind? ...Das ist nicht fair, Seidenschnabel!" Seidenschnabel benahm sich, als hätte er ihn, Harry vor sich, nicht Malfoy.

Er hob die Hand und streckte sie nach dem Schnabel des Hippogreifes aus. Das Knurren dabei hielt ihn nicht auf.

„Hast du was gegen Mädchen? ...Sorry, ich kann es nicht ändern… dumm gelaufen! ...Komm, zeig mir, dass du mich kennst!" Seine Hand glitt über Seidenschnabels Nüstern und er hoffte, dass sich wenigstens sein Geruch nicht so extrem verändert hatte. Seidenschnabel hörte auf zu knurren und fiepte leise. „Siehst du, sag ich's nicht! Ich bin's! ...Ich bin beleidigt, wenn du mit anderen Jungs spielst!"

Oh Gott war das peinlich. Harry beschloss augenblicklich, Malfoy zu killen, wenn er es wagen sollte, sich jemals deswegen über ihn lustig zu machen.

Seine Hand legte sich auf Dracos Schulter, um ihn aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen, doch Seidenschnabel stieß sie beiseite.

„Nein, Seidenschnabel, er gehört nicht dir! Er will nicht mit dir spielen!" Wieder nestelte die Schnabelspitze in Dracos Haaren. Harry sah ihn zittern.

„Auf keinem Fall weglaufen!", murmelte er fast tonlos und Draco schaffte es, die Augen zu öffnen. Er starrte in Harrys Gesicht.

„Spielen? ...Er will spielen?", krächzte er, „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Potter!"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy!", Seidenschnabel zog fester an den blonden Haaren, die er erwischt hatte und Harry sah, wie Draco die Zähne zusammenbiss.

„Aber Hallo! Lass das! Das macht keinen Spaß! ...Wenn du so mit ihm umspringst will er erst recht nicht spielen!" Ein verärgertes Knurren war zu hören und Seidenschnabel richtete sich auf. Er überragte Draco um mindestens einen Fuß und Harry musste ihm winzig erscheinen.

Harry zog Draco langsam von Seidenschnabel weg, weit genug, um sich zwischen die beiden zu drängen. Diesmal kreischte Seidenschnabel richtig empört. Versetzte ihm einen Stoß und warf sie damit beide über den Haufen, denn Harry stolperte gegen Draco und der war so alle, dass er zu Boden ging.

Harry wusste, dass das schlecht war, denn der Hippogreif würde annehmen, dass er doch mitspielen würde und so blieb er auf Dracos Rücken liegen, fest an dessen Schultern geschmiegt. Das war nicht unbedingt unbequem, doch das Wohlgefühl verging ihm schnell, denn Seidenschnabel zerrte nun an seinen Haaren.

„Hey, ich sagte Haare ziehen ist nicht! ...ah… nein… lass das, aufhören!", Harry begann zu zappeln und Draco fragte sich einen irren Moment lang, was los war. Doch dann war Harrys Gewicht plötzlich von seinem Rücken verschwunden.

„Nein… argh… das… oh du bist ja so fies… ich werde nie wieder mit dir spielen!", seine Gezeter ließ die ganze Sache in die Absurdität abgleiten und irritiert sah Draco, dass einige der anderen Schüler zu lachen begonnen hatten.

Was machte das Vieh mit Harry-Zwerg?

„Lass das! ...Du sollst das lassen! ...Nein… oh man, wie ich das hasse! ...ja… ich bin es Seidenschnabel, endlich geschnallt? ...Das heißt aber nicht, dass du mich jetzt hier rumzerren kannst! ...ah… nein… lass… lass mich! Oh… hör auf… ja ich weiß, dass du mich jetzt noch besser rumzerren kannst! ....argh!" Gelächter folgte und Draco rollte sich auf den Rücken.

Sie waren noch immer ganz in seiner Nähe. Der messerscharfe Schnabel des Hippogreifs zerrte an Harry Schulumhang und kitzelte ihn ohne Zweifel im Nacken. Potter wand sich und konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen.

„Seidenschnabel, lass Harry, bitte!" Granger kam nun doch vorsichtig näher, während inzwischen wohl alle lachten, selbst die Slytherins. Seidenschnabel hob den Kopf. Hermione wagte einen weiteren Schritt, doch der Hippogreif hatte nicht die Absicht, sich noch ein Spielzeug wegnehmen zu lassen, stieg kreischend hoch, schnappte beim herunterkommen Harry am Umhang und hob ihn vom Boden.

Stoff riss und nun kreischte auch Harry,

„Du bist ein dummer Gaul, Seidenschnabel! Ein richtig dummer Gaul, lass mich sofort runter!" Seidenschnabel dachte nicht daran. Er stolzierte auf und ab, schüttelte Harry durch und präsentierte ihn Stolz der lachenden Menge.

Es war eine Show, die er ohne jeden Zweifel genoss.

Draco stand der Mund offen. Das Vieh behandelte Potter wie ein Püppchen, wie das Püppchen, das er für ihn wohl war. Etwas sagte ihm, dass der Hippogreif wirklich nur hatte spielen wollen.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

„SEIDENSCHNABEL!", donnerte in dem Moment Hagrids Stimme über das Gelände. „Verdammter Esel! ...Lass Harry sofort runter!" Kreischen und Schütteln und wieder kam er auf Draco zugetrabt. Draco kabbelte entsetzt rückwärts. Gott, war das demütigend!

Er konnte Potters Gesicht sehen. Er war vollkommen genervt. Der Schnabel des Hippogreifs konnte ihn nur am Gürtel haben. Seine Kleidung hätte das nie so lange durchgehalten.

„Seidenschnabel, sei vernünftig! Komm, lass Harry fallen, kriegst auch ein totes Frettchen von mir!" Glucksen.

„Seidenschnabel ich warne dich! Setzt mich ab!", fauchte Harry.

„Hier ist das Frettchen, komm Schnäbelchen!" Hagrid machte Harrys Warnung zunichte.

„NEIN!" Nach einem weiteren selbstherrlichen Schütteln, wandte Seidenschnabel sich Draco zu und warf ihm Harry in den Schoß, ein Bündel Klamotten mit schwarzen Haaren, und Malfoy besaß tatsächlich die Dämlichkeit ihn auch noch aufzufangen und fest zuhalten.

Harry versucht sich aus Dracos Umklammerung zu befreien, doch er hatte keine Chance. Er sah Hermione breit und anzüglich grinsen. Sie war die einzige, die noch nicht zu Hagrid und Seidenschnabel hinüber gelaufen war, als dieser seine Schüler dazu aufgefordert hatte, näher zu kommen, doch jetzt wandte auch sie sich ab.

Harry knuffte Malfoy unwillig in die Seite.

„Lass mich los, du Idiot!", zischte er und Draco kam zu Sinnen. Er starrte in Harrys schmales, süßes Gesicht und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen.

Der Zwerg hatte ihm tatsächlich den Hals gerettet. Wie dusselig war er eigentlich?

Ein irres Funkeln tauchte in Dracos Augen auf – eine Folge des überstandenen Schocks.

„Wieso sollte ich dich loslassen? Ich steh auf süße, kleine Mädchen! Vor allem, wenn ich sie auf dem Schoß habe!"

Harry Augen sprühten Funken und seine Hände begann hektisch seine Umhangtaschen abzuklopfen. Draco fing sie ein, wohl wissend, dass er dann keine Chance mehr hatte.

Es kostete ihn nicht viel Mühe, Harrys Hände mit einer Hand hinter dessen Rücken festzuhalten und ihn damit komplett wehrlos zu machen.

Harry versuchte zu entkommen, doch das war aussichtslos. Draco hielt ihn unnachgiebig fest. Die Rechte hielt seine Hände gefangen und die Linke zwang ihn näher.

Ihm wurde heiß und er spürte das Blut in den Wangen.

Dracos Augen kniffen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen. Dieser Anblick war einfach köstlich. Die Wangen rosa überhaucht, ein wütendes Funkeln in den Augen und die Lippen leicht geöffnet – absolut verführerisch – und Draco wusste, dass er den Gedanken, der augenblicklich dabei in seinem Kopf kreiste in die Tat umsetzen würde

Es war fies, es war gemein und Harry hätte es eigentlich nicht verdient, doch er konnte nicht anders. Pures Adrenalin strömte durch seine Adern und sein Verstand funktionierte nur teilweise. Das machte ihn übermütig – und außerdem wollte er, dass sich Harry genauso bescheuert vorkam, wie er im Moment.

„Das war richtig süß von dir, meine Kleine! ...Und ich werde dir ewig dankbar sein, dass du mich vor dieser Bestie gerettet hast!" Ein schneller Blick in die Runde, die Sicherheit, dass alle auf Hagrid und den Hippogreif konzentriert waren, und Draco holte eiskalt zum Endschlag aus.

Er senkte den Kopf und gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss, bevor er hastig auf die Beine kam und Harry auf den Boden plumpste. Draco wandte ihm den Rücken zu und ging mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen davon.

Das dürfte wohl reichen, um dem Gryffindor endgültig klar zu machen, dass er keine Chance hatte und lieber Abstand hielt.

Hätte er sich noch einmal die Mühe gemacht, sich umzusehen, hätte er Tränen in Harrys Augen gesehen.

Als Harry an diesem Abend endlich in die Sicherheit seines Zimmers abtauchen konnte, war er am Ende und heilfroh darüber, dass Hermione heute Abend das übliche Treffen der Vertrauensschüler leitete. Ein Verhör ihrerseits, ob seines offensichtlich miserablen Zustandes, hätte er nicht auch noch ertragen können.

Hagrid hatte aus diesem Zwischenfall in seinem Unterricht alles Kapital geschlagen, was herauszuholen war und gleich sicherheitshalber festgestellt, dass Seidenschnabel auf seinen Wunsch hier war. Ein cleverer Zug, denn so nahm er Malfoy allen Wind aus den Segeln.

Es gab nach dieser Show keinen mehr, der noch Angst vor dem Hippogreif hatte. Selbst Malfoy, der Bastard, hatte sich vor Seidenschnabel verbeugt und offiziell die Achtung des Tieres errungen.

Alle bewunderten ihn nun für seinen Mut… und sie amüsierten sich wieder über ihn, Harry.

Draco hatte es nicht lassen können, zum Besten zu geben, was Harry alles gesagt hatte, um Seidenschnabel zur Vernunft zu bringen und seit dem wich ihm Mione nicht mehr von der Seite, denn sie kochte angesichts Malfoys Kaltblütigkeit – und sie spürte wohl, dass er alle war, denn sie hatte ihn noch bis vor die Tür gebracht, bevor sie mit Verspätung zu ihrem Treffen gegangen war.

Alles das war jedoch noch nicht das schlimmste.

Erschlagen hatte Harry der Fakt, dass Draco wohl nicht klarer hätte ausdrücken können, welches Geschlecht er bevorzugte.

Er spielte mit dem Mädchen Harry und Harry war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert, denn es war genau das, was er sich eigentlich wünschte – aber verdammt noch mal nicht als Mädchen.

Er kroch in sein Bett, kaum, dass er aus der Dusche kam, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und wollte diesen Tag aus seinem Gedächtnis löschen, doch es war unmöglich.

Draco Malfoy hatte ihn geküsst. Sicher, er hatte es getan, um ihn zu demütigen und seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, um ihn zu beschämen und wütend zu machen.

Er hatte Harrys geheimste Wünsche erfüllt und ihn gleichzeitig in den Abgrund der Verzweiflung gestoßen, denn Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn niemals geküsst hätte, wenn er in diesem Moment ein Junge gewesen wäre. Er hatte es selbst klar konstatiert: ich steh auf süße, kleine Mädchen.

Seitdem verspürte Harry nur noch dumpfe Leere in der Brust und wusste, dass er all seine rosaroten Hoffnungen begraben musste. Doch das war verdammt schwer, wenn man schlussendlich wusste, was einem entging.

Das Gefühl von Dracos Lippen auf seinen, so flüchtig es gewesen war, vergessen würde er es nie mehr.

Er konnte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Er wollte nicht mehr. Er wollte nur noch zurückverwandelt werden und vergessen.

Harry schloss die Augen und begann jeden Gedanken an Draco Malfoy rigoros zu vernichten, um endlich Schlaf zu finden.

Und so kam es, dass Hermione ihn schlafend in seinem Bett fand, als sie von ihrem Treffen zurückkam.

Mit bedrückter Miene setzte sie sich auf die Kante seines Bettes und betrachtete ihn. Er war unglücklich. Das konnte er nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen und sie hatte das düstere Gefühl, dass es seit heute Nachmittag noch ein wenig schlimmer war.

Etwas musste vorgefallen sein und es gab leider keine Zweifel, wer die Ursache war.

Wie hatte er sich nur ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy verlieben können?

Der Fakt, dass Harry schwul war, hatte sie nicht wirklich überrascht. Irgendwie hatte sich alles in diese Richtung entwickelt.

Sein klägliches Scheitern in Sachen Cho Chang, seine hilflosen Versuche, mit den eindeutigen Angeboten vieler Mädchen klar zu kommen und auch sein häufig offenkundiges Desinteresse am anderen Geschlecht.

Nicht, dass das normalerweise irgendwelche Schlüsse zuließ, doch Hermione kannte Harry. Sie wusste, er hatte es versucht, doch irgendwann war ihm wohl etwas anderes in die Quere gekommen. Und eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass das Draco Malfoy gewesen war.

Sie hatte sich eine Ewigkeit gewundert, dass er keinerlei Versuche machte, seine Chancen bei den Mädchen zu nutzen. Seine letzte Anwandlung dahingehend hatte Lisa Turpin gegolten, doch die hatte ihre Chance verpasst, denn als sie endlich aufhörte die Unantastbare zu spielen, hatte Harry das Interesse verloren.

Heute ahnte Hermione, wann das passiert war. Es war die erste richtige Prügelei zwischen ihm und Malfoy Anfang des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen. Danach hatte er aufgehört, hübschen Mädchen auf die Beine zu starren.

Er hatte sich, was das anging, komplett zurückgezogen, so weit, dass es ihr aufgefallen war. Er war überdreht und chaotisch, seit er sich keine Gedanken mehr um den dunklen Lord zu machen brauchte. Er war ein Draufgänger und ließ keine Gelegenheit aus Blödsinn zu machen. Er war ein Rumtreiber, und Sirius trug dazu seinen Teil bei, doch er war nicht hormongesteuert, wie fast alle anderen sechzehnjährigen Jungs.

Harry war ein leidenschaftlicher Mensch durch und durch, doch das, was Jungs in seinem Alter eigentlich interessierte, hatte ihn niemals interessiert, zumindest nicht offensichtlich.

Eine Zeitlang hatte sie geglaubt, er sei nur besonders diskret, doch diskret gehörte nicht in Harrys Wortschatz und als ihr das klar geworden war, hatte sie angefangen, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Es war nicht schwierig gewesen, ihn Ende letzten Schuljahres, nach der Party, zu überrennen und ihn mit dem Verdacht zu konfrontieren, dass er schwul sei.

Seine klar geschockte Reaktion hatte keinen Raum mehr für Zweifel gelassen. Für Hermione war all das kein wirkliches Problem, doch sie hatte festgestellt, dass Harry selbst so seine Schwierigkeiten damit hatte.

Nachdem ihr nun klar war, in wen er verknallt war, wunderte sie das nicht mehr.

„Du machst es dir wirklich nicht leicht, Süßer!", meinte sie leise und Harry drehte sich auf die Seite, unbewusst näher an Hermione heran rutschend.

Zögernd strich sie ihm durch die seidigen Haare. Sie liebte ihn abgöttisch. Etwas anderes zu behaupten, wäre eine Lüge. In Ron war sie verliebt, doch Harry war wie ein großer Bruder für sie, der sie neckte und provozierte aber gleichzeitig auch jederzeit für sie da war, und sie beschützte und tröstete, wenn es nötig war.

Jemand, auf den sie sich immer und in jeder Beziehung verlassen konnte.

Er war jünger als sie, doch es gab Situationen, da fragte sie sich, ob sie jemals Harrys emotionale Reife erreichen würde. Trotz all dem Chaos, das er normalerweise produzierte, wusste sie mit Sicherheit, dass er im Ernstfall immer wusste, was er zu tun hatte – ohne zu zweifeln oder zu schwanken.

Es war ihm nicht mehr äußerlich anzumerken, doch die Jahre unter der Fuchtel Voldemorts hatten ihm Erfahrung und Kraft vermittelt, die nur wenige in ihrem Leben erreichten.

Und nun war er am Ende mit seinem Latein, weil seine Gefühle verrückt spielten, alles aus dem Ruder glitt und er absolut nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Sie wollte ihm helfen, mehr als alles andere und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr reichte, einfach nur für ihn da zu sein.

Das war der Moment, als Mione beschloss, unabhängig von Snape nach einer Lösung zu suchen, denn eine Ahnung sagte ihr, dass es für Harry im Moment nichts wichtigeres mehr gab, als wieder er selbst zu werden.

Erst dann würde er es schaffen, mit seinem emotionalen Chaos fertig werden, erst dann konnte er sich wieder Draco Malfoy stellen, selbst wenn es ihm wohl nur dabei helfen würde, zu begreifen, dass seine Wünsche Seifenblasen waren.

Am Montagmorgen im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, hellte sich Draco Malfoys Miene sichtlich auf, als Harry-Zwerg, von Granger flankiert, kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn endlich auftauchte.

Er hatte ihn seit Freitag nicht mehr gesehen.

Draco gestand sich inzwischen ehrlich ein, dass er in Hogwarts lange nicht mehr eine so gute Zeit gehabt hatte. Es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl, endlich die Oberhand über Potter zu haben und er konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

Und so war es Draco selbst, der die Sicherungen in Harrys Kopf durchschmoren ließ.

„Hallo, Süße, ich hab dich vermisst! ...Das war wirklich ein beeindruckendes Intermezzo am Freitag. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, das falsche Mädchen so anschmiegsam sein können!" Harry schluckte hart. Er konnte Dracos Gemeinheiten nicht mehr ertragen und hatte das Bedürfnis nach einer richtigen Prügelei, doch leider war er dann genauso verloren, wie er sich im Moment fühlte.

Seine Stimmung am Wochenende war nicht die beste gewesen und Draco, gleich montags in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde, gab ihm den Rest.

„Man könnte Weasley fast darum beneiden, dass er dich in den Krankenflügel tragen durfte… so weich und kuschelig und absolut weiblich, wie du bist! Das hat dem Rotschopf doch bestimmt gefallen, oder? Hast du es aufgegeben, ihm einen Busen anzuhexen? Oder fängt es an, dir zu gefallen, als süßes kleines Dingelchen verwöhnt zu werden?", hauchte Draco nun neben Harrys Ohr, das irritierende Gefühl dieses flüchtigen Kusses in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe plötzlich deutlich in Erinnerung. Er verscheuchte es entschlossen und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.

Es war eins ihrer üblichen Spielchen. Sie hatten es schon gespielt, bevor Harry ein Mädchen gewesen war, nur hatte es da niemals einen sexuellen Bezug gehabt. Draco ärgerte sich beinahe, dass er das nicht schon eher mal ausprobiert hatte.

Harry hob nun langsam den Kopf und sah Draco an, und augenblicklich wurde diesem bewusst, dass er von Harry so noch niemals zuvor angesehen worden war.

Etwas funkelte in diesem Blick, etwas, war er nicht definieren konnte.

Sein Instinkt riet ihm, sofort aufzuhören, seine Spielernatur tat das Gegenteil.

„Wow, wieso hab ich das Gefühl, dass Granger keine Chance mehr hat, bei ihrem Rotschopf? Harry, Harry, Harry, du machst Sachen!" Was er ausdrückte war klar, und er fühlte sich glänzend dabei. Himmel noch mal, war Harry-Zwerg leicht aus der Hütte zu locken. Das war immer wieder amüsant.

Harry starrte ihn an, mit einem Flackern in den Augen, das Hermione sofort als gefährlich eingestuft hätte.

Er hatte genug. Er fühlte sich so massiv in die Ecke gedrängt, dass er nur noch um sich schlagen wollte, und nebenbei tat es auch noch verdammt weh.

Harry war noch nicht wirklich darüber hinweg, dass er bei Malfoy niemals eine Chance haben würde, und er wusste auch nicht, ob er das so schnell verkraften würde.

Es war ganz einfach zu viel.

Eigentlich war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen, doch in diesem Moment konnte er nicht mehr anders, denn etwas sagte ihm, dass es seine einzige Chance war.

Harry wollte Draco eins auswischen und zwar richtig. Er wollte Draco da sehen, wo er im Moment feststeckte. Er wollte, dass sich der Blonde genauso dämlich vorkam, wie er.

Das, was Hermione ihm gesagt hatte, fiel ihm wieder ein. Von einem falschen Mädchen angemacht zu werden war sicher eine Beleidigung für Draco Malfoy. Immerhin sah er ja noch den Jungen in ihm.

Harry hatte nicht allzu viel Erfahrung, was das Flirten betraf. Das einzige, was er kannte, waren die Versuche, die die Mädchen hier in Hogwarts bei ihm gestartet hatten als er noch ein Junge war. Das würde wahrscheinlich nicht reichen, um Malfoy richtig zu verstören.

Und dann fiel ihm ein, was in Snapes Büro passiert war. Da hatte er cool tun können, wie er wollte. Harry hatte rittlings auf seinen Hüften gesessen und sehr genau gespürt, was unter den Klamotten vor sich gegangen war.

Es würde Draco Malfoy sicher nicht gefallen, wenn er regelmäßig Harrys wegen eine Erektion bekam.

Harry empfand es als demütigend, solche Reaktionen als Mädchen zu provozieren, doch in dem Moment war ihm das vollkommen gleich. Draco ging zu weit, und er sollte zahlen.

Wenn er das Spiel so richtig fies wollte, dann konnte er es verdammt noch mal genau so haben! Harrys Hoffnungen hatten sich eh zerschlagen.

Als seine Rechte sanft auf Dracos Oberschenkel, gefährlich nah an der Leistenbeuge, landete, schrillten bei diesem die Alarmglocken. Und als Harry sich ein wenig näher lehnte, die Lippen schürzte und mit einem irritierenden Augenaufschlag den Blick hob, herrschte Alarmstufe rot.

„Duuu, ob du mir wohl einen Gefallen tun könntest?", er sprach ganz leise, mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der Draco einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Gefallen?" Zum Glück stotterte er nicht.

„Hmhm!" Harry lehnte sich noch ein wenig näher, der Druck seiner Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkeln nahm zu. Sein Bein schmiegte sich perfekt an Dracos. Das war höchst irritierend für diesen.

„Was?", zischte er eisig, doch auf die Idee, wieder Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie zu bringen kam er nicht. Er war wie paralysiert.

Harry langte an ihm vorbei nach seinen Aufzeichnungen. Seine Brüste streiften dabei Dracos Rippen, die seidigen Haare kitzelten ihn in der Nase und gleichzeitig stieg ihm der Duft nach frischen Äpfeln in die Nase.

Draco kannte diesen Duft. Er war einmalig Harry und er hatte absolut nichts mit dem Zwerg zu tun. Ein magisches Shampoo, das wusste Draco, doch das nützte ihm gar nichts. Der Duft machte ihn an und die Hand auf seinem Schenkel tat ihr übriges. In seinem Magen sammelte sich Hitze.

Harry hatte seine Unterlagen erwischt und sah ihn nun von unten herauf mit diesem unerträglich weibischen Augenaufschlag an.

„Das hier… schau…! Das kapier ich einfach nicht!..." Der Rest ging in einem Wirbelsturm unter, der Dracos Kopf leer fegte, denn gerade eben war ihm noch etwas anderes aufgefallen.

In diesen grünen Augen war nun ein Ausdruck, den er kannte, auch wenn er ihn nicht deuten konnte. Er kannte ihn von früher, doch seit Harry ein Mädchen war, war er verschwunden gewesen, bis jetzt.

„Du hast noch nie was in Zaubertränke kapiert!", fauchte Draco in dem Versuch sich zu sammeln. Keine Chance.

Wieder klimperte Harry mit den Wimpern. Seine Hand rutschte etwas weiter.

„Deswegen frag ich ja dich! ...Wenn du schon immer so nett zu mit bist… dachte ich… na ja vielleicht begreife ich es ja, wenn du es mir ganz genau erklärst!" Es war nicht ganz klar, von was für einer Art Erklärung er sprach.

Dracos Linke Augenbraue ruckte nach oben. Er schluckte schwer.

„Machst du Scherze, Potter?" Es klang noch ein wenig kälter, Dracos einzige Chance, die Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch er hatte keinen Erfolg. Die Hitze, die von Potter ausging gab ihm den Rest, und er hatte das Gefühl alles Blut sammle sich an einer Stelle, wo er es im Moment gar nicht brauchen konnte.

Shit… du kleiner Bastard!

„Ich mach keine Scherze… ich dachte du… wir…" Der Ausdruck in Harrys Augen wechselte von fragend zu todunglücklich.

Hilfe! ...Hilfe, ich will hier weg! Das konnte nur Panik sein, was da in Draco aufstieg und er hatte allen Grund zu Panik. Seine Hose wurde ihm langsam zu eng.

„WAS… geht hier vor?" Snape rettete ihn vor einer Entgegnung und sorgte glücklicherweise dafür, dass Harry seine Hand wegnahm, doch ansonsten machte dieser eiskalt weiter.

Draco war nur froh, die Hand los zu sein. Es würde gerade noch fehlen, dass Harry mitbekam, was er angerichtet hatte. Der Blonde verfluchte sich nach Strich und Faden.

„Ich habe Draco gefragt, ob er mir das erklären kann, aber er… er… er weigert sich! ...Sie haben gesagt, es würde mir helfen, neben Draco zu sitzen. Er könnte meine miesen Kenntnisse aufbessern!"

Das war schon ein paar Jahre her, doch das interessierte Harry nicht. Die beiden sollten ja nicht denken, dass sie mit ihm machen konnten was sie wollten.

Er hatte laut genug gesprochen. Alle Schüler im Kerker hatten es gehört und sahen ihn nun natürlich entsprechend schockiert an, nur Hermione verzog keine Miene.

Snape wurde noch ein wenig blasser und Draco war fassungslos. Was spielte Potter hier für ein Spiel?

„Hmpf … worum geht es?"

„Ja… ähm… na ja… die Sache mit dem Datum! Ich begreif nicht, was es für einen Unterschied macht, an welchem Datum man eine Drachenblutwurzel sammeln muss!"

„Sie sind wirklich selten dämlich, Potter! Drachenblutwurz ist eine dem Element Feuer verbundene Pflanze, sammelt man sie an Tagen, wo der Mond in einem mächtigen Feuerzeichen steht, wird ihre energetische Wirkung um ein vielfaches verstärkt. …Und nun lassen sie Mister Malfoy gefälligst in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen. Die Dummheit ihrer Fragen, beweist, dass es eh zu spät ist, ihnen etwas erklären zu wollen!"

„Professor Snape, das ist nicht fair!" Schmollschnute und Gift im Blick. Und immer noch laut genug, dass es alle hören konnten. PERFEKT!

Snape kochte. Er hatte Potter ganz genau durchschaut und dieser wusste das. Doch es gab kein Entrinnen und es war seine eigene Schuld. Die Gruppen waren gebildet worden, um die Leistungen der Schüler zu verbessern und wenn Potter jetzt darauf bestand, dass Draco ihm half, dann musste der Blonde das tun.

Leider war Potter auch noch allgemein ein ziemlich heikles Thema. Er hatte das Mitgefühl aller Lehrer und die regelmäßigen Fragen nach seinen Fortschritten regten den Meister der Zaubertränke auf.

Es gab keine Fortschritte. Das war das schlimme dabei. Im Moment war Severus Snape vollkommen ratlos.

Sein Blick traf kurz den seines Patensohnes, und das Flehen darin blieb ihm nicht verborgen. Doch Potters Standpunkt konnte er nicht ignorieren.

„Nun gut… wenn sie meinen, Mister Potter!", begann er giftig, „Fragen sie Mister Malfoy, wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen! Und sie geben ihm Auskunft, Mister Malfoy!" Dracos Blick wich er aus, als er sich mit wehendem Mantel abwandte und zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückging.

Draco konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie starrten einander an, Draco nun rosa im Gesicht und Harry mit einem Blick, der ihn das Fürchten lehrte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er mit dem Ergebnis hoch zufrieden war.

Harry betrachtete Snapes Worte ebenso als Freibrief, wie den Fluch von Amanda O'Donnel.

„Ich glaub… jetzt hab ich dich… Malfoy!", flüsterte er mit einem fiesen kleinen Lächeln. Es war nicht klar, worauf genau er sich bezog.

Draco schluckte.

Es konnte alles sein, eine Drohung, ein Versprechen, eine Beleidigung. Alles kam in Frage und der rauchige Ton in Harrys Stimme war keine Hilfe, genauso wenig, wie das Funkeln in seinen Augen.

Nach seinem letzten Statement wandte sich Harry wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. Seine Hände zitterten dabei, doch er wusste, dass Draco das nicht merken würde. Er war mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, etwas, das eindeutig auf seine weibliche Wirkung zurück zu führen war.

Harry fragte sich, wie lange er das durchhalten würde.

Trotz allem war Draco von da an Freiwild für Harry und er wünschte sich in den Unterrichtsfächern, in denen sie zusammen saßen, einen anderen Platz. Von heute auf morgen war er über jeder Stunde heilfroh, die er nicht mit Harry im selben Klassenzimmer saß.

Der Gryffindor trieb ihn gnadenlos in die Enge und er verteidigte sich weiterhin mit seinen kleinen Gemeinheiten, doch flinke Hände, und die hatte der Mistkerl, machten meistens sehr viel mehr Schaden.

Leider reichte es dabei inzwischen oft schon, wenn er nur den Druck von Harrys Oberschenkel gegen seinen eigenen unter dem Tisch spürte. Kam eine Hand an der falschen Stelle dazu, ereilte ihn das Bedürfnis, zu flüchten.

Natürlich versuchte er, ihn abzuwehren, doch so einfach war das nicht wenn er nicht wollte, dass es alle mitbekamen.

Potter hatte gewaltig dazu gelernt. Er machte kein großes Theater mehr. Er tat es genau wie er, Draco, zuvor mit seinen kleinen Gemeinheiten, von seiner Umgebung absolut unbemerkt.

Draco wusste, dass Granger es bemerkt hatte, doch sie ließ Potter machen.

Was hatte er erwartet? Ihr konnte es nur recht sein, wenn ihr weiblicher Freund ihn fertig machte.

Und das tat Potter.

Zaubertränke Montag hatte ihm den ganzen Tag ruiniert, denn leider war es unmöglich, einfach so zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden eine kalte Dusche zu nehmen, und die hätte er dringend gebraucht.

Den ganzen Tag pulsierte diese ungewohnte Hitze, die Potters Berührungen ausgelöst hatten, durch seinen Körper und nichts konnte ihn davon ablenken.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was das bedeuten sollte.

Er hatte seine Reaktionen eigentlich immer recht gut unter Kontrolle und es gab nicht viel, was ihn da aus der Ruhe brachte, doch da war etwas in diesem Blick gewesen, als Potter, sehr mit sich zufrieden, neben ihm gesessen und seine Bemerkung gemacht hatte.

Der Fakt, dass er gnadenlos seine Reize und seine Hände eingesetzt hatte, war das eine, doch da war noch etwas anderes, dass Draco viel mehr irritierte und aus dem Konzept brachte, ihm wortwörtlich die Beherrschung raubte.

Es waren diese Augen, denn sie wiesen das Mädchen vor ihm eindeutig als Harry Potter aus.

Erst in diesem Moment war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie sich nur scheinbar verändert hatten und jedwede andere Annahme war nur ein allgemeiner Eindruck gewesen.

Es waren noch immer dieselben Katzenaugen. Die hatte er auch schon als Junge gehabt, und sie ließen Draco nicht los.

Es war ein Ausdruck darin gewesen, der Draco ein Rätsel aufgab und ihm gleichzeitig ein Versprechen machte, über das er lieber nicht nachdenken wollte, denn es war etwas, woran er zwar schon gedacht, es jedoch niemals wirklich in Betracht gezogen hatte.

Es war unmöglich. Es konnte nicht sein. Nicht Potter. Potter hatte auf Cho Changs und Lisa Turpins Beine gestarrt.

Und doch sagte Draco eine ganz, ganz schwache Ahnung, dass es so war. Immerhin hatte er auch kein Problem mit Lisa Turpins schlankem, anschmiegsamem Körper gehabt. Man musste alles ausprobieren, wenn man wissen wollte, was einem am meisten lag.

Aber Potter?

Er hatte nie einem anderen Jungen nachgeschaut. Das wusste Draco mit beängstigender Sicherheit. Ihm entging nichts, was Potter tat.

Und doch wäre es die Erklärung für alles, was in den letzten Schuljahren zwischen ihnen hin und her gegangen war, egal ob es die Vehemenz war, mit der Potter weiterhin Streit vom Zaun brach, oder die Leichtfertigkeit, mit der er selbst darauf einging, ganz gleich, was es für seine Position bedeutete.

Das einzige Problem war, dass es leider unmöglich war, diese Frage nun noch eindeutig zu klären, denn jetzt war Potter ein Mädchen, und zwar eins, dass sich seiner Wirkung seit kurzem voll bewusst war.

Draco verfluchte wohl zum tausendsten Mal diese verdammte Zaubertrankstunde, in der er aus Harry Potter etwas gemacht hatte, womit er im Moment noch überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte.

Für ihn war Potter ein Junge, und er würde garantiert nicht anfangen, etwas anderes in ihm zu sehen.

Leider war das jedoch schwieriger, als Draco es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Harry!" Hermione grinste. Ihrer Stimme fehlte jede Rüge.

Sie schleppte einen Stapel Bücher, von dem ihr Harry schon die Hälfte abgenommen hatte. Er sagte darauf nichts, aber auf seinen Lippen lag ein undeutbares Lächeln.

Wieder einmal war ein ziemlich aufgescheuchter Schulsprecher als erster hastig aus einem Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

Sie hatten gerade Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hinter sich, und wie üblich hatte Draco das Pech gehabt, neben ihm zu sitzen. Inzwischen fiel er beinahe von der Bank, um aus seiner Reichweite zu kommen.

Da hatte er jedoch Pech. Harry rückte nach. Egal, wie billig die Ausrede dafür war. Er hatte die Chance sich zu revanchieren und die würde er nutzen, bis zum bitteren Ende.

Dracos verbale Attacken zielten inzwischen tief unter die Gürtellinie, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht mehr locken. Der Fakt, dass der Blonde so extrem auf ihn reagierte, stachelte ihn immer weiter an.

Er sollte sein eigenes Gift spüren, am besten in Überdosis. Es war eine wütende Trotzreaktion, die er da zeigte, doch das war Harry egal.

Harry war wieder im Oberwasser und das tat ihm gut. Außerdem konnte er Dinge tun, die er schon lange Mal an dem heiß begehrten Slytherin hatte ausprobieren wollen, die Bitterkeit darüber, dass ihm das als Junge leider niemals gelingen würde, kam immer erst dann zurück, wenn er allein in seinem Bett lag und sich die Blöße geben konnte, unglücklich vor sich hin zu leiden.

Interessanterweise behielt Hermione Recht. Inzwischen war es einigen Aufgefallen, was Harry mit Draco trieb, doch alle, die es mitbekamen, sahen in Harrys Verhalten das, was sie prophezeit hatte. Man betrachtete es als Revanche und die gelang Harry gründlich.

Sie hatten die Bibliothek erreicht und Hermione ließ ihren Stapel Bücher auf ihren bevorzugten Arbeitstisch fallen. Harry tat es ihr nach.

„Das gefällt dir, stimmt's?", hakte sie nun nach und sah ihn an. Harry erwiderte ihren Blick, doch er schwieg. Er würde ihr nicht sagen, dass es ein zweischneidiges Schwert war, was er da verwendete und dass es sich jedes Mal auch in seine Brust bohrte, wenn Malfoy wieder mal hochrot und extrem peinlich berührt aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte.

Er reagierte auf das Mädchen Harry, und das tat weh.

Es war jedoch seine einzige Waffe und wenn es nicht anders ging, würde er diese Waffe weiter nutzen. So lange, bis Malfoy seine fiese Klappe hielt.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass es funktioniert?", fragte sie nun.

„Hast du!"

„Und er springt doch wunderbar darauf an, oder?"

„Sicher!"

„Ich wette, du könntest ihn rumkriegen! ...Ich hab ihn noch nie so oft rot werden sehen!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich das will?" Harrys Stimme war neutral, doch bei diesen Worten sah Hermione Harry an. Sie brauchte nicht zu fragen.

Er wollte es nicht, nicht als Mädchen.

„Aber…?"

„Vergiss es, Mione!" Harry stürzte sich auf seine Hausaufgaben und sah sie nicht mehr an. Hermione begriff augenblicklich, dass sich an seiner Grundhaltung nichts geändert hatte.

Er wollte Draco nicht als Mädchen anmachen. Er tat es offenbar nur, weil er sich anders nicht mehr zu helfen wusste.

Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab, kaum, dass er sicher war, dass Hermione aufgehört hatte, ihn zu beobachten. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch die Energie aufbringen würde, so weiter zu machen. Doch er war entschlossen, es so lange wie möglich durchzuziehen, in der Hoffnung, dass Malfoy schnell genug der Kragen platzte und er diese demütigende Show beenden konnte.

Amanda O'Donnel hob den Kopf, als es an der Tür zu ihrem Büro energisch klopfte.

„Ja, bitte!" Wer hatte es um diese Uhrzeit noch so wichtig? Es war fast Mitternacht, doch sie saß noch über einigen Hausaufgaben aus dem zweiten Jahrgang.

„Guten Abend!" Es war Severus Snape, der in der Tür erschien und steif eintrat. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht begeistert war hier zu sein.

Amanda hätte nicht überraschter sein können.

Professor Severus Snape war an die Grenzen seiner Fähigkeiten gestoßen. Er hatte in den letzten sechs Wochen Nacht für Nacht über diesem verdammten Trank zur Steigerung der Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit gesessen und gerätselt, wie Potter dadurch in ein Mädchen verwandelt werden konnte. Er hatte ihn nach allen Regeln der Kunst auseinander genommen, doch er fand keine Lösung.

Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was passiert war.

Vermutlich hätte er weiter gerätselt, doch nach dem Abendessen war Draco mit den geforderten Recherchen bei ihm aufgetaucht und hatte ganz, ganz vorsichtig zum ersten Mal angefragt, wie es aussah.

Draco kannte ihn und wusste, dass er solche Fragen nicht mochte. Dass er es trotzdem tat, hieß, dass er es gründlich satt hatte.

Es hatte nur ein paar hilfreiche Bemerkungen gebraucht, um Draco zu einer ärgerlichen Tirade über das falsche Mädchen zu provozieren.

Potter rückte ihm auf die Pelle und das passte ihm offenbar gar nicht, obwohl er es vermutlich mit seinen Verhalten heraufprovoziert hatte. Es war Severus keineswegs entgangen, wie Draco den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor regelmäßig zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. Nicht, dass er da etwas dagegen hätte.

Potter konnte gar nicht genug leiden, doch jetzt hatte er wohl den Spieß umgedreht, etwas, was Severus seit dieser Zaubertrankstunde Montag schon befürchtet hatte.

Nun war Draco derjenige, der in die Enge getrieben wurde. Da sah es mit Sevs Prioritäten gleich ganz anders aus und im Anschluss hatte er sich eingestehen müssen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was zu tun war.

„Professor Snape, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Amanda konnte es sich denken, doch das musste der mürrische Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht wissen. „Setzen Sie sich doch! Kann ich Ihnen einen Tee anbieten?"

Snape ließ sich steif in dem Sessel nieder, der vor Amandas Schreibtisch stand.

„Nein, Danke! ...Es geht um diese Idee, die Sie ganz zu Anfang in Bezug auf Potter geäußert haben!"

Amanda hatte versucht, mit Snape zusammen zu arbeiten, doch es war unmöglich gewesen. Snape war ein verbitterter, sturer Mensch, der wohl zu viele seiner Illusionen verloren hatte, als dass er auf ein Hilfsangebot einging. Nie zuvor war sie einem so misstrauischen Menschen begegnet.

„Professor Snape, es sind seit dem fast fünf Wochen vergangen und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, dass jeder verdammte Tag es schwieriger macht!"

„Das weiß ich! ...Das ist mir leider vollkommen bewusst und ich muss diesen Fehler eingestehen! Es ist… es scheint… ich muss es ehrlich sagen, die Probleme mit dieser Transformation sind doch gravierender, als erwartet! Professor McGonagall hat alles über alchemistisch indizierte Verwandlungen aufgetrieben, was sie auftreiben konnte, sogar unterlagen aus Afrika und China! Es ist nichts zu finden, was annährend eine solch fixierte Wirkung auslösen kann.

Jeder verdammte Trank müsste umgekehrt werden können! Was auch immer Draco und Potter an diesem ersten Schultag angerichtet haben… sie haben es gründlich gemacht! Ich habe diesen Trank inzwischen nach allen Regeln der Kunst auseinander genommen! Normalerweise wird er auf 18. Jahrhundert datiert, doch da Elementarmagie eine Rolle spielt, habe ich versucht ihn weiter zurück zu datieren. Allerdings habe ich nichts gefunden! Sicher gibt es irgendwo etwas, doch falls es nicht wirkt, wird die Zeitspanne noch größer und die Veränderungen noch gravierender. Darum bin ich hier! Wir sollten es auf Ihre Weise versuchen! Damit gehen wir dann hoffentlich allem anderen aus dem Weg!" Snape starrte störrisch an Amanda vorbei und es viel ihr schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Dieses Eingeständnis, keine Lösung zu finden, das war ihm sicher unglaublich schwer gefallen, trotzdem war es ein Problem, dass er so lange zu dieser Einsicht gebraucht hatte.

„Sie wissen schon, dass uns das Ministerium jetzt möglicherweise Schwierigkeiten machen wird!" Snape nickte nur. Er hatte so gehofft, das zu vermeiden, doch länger zu zögern würde alles nur schlimmer machen.

Amanda O'Donnel hatte ihm schon am ersten Tag nach Harrys Verwandlung den Vorschlag gemacht, den Trank erneut zu brauen, mit ihr gemeinsam in der Zeit zurück zu gehen und die Phiolen, die Harry und Draco genommen hatten, auszutauschen.

Damit wäre es erledigt gewesen, doch mit Zeitmanipulation tat sich das Ministerium schwer und er hätte nicht erwartet, auf solche Probleme zu stoßen.

„Wir sollten uns so schnell es geht um eine Genehmigung bemühen! Ich schlage vor, dass wir Professor Dumbledore damit beauftragen!", meinte er dann mit kalter Stimme.

Es war sein Fehler. Es gab nichts, was er mehr hasste, doch es war Tatsache. All der Ärger hätte nicht sein müssen, wenn sie gleich O'Donnels Plan ausgeführt hätten.

Amanda sah den Slytherinhauslehrer an und fragte sich, was ihn letztendlich zum einlenken veranlasst hatte. Sie sprach ihm nicht ab, dass er alles tat, was in seinen Möglichkeiten stand, doch etwas sagte ihr, dass es weniger Harrys, als Draco Malfoys Schicksal war, dass ihn im Moment antrieb.

Bei dem Gedanken, wie Harry inzwischen auf Draco losging, musste sie sich das Lächeln verkneifen. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, auch wenn er ganz anders aussah, und Draco Malfoy schien ein echtes Problem mit den Anmachen des falschen Mädchens zu haben.

„Gut!", meinte sie nun, „Sprechen Sie mit dem Schulleiter, oder soll ich das erledigen?"

„Ich werde es selbst tun!" Snape stand auf.

„In Ordnung! Haben Sie den Trank notfalls in Reserve, wenn es schnell gehen muss?"

„Ich werde ihn noch heute Nacht brauen!"

„Unwirksam machen können Sie ihn nicht, oder?" Die Frage irritierte Snape ohne Zweifel.

„Wieso das?"

„Nun, um jedwedes Risiko absolut auszuräumen!", entgegnete Amanda, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet. Sie wusste, nicht, wie sie darauf kam, doch im Grunde war der Gedanke nahe liegend.

„Nicht, ohne dass Draco etwas merkt. Nur so, wie er ist, entspricht die Konsistenz den Anforderungen!"

„Dann wäre das Risiko zu hoch! Merken darf keiner was!" Resigniert fragte sie sich, was sie bei der ganzen Sache so sehr störte, doch sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen.

Eine Zeitreise war immer ein Risiko. Es gab äußerst strenge Beschränkungen und die Frage war, ob man ihr und Snape überhaupt erlauben würde zurück zu gehen. Schließlich mussten sie in den laufenden Unterricht, um die Phiolen auszutauschen.

Es wäre besser, 100ige Sicherheit zu haben, dass es gelang, doch das war wohl aussichtslos.

„Also gut! Brauen Sie Ihren Trank und reden Sie mit Dumbledore! Ich kümmere mich um Tarnumhänge. Sicher wird mir meine alte Abteilung zwei zur Verfügung stellen. Sie sind sicherer, als die Tarnzauber.

„Einverstanden! ...Gute Nacht, Professor O'Donnel!" Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Snape froh war, fort zu kommen.

Als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, konnte Amanda sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Er war wirklich eine alte Fledermaus.

In der Zwischenzeit dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis Draco vor Wut rauchte, und entschlossen war, Harry-Zwergs miesen Attacken ein Ende zu setzen.

Harry verließ den Kerker mit Verspätung, denn der Riemen seiner Tasche war gerissen und er hatte seine Sachen einlesen müssen. Er war der letzte und kam allein den Gang herunter, als er sich am Kragen gepackt fühlte und hart gegen die raue Wand geschoben wurde.

„Ich warne dich, jetzt reicht es!" Das Maß war voll. Draco hatte genug.

Er hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und die Spitze zielte auf Harrys Kehle. Es war eine Verzweiflungstat und Draco wusste das, doch es war ihm egal.

Er hatte schon mehrere Nächte nicht mehr durchgeschlafen und die Tage gaben ihm den Rest.

Nacht für Nacht geisterte der Bastard durch seine Träume, Tag für Tag machte er ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit an. Gerade eben war Zaubertränke zu Ende gewesen und Draco hatte das Klassenzimmer wie immer fluchtartig verlassen, doch diesmal war er fest entschlossen dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Er wusste, dass Sev misstrauisch wurde, doch das war etwas, worüber er nicht mal mit seinem Onkel reden konnte. Vor allem weil er selber nicht wirklich wusste, was ihm die größeren Probleme machte, die Tatsache, dass ihn das Gör tagsüber anmachte, oder der Fakt, dass er nachts als Kerl in seinen Träumen dasselbe tat.

Am letzten Wochenende hatte er versucht, seinen Druck abzubauen, doch es war misslungen. Potter ließ ihn nicht los. Nicht mal dann, wenn er genau das bekam, was er am liebsten hatte! und das frustrierte ihn derartig, dass er die Szene fluchtartig verlassen hatte.

Darum die Entschlossenheit. Es war genug.

„Ich lass mich nicht von dir zum Gespött machen!", setzte Draco nun nach, seine Finger eisern in den Stoff von Harrys Umhang gekrallt, um ihm ja keine Gelegenheit zu geben, zu entkommen.

Harry funkelte ihn mit kalten Augen an und entgegnete.

„Ach? Du meinst, das schaffst du auch ganz alleine, oder?", giftete er zurück und fühlte sich noch ein wenig härter gegen den Stein gepresst. Es sah ganz so aus, als habe Draco seine ‚nette' Maske abgelegt, doch Harry war mindestens genauso wütend, wie er.

„Potter… ich sage es nicht noch einmal… hör auf mit deinen Spielchen!"

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Potters Benehmen war unmöglich. So benahm sich kein Kerl, auch dann nicht, wenn ein unglücklicher Zufall ihn in ein Mädchen verwandelt hatte.

Dieses Verhalten, nun ja, Draco konnte es nicht genau definieren, doch es irritierte ihn ungemein. Das war nicht Harry Potter. So war er nicht.

„Schmeckt dir deine eigene Medizin nicht, Malfoy?", fauchte Harry und Dracos Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Daher wehte also der Wind.

Das Mädchen hatte die Nase voll und zeigte Krallen. Das passte schon eher zu Potter.

Mit unerwarteter Genugtuung schob er Harry den Unterarm gegen die Kehle. Das war schon eher die Art von Auseinandersetzung, die er mit dem Schwarzhaarigen führen wollte.

„Passt dir irgendwas nicht, M-ä-d-c-h-e-n? Glaubst du wirklich, du bist so gut, wie ich, wenn es darum geht andere fertig zu machen?" Er hatte seine Selbstsicherheit wieder gefunden, doch Harry hatte nicht die Absicht, nachzugeben.

„Malfoy, ich glaube nicht, dass du es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen willst!" Ungeniert schoben sich seine Hüften provozierend Dracos entgegen und der machte überrascht einen Satz rückwärts.

Harry lehnte an der Wand und hielt sich die Kehle. Diese verdammte körperliche Unterlegenheit. Das wäre eine wunderbare Prügelei gewesen.

Draco versuchte zu verarbeiten, was Potter gerade getan hatte. Er spürte ein nur allzu vertrautes Kribbeln im Magen.

Dieser kleine Bastard ist sich offensichtlich wirklich für nichts zu schade! , ging es ihm durch den Kopf und einen Moment lang dachte Draco tatsächlich daran, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken augenblicklich, denn das würde nichts zu seinem Seelenfrieden beitragen, der ihm in den letzten Tagen empfindlich abhanden gekommen war.

„Was für'n unverschämtes, kleines Mädchen du doch bist, Potter! Das schockiert mich schon!" Und das war die reine Wahrheit. Damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.

„Malfoy, ich sage dir das eine, was auch immer du dir einbildest! Wenn du nicht aufhörst, mach ich dich fertig! Und dann hast Du keine Zeit mehr für einen Rückzieher! Schließlich zickst du ja schon rum, wenn man dich bloß an den richtigen Stellen anfasst! …Also hör auf mich weiter zu provozieren, sonst mach ich dir das leben zur Hölle!" Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass die Kälte in Harrys Stimme der Dracos ebenbürtig war und das war es, was Draco den Mund halten ließ, als die zierliche Gestalt den Gang hinunter verschwand.

Er meinte es ernst und Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er es jemals zuvor so ernst gemeint hatte. Harry-Zwerg stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und schlug um sich. Er wollte sich nicht weiter lächerlich machen lassen, denn vermutlich empfand er es schon als schlimm genug, so wie es war.

Womit er sicher auch recht hatte, wenn man es von seinem Standpunkt aus betrachtete.

Nun, der Konsens war für Draco ausreichend, auch wenn er nun wohl leider auf die Genugtuung verzichten musste, Potter weiter fertig zu machen.

Deprimierend, doch auf jeden Fall besser, als von allen angestarrt zu werden, weil Harry-Zwerg ihn gnadenlos anmachte, nachts nicht mehr schlafen zu können, weil der Bastard durch seine Träume geisterte und jeden Unterrichtstag mit dem Bedürfnis nach einer kalten Dusche zu beenden, weil das falsche Mädchen es immer wieder schaffte, seine flinken Finger in Regionen zu bringen, wo Draco sie gar nicht gebrauchen konnte, wenn er cool bleiben wollte.

So kam es, dass auf einmal Waffenstillstand herrschte. Es gab keine fiesen Bemerkungen mehr und die flinken Finger blieben da, wo sie hingehörten.

Harry hielt sich an sein Wort, doch eins wurde Draco trotzdem nicht mehr los. In seinen Träumen hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich eingenistet und die Vorstellung, von dem Jungen – selbst wenn es nur im Traum war - genauso angemacht zu werden, wie bis vor kurzem von dem Mädchen, war ungemein irritierend für ihn.

„Harry?"

„Hm?" Harry saß mit Hermione in der Bibliothek und erledigte wieder einmal gewissenhaft seine Hausaufgaben. Zum wievielten Male er sich schon wünschte, dass dieser Zustand endlich ein Ende hätte, konnte er längst nicht mehr sagen.

Ohne es zu wollen hatte er sich durch diese Tortour mit Hermione in allen Fächern um eine und zum Teil sogar um zwei Noten verbessert.

„Harry… was hast du mit Malfoy angestellt?" Das brachte Hermione Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit ein. Es war jedoch nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass ihr das aufgefallen war. Alle hatten bemerkt, dass zwischen Draco und ihm Waffenruhe herrschte.

Das einzige, was Harry wirklich wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass er sich daran hielt.

„Wir hatten eine kleine Aussprache!"

„Aussprache?"

„So was in der Art!" Er würde ihr nicht sagen, wie diese Aussprache ausgesehen hatte. Noch immer genoss er die Erinnerung daran, wie Draco plötzlich auf Abstand gegangen war. Es mochte vielleicht sein, dass ihm die Hose zu eng wurde, wenn das falsche Mädchen ihn anmachte, doch deswegen schien er trotzdem nichts mit ihm als Mädchen zu tun haben zu wollen.

Leider lag die Vermutung nahe, dass Draco noch immer einen Jungen in ihm sah und das die Ursache für sein Verhalten war. Das war zumindest der Eindruck, den Harry bekommen hatte. Also war es kein Wunder, dass er einen Rückzieher machte, wenn Harry ihm derart direkt kam.

„Was für eine Art Aussprache, war das denn?", hakte Hermione inzwischen mit einem zweideutigen Grinsen nach. Harry funkelte sie an und schwieg.

Hermione lachte leise. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig ganz schön fertig gemacht und sie hatte sich köstlich über Malfoys Bedrängnis amüsiert. Ginge es nach ihr, hätte er ruhig noch ein wenig länger leiden können.

„Harry… weißt du zufällig, um welche Uhrzeit du geboren bist?"

„Hääääh?" Diese Frage erzwang wieder Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich hab dich gefragt, um welche Uhrzeit du geboren bist!"

„Das hab ich schon verstanden! Warum das den?"

„Ach, ich nehme diesen verdammten Trank auseinander, den Malfoy gebraut hat. Er hat eine ganz merkwürdige arithmantische Konstellation!"

„Eine was?"

„Arithmantische Konstellation! Arithmantik befasst sich mit mathematischen Zusammenhängen! Alles hat eine bestimmte Wertigkeit, jeder Zauber, jede Zutat, jede Mixtur, manchmal sogar die Uhrzeit. Dazu kommen Faktoren, die die Wirksamkeit von Zaubertrankzutaten beeinflussen… wie die Zugehörigkeit zu Elementen, die Zeit, um die sie gesammelt werden… und so weiter! ...Verstanden?"

„Nein!" Hermione rollte die Augen.

„Auch egal! Jedenfalls hat der Trank eine komische Zahlenkonstellation! Sie ist extrem flexibel und beeinflusst die Wirksamkeit! Die Wirkung kann dadurch intensiviert, oder abgeschwächt werden!"

„Und was war mit Malfoys Trank?"

„Er war schwach! Das ist ja das komische! Seine Ausgleichwirkung war ganz schwach! Sie war bei allen nicht besonders gut, aber bei Malfoy war sie extrem schwach!"

„Woher weiß du das?" Mione wurde rot.

„Ähm… na ja, ich hab mir… ich hab mir seine privaten Zutaten zu Gemüte geführt… und die von Snape, die wir alle hatten… die Zahlen sagen, dass die Ausgleichswirkung dadurch extrem schwach war. Jetzt wollte ich mir deine Zahlenkonstellation anschauen und die errechnet sich aus den Geburtsdaten."

„Sorry… Mione, ich weiß nicht, um welche Uhrzeit ich geboren bin… aber… irgendwie muss das ja rauszubekommen sein!" Harry hätte nicht sagen können, warum, doch der Fakt, das Hermione sich auf diese Sache gestürzt hatte, ließ ihn sich auf einmal viel besser fühlen.

„Wer könnte diese Daten haben? Wozu braucht man sie noch?", sinnierte Hermione nun weiter.

„Astrologie!", beantwortete Harry ihre rhetorische Frage. Weder er noch Hermione hatte dieses Fach belegt.

„Professor Sinistra gibt Astrologie!", spann Hermione den Faden weiter, „Ich werde sie fragen… oder besser gesagt, wir werden sie fragen! Mir darf sie diese Daten sicher nicht geben!"

„Wann?" Hermione sah die Hoffnung in Harrys Augen und verspürte einen Stich.

Was, wenn ihre Recherchen zu keinem Ergebnis führten?

„Harry… das ist nur ein Versuch! Es muss nicht heißen, dass ich wirklich etwas finde!"

„Kann schon sein, aber du versuchst es wenigstens! ...Also wann?"

„Gleich?"

„Gleich!" Entschlossen schob Harry seine Sachen in seine Schultasche und Hermione folgte seinem Beispiel. Sie fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl dabei und wünschte, allein auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein, ohne Harry Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben. Harry sah ihr an, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte.

„Hey, es ist ein Versuch! Mach dir keine Gedanken, ob es hilft, oder nicht… es ist nur ein Versuch! Und ich bis froh, dass du mir helfen willst!"

Hermione lächelte verhalten. Was Harry sagte bewies eins klar und deutlich.

Er fühlte sich von aller Welt verlassen.

Noch in derselben Nacht saß Hermione wieder über ihren Tabellen und Formeln. Natürlich hatte Professor Sinistra sich augenblicklich bereit erklärt, ihnen zu helfen und Harrys Geburtsdaten heraus gesucht.

Sie hatte ihm zu Hermiones Überraschung auch Hoffnungen gemacht, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Nachdem sie jedoch gesagt hatte, dass sie dieses Wissen aus Harrys Sternenkarte für den momentanen Zeitraum herausgelesen hatte, war es mit der Überraschung vorbei gewesen.

Noch immer hielt Hermione von allen Wissenschaften, die mit Vorhersage zu tun hatte, absolut gar nichts.

Als sie dann jedoch gegen Mittenacht ins Bett fiel war sie sich, was Astrologie anging nicht mehr ganz so sicher, denn Professor Sinistra hatte noch etwas anderes gesagt, etwas, was ihr ihre logischen Zahlen zu ihrem Entsetzen bestätigten:

Harrys Leben wurde durch und durch vom Element Feuer bestimmt.

Am darauf folgenden Samstag fand endlich der lang ersehnte Ausflug nach Hogsmeade statt.

Eigentlich hätte der erste Ausflug ins Zaubererdorf schon Ende September sein sollen. Er hatte sich jedoch aus organisatorischen Gründen auf Mitte Oktober verschoben.

Harry war mit Hermione unterwegs. Eigentlich passte ihm das nicht so recht, doch die Alternative wäre allein gehen gewesen und dazu hatte er auch keine Lust.

Noch immer lief es mit Ron und den anderen Jungs nicht so, dass sie ihn ohne Probleme in ihrer Gesellschaft akzeptierten und er ahnte, dass sich das wohl auch nicht mehr ändern würde.

Er war ein Mädchen, ob er wollte oder nicht, und Jungs hatten ganz eigene Gedanken im Kopf, wenn sie Mädchen in ihrer Gesellschaft hatten.

Sie waren gehemmt und darauf hatte er keinen Bock. Inzwischen hatte er sich fast damit abgefunden, dass es seine Freunde nicht wirklich schafften, in ihm den Jungen zu sehen, der er mal gewesen war.

Und so verbrachte er mit Hermione einen Tag beim Shopping. Es schockierte sie beide ein bisschen, dass Harry es fast genoss und für Hermione war es wohl noch schockierender, dass er teilweise eine echte Hilfe war.

Was ihn selbst betraf, hatte er gar keine Ahnung, was zu ihm passte, aber ihr konnte er sehr genau sagen, was ihr stand und was nicht.

Sie war zwar nicht begeistert, als er sie dann zum Schluss in den Quidditchladen schleppte, doch sie tat ihm den Gefallen, denn immerhin hatte er sich auch nicht geweigert, sich von ihr durch die Boutiquen schleifen zu lassen.

Erst als sie mitbekam, dass er drauf und dran war, sich einen neuen Besen zu kaufen, griff sie ein.

„Harry, was soll das?" Harry sah sie unwillig an.

„Was glaubst du wohl? Soll ich den Schnatz vom Boden aus fangen!" Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, seit er den XP das erste Mal berührt hatte.

Mochte sein, dass es eine Menge Geld war, doch diesen Besen wollte Harry, am besten sofort.

Er hatte eh keine andere Wahl, als sich einen neuen zu kaufen. Professor Flitwick hatte ihm bestätigt, was er schon zuvor gewusst hatte. Sein geliebter Feuerblitz war nicht zu retten. Erstens fehlten Splitter und zweitens hatte der Klatscher ihn so gründlich zerlegt, dass er all seine magische Kraft verloren hatte.

Er musste sich also einen Besen kaufen.

„Harry, das ist nicht deine Aufgabe!"

„Sicher ist es das… ich brauche einen Besen!"

„Du wirst dir deinen neuen Besen nicht selber kaufen, nur damit das klar ist!"

„Aber…"

„Nichts aber! ...Das wird gefälligst Ginny machen!"

„Ginny, kann mich mal, Mione!" Das war sein Ernst. Das Thema Ginny hatte sich für Harry erledigt.

„Das kann schon sein, aber sie hat deinen Besen kaputt gemacht, also wird sie auch dafür sorgen, dass du einen neuen bekommst! ...Keine Widerrede!" Harry schloss den Mund wieder. Er fragte sich zwar, wie Hermione sich das vorstellte, doch er ließ ihr erstmal ihren Willen.

Notfalls holte er sich später bei Professor McGonagall eine Sondergenehmigung, um sich den XP zu kaufen, oder er schickte Mister Brannigan noch heute Abend eine Eule, dass er ihm den Besen bitte zusenden und das Geld aus seinem Verlies bei Gringotts nehmen konnte.

Er würde seinen Besen schon bekommen und Mione war da im Moment nur ein Hindernis. Es war besser, wenn er sich um diese Sache allein kümmerte und so verließ er den Laden ohne weiteren Widerstand, doch Mister Brannigan nahm den Besen schon mal aus der Auslage und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich noch einmal umsah.

Sie waren spät dran und eigentlich schon auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts, als Harry noch etwas anderes einfiel.

„Shit!" Drei seiner Tüten fielen auf den Boden und etwas sagte Hermione, dass das Absicht war.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich hab die Schokolade vergessen!"

„Was für Schokolade?"

„Meine Schokolade! Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da!" Er wandte sich ab und rannte davon. Hermione sah ihm irritiert nach.

Drei Minuten später stand Harry vorm Honigtopf und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen.

Schokolade zu kaufen war eigentlich etwas, was er normalerweise nie vergaß, doch heute hatte ihm wohl so der Kopf von Hermiones Fragen geschwirrt, dass es beinahe geklappt hätte.

Eine Katastrophe, die nur dadurch hätte abgemildert werden könnte, dass er Sirius schrieb und sich seine Lieblingsschokolade schicken ließ. Harry war süchtig nach Schokolade und im Moment war es noch viel schlimmer als früher.

Eilig betrat er den Laden, kaum, dass sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte. Es war sein Glück, dass er mit Hermione unterwegs war, ansonsten würde ihm wahrscheinlich schon wieder Punktabzug drohen, denn er würde zu spät nach Hogwarts zurückkommen, doch das war im Moment egal. Hauptsache er bekam seine Schokolade.

Ohne sich umzusehen grüßte er Mrs. Willoughby, die Besitzerin der Honigtopfes (Wenn Jemand weiß, wie die Besitzer wirklich heißen, bitte melden!), und schnappte sich eine Papiertüte von der größten Sorte, um sie mit Zimt-Vanille-Schoko-Drops zu füllen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du maßlos bist, M-ä-d-c-h-e-n! Machst du dir gar keine Gedanken um deine Figur?" Draco konnte nicht anders. Zu sehen, wie Harry-Zwerg mit funkelnden Augen Schokoladendrops in seine Tüte schaufelte, war süß – und das regte ihn auf.

Die kleine Schaufel fiel Harry aus der Hand.

Er wandte den Kopf und warf Draco einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es dich nicht wirklich stören würde, wenn ich plötzlich dick und rund wäre! Dann hättest du kein Problem mehr, nicht wahr?", schoss er zurück und hörte Mrs. Willoughby ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht, Mädchen!"

Harry schürzte nur die Lippen und wandte sich wieder seiner Tüte zu, die noch lange nicht voll genug war. Schließlich sollte es eine Weile reichen, auch wenn er da nicht allzu viele Hoffnungen hatte.

Er würde sich nicht von Draco Malfoy provozieren lassen. Der Blonde wusste, was ihm blühte, wenn er sich nicht an ihren Konsens hielt.

Mit seiner vollen Tüte Schokodrops marschierte er einen Moment später zu Kasse. Das Timing war perfekt und wieder starrten sie einander einen Moment lang an, bevor Draco nonchalant spöttelte:

„Ladys first!" Harry verließ sich voll und ganz auf seine alte Taktik, himmelte ihn an und flötete.

„Das ist aber süß von dir!", bevor er der Besitzerin hinter dem Tresen seine Tüte zum Wiegen gab.

„Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder Harry?", meinte sie gleich darauf und Harry wechselte die Farbe. Er fragte sich, wie es kam, dass ihn zwar jeder erkannte, aber keiner Wirbel um den Fakt machte, dass er im Moment ein Mädchen war.

Sah ganz so aus, als habe Dumbledore wirklich einen sehr langen Arm.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich halt nicht!", meinte er leise und grinste schief, als er den geforderten Betrag abzählte.

Er hatte sich schon halb abgewandt, als er erneut Dracos Blick begegnete, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Plötzlich ritt ihn der Teufel und Harry war der letzte, der seinen Eingebungen nicht nachkam.

Ohne zu zögern holte er einen seiner heiß geliebten Schokodrops aus der Tüte.

„Mund auf!"

Es war sicher nicht Dracos Absicht, dieser Aufforderung nachzukommen, doch es war auf jeden Fall falsch, etwas darauf sagen zu wollen, denn so tat er ohne es zu wollen doch das, wozu Harry ihn aufgefordert hatte.

Und wieder einmal verfluchte Draco Harrys flinke Finger, als die Schokolade zielsicher zwischen seinen Lippen landete. Harry schürzte nur die Lippen, sein Amüsement deutlich in seinem Blick.

Verblüfft schloss Draco den Mund wieder, als Harry sich ohne ihm noch einen Blick zu gönnen abwandte und den Laden verließ.

Er hatte keine andere Chance, als ihm aufs neue höchst irritiert nachzuschauen – und das Zergehen zart schmelzender Schokolade mit himmlischem Vanillearoma auf seiner Zunge zu genießen.

**tbc**


	7. Nächtliche Experimente

**_Titel: _**Heart's Desire (6/ca. 15 plus Epilog)

**_Autor: _**KimRay

**_e-mail: _**KimRaygmx.de

**_Kategorie: _**Romance

**_Unterkategorie: _**ein wenig Humor

**_Inhalt: _**Ein Unfall in Zaubertränke führt zu massiven Verwicklungen! Erst recht, wenn Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy davon betroffen sind! Und wenn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mir grünen Augen Hogwarts ins Chaos stürzt, platzt sogar einem eisigen Slytherin irgendwann der Kragen.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**_Anmerkungen: _**Diese Woche klappt es noch mal mit dem update, für nächste kann ich nix versprechen. Hab im Moment so zu viel zu tun! Ich werde mir aber Mühe geben! Muntert mich also mit Euren Kommis auf, ja!! ;)

LG KimRay

**_Beta: _**fiZi, wie immer ein Riesendankeschön an Dich!

_**Big thanks für die kommis an:**_ gugi28, Unbreakabel, Deedochan, Carika, Angel-of-Mystic und jessy11! Lieb von Euch! Weiter so!

PS: Sorry, dass ich hier wieder so spät bin, aber der Dateiupload war schon wieder seit Freitag abgeschalten! Funktioniert hier wohl noch nicht so recht im Moment. Hoffen wir also, dass es nun wieder alles passt!

**Kapitel 6**

**Nächtliche Experimente**

„Miss Granger! Sie sind zu spät!" Es war Severus Snape, der heute die Schüler am großen Hauptportal des Schlosses empfing.

Filch hatte wohl etwas anderes zu tun. Von irgendwo aus der Ferne war sein unwilliges Geschrei zu hören.

Harry und Hermione waren so außer Atem, dass sie erst mal gar nichts sagen können. Sie waren nach Hogwarts zurück gehetzt.

„Und sie erst Recht, Potter!", setzte Snape selbstgefällig nach.

„Harry musste auf mich warten! Es ist nicht seine Schuld!", brachte Hermione nun, noch immer etwas außer Atem, heraus.

Die Selbstgefälligkeit verschwand und Snapes Miene wurde säuerlich. Er konnte Hermione Granger zwar sagen, dass sie zu spät war, doch er konnte sie nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Die Schulsprecher hatten gewisse Privilegien und leider war auch Draco noch nicht zurück.

Nur dann hätte er an diesen Privilegien rütteln können ohne seinem eigenen Haus Schaden zuzufügen.

„Es ist sehr großzügig von ihnen, ihrem Hauskameraden die Strafe zu ersparen!", giftete Severus nun und ließ die beiden passieren.

Harry musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ich wette, er weiß ganz genau, dass Malfoy noch nicht da ist, sonst hätte er sich sicher etwas einfallen lassen!" Hermione wusste, dass sie eigentlich etwas anderes behaupten müsste, doch sie konnte leider nicht, denn sie war fast sicher, dass Harry Recht hatte.

„Woher weißt du, dass Malfoy noch nicht da ist?"

„Er war noch im Honigtopf!"

„Ach so?" Harry runzelte die Stirn. Hermiones Miene gefiel ihm nicht. Sie wirkte immer so anzüglich, wenn es um Malfoy ging.

„Was soll immer dieser Gesichtsausdruck, Mione! Hör auf damit!" Hermione begann unvermittelt zu lachen und Harry stürmte mit grimmigem Gesicht an ihr vorbei. Er wusste ganz genau, was der Ausdruck zu bedeuten hatte – und er hasste es.

Es war wirklich übel, dass sie den Fakt, dass er ausgerechnet in Draco Malfoy verknallt war, herausgefunden hatte und er beschleunigte seine Schritte unwillig noch ein wenig mehr, auf sich selbst wütend.

Leider verpasste er in seiner Hast die erste Stufe der Haupttreppe und ging ungraziös zu Boden.

Seine Einkaufstüten flogen durch die Gegend und er schaffte es nicht, sich abzufangen.

„Aaaauuuutsch! ...Verdammter Mist!"

„Harry, alles okay mit dir?" Harry blinzelte überrascht mit den Augen, als er von starken Händen wieder auf die Füße gestellt wurde.

Leo Bergmann, einer der gut aussehenden Treiber des Ravenclaw-Quidditchteams hatte ihn vom Boden gehoben.

„J… j… j… ja! A… a… alles… klar!", hauchte er, mehr als nur aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Leo lächelte ihn strahlend an und Harry stieg das Blut in die Wangen. Hermione und er waren plötzlich von den Spielern des Ravenclaw-Teams, alle miteinander männlich und jeder recht nett anzuschauen, umzingelt und allen sieben war die Sorge um Harry deutlich anzusehen.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Da bin ich aber froh. Das sah echt gefährlich aus! Du musst vorsichtiger sein!" zwei der Spieler, Terry Boot und Nolan Parker, sammelten inzwischen seine Tüten ein.

„Hier, Harry!" Nolan hielt ihm die Tüte hin, in die er vorhin seine Schokodrops gestopft hatte.

„Danke!", brachte Harry nun heraus und wollte die Tüte nehmen, doch das war nicht wirklich gut. „Autsch!", ließ er sich erneut vernehmen und ließ die Tüte wieder fallen.

„Harry, was ist?", ging nun Hermione dazwischen, denn wieder drängten sich alle Jungs um ihren zierlichen Freund und etwas sagte ihr, dass er im Moment alles andere als Herr der Lage war.

„Meine Hand!" Er hielt mit der Rechten sein linkes Handgelenk umklammert. Hermione spürte, wie ihr jemand die Tüten abnahm und sah, dass es Bergman war. Augenblicklich wurde sie nun selber rot, denn er lächelte sie auf absolut unvergleichliche Art und Weise an.

„Danke… zeig her, Harry!" Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und schickte einen Zauber über Harrys Handgelenk.

„Nur verstaucht! Madam Pomfrey macht das schon!"

„Ich will nicht schon wieder zu Madam Pomfrey!", schmollte er nun.

„Ähm… wenn du nichts dagegen hast… darf ich vielleicht?" Terry Boot sah etwas verlegen aus. „Ich will magische Medizin studieren und hab mich schon ein bisschen damit befasst!"

Harry sah ziemlich misstrauisch aus.

„Keine Angst… ich kann das wirklich besser als Lockhardt!" Unvermittelt musste er nun lachen. Die Geschichte mit dem verschwundenen Knochen hatte in Hogwarts ewig die Runde gemacht.

Hermione ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte sich gefasst und agierte völlig natürlich. Die Wirkung war erschreckend. Drei der sieben Jungs bekamen rote Ohren. Alle anderen grinsten ziemlich seltsam.

Terry nahm Harrys Hand und machte seinen Zauber. Einen Moment später testete Harry die Wirkung.

„Alles wieder okay! ...Danke!" Er schenkte Terry Boot ein freundliches Lächeln und dieser strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als er jedoch daraufhin nach seinen Taschen greifen wollte, hatte er keine Chance mehr und auch Hermione bekam keine ihrer fünf Tüten zurück. Die Jungs ließen es sich nicht nehmen, sie zu tragen

Das Quidditchteam der Ravenclaws begleitete die beiden Gryffindors bis hinauf in den Turm, vors Portrait der Fetten Dame

Hermione war unendlich verlegen, denn so war sie noch nie behandelt worden. Harry grinste nur. Im Gegensatz zu Hermione war ihm nämlich nicht entgangen, dass sie Ron und die anderen Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal auf der Treppe passiert hatten.

Hermiones momentaner Ex hatte nicht sonderlich begeistert ausgesehen und die anderen waren ziemlich irritiert von diesem Aufmarsch gewesen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass jemand so einen Wirbel um Harry machte und eine Ahnung sagte diesem, dass die Ravenclaws nicht die einzigen gewesen waren, die nur auf so eine Gelegenheit wie seinen Treppensturz gewartet hatten.

Sie hatten die Chance effektiv genutzt und strahlten ihn und Hermione auch noch an, als sie sich am Portrait der Fetten Dame verabschiedeten.

Zehn Minuten später saß eine noch immer vollkommen überwältigte Hermione in Harrys Sessel, vernaschte einen Schokodrops nach dem anderen und wunderte sich.

„Ich meine… dass sie hinter dir her sind, ist mir ja völlig klar, aber… aber… Parker und Bergman haben meine Tüten getragen! ...Das hat nicht mal Ron bis jetzt für mich gemacht!"

„Wahrscheinlich, weil es das erste Mal ist, dass du gleich mit fünf voll gepackten Tüten aus Hogsmeade gekommen bist!"

Harry traute Ron sehr wohl zu, dass er Hermione ihre Tüten ebenfalls abgenommen hätte, doch es war tatsächlich das erste Mal, dass Hermione so viel gekauft hatte.

Sie hatte eine ganze Auswahl an Kleidung erworben, auch ein neues Outfit für den Ball an Halloween. Hermione hatte ihr Licht in Harrys Augen viel zu lange unter den Scheffel gestellt.

In dem blassblauen, schmalen Rollkragenpulli und der Jeans kam ihre Figur hervorragend zu Geltung und etwas sagte ihm, dass das Verhalten von Parker und Bergmann nicht nur mit ihm zu tun gehabt hatte.

Wurde Zeit, dass Ron mal begriff, dass sein Glück mit Hermione bei weitem nicht so sicher war, wie er dachte. Wie sonst sollte er sich erklären, dass sein ehemals bester Freund noch immer keinen Versuch gemacht hatte, seine Freundin zurück zu erobern?

Hermione langte erneut gedankenverloren nach einem Schokodrops.

„Die Dinger sind aber auch wirklich gut!" Harry lachte.

„Perfekt für jede Gelegenheit! ...Willst du noch etwas anderes zum Abendessen, oder reicht die Schokolade?"

„Sandwichs wären nicht schlecht! ...Und Lavendel-Tee, ich brauch was für meine Nerven, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen."

Inzwischen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass Harry Dobby an den Wochenenden regelmäßig zu sich beorderte, um ihnen etwas zu Essen bringen zu lassen.

Er mied die Große Halle am Wochenende, wo er nur konnte.

Zehn Minuten später gab es einen Berg Sandwichs und eine dampfende Kanne Tee für Hermione. Harry bevorzugte Kürbissaft.

„Harry?", Hermione war mit sich und der Welt zufrieden, als sie sich nach dem Essen in den Sessel kuschelte und eine Kerze nach der anderen herauf beschwor. Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Ohne Zweifel war seine Freundin von dem heutigen Auftritt der Ravenclaws noch immer etwas geschockt.

„Was?", fragte er zurück.

„Kann es sein, dass du dich richtig wohl gefühlt hast, bei all der Aufmerksamkeit?" Harry wurde rot.

„Naja… ist schon… schon irgendwie angenehm gewesen!" Es war schwer das abzustreiten, leider blieb der bittere Nachgeschmack. Diese Jungs hatten das Mädchen gesehen, genau wie alle anderen. „Nolan Parker würde ich sicher nicht von der Bettkante schubsen… ich meine, wenn ich… äh… du weißt schon!"

„Warum kannst du nicht in ihn verknallt sein?..." Harrys Lächeln verschwand. Es war nicht so, als das er sich diese Frage nicht schon mindestens tausendmal selber gestellt hätte.

Er schwieg.

Was sollte er antworten? Die Antwort war blond, benahe sechs Fuß groß, schlank und sah leider verflixt gut aus. Da änderte auch der Fakt, dass Draco Malfoy ein echter Mistkerl war nichts dran.

Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hermione das wusste. Sie fragte auch nicht weiter. Offenbar war die Frage rein rhetorisch gewesen.

Die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer flog zu, dass es den ganzen Gang hinunter schallte und auch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins noch zu hören war.

Er hätte nicht genau sagen könne, was ihn so wütend machte, doch er kochte. Er war kurz nach Granger und Potter zurückgekommen und Sev hatte ihn gar nicht begeistert angeschaut.

Sie waren wirklich unverschämt spät gewesen und Draco war schon fast klar, dass sein Pate den beiden Gryffindors gern einen Strick aus dieser Tatsache gedreht hätte. Leider war der Schulsprecher der Slytherins noch ein wenig später gekommen und seinem eigenen Haus wollte der Meister der Zaubertränke natürlich keine Punkte abziehen.

Verdammte Schokolade! Damit hatte ihn Potter vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Das war aber im Moment vollkommen egal.

Dracos Umhang flog schwungvoll über den Sessel anstatt auf seinem angestammten Platz zu landen. Die Tasche mit den Sachen, die er heute in Hogsmeade besorgt hatte, landete sträflich vernachlässigt neben dem Schreibtisch und kippte um.

Die Schuhe flogen ins nächste Eck und Draco warf sich frustriert auf sein breites, bequemes Himmelbett.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, was ihn so sehr aufregte.

Der Fakt, dass die Ravenclaws sich so bescheuert benahmen oder die Tatsache, dass Harry Potter das ganze ohne Zweifel genossen hatte.

Draco rutschte an den Rand seines Bettes, langte nach unten und holte eine unauffällige Holztruhe darunter hervor. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Truhe ging auf.

Sie war randvoll gefüllt mit Butterbierflaschen, nicht das harmlose, das auch minderjährige in den Drei Besen bekamen, nein, es war die Sorte für volljährige Zauberer. Eigentlich war es in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt, doch das war Draco schon lange ziemlich egal.

Er hatte seine Quellen und immer einen kleinen Vorrat auf Lager. Natürlich war er sich klar, dass er sich nicht erwischen lassen durfte, doch Sev hatte ihm gesagt, dass er erst morgen eine neue Zusatzaufgabe für ihn hatte und der Appetit aufs Abendessen war ihn vorhin in der Eingangshalle vergangen.

Draco öffnete eine der Flaschen und nahm einen langen Zug daraus. Das Bild Potters, umringt von den allesamt gut aussehenden Spielern des Ravenclaw-Quidditchteams, ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Falsches Mädchen!", fluchte er, sprang wieder auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen.

Was dachten sich diese Idioten nur? Begriff denn außer ihm nun wirklich keiner, dass diese unglaublich süße Hülle, trotz allem, immer noch Potter war?

Und was bildete sich Potter ein? Er war ein Kerl. Kerle fühlten sich nicht geschmeichelt, wenn sie von anderen Kerlen angemacht wurden. Auch dann gefälligst nicht, wenn sie gerade Mädchen waren.

„Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!" Draco leere seine Flasche mit einem weiteren langen Zug und fühlte sich ein klein wenig besser.

Die dumpfe Wut flaute etwas ab.

Man, ich wünschte, das alles wäre nie passiert! Er gab einem seiner Schuhe einen weiteren Tritt, bevor er sich bewusst wurde, dass er sich vollkommen albern benahm.

Was ging es ihn an, wenn sich Potter zum Narren macht?

Gar nichts.

Leider schaffte er es nicht, sich das glaubhaft einzureden, und er fragte sich, warum das so war.

Potter interessierte ihn nicht. Es interessierte ihn nicht, wer mit ihm flirtete. Es hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren.

Und wie war dann seine bei dm Anblick auf der Treppe sofort aufgeflammte Wut zu erklären?

„Idioten… alles Idioten!", schmollte er und musste sich dann eingestehen, dass er möglicherweise selbst ein Idiot war, denn immerhin machte er sich darüber Gedanken.

Es hatte ihm nicht gefallen, Harry von all diesen Jungs umringt zu sehen.

„Shit!"

Draco war sich vollkommen bewusst, dass das einzig und allein damit zusammenhing, dass Potter sich in ein wirklich süßes Ding verwandelt hatte. Er machte sich mit ein paar unschönen Flüchen Luft und wünschte, diesen Jungs klar machen zu können, dass das ‚süße, kleine Ding' ein Kerl war.

Er war sich sicher, dass sie Harry dann keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenken würden. Nur leider war es nach inzwischen mehr als sechs Wochen doch recht schwierig, noch ernsthaft an Harry Potter als Jungen zu denken.

Immerhin hatte er Potters gefährlich verführerische Vorzüge schon am eigenen Leib erfahren. Die Lufttemperatur stieg um ein paar Grad, sobald man Harry zu nahe kam und manchmal hatte Draco das Gefühl, diese weibliche Form des Goldjungen war pure Verführung.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Sicher ging es nur ihm so, weil Harry schon ganz klar versucht hatte, ihn zu verführen, wenn auch nur, um ihm eins auszuwischen.

Leider ließ ihn der Anblick aus der Eingangshalle langsam an dieser Überzeugung zweifeln.

Wieso sonst sollten gleich sieben Jungs, allesamt gut aussehend und heiß begehrt, versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen?

Plötzlich wieder ziemlich unwillig, griff er nach seinem Schulumhang. Er würde mit Sev reden. Es gab nur eine Lösung für dieses Problem und je eher sie die fanden, desto besser!

Eilig verließ er sein Zimmer, um seinen Paten zu suchen.

Hatte er bis jetzt geglaubt, mit der Tatsache leben zu können, dass Potter ein Mädchen blieb, solange dieser ihn gefälligst in Ruhe ließ, so war ihm heute klar geworden, dass es nicht so war.

Draco fand auch keine Ruhe vor Harry Potter, wenn er ihn in Ruhe ließ. Es reichte zu sehen, wie er es offenbar genoss, von den Jungs dieser Schule ab dem vierten Jahrgang aufwärts mit Blicken verschlungen zu werden.

Wieso, in aller Welt, musste er auch ausgerechnet in das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule verwandelt werden?

„Mione?"

„Hm?"

Harry hatte eine der vielen Kerzen fixiert, die Mione inzwischen herauf beschworen hatte. Verloren starrte er hinein und wusste nicht, ob er die Frage wirklich stellen sollte, denn er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort, doch er wusste, dass er den Tatsachen möglicherweise eh nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte und seit wann fürchtete sich Harry Potter vor der Wahrheit?

Als er damals zu ahnen begonnen hatte, dass er sich in Draco Malfoy verliebt hatte, hätte er viel mehr Angst kriegen müssen.

„Mione, hat diese Rechnerei irgendwas ergeben?"

Hermiones Blick war nach seiner Frage ernst geworden und auch sie starrte nun in eine Kerzenflamme.

„Ich sag's nur ungern, aber… ich glaube, es hat alles nur noch komplizierter gemacht!"

„Komplizierter? Wieso?"

„Meine Güte Harry, soll ich dir wirklich alle meine Geheimnisse verraten?" Nachdem sie Harrys persönliche, arithmantische Konstellation berechnet hatte, war es augenblicklich zu einer Manie geworden, denn diese Zahlen gaben Aufschlüsse, die vollkommen schockierend waren und sie hatte inzwischen nicht nur über Harry Berechnungen angestellt.

Leider hatte sie dabei festgestellt, dass er wieder einmal vollkommen aus der Rolle fiel. Ging es nach den Zahlen, war sein magisches Potential enorm, für Mione nichts wirklich Neues. Genauso wenig überraschend war für sie der Fakt, dass er durch und durch emotional war.

Neu war, dass er einen ganz stark erdbezogenen Ausgleichspunkt besaß und das stand im Widerspruch zu den starken Wasserausgleichselementen in dem Trank, der ihn verwandelt hatte.

„Du bist ein irrer Mix aus unendlich viel Power, einer ganzen Menge Emotionen und du stehst mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden!"

Harry hob den Kopf. Das war eine sehr seltsame Erklärung.

„Das haben dir die Zahlen gesagt?"

„Ach Harry, dir das jetzt zu erklären ist hoch kompliziert!", nörgelte sie ein wenig, „Du hättest halt Arithmantik belegen sollen!"

„Versuch es wenigstens!"

„Meinetwegen! Aus deinen Geburtsdaten errechnet sich deine grundlegende arithmantische Konstellation, dafür brauch ich Jahr, Datum, Zeit und Ort. Je nach dem, wie man diese Zahlen zusammen zählt, ich meine in Kombination mit bestimmten vorgegebenen Faktoren, kann man das magische, emotionale, und persönliche Potential eines Menschen berechnen. Dabei kommt man auf Elementarzahlen und eine Potential-Zahl! Je ausgeglichener dann das Verhältnis ist, umso besser ist es!"

„Und?", inzwischen hockte Harry wieder in seinem Sessel und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Du bist blanke Energie, Harry, deine Magie wird vom Feuer beherrscht, genau wie deine Emotionen, selbst in der Persönlichkeit ist Feuer stark. Aber eigentlich wird alles von den Gegenpolen akzeptabel im Gleichgewicht gehalten. Dein starkes Ausgleichselement ist Erde und das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe! ...Normalerweise hätte dieser Trank bei dir gar keine Wirkung zeigen dürfen, denn er arbeitet mit Wasser als Gegenpol! Ich muss Snape fragen, ob die Einnahme möglicherweise deinen eigenen Ausgleich geschwächt hat, immerhin hast du ja zur Zeit ein feuriges Problem, aber in Bezug auf die Verwandlung kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, das es damit etwas zu tun hat!"

„Wie könnte es den Ausgleich schwächen?" Jetzt wurde Hermione rot.

„Eine völlig idiotische Erklärung, Wasser spült Erde weg!"

„Hat dieser Trank irgendwas mit Elementarmagie zu tun?"

„Er wird nicht dahin gehend verzeichnet! Dazu ist er zu jung! Elementarmagie ist alte Magie, Druidenzauber! Und ich denke, das wüsste Snape!"

„Also keine Lösung!"

Das war es, was Hermione befürchtet hatte.

„Harry, hör zu! Ich hab gerade erst angefangen! ...Wenn ich für dich einen Ausgleichstrank brauen müsste, würde ich auf jeden Fall einen nehmen, der nur schwache Feuer-Elemente verwendet und alles tun, um die Erde zu stärken. Das Komische ist, dass in der momentanen Brauweise unseres Trankes Feuer hervorgehoben war, weil alle zum Feuer in Beziehung stehenden Pflanzen stärker waren, als die Wasser bezogenen, wenn man es aus arithmantischer Sicht betrachtet.

„Betrachtet man es nur vom Wirkverhältnis der Pflanzen, würde Feuer geschwächt und Wasser gestärkt, das was Snape eigentlich wollte. Darum weiß ich nicht, was richtig ist! Vielleicht hat der Trank mit Arithmantik gar nichts zu tun und ist ein rein alchemistischer Wirktrank. Das versuche ich im Moment rauszubekommen. Die Tatsache, dass er sich arithmanitsch so leicht verschieben lässt deutet darauf hin!"

„Wie?...Was verschieben lässt?"

„Je nachdem, wann die Pflanzen gesammelt werden, verändert sich der arithmantische Wert! Arithmantisch hätte man die gewünschte Wirkung des Trankes genauso herstellen können, wenn man das Datum zum Sammeln eingehalten hätte! Das heißt, wir hätten schwache Feuerpflanzen und starke Wasserpflanzen nutzen müssen, es war aber umgekehrt!"

Oh man! , Harry schwirrte der Kopf.

„Aber mein Problem mit dem Feuer deutet doch darauf hin, dass der Trank etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat. Denkst du nicht, dass die Rechnerei dann richtig ist?"

„Das ist es, was ich eigentlich Snape fragen müsste… und du kannst dir vorstellen, was ich davon halte!" Das konnte Harry tatsächlich.

„Aber wen könnte man noch fragen?"

„Snape ist der Beste! Und leider ist die Frage, ob ich damit zu einer Lösung komme, auch nicht geklärt! Vermutlich weiß er das eh schon alles!"

„Ich werde ihn fragen!"

„Du? ...Glaubst du, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" Hermione sah zweifelnd aus.

„Einen Versuch ist es Wert! Ich muss mir eh wieder den Trank gegen mein ganz persönliches Feuerwerk holen! Da kann ich ihn gleich ansprechen!" Harry langte entschlossen nach einem weiteren Schokodrops.

Er würde die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben! Es musste eine Lösung geben und wenn Snape sie nicht fand, würde Mione sie finden.

Harry wusste, dass er daran keinerlei Zweifel aufkommen lassen durfte.

„Herein!" Severus hob den Kopf und fragte sich, wer ihn störte. Mit Amanda O'Donnel war alles geklärt und sie warteten nun seit Tagen auf die Genehmigung des Ministeriums.

Es war Draco, der die Tür öffnete, noch immer etwas schwungvoll wieder schloss und sich eindeutig übellaunig in den Sessel gegenüber fallen ließ.

„'n Abend, Sev!"

Wow! ...Was ist dir denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen, mein Junge? „Hallo Draco! Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dich heute noch mal hier zu sehen!"

„Möglich! ...Ich wollte nur fragen, wie es mit dem Gegenmittel für Potter ausschaut! ...Die Aufgabe, die du für mich hast! Hat die etwas damit zu tun? ...Falls ja, will ich sie nämlich gleich haben!"

Oha! Das war eine ungewöhnliche Reaktion für seinen Patensohn. Das wurde Severus augenblicklich bewusst. Er wusste zwar, dass Draco ein Workaholic sein konnte, wenn es um etwas ging, was ihm wichtig war, doch dass er sogar am Wochenende der Arbeit nachrannte, war neu.

„Gibt es ein Problem mit dem falschen Mädchen?" Dracos Blick traf funkelnd seinen und das begann Severus gleich noch mehr Sorgen zu machen.

Was lief da ab zwischen Draco und Harry Potter?

In den letzten Tagen hatte er eigentlich den Eindruck gehabt, dass Potter sich zurück hielt. Und er war nicht der einzige, der sich zurück hielt. Sie hatten sich beide zurück gehalten. Keine fiesen Bemerkungen mehr von Draco und keine Anmachen mehr von Potter.

Severus hätte zu gern gewusst, wie es dazu gekommen war.

„Findest du das Verhalten, das der Idiot an den Tag legt, denn normal?", fragte Draco inzwischen. Severus lachte leise.

„Um ehrlich zu sein… ich fand das Verhalten des Goldjungen noch nie normal, weder als Junge, noch als Mädchen, aber das sei dahin gestellt!" Draco zog eine Schmollschnute. Er war wohl anderer Meinung.

Es amüsierte Severus immer wieder, wie der Junge sich gehen lassen konnte, wenn er nicht das Gefühl hatte, seine eisige Fassade aufrecht halten zu müssen. Es war angenehm, zu wissen, dass er selbst zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte, denen gegenüber er es tat.

Sein Patensohn unterlag einem strengen Reglement. Lucius hatte ihn im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes in Form gehauen, doch Narcissa hatte zum Glück regelmäßig dafür gesorgt, dass er wieder aus der Rolle fiel. Aber eins hatte er von der ganzen Sache behalten.

Es gab Prinzipien, die man nicht verriet. Bei Draco waren das Ehrgeiz, ein gewisses Geltungsbedürfnis und die Eigenschaft sich niemals mit Mittelmaß zufrieden zu geben.

Natürlich konnte er genauso gut aus dem Ruder laufen, wie er sich sonst unter Kontrolle hatte. Das hatte der mittelschwere Exzess zu Schuljahresbeginn bewiesen.

Voluptas-Cocktail. Noch jetzt schauderte es den Lehrer, wenn er daran dachte, was da wohl in den Schlafsälen abgegangen sein musste.

Manchmal fragte sich Severus, ob Lucius wirklich geglaubt hatte, dass er seine eigenen Fehler tatsächlich mit gnadenloser Strenge bei seinem Sohn ausmerzen konnte.

Eigentlich müsste er doch aus Erfahrung wissen, dass sich das Laster genauso einen Weg suchte, wie die Tugend.

„Was genau regt dich denn so auf?" Das wäre wirklich interessant zu wissen. „Er lässt dich doch in Ruhe, oder?" Augenblicklich wurde Dracos Blick wieder wachsam.

Ja! Was war es, das ihn wirklich so aufregte?

„Ähm… bist du tatsächlich der Meinung, Potter verhält sich genauso, wie früher?"

„In meinen Augen schon! Er ist unverschämt und impertinent, lästig, meistens genauso dämlich, überheblich und einfach unmöglich!"

Draco hob die Brauen. Das Problem war wohl ganz einfach, das Sevs Sicht auf Potter von Haus aus eine ganz andere war, als seine eigene.

„Wenn man es so betrachtet, wohl schon!", gab er sicherheitshalber zu. Severus Blick wurde plötzlich sehr aufmerksam.

„Wie betrachtest du es denn, Draco?"

Draco fühlte sich auf einmal sehr unwohl. Der Blick, mit dem Sev ihn beobachtete gefiel ihm gar nicht.

„Ähm… na ja, genauso… ganz genauso!" Wo hatte er sich hier wieder hingeredet?

Wieso hatte Severus das Gefühl, dass das jetzt eine faule Ausrede war?

„Draco, ich warne dich!" Er würde doch nicht etwa…

Shit! Tja, wie betrachtete er Harry Potter? Auf jeden Fall sah er ihn nicht als Mädchen, das sich von Jungs anmachen ließ.

Und sonst?

„Das ist mein Ernst! Er ist unverschämt… und lästig und ziemlich überheblich… wieso sollte ich das anders sehen? Er ist eine Plage!" Ja und er ist ein erstklassiger Gegner, jemand an dem man sich messen kann, jemand, der mir… Draco unterbrach sich. Potter als ebenbürtig zu betrachten, fiel nicht gerade leicht, doch er wusste schon lange, dass es so war.

Potter war das Maß, an dem er schon immer von seinem Vater gemessen wurde. Er selbst maß sich an ihm und er wusste, dass er ihn eigentlich auf der ganzen Linie, wenn man mal von Quidditch absah, geschlagen hatte.

Und doch hatte er leider immer wieder das Gefühl, dass es nicht reichte!

Sev war nicht ganz sicher, ob das wirklich alles war. Irgendwie hatte er nicht den Eindruck, doch wenn er eines wusste, dann, dass Draco etwas anderes nicht eingestehen würde, wenn er es nicht wollte. Egal, womit er ihm drohte.

„Ich hab im Moment leider keine Aufgabe für dich, Draco! ...Frühestens Morgen! Meinst du nicht, es wäre mal an der Zeit, etwas auszuschlafen?"

Nach dem Tag? Draco wollte nicht mal ans Schlafen denken!

„Gute Idee!", entgegnete er jedoch. Sev war eh schon misstrauisch genug. Es wäre nicht gut, ihn noch mehr in seine Paranoia zu treiben.

Draco hatte keine wirklichen Antworten für ihn. Er konnte kein Verhör gebrauchen und so stand er auf.

„Wenn du was für mich hast, sag mir Bescheid!"

„Mach ich! Und hör auf, dir Gedanken um Potter zu machen. Ich biege das irgendwie gerade! Er ist es, der sich zum Narren macht, wenn er sich auf Techtelmechtel mit Jungs einlässt! Egal in welcher Form!"

Nach diesem Statement sah Draco zu, dass er davon kam. Die Farbe, die ihm in die Wangen stieg, wollte er seinen Paten auf gar keinen Fall sehen lassen.

Ein paar Minuten später fiel die Tür seines Zimmers wieder hinter ihm ins Schloss und er ließ sich erneut auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem er seinen Umhang diesmal ordentlich über den Sessel gehängt hatte.

Severus hatte ihm noch eine andere Antwort gegeben, ohne es wirklich zu sagen. Indem er nicht auf seine Frage, ob er der Lösung des Problems näher gekommen war, eingegangen war, hatte er indirekt zugegeben, dass er wohl noch immer keinen Schritt weiter war.

Er schockierte Draco, dass sein Pate, der in England als der beste seines Faches galt, absolut keine Ahnung hatte, wie es zu Potters Verwandlung gekommen war.

Er hatte diesen verdammten Trank wirklich nach allen Regeln der Kunst auseinander genommen, alchemistisch, arithmantisch, elemtarmagisch, sogar astrologische Aspekte hatte er einbezogen. Sie konnten keinen Grund finden, der eine derartige Transformation verursachen konnte.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco sich fragte, ob es vielleicht an Harry Potter selber lag, doch wieso in aller Welt, sollte der sich in ein Mädchen verwandeln.

Das es mit Absicht passiert war, schien unmöglich. Sonst hätte er sich nicht so aufgeführt, aber es war passiert.

Was, wenn es mit Potters starker Feuermagie zu tun hatte?

Da Draco Astrologie und Arithmantik in seinem Stundenplan hatte und in beiden Fächern sehr gut war, hatte Sev ihm schon gleich zu Anfang die Aufgabe gegeben, Potters grundlegende Konstellationen zu berechnen. Natürlich hatte er sie noch vom Ministerium überprüfen lassen und es machte Draco ungemein stolz, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte, doch das war es nicht, was ihn am meisten dabei überrascht hatte.

Potter war ein Hitzkopf durch und durch, und das in jeder Beziehung. Selbst Sev war überrascht gewesen, dass er derartig starke Tendenzen zum Element Feuer hatte. Er war dadurch, laut Sev, ein Zauberer mit enormen Fähigkeiten.

Natürlich hatte sein Pate gleich nachgesetzt, dass er sich frage, wo die wohl steckten, doch Draco wusste, wann man Sev ernst nehmen musste, und wann nicht. An Potter ließ er grundsätzlich kein gutes Haar und so konnte er davon ausgehen, dass Potter als Zauberer wirklich so gut war, wie sein Ruf.

Das half ihm jedoch im Moment alles gar nichts.

Draco rollte sich auf den Bauch, zog sich sein Kissen über den Kopf und knurrte wütend, als das Bild auf der Treppe wieder vor seinen Augen schien.

Die Vorstellung, dass Harry Potter, egal in welcher Form mit einer Horde Jungs flirtete, regte ihn ganz einfach auf.

„Amanda, sind sie da?" Das Klopfen an die Tür zu Professor O'Donnels Quartier wurde penetrant.

„Ja… jaaaa! ...Ich komm ja schon… ich komm ja!" Die rothaarige Lehrerin für VgddK schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, um den Schlaf zu verjagen.

Sie brauchte eigentlich nicht viel Schlaf, doch wenn sie einmal schlief, dann richtig.

Einen Umhang nur unzureichend um die Schultern geschlungen, öffnete sie die Tür.

Es war Minerva McGonagall, die sie aus dem Bett gescheucht hatte.

„Minerva… was ist denn los?" Amanda zog ihrem Umhang ordentlich über, als sie Professor McGonagalls missbilligenden Blick sah.

„Es tut mir leid, sie um diese Zeit zu stören, Amanda! Doch Professor Dumbledore ist soeben aus London zurückgekommen! Er hat die Genehmigung für den Zeitumkehrer bekommen." Sofort war Amanda hellwach.

„Wann sollen wir gehen?"

„Noch heute Nacht! Der Termin ist perfekt! Professor Dumbledore wünscht sie so schnell wie möglich in seinem Büro zu sehen!"

„Und Professor Snape?"

„Darum kümmere ich mich als nächstes!"

„Danke, Minerva! Ich brauche nicht lange!" Amanda schloss hastig die Tür, als Professor Mcgonagall sich abwandte und stolperte noch immer ein wenig verschlafen ins Bad.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung schon beinahe aufgegeben, dass das Ministerium die Genehmigung für diesen Plan nach der langen Zeit noch geben würde. Ihre früheren Aurorenkollegen hatten größte Zweifel daran gehabt.

Trotzdem lagen zwei Tarnumhänge in der Truhe vor ihrem Bett und das offensichtlich zu Recht.

Nur zehn Minuten später erreichte sie gleichzeitig mit Severus Snape den steinernen Wasserspeier, der die Treppe zu Albus Dumbledores Büro verbarg.

„Haben Sie alles?"

„Natürlich!", kam die ruppige Antwort von Severus Snape. Was dachte sich diese Frau?

„Gut!", Amanda musste schon wieder Grinsen. „Kinderschokolade!", meinte sie dann zu dem Wasserspeier und die Geheimtür setzte sich in Bewegung.

Sie wurden von Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall schon erwartet. Kaum, dass sie Platz genommen hatten, begann der Schulleiter mit seinen Ausführungen.

„Wie sie beide schon wissen, hat mir Minister Fudge trotz aller Risiken die Genehmigung für diesen Pan doch noch gegeben. Ich habe hier die unterschriebene Erlaubnis für Sie beide, dass Sie heute Nacht um 2 Uhr, den notwenigen Zeitraum überspringen und am ersten September dieses Jahres den im Zaubertränkeunterricht des siebten Schuljahres Gryffindor/Slytherin den misslungenen Trank von Mister Malfoy und Mister Potter austauschen!", Dumbledore schob ein Pergament über seinen Schreibtisch und Professor O'Donnel nahm es entgegen, um es zu überfliegen, bevor sie es an Snape weiter reichte.

„Es ist natürlich immer ein gewisses Risiko, solche Pläne auszuführen, doch in anbetracht der Schwierigkeiten, die wir mit Harrys Rückverwandlung haben, hat der Minister eingesehen, dass wir es wenigstens versuchen müssen. Sind Sie beide gut vorbereitet?"

„Ich habe den Trank in den entsprechenden Phiolen dabei. Zur Sicherheit viermal."

„Und ich habe die Tarnumhänge! Für eventuelle Zwischenfälle habe ich mehrere Zauber zu Verfügung, einer davon ein kurzfristiger Zeitstopper!"

„Es wird keine Zwischenfälle geben!", schnarrte Snape unwillig und funkelte die Lehrerin für VgddK an. Amanda schmunzelte zurück.

„Ich sagte ja, nur für den Notfall!"

„Man muss auf alles vorbereitet sein, das ist wahr!", unterbrach Professor Dumbledore mit einem Funkeln in den Augen, „Hier ist der Zeitumkehrer!" Dumbledore holte ein filigranes, silbernes Gebilde aus einer Schatulle. Es ähnelte dem, den Hermione im dritten Jahr verwendet hatte, überhaupt nicht. Dieser hier hatte die Form einer Taschenuhr, mit genauem Datum.

„Minerva… würden Sie Severus und Amanda bitte erklären, wie es funktioniert?"

„Gewiss!" Minerva McGonagall nahm den Zeitumkehrer entgegen. „Es ist ganz einfach. Sie stellen mit dem Stellrädchen gewünschtes Datum und Uhrzeit ein, legen sich die Kette um den Hals und lösen den Zauber aus, in dem Sie das Stellrädchen in seine Ausgangsposition zurück drücken."

Das Stellrädchen hatte für die notwendigen Einstellungen jeweils eine Position und wurde dabei immer weiter heraus gezogen. Drückte man es zurück in die Grundstellung reiste man mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch die Zeit.

„Je kürzer Ihr Aufenthalt in der Vergangenheit ist, desto sicherer! Wissen Sie noch, wann in etwa Ihre Schüler den Test durchgeführt haben, Professor Snape?"

„Ich bin eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsende durchgegangen und habe den Trank kontrolliert! ...Die beiden hatten ihre Phiolen vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen. Ein paar Minuten nach zehn wird passen!", gab Snape emotionslos zurück. Er hatte andere Pläne, doch das würde er nicht hier und jetzt diskutieren.

Professor O'Donnel von seinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen, würde schon schwierig genug werden.

„Gut, dann stelle ich das gleich ein! Wo wollen Sie starten?", bemerkte Professor McGonagall gerade.

„In den Kerkern! Alles andere wäre zu umständlich! Ich würde sagen im Vorratsraum!", entgegnete der Meister der Zaubertränke, während er beobachtete, wie McGonagall ihre Zielzeit einstellte.

„Merken Sie sich für die Rückkehr ihre Abreisezeit und stellen Sie ein paar Minuten später ein, um jeder möglichen Komplikation aus dem Weg zu gehen! Und denken Sie daran, je länger der Aufenthalt, desto größer das Risiko! Kommen Sie also zurück, sobald der Trank ausgetauscht ist und Sie die Phiolen mit dem misslungenen Trank haben!", ermahnte Professor McGonagall skeptisch.

Misstrauische Schnepfe! , dachte Snape, nickte jedoch.

„Wir werden die beiden im Kerker erwarten, Minerva! Ich will jedem Risiko aus dem Weg gehen!", warf Dumbledore nun ein.

„Gut, Direktor! Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verschwenden! Es ist Viertel vor Zwei."

„Ein paar Minuten früher oder später werden keinen Schaden machen!", schmunzelte Dumbledore und McGonagall schaute daraufhin ein wenig verschnupft drein. Der Schulleiter stand auf.

„Nun… falls alles so klappt, wie wir es uns vorstellen, schläft Harry in einer halben Stunde friedlich in seinem Schlafsaal, ohne zu wissen, dass er jemals ein Mädchen war.", schmunzelte er gut gelaunt und Amanda fragte sich schon wieder, warum sie bei der ganzen Sache so ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte.

Sie nahm ihre Tarnumhänge und folgte Dumbledore mit McGonagall aus dessen Büro. Snape war schon vorausgegangen.

Als sie dann im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke standen und noch ein mal checkten, dass auch wirklich alles so war, wie sie es haben wollten, klopfte ihr das Herz im Hals.

Warum war sie nur so nervös? Zu gern hätte sie noch einmal unter vier Augen mit Professor Snape gesprochen und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie diese Gelegenheit spätestens dann haben würde, wenn sie in der Vergangenheit ankamen.

„Amanda, überprüfen Sie die Zeit noch einmal?" McGonagall reichte den Zeitumkehrer wie ein unbezahlbares Kleinod an Professor O'Donnel weiter. Amanda tat, was sie gesagt hatte.

Alles stimmte. Sie gab einen der Tarnumhänge an Snape weiter.

„Ich schlage einen Silentium-Zauber und einen Dialogus in secretum vor!" Der Silentium würde verhindern, dass man sie hörte, der Dialogus erlaubte es ihnen nur für sie beide hörbar miteinander zu sprechen, egal, wie weit sie voneinander entfernt waren.

„Einverstanden!" entgegnete Professor Snape und legte sich den Umhang um die Schultern, ohne jedoch vorerst den Kopf zu bedecken. O'Donnel folgte seinem Beispiel. „Fertig?" Sie nickte.

„Gut... sprechen Sie Ihre Zauber, Amanda. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück!" ließ sich Dumbledore noch einmal vernehmen. Professor O'Donnel tat, wie ihr geheißen und legte dann mit zittrigen Fingern die Kette des Zeitumkehrers um ihrer beider Nacken, bevor sie Kapuzen der Tarnumhänge nun auch über den Kopf zogen.

Sie sahen Professor Dumbledore zuversichtlich lächeln, als Amanda das Stellrädchen in die Ausgangsposition zurückdrückte und die Welt um sie herum verschwamm.

„Sind sie weg?", fragte einen Moment später eine ziemlich besorgt dreinschauende Minerva McGonagall.

„Ich gehe davon aus!", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Sein Gesicht war nun wieder ernst.

„Hoffen wir also, dass es wirklich so klappt, wie wir uns das vorstellen!", setzte er nach. Professor McGonagall schwieg.

Was sollte sie sagen?

Sie hoffte nur dasselbe, wie der Schulleiter. Für Gryffindor… und vor allem für Harry.

Als Snape und O'Donnel ihre Zielzeit erreichten, stand die Welt um sie herum so abrupt wieder still, dass Amanda einen Augenblick lang schwankte.

Als sie sich gefasst hatte, konnte sie von nebenan das leise Gemurmel von Gesprächen hören

„Es scheint gelungen zu sein!", meinte sie leise, während sie spürte, wie Snape sich aus der Kette befreite.

„Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen!", hörte sie ihn sagen, doch als sie nach ihm griff, fand sie nur Luft.

„Wo sind Sie?"

„An der Tür… wir sind richtig!" Severus hatte auf Nummer sicher gehen wollen. „Ich muss wissen, was bei Potter und Draco falsch gelaufen ist! Vorher finde ich keine Ruhe! Stellen Sie das Ding auf Unterrichtsbeginn!"

„Professor Snape, Sie haben gehört, was Minerva gesagt hat!"

„Ich bin nicht taub! Niemand wird es merken!"

„Professor Snape, ich bin nicht einverstanden! Ich habe zwar auch so kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache… aber dieses Risiko will ich erst Recht nicht eingehen! Wir sind zwar nicht zu sehen und zu hören, aber umgerannt werden können wir schon!"

„Das weiß ich! Es wird nicht passieren! Ich muss jedem Risiko aus dem Weg gehen!"

„Das könnten wir nur, wenn Harry nicht testet und das wissen Sie! Es ist aber unmöglich!" Amanda spürte, dass Snape wieder an sie herantrat. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und fragte sich, warum ihm dieser Gedanke plötzlich so verführerisch erschien.

„Genau deswegen will ich zurück! Ich muss den Fehler finden!" Was, wenn es gar keinen gab? ....Was dann?" , dieser Gedanke war ihm nach O'Donnels Zweifeln gekommen, als sie zum ersten Mal über die Möglichkeit einer Zeitreise gesprochen hatte.

Dann wurde die Sache richtig kompliziert für Potter, aber Dracos Hals war aus der Schlinge.

Amanda O'Donnel wusste, dass sie ein großes Risiko eingingen, wenn sie noch einmal weiter in der Zeit zurückgingen, doch gleichzeitig ahnte sie, welche Bedenken nun wohl auch Severus Snape hegte.

Offenbar hatte ihn ihre Bemerkung über die Wirksamkeit bei ihrem ersten Gespräch stutzig gemacht.

„Gut. Ich tue es nur ungern, aber um Harrys Willen ist es das Beste, alle Eventualitäten auszuräumen!" Das interessierte Snape natürlich weniger, doch für ihn war das Wichtigste, seinen Willen zu bekommen.

„Gut, dann auf neun Uhr zurück!" Amanda schob die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„War um neun Uhr jemand hier drin?"

„Nein! Ich war am Schreibtisch und die Schüler haben nichts hier zu suchen, wenn ich ihnen keine ausdrückliche Anweisung gebe!" Auch Snape hatte nun die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen. Amanda stellte den Zeitumkehrer neu und legte ihnen die Kette wieder um.

„Also dann… ich hoffe nur, das kostet uns nicht unseren Kopf!" Und ohne auf eine Entgegnung zu warten löste sie den Zauber aus.

Einen Augenblick später erschienen sie am selben Platz wieder, doch vom Klassenzimmer war nun Severus eigene Stimme zu hören, kalt und schnarrend wie immer. Snape zog der Kette herunter.

„Ich postiere mich an der Säule neben Dracos Tisch! Warten Sie in der Nische neben dem Regal links von der Tür zum Vorratsraum. Wir bleiben in Kontakt."

„Gut!" Amanda spürte Snape aus ihrer Nähe verschwinden. Die Tür des Vorratsraumes stand offen. „Sind Sie raus?"

„Ja, Sie können kommen!" Sie tat, was er gesagt hatte, doch der Platz, an den sie ihn geschickt hatte gefiel ihr gar nicht, denn sie konnte das Geschehen nicht überblicken.

Schon in der Ausbildung zum Auror hatte man ihr beigebracht, sich immer den besten Überblick zu verschaffen und so hielt es Professor O'Donnel für eine gute Idee, sich direkt neben Severus Snapes Tafel zu positionieren.

Je weiter der Unterricht fortschritt, desto mürrischer wurde die Miene des Meisters der Zaubertränke. Er überwachte jede einzelne Aktion von Draco und bekam natürlich auch jedes kleine Gefecht zwischen den beiden Hauptakteuren mit.

Potter hatte in dieser Stunde wirklich seine Finger vom Kessel gelassen. Er hatte Draco auch nicht abgelenkt. Sie führten ihre Dispute nur, wenn es unbedenklich war.

Es waren diese Dispute, die Severus Snape ungemein irritierten. Da war eine Spannung zwischen Potter und Draco, die ihm nie zuvor aufgefallen war.

Er gab es nur ungern zu, doch es war unmöglich zu behaupten, dass Potter der alleinschuldige bei ihren vielen Fights war. Draco trug ohne Zweifel seinen Teil zu dieser Spannung bei.

Doch das war nebensächlich. Wichtiger war, dass ihm kein Fehler beim Brauen des Wahrnehmungstrankes aufgefallen war. Es sah ganz so aus, als müsse er doch eine spätere, genauere Kontrolle abwarten.

„Wie sieht es aus?", ließ sich nun Professor O'Donnel zum ersten Mal vernehmen.

„Ich konnte nichts finden!"

„Das ist nicht gut!"

„Das weiß ich!", gab Snape mürrisch zurück.

Gerade eben ging der Professor Snape aus der Vergangenheit durch die Reihen und kontrollierte die Kessel. Amanda verließ ihren Beobachtungsposten. Nach dieser Stunde Zaubertränkeunterricht wunderte sie sich nicht mehr darüber, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin nur bei den Schülern seines eigenen Hauses nicht wirklich unbeliebt war.

„Vorsicht, Professor O'Donnel, jetzt springen gleich alle auf!", ließ sich Severus gerade vernehmen und Amanda drückte sich wieder in eine Nische zwischen zwei Regalen, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie die beiden Phiolen von Harrys Tisch kurz verschwanden und fast im selben Moment wieder erschienen.

Professor Snape hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt.

„In den Vorratsraum! Wir dürften nicht mehr da sein! Ich habe die Phiolen ausgetauscht.

„Ich hab es gesehen!"

„Sie haben…?", er unterbrach sich unwillig. Diese Frau musste Falkenaugen haben, aber was erwartete er bei einem ausgebildeten Auror.

Einen Moment später rannten sie im Vorratsraum ineinander.

„Alles klar?", hörte Amanda Snape fragen.

„Ja!", antwortete sie etwas außer Atem und zog den Zeitumkehrer hervor, um ihn neu zu stellen. „2 Uhr und 5 Minuten, das müsste okay sein, oder?" Snape nickte, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er nicht zu sehen war und mit einem mürrischen ‚Ja' antwortete.

Er fühlte sich nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache. Seit er Draco den Trank korrekt brauen sehen hatte, saß ihm die Sorge im Nacken.

„Machen Sie schon!" Er wollte weg hier, und er wollte wissen, ob es gelungen war. Einen Augenblick später spürte er, wie O'Donnel ihm die Kette um den Hals legte.

„Bereit?"

„Bereit!" Das Klicken und wieder fielen sie durch ein Chaos aus farbigen Wirbeln, nur um gleich drauf leicht schwindelig wieder in der Gegenwart zu landen.

Dumbledore und McGonagall sahen ihnen erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Hat es funktionier?" fragte der Schulleiter nun doch ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Alles klar… und ich bin wirklich gespannt, was mit diesem Trank hier nicht gestimmt hat!", antwortete Snape. Er hatte die beiden Phiolen mit Dracos Trank in der Hand.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt wohl nachsehen, ob es funktioniert hat!", meinte der Schulleiter machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Professor O'Donnel folgte ihm langsamer.

Snapes Verhalten hatte ihr ungutes Gefühl nur noch verstärkt. Sie nahm den Tarnumhang entgegen, den ihr der Professor für Zaubertränke reichte.

„Was glauben Sie?", fragte sie kaum hörbar.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", gab Snape mürrisch zurück und das war die absolute Wahrheit.

Eine Flut von Treppen und Gängen später standen sie vor dem Portrait, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum bildete.

Professor McGonagall tippte die Fette Dame mit ihrem Zauberstab an und das Portrait schwang auf. Sie führte die anderen zu dem Gang, auf dem die Abzweige zu den verschiedenen Schlafsälen lagen, erstarrte jedoch in der Bewegung, kaum dass sie ihn betreten hatte.

Albus Dumbledores Miene wurde ernst, als er die Tür sah.

„Was?", fragten Snape und O'Donnel fast aus einem Munde.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", murmelte Professor Dumbledore, als er weiter hastete, sein universelles Passwort sprach und den Raum betrat, der extra für Harry heraufbeschworen worden war.

Überall brannten Kerzen und es war so richtig schön heimelig. Tee und Schokoladendrops standen auf dem Tisch und in einem der Sessel, schlief zusammengerollt Hermione Granger.

In dem zweiten Sessel schlief Harry, und er hatte sich noch ein wenig mehr eingekuschelt, als seine Freundin, doch das war nebensächlich.

Ein anderer Fakt war sehr viel wichtiger und nicht nur Albus Dumbledore war nun ziemlich schockiert, denn eines ließ sich leider nicht bestreiten:

Harry Potter war noch immer ein Mädchen.

**tbc**


	8. Die Unangenehme Wahrheit

**Titel:** Heart's Desire (7/ca. 15 plus Epilog)

**Autor:** KimRay

**Kategorie:** Romance

**Unterkategorie:** ein wenig Humor  
**  
Inhalt:** Ein Unfall in Zaubertränke führt zu massiven Verwicklungen! Erst recht, wenn Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy davon betroffen sind! Und wenn ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mir grünen Augen Hogwarts ins Chaos stürzt, platzt sogar einem eisigen Slytherin irgendwann der Kragen.

**DISCLAIMER:** Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.  
**  
Anmerkungen: **Nach vier Jahren habe ich es zu meiner eigenen Überraschung endlich geschafft ein weiteres Kapitel zu dieser Story zu schreiben. Ich muss sagen, vor vier Jahren hätte dieses chap vermutlich anders ausgesehen. Und ich denke, die die mich kennen werden einen Unterschied im Schreibstil erkennen. Um ehrlich zu seine habe ich große Probleme Deutsch zu schreiben, da ich seit fast einem Jahr nur englisch in meinem neuen Fandom, SPN RPS geschrieben habe.

Aber die andere Seite ist, was ich vor vier Jahren zu HD geschrieben habe, bringt noch heute zum Heulen, also war die Pause vielleicht angebracht. Ich hoffe Ihr mögt, wie es weitergeht.

Ich denke es wird regelmäßige updates geben, da diese Story im Rahmen meines alljährlichen Adventskalenders läuft. Ich versuche täglich Teile der chaps hochzuladen. Wer ungeduldig ist, kann sie in meinem LJ verfolgen. Der Link steht in der bio.

Ansonsten bleibt zu sagen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

PS: Ich habe keine Beta im Moment. Ist alles zu kurzfristig und ungewiss. Ich hoffe es ist trotzdem okay. ;o)

**Kapitel 7**

**Die unangenehme Wahrheit  
**

Ein herrisches Klopfen riss Harry am nächsten Morgen aus dem Tiefschlaf. Er fuhr hoch, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren.

„Jaa…gleich!", beruhigte er seinen ungeduldigen Besucher vor der Tür. Sein Zimmer sah chaotisch aus. Überall standen niedergebrannte Kerzen, auf dem Tisch stand der kalte Tee.

Irgendwann in der Nacht war er im Sessel aufgewacht, weil ihm alles wehtat und hatte mit Entsetzen begreifen müssen, dass Hermione noch immer in dem zweiten Sessel schlief, mehrere Kerzen einen Wachssee auf dem Tisch gebildet hatten und sie wirklich sehr leichtsinnig gewesen waren. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass alle Räume in Hogwarts mit einem Zauber belegt waren, der solche oder ähnliche Gefahren bannte, ohne dass es jemand mitbekam.

In der Nacht war er jedoch zu müde gewesen, sich darum zu kümmern. Mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes hatte er die Kerzen gelöscht, Hermione mit Hilfe eines Levitas-Zaubers in ihr eigenes Bett gebracht und sich selbst unter die Decken verkrochen, nur um einen Moment später wieder eingeschlafen zu sein, doch nun hatte er ein Problem, denn schon wieder klopfte es an der Tür.

Harry sprang aus dem Bett und schnappte seinen Zauberstab. Hastig verjagte er alles mit einem Zauber in den Kleiderschrank, schob diesen vor Hermiones Tür und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs strubbelige Haar, bevor er zur Tür hetzte und sie nervös öffnete.

Zu Harrys absolutem Entsetzen was es Albus Dumbledore persönlich, der ihm einen Besuch abstatten wollte und wenn ihn bis jetzt nicht Sorge angesichts dieser Hartnäckigkeit ergriffen hatte, so tat sie es nun. Um genau zu sein hatte Harry das Gefühl plötzlich am Rande einer Panik zu stehen. Das Auftauchen des Schulleiters, hier, in seinem Zimmer, konnte unmöglich etwas Gutes bedeuten.

Dumbledore lächelte milde angesichts Harrys offensichtlicher Besorgnis.

„Guten Morgen, Harry! Entschuldige die Störung, aber es gibt etwas, was ich gern mit dir besprechen würde. Darf ich herein kommen?"

Einen Moment lang stand Harry wie gelähmt in der Tür, bevor er sich fing und aus dem Weg ging.

„Gewiss, na…natürlich! Gu…guten Morgen!", stotterte er noch immer vollkommen neben sich, während Albus Dumbledore eintrat. „Se...setzen Sie sich doch!"

„Danke, Harry!" Der Schulleiter nahm in dem Sessel Platz, in dem in der Nacht zuvor Hermione geschlafen hatte. Harry folgte nervös seinem Beispiel und hockte sich auf die Kante des zweiten Sessels

„Was…was gibt es denn, Professor?" fragte er unruhig. Professor Dumbledores Miene war viel zu ernst und es beunruhigte Harry immer mehr. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm nicht gefallen würde, was Dumbledore ihm zu sagen hatte.

Dumbledore nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Ihm gefiel überhaupt nicht, was er Harry eröffnen musste und er konnte dem Jungen ansehen, dass er das schon ahnte.

Es war für alle vier Professoren ein Schock gewesen, als klar wurde, dass Professor Snapes und Professor O'Donnels Ausflug in die Vergangenheit nichts verändert hatte. Keiner konnte sich erklären, warum Harry noch immer ein Mädchen war.

Das einzige, was sie wirklich in Erfahrung bringen können hatten, war der Fakt, dass Draco Malfoy an diesem Tag keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Der Trank war absolut korrekt gewesen. Dumbledore selbst war dabei gewesen, als Professor Snape ihn getestet hatte. Die Erleichterung des Zaubertränkelehrers war danach nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Sein Patensohn war raus aus dieser Geschichte. Harry war ganz allein der Dumme und bis jetzt hatten sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, was wirklich passiert war.

Doch das war im Moment vollkommen nebensächlich. Wichtig war es jetzt, dem Jungen die Wahrheit zu sagen und selten hatte sich Professor Dumbledore mit etwas so schwer getan.

„Ich will nicht drum herum reden, Harry! Aber…es sind Umstände eingetreten, die ich dir lieber persönlich erklären will!...Wie du dir sicher denken kannst, geht es um deinen Zustand!" Ausnahmsweise bildete sich diesmal ein eisiger Knoten in Harrys Magen, wo sich sonst, wenn er nervös wurde eigentlich immer Hitze ausbreitete. „Professor Snape und Professor O'Donnel haben heute Nacht einen riskanten Versuch unternommen, diesen Unfall, der dich zu einem Mädchen gemacht hat zu verhindern. Leider sind Sie ohne jeden Zweifel gescheitert. Um genau zu sein kann sich im Moment niemand erklären, was in dieser Unterrichtsstunde passiert ist."

„Wie…was…was soll das heißen?" Harry war sich relativ sicher, dass er genau verstanden hatte, was Dumbledore ihm sagen wollte, doch alles in ihm weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, was es bedeutete.

Dumbledore seufzte resigniert. „Es heißt, dass wir nicht wissen, was passiert ist. Von dem was offensichtlich ist einmal abgesehen."

„Aber der Trank…was…ich habe…es…"

„Es steht natürlich außer Zweifel, dass der von Mister Malfoy gebraute Trank mit deiner Verwandlung in Zusammenhang steht, aber…Mister Malfoy hat nichts falsch gemacht, Harry. Der Trank war genau so, wie er sein musste. Es gab keinen Fehler."

„Was…?" Harry starrte Dumbledore an, als zweifle er am Verstand des Schulleiters. Worauf lief das hinaus? Wenn es kein Unfall war, warum war er dann ein Mädchen? Er würde niemals glauben, dass Malfoy nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun hatte, niemals.

Die Wut auf den Blonden kochte augenblicklich wieder in ihm hoch, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er musste wissen, was passiert war. „Was haben Sie versucht?", fragte er tonlos und Professor Dumbledores gab ihm bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Was ein Zeitumkehrer ist, muss ich dir sicher nicht erklären, oder?" Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste, was ein Zeitumkehrer war. Hermione und er hatten in ihrem dritten Jahr einen benutzt um Sirius und Seidenschnabel zu retten. „Gut! Die Idee stammte von Professor O'Donnel. Es ist immer ein Risiko, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, doch da wir nun schon seit Wochen vergeblich nach Anhaltspunkten suchen, was passiert ist, habe ich beim Ministerium die Genehmigung für diese ganz spezielle Zeitreise eingeholt.

„Professor Snape hat den Trank, den ihr an diesem Tag gebraut habe persönlich hergestellt und getestet, bevor er mit Professor O'Donnel zu diesem Datum zurückgegangen ist! Sie haben den Trank, den du und Draco gebraut habt gegen den anderen ausgetauscht um den Zwischenfall komplett zu vermeiden, doch leider bist du noch immer ein Mädchen, Harry…obwohl du einen korrekten Trank bekommen hast!"

Harry starrte ins Leere. Dumbledore Aussage schockierte ihn zutiefst, denn es bedeutete, dass es nichts gab, was er widerlegen konnte. Es bedeutete dass es nichts zu widerlegen gab. Was auch immer schief gegangen war, es lag an ihm. Es war der einzige, der von einem absolut korrekten Trank verwandelt worden war.

Snape hätte Harry noch böse Absichten unterstellen können, aber nicht Professor O'Donnel. Sie hatte nie Zweifel daran gelassen, dass sie auf seiner Seite stand. Das war mit Sicherheit auch der Grund dafür, dass sie mit Snape gegangen war.

„Ich weiß noch nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat Harry" fuhr Dumbledore inzwischen fort, „…doch eines kann ich dir versprechen, ich werde alles tun, das in meiner Macht steht, um diese Sache wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die Dumbledore bekam. Es gab im Moment leider nichts, was Harry noch schockieren konnte. Seine Gedanken hatten sich an der Tatsache aufgehängt, dass er offensichtlich nur er selbst der Grund für diese Verwandlung sein konnte.

Er war ein Mädchen und keiner wusste warum. Und die Ursache dafür war er selbst. Es gab niemanden mehr, dem er die Schuld dafür geben. Harry war im Moment vollkommen überfordert.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden, Harry…ganz bestimmt!" versuchte Dumbledore Harry Mut zu machen, doch Harry glaubte ihm kein Wort. Wenn sie nicht einmal wussten, was passiert war, wie zu Hölle sollten sie dann eine Lösung finden?

„Sicher…" murmelte er jedoch pflichtschuldig um dem Schulleiter zu versichern, dass er ihm glaubte. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt und wollte nichts weiter, als in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Dumbledore sprach weiter.

„Ich habe im Moment leider noch keine brauchbare Erklärung für deine Verwandlung! Wir hatten alle Hoffnungen in diesen Versuch gesetzt… Professor Snape wird von nun an eng mit Professor McGonagall zusammenarbeiten und Professor O'Donnel hat ebenfalls ihre Unterstützung zugesagt. Alles Material, was wir zu alchemistisch indizierten Verwandlungen haben wird neu gesichtet und ich bin sicher, dass wir bald eine Lösung finden…auch wenn es wohl noch etwas dauern wird, Harry!"

Harry nickte beinahe automatisch. Er hatte kein Interesse an Professor Dumbledores Erklärungen. Alles, was der Schulleiter im Moment sagen konnte, war, dass er nicht wusste was passiert war und das war mehr, als Harry im Moment vertragen konnte. Das hielt den Schulleiter in seiner Rede jedoch nicht auf und die einzige Chance, die Harry hatte, war immer wieder an den passenden Stellen zu nicken oder zustimmend zu murmeln.

Nach ein paar mehr Floskeln und dem wohlgemeinten Rat in Zukunft nicht mehr das Frühstück zu verpassen, erhob sich Dumbledore um sich zu verabschieden. In der Tür wandte er sich jedoch noch einmal um, den Blick ernst auf Harry gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, du hast das Gefühl von aller Welt verraten worden zu sein, Harry. Aber wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen. Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Du bist nicht allein in dieser Geschichte."

Als die Tür hinter dem Schulleiter zugefallen war, wusste Harry, dass er nicht Recht hatte.

Er war allein in dieser Geschichte. Niemand hatte auch nur eine Ahnung, wie er sich fühlte.

„Mister Malfoy…ob sie wohl bitte noch einen Moment bleiben würden!" Draco blieb stehen und wandte sich genau wie Snape noch einmal um.

„Sicher!"

Severus machte Anstalten zum Schreibtisch zurück zu kommen, doch Professor Dumbledore hielt ihn auf.

„Ich möchte unter vier Augen mit Mister Malfoy sprechen, Severus!" Der Unwille des Hauslehrers von Slytherin war nicht zu übersehen, doch er verließ das Büro trotzdem. Wenn der Schulleiter allein mit Draco reden wollte, hatte er kein Recht, etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

Das vorangegangene Gespräch war zu Snapes absoluter Zufriedenheit verlaufen und er wusste, dass Lucius wieder einmal noch ein bisschen selbstgefälliger nach Hause zurückkehrte.

Draco war unschuldig an dem Zwischenfall. Sein Name war rein gewaschen und sein Vater sah sich in seiner Arroganz, das von Anfang an behauptet zu haben, bestätigt.

Was ihn dabei jedoch im Gegensatz zu Lucius irritierte, war Dracos für ihn offensichtliche Verwirrung. Er hatte fast den Eindruck, als habe die Nachricht, dass Harry aus bisher unbekannten Gründen verwandelt worden war, ihn ziemlich schockiert und das gefiel Severus Snape gar nicht.

„Setzen sie sich doch bitte noch einmal kurz, Mister Malfoy!" Draco tat, wie Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte.

Er war durcheinander. Es hatte ihn am Morgen schon schockiert, als sein Onkel ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nach dem Mittagessen ein Treffen mit seinen Eltern und Dumbledore geben würde.

Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er sich augenblicklich Sorgen gemacht. Es konnte nur einen Grund für dieses Treffen geben, das war ihm klar gewesen, doch Sev hatte weder Harry noch Black erwähnt und das war ungewöhnlich.

Genau, wie die gute Stimmung seines Paten. Seit Wochen war er nicht mehr gut drauf gewesen, doch heute Morgen hatte er genau diesen Eindruck gemacht.

Im Verlauf des Gespräches war Draco dann schnell klar geworden, warum.

Es stand fest, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sein Trank war einwandfrei gewesen. Einen Moment lang hatte ihn das innerlich jubeln lassen, doch dann tauchte die unangenehme Frage auf, was mit Potter passiert war.

Er war ein Mädchen. Wenn der Trank okay gewesen war – warum war er dann ein Mädchen?

Dracos Hochstimmung war bei dieser Frage verflogen, denn es bedeutete, dass trotzdem nichts mehr so war, wie zuvor und nur er aus dem offiziellen Dilemma entwischt war. Seit dem beherrschte ihn die Frage, warum ihn das nicht glücklich machte, doch der Schulleiter lenkte ihn nun davon ab.

„Mister Malfoy, ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, was dieser Freispruch von jedweder Schuld an Mister Potters Verwandlung für Sie bedeutet und genau das ist es, worüber ich mit ihnen sprechen möchte! Mir ist nicht entgangen, was zwischen ihnen beiden in den letzten Wochen vor sich gegangen ist!" Draco hatte den Anstand die Farbe zu wechseln. „Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie!"

„Was für eine Bitte?", rutschte es Draco nun überrascht heraus. Er fragte sich, was Dumbledore noch von ihm wollte, nachdem sicher war, dass er nichts mit dieser Verwandlung zu tun hatte.

Der Schulleiter schmunzelte müde. Überhaupt hatte Draco plötzlich den Eindruck, als sehe er heute noch ein wenig älter aus, als sonst und er konnte sich nicht recht vorstellen, dass das an den Tiraden lag, die sein Vater vor etwas mehr als einer halben Stunde hier vom Stapel gelassen hatte.

Es war schon zuvor so gewesen. Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich und was sich in seinem Kopf entwickelte gefiel ihm nicht. Sie wussten nicht weiter, auch Dumbledore nicht. Der größte Zauberer der jüngeren Geschichte wusste nicht mehr weiter.

War das nicht schon Schock genug, so war es etwas anderes. Sie konnten Potter nicht zurück verwandeln, möglicherweise nie mehr. Draco fühlte sich plötzlich wie betäubt, bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry Potter vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens ein Mädchen bleiben musste.

Und das war der größte Schock von allen.

„Mister Malfoy, ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Dumbledore hatte weiter gesprochen, doch Draco hatte nicht zu gehört. Im Moment stand der Schulleiter neben ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

Er musste wohl das Entsetzen in seinem Blick gesehen haben.

„Alles…alles okay! Entschuldigen Sie…ich…!" Dumbledore schmunzelte.

„Schon gut…Mister Malfoy…schon gut!" Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Draco wie üblich nicht deuten konnte, wanderte er wieder um seinen Schreibtisch herum, um sich unerwartet zufrieden wieder in seinen Sessel zu setzen.

„Worum wollten Sie mich bitten?"

„Nichts, Draco…gar nichts…ich habe es mir anders überlegt!" Augenblicklich ruckte Dracos linke Braue verärgert in die Höhe. Was verdammt noch mal hatte er verpasst?

„Sie können gehen, Mister Malfoy! Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie aufgehalten habe! Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag!"

Er war entlassen. Dumbledore würde sich nicht noch mal wiederholen. Shit! Draco stand unwillig auf, verabschiedete sich und verließ das Büro des Schulleiters.

Dumbledore sah ihm nach und erneut lag ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Es war nicht zu übersehen gewesen, was in Dracos Kopf vor sich gegangen war. Es amüsierte ihn ungemein, dass Lucius Malfoys Sohn so ein Problem mit dem Umstand hatte, dass sein Counterpart nun ein Mädchen war.

Das Verhältnis dieser beiden hatte ihn seit Jahren fasziniert, doch nun wurde es richtig interessant, denn es hatte einen Kurs eingeschlagen, der zu mehr, als nur Selbsterkenntnis führen konnte.

„WAS IST PASSIERT?" Die Tür war aufgeflogen, ohne dass zuvor angeklopft worden war und nun würde ihm sein Patensohn wütend seine Fragen um die Ohren knallen.

Severus seufzte leise bei dem Anblick, den Draco, die Hände auf der Platte seines Schreibtisches abgestützt, den Kopf angriffslustig geneigt, bot. Zu gern würde er ihm Auskunft geben, doch da gab es ein kleines Problem: Dumbledore hatte es strickt verboten.

Die Malfoys waren aus der Sache raus. Alles weitere ging sie nichts mehr an. Es war nicht unbedingt so, dass Severus solche Verbote immer interessierten, doch Dumbledore hatte ihn ausdrücklich zweimal darauf hingewiesen. Das bedeutete, dass ihn alles andere den Kopf kosten konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco, doch das darf ich dir nicht sagen!" beantwortete er Dracos wütende Frage.

„WAS?", Draco fuhr sich ärgerlich durch die Haare und Snape musste sich beinahe ein Grinsen verkneifen. Draco musste ganz schön neben sich stehen, wenn er so unbeherrscht reagierte. „Ich reiß mir den Arsch auf für deine verdammten Recherchen und nun darf ich nicht mal wissen, was passiert ist?"

„Draco! Du bist raus aus dieser Sache! Das ist alles, was zählt und mit dem Rest hast du nichts mehr zu tun!"

„Aber Potter ist ein Mädchen! Warum?"

„Warum auch immer, es geht dich nichts mehr an! Das ist jetzt eine interne Angelegenheit und Dumbledore hat mir mehrfach ausdrücklich untersagt, dich weiter einzubeziehen!" Plötzlich ernüchtert ließ Draco sich auf den Stuhl fallen, der vor Sevs Schreibtisch stand.

Er war raus – natürlich. Er hatte keine Schuld an der Verwandlung und darum ging es ihn auch nichts mehr an. Leider musste er jedoch feststellen, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht passte.

„Das ist nicht fair!", schmollte er nun.

Severus hob ein wenig ironisch die Brauen.

„Was? Es ist nicht fair, dass du aus der Sache raus bist, keine Angst mehr haben musst, vor Gericht gezerrt und an den Pranger gestellt zu werden, weil du den Gryffindor-Goldjungen in ein Mädchen verwandelt hast? DAS is nicht fair?"

Draco warf ihm daraufhin einen giftigen Blick zu. „Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine!"

Sein Vater war enorm erleichtert gewesen, seine Mutter zufrieden und er – er meckerte, weil er jetzt keinen Einblick mehr hatte. Das war eines Malfoys unwürdig. Draco beschloss sich augenblicklich zusammenzureißen und Severus konnte sehen, wie er sich bewusst wieder unter Kontrolle brachte.

„Nein…doch…es…ich…" Die kultivierte Sprache hatte er dabei offenbar noch nicht wieder gefunden.

Was war bloß mit dem Jungen los?

Severus konnte nicht fassen, was er sah.

„Was, Draco?" Sein Blick war nun ausdruckslos. Erneut kamen ihm größte Bedenken wegen Dracos ungewohnten Reaktionen. Potter als Mädchen setzte seinem Patensohn zu, mehr, als er zuvor vermutet hatte und er fand das höchst irritierend.

„WAS HAST DU FÜR EIN PROBLEM MIT POTTER?", jetzt war er es, der stand, die Hände auf dem Tisch abgestützt. Draco wurde augenblicklich sichtlich vorsichtig.

„Es regt mich auf!", brachte er behutsam an.

„WAS REGT DICH AUF?", hakte Sev nach. Er wollte das jetzt ein für alle mal klären, ob es dem Bengel passte oder nicht.

„Das er ein Mädchen ist!...Das regt mich auf!", nun war Draco schon etwas ungehaltener.

„Das kann dir doch egal sein! Solange du nicht dafür verantwortlich bist!"

„IST ES ABER NICHT!"

„WARUM?"

„Weil…."

/…er wieder ein Kerl sein soll, kein Mädchen… keine Versuchung…keine verdammte Ausrede…nicht so…Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße…/ Es war eine ziemlich dämliche Idee gewesen, hier so aufzutauchen. Draco suchte fieberhaft nach einer brauchbaren Ausrede.

„WARUM?"

„WEIL ICH SIE VERDAMMT NOCH MAL NICHT MEHR SEHEN WILL!"

„WARUM NICHT?" Ja, warum nicht? Draco wusste es ganz genau, doch er würde es Severus ganz bestimmt nicht sagen.

„WEIL ICH DEN SCHWARZHAARIGEN BASTARD ZURÜCK HABEN WILL…MIT DEM WERDE ICH WENIGSTENS FERTIG!" /Ausrede in letzter Sekunde, Draco, allerletzter Sekunde… weg hier…/ So eindrucksvoll, wie er aufgetaucht war, verschwand Draco auch wieder und hatte es schon gekracht, als er hereingekommen war, so donnerte es jetzt regelrecht, als die Tür wieder zu flog.

Severus starrte die Tür auch dann noch an, als die Regale aufgehört hatten zu beben und kein Klirren von den Glasgefäßen darin mehr zu hören war.

Er log.

Das stand fest. Draco sagte nicht die Wahrheit – nicht die ganze.

Fassungslos ließ sich der Meister der Zaubertränke wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und wollte die brasilianische Abhandlung über alchemistisch indizierte Verwandlungen wieder zur Hand nehmen, in der er gelesen hatte, bevor sein Patensohn so unvermittelt hier aufgetaucht war, doch er ließ sie Augenblicke später wieder sinken.

Er musste sich schnellstens etwas einfallen lassen, wie er Potter wieder zu dem machte, was er zu sein hatte, denn Dracos Ausbruch hatte düstere Ahnungen in seinem Kopf heraufbeschworen und falls passierte, was er befürchtete, würde Lucius ihn ohne jeden Zweifel eine Kopf kürzer machen.

Nicht allzu weit entfernt von Severus Quartier flog inzwischen eine weitere Tür donnernd zu und nicht nur die Schüler aus den unteren Klassen zuckten diesmal im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen.

Kaum allein, verrauchte Dracos Wut. Das würde Konsequenzen haben. Severus würde ihm sein Benehmen nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen.

„Scheiße!" Er riss sich die Krawatte herunter, warf den Umhang in der Ecke und kickte wieder einmal die Schuhe durch sein Zimmer, bevor er sich aufs Bett warf, die Truhe hervor holte und sich ein Butterbier aufmachte.

Die Erkenntnis, die ihm in Severus Arbeitszimmer gekommen war, schockierte ihn noch immer. Er wollte Potter tatsächlich nicht mehr als Mädchen sehen – er wollte den Status quo zurück. Diesen Zustand, in dem er ihre Konfrontationen genießen, sich mit Potter messen konnte, ihn provozieren und traktieren konnte, ohne, dass sich jemand Gedanken darüber machte.

So lange er ein Junge gewesen war, hatte es keinen interessiert, wenn sie sich regelmäßig Gefechte bis hin zu Handgreiflichkeiten und Prügeleien geliefert hatten.

Mit einem Mädchen konnte er sich nicht prügeln. Mit einem Mädchen konnte er sich nicht mal duellieren, denn dann klinkten sich augenblicklich seine antrainierten Manieren ein und er zog den Kürzeren.

Als Mädchen war Harry Potter komplett aus seiner Reichweite und die Vorstellung, dass sich dieser Zustand vielleicht nie mehr ändern könnte, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, denn nun wurde ihm auch etwas bewusst, was er früher mit Vehemenz vor sich selbst verleugnet hatte, etwas, für das ein Mädchen eine perfekte Ausrede war.

Doch das war leider das allerletzte, was Draco wollte.

Harry saß mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett. Er hatte seit Stunden alles um sich herum ignoriert und nicht einmal Hermione ins Zimmer gelassen, als sie versucht hatte den Schrank vor ihrer Tür zur Seite zu bewegen. Gegessen hatte er ebenfalls noch nichts und es interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten, was Dumbledore davon hielt.

Er war damit beschäftigt, zu begreifen, was Dumbledore am Morgen zum Ausdruck gebracht hatte. Zu Beginn hatte er geglaubt, es würde ihm schwerer fallen, doch inzwischen standen die Tatsachen in leuchtenden Buchstaben vor seinem inneren Auge.

Er war ein Mädchen.

Keiner wusste warum.

Und ob er jemals wieder ein Junge sein würde, war fraglich.

Harry hatte angesichts dieser Erkenntnisse mit Verzweiflung und Wut gerechnet, doch offensichtlich hatte er dieses Stadium schon lange hinter sich. Es schockierte ihn vollkommen, als ihm klar wurde, dass das momentan vorherrschende Gefühl Angst war und die Gründe dafür waren ihm sofort klar: er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er ein Leben als Mädchen, und später möglicherweise als Frau auf die Reihe bringen sollte und der Gedanke entsetzte ihn ohne Ende.

Angst war etwas womit Harry überhaupt nicht umgehen konnte. Er konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass er keine Angst kannte, doch es gab kaum ein Gefühl, das er mehr hasste.

„Verdammt, verdammt und noch mal verdammt…" Mit einem Satz war er vom Bett und schleuderte das nächst Beste, was er zwischen die Finger bekam quer durchs Zimmer. Es war der Kerzenständer vom Schreibtisch und nicht das letzte, was durchs Zimmer flog. Einmal in Fahrt hatte Harry kein Problem damit sein Zimmer regelrecht zu verwüsten.

Da war sie, die Wut. Damit konnte er umgehen. Er fluchte und tobte, bis er außer Atem war, doch leider fühlte er sich auch danach, nicht einmal ein bisschen better.

Resigniert sank Harry zu Boden, zog die Knie zur Brust, umschlang sie mit den Armen und ließ den Kopf darauf sinken. Wieder einmal war ihm zum Heulen, doch Tränen kamen nicht. Auch das hatte offensichtlich hinter sich gelassen.

„Harry, bist du okay?" Miones Stimme war leise und behutsam.

„Lass mich in Ruhe", schnappte Harry nur zurück. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie sie in der Tür hinter dem Schrank hockte.

„Harry, rede mit mir, bitte. Was ist passiert?" Harry würdigte sie keiner Antwort. Er wusste, sie meinte es nur gut, doch sie konnte ihm im Moment nicht helfen, nicht im Moment.

„Mione, lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay…"

„Harry…"

„NEIN…jetzt nicht, diesmal nicht…Silentium…" Harry wandte den Kopf zur Seite und starrte ins Leere.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis er realisierte, dass er direkt in den kleinen Spiegel starrte, den er mit seinem Tobsuchtsanfall von der Wand geschossen hatte. Offenbar war er bruchsicher, denn er war noch ganz.

Hoffnungslos starrte er in grüne Augen, die ihm fremd waren, auf von Aufregung gerötete Wangen, die viel zu wohl gerundet waren und einen Kussmund, der verboten werden sollte.

/Das bist du…/ Harry wusste, was dieser Gedanke bedeutete. Er sah in das Gesicht eines Mädchens und wusste, dass er akzeptieren musste, wer dieses Mädchen war, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Er hatte im Moment alle Hoffnung verloren jemals wieder ein Junge zu sein.

Es war deprimierend und beängstigend. Harry schloss die Augen um es nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, doch das Bild hatte sich in seinen Verstand gebrannt.

/Ich kann mich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen…Ich darf nicht. Ich habe mich nie unterkriegen lassen…VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE…/ Harrys Hand suchte erneut nach einem Wurfgeschoss und einen Moment später flog eine Teetasse in Richtung Spiegel. Er traf zielgenau, doch der Spiegel war tatsächlich bruchsicher, denn er nahm keinen Schaden.

Schmollend starrte Harry in seine fremden grünen Augen, de Brauen zusammengezogen und die Lippen nun eine dünne Linie, und plötzlich realisierte er, dass das wirklich er selbst war.

Das da im Spiegel war Harry Potter, der Harry Potter, der sich nie unterkriegen lassen hatte, nicht mal vom dunklen Lord. Da war noch immer trotzige Unerschrockenheit in seinem Blick und ein entschlossener Zug um seine Lippen.

Und plötzlich konnte er die Wärme in seinem Inneren spüren, die bisher immer ein Zeichen für bedrohliche Ausbrüche gewesen war, doch diesmal schien sie ihn regelrecht Kraft zu geben und Mut zu machen. Der Trotz in den grünen Mädchenaugen im Spiegel wurde noch ein wenig intensiver.

„Davon werde ich mich nicht unterkriegen lassen, egal, was dabei rauskommt" knurrte er sein Spiegelbild an bevor er aufstand und einen Blick auf das Chaos warf, das er fabriziert hatte.

Darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Für den Moment brauchte er erst einmal etwas zu Essen und da es Zeit fürs Abendessen war, hätte sein Timing nicht besser sein können.

Harry nahm eine schnelle Dusche, zog sich etwas Frisches an und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Drei Tage später hatte niemand mehr auch nur noch den geringsten Zweifel, dass Harry Potter noch immer Harry Potter war. Harrys Entschlossenheit, seinem Schicksal zu trotzen und sich nicht mehr von der Tatsache unterkriegen zu lassen, hatte eine spürbare Veränderung mit ihm vorgehen lassen, die niemand ignorieren konnte und die Slytherins hatten aufgehört ihn zu verspotten nachdem er ihnen mehrfach absolut unbeeindruckt entgegen getreten war.

Draco Malfoy hielt Abstand. Harry weigerte sich im Moment über den Blonden nachzudenken.

Er wusste, dass er seine Lage für den Moment akzeptieren musste. Um den Gedanken ‚Hoffnung' machte er noch immer einen großen Bogen, doch er hatte vorerst aufgehört, diese Verwandlung als endgültig zu deklarieren. Hermione hatte ihm das erfolgreich ausgeredet und sich augenblicklich in die Arbeit gestürzt.

An ihrer beider Situation hatte sich trotz Harrys bockigem Verhalten an diesem Sonntag nichts geändert. Sie hatte ihn nicht darauf angesprochen, als er zum Abendessen aufgetaucht war und sich wortlos neben sie gesetzt hatte.

Mione war der Freund an Harrys Seite und egal, ob sich seine Beziehung zu den Jungen seinen Jahrgangs wieder normalisierte, Harry wusste, dass er für Dean, Seamus, Neville und Ron ein Mädchen bleiben würde, auch wenn er Harry Potter hieß. Das gleiche galt für den Rest der Schule, doch er hatte beschlossen, das ebenfalls zu ignorieren.

Die Sache mit Hermione machte sich langsam aber sicher überdeutlich bemerkbar. Harry hatte schon zuvor bemerkt, dass er im Unterricht besser klar kam, doch langsam aber sicher fiel es ihm richtig leicht. Er hatte von Mione gelernt effizient an seine Arbeit heran zugehen, ohne es wie sie zu übertreiben.

Das hatte einen Nebeneffekt, der Harry letzten Endes die perfekte Gelegenheit gab, Draco Malfoy mühelos in die Schranken zu verweisen. Dass das Ganze in Zaubertränke passierte, machte die Geschichte gleich noch viel besser.

„Wir werden heute einen Trank für erholsamen Schlaf brauen. Mir ist klar, dass die anwesenden Gryffindors diesen nicht wirklich, da sie eh die meiste Zeit Schlafen, doch leider muss ich ihn trotzdem in meinem Unterricht behandeln."

Harry hasste Snape. Er hatte ihn ja schon immer gehasst, aber seit klar war, dass auch der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht sagen konnte, warum er in ein Mädchen verwandelt worden war, war es noch um einiges schlimmer.

Jeder miese Seitenhieb regte Harry auf. Jede Tirade über die Unfähigkeit der Gryffindors in diesem Fach trieb ihn zur Weißglut. Er wusste, dass Snape das mit Absicht tat. Sie alle waren nicht so schlecht, wie er es gern hätte und im Grunde war das sein eigener Fehler, denn er selbst hatte sie mit seinen Slytherins zusammengesteckt, doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er sie weiterhin niedermachte.

Harry konnte die Wut in seinem Inneren lodern spüren. Es war aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen nicht mehr so unkontrollierbar, wie zu Beginn, denn irgendwie musste er zugeben, dass ihm diese seltsame Hitze in seinem Körper immer wieder durch brenzlige Situationen half, doch es half ihm gleichzeitig auch, seinen Ärger zu schüren und sorgte dafür, dass er seine Umwelt noch genauer im Auge behielt, als früher.

So war es auch heute. Er saß auf seinem Platz neben Malfoy, starrte Snape unverhohlen an und wartete nur auf einen Angriffspunkt.

Snape erwiderte seinen Blick zynisch, als er weiter sprach, „Der Trank ist und kompliziert und sollte auch begrenzte Fähigkeiten nicht überfordern. Sie hatten schon die Aufgabe, sich mit Zutaten und Brauanweisung vertraut zu machen. Nehmen Sie sich die benötigten Zutaten und beginnen sie mit dem Brauen. Ich werde Ihrer aller Vorgehen genau unter die Lupe nehmen und den kleinsten Fehler in die Bewertung des Ergebnisses einbeziehen."

/Du meinst, du wirst unser Vorgehen genau unter die Lupe nehmen, Fledermaus…/ ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Snape würde seine Slytherins nicht in die Ecke drängen. Die einzigen die eins auf den Deckel bekommen würden waren die Gryffindors. Es trieb Harrys Ärger über Snape in neue Regionen und er beschloss fast automatisch, den Unterricht zu boykottieren. Er hatte eh nichts mehr zu verlieren. Wohlige Wärme in seinem Körper bestätigte ihn darin beinahe im selben Augenblick, und die Gelegenheit kam Augenblicke später.

„Was sitzt du hier noch rum, Mädchen. Beweg deinen dürren hintern und besorg die Zutaten" schnarrte Malfoy neben ihm.

Harry wandte ihm langsam den Blick zu. „Weißt du was, Malfoy…ich habe keinen Bock mehr dein Dienstmädchen zu spielen" sagte er ruhig aber bestimmt, „Hol dir doch deine Zutaten selber…"

Er konnte sehen, dass das das letzte war, mit dem Malfoy gerechnet hatte. Es unterschied sich immens von seinem Verhalten der letzten Tage. Mit Malfoy hatte Harry sich auf keine Konfrontation eingelassen, nicht mal beherrscht und ungerührt.

„Potter, beweg deinen Arsch…" folgte die nächste Attacke auf dem Fuße.

Harry zeigte keine Regung. „Nein." Er konnte sehen, das Malfoy zu einer neuen verbalen Ohrfeige ausholte und wusste, dass ich auch das nicht kratzen würde, doch es kam nicht so weit.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Mr. Malfoy?" Es war wirklich interessant, dass Snape an Harrys Meinung nicht im Geringsten interessiert war.

„Äh…" Malfoys Eloquenz bewies klar, dass er mit der Lage überfordert war und das überraschte Harry. „Potter hier weigert sich die Zutaten zu holen…" /Wow…renn zu Onkelchen, Draco. Ich hätte echt mehr von dir erwartet." Erneut fand sich Harry unter Snapes stechendem Blick wieder.

„Nun, Mister Potter…" Harry fragte sich, ob Dumbledore die Lehrer dazu angehalten hatte, ihn so anzusprechen. Es hatte in dieser Hinsicht keinerlei Ausrutscher mehr gegeben. „Sind Sie möglicherweise der Meinung, die Zusammenarbeit mit Mr. Malfoy überfordert Sie?"

„Um genau zu sein bin ich der Meinung, sie unterfordert mich…" gab Harry ohne zu Zögern zurück. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie Sich Malfoys graue Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten.

Snape war anzusehen, dass er glaubte, Harry spiele ihm in die Hände, denn für einen Moment spiegelte sich schiere Schadenfreude in seinem Gesicht.

„Nun…" fuhr er honigsüß fort. „Dem kann ich abhelfen…Miss Granger, tauschen sie mit Mister Potter den Platz. Mister Potter, sie werden den Rest dieses Schuljahres mit Mister Goyle zusammenarbeiten." Harry sah, wie Hermione die Kinnlade herunterklappte und Goyle blass wurde.

Einen Moment lang war er besorgt mit Gregory Goyle zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, doch dann kam ihm in den Sinn, dass niemand mehr in ihm sah, was er eigentlich war. Er konnte davon ausgehen, dass auch Greg genau wie alle anderen nur das Dingelchen in ihm sah. Und das ganze hatte noch einen netten Nebeneffekt. Er wurde Malfoy los.

Ohne auch nur einen weiteren Moment neben Malfoy zu vergeuden, raffte er seine Sachen zusammen, stand auf und sah Snape regelrecht spöttisch an, „Jawohl Sir, gewiss Sir"

Er musste warten, bis Hermione ihren Berg Notizen zusammengepackt hatte und half ihr dann noch auch noch ihre Tasche auf ihren neunen Platz zu bringen. Der Blick, den sie ihm dabei zuwarf war düster, doch Harry hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass er die richtige Wahl getroffen hatte.

Malfoy kannte ihn Mal. Er wollte nichts mehr mit dem Kerl zu tun haben und er konnte spüren, dass es genau das war, was er tun musste. Wenn es sich dafür mit Goyle auseinander setzten musste, war ihm das Recht. Mit Greg würde er schon fertig werden.

Er konnte seinem neuen Banknachbar ansehen, dass dieser anderer Meinung war, doch das war ihm gleich. Er war weg von Malfoy und Mione würde schon mit dem arroganten Idioten fertig werden.

Snape, sichtlich sehr mit sich zufrieden, nahm seinen Platz vor der klasse wieder ein, „Nachdem wir das auch geklärt hätten, können wir nun hoffentlich anfangen uns mit dem Unterrichtsstoff auseinander zu setzen. Holen Si ihre Zutaten und fangen Sie an."

Goyle, auf dem Platz neben Harry bewegte sich nicht. Harry warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. Er wusste sehr genau, wie die Zusammenarbeit zwischen ihm und Mione gelaufen war. Er hatte brav still gehalten und Mione die Arbeit gemacht.

Harry war entschlossen, dass anders laufen zu lassen. „Okay, Greg…" /Sei höflich, Harry, sein ein braves Mädchen./ Das fing damit an, seinen neuen Unterrichtspartner mit seinem Namen anzusprechen und ihm damit entsprechend Respekt zu beweisen. „Mir ist klar, dass du etwas schockiert bist, aber ich denke Mal, wir kriegen das hin. Ich will keinen Ärger, du willst keinen Ärger…wir beide wollen Zaubertränke heil überstehen."

Etwas Farbe kehrte in Goyles blasses Gesicht zurück und Harry schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Das trieb Goyle die Röte ins Gesicht. Ohne lange nachzudenken, nahm Harry ein Blatt Pergament, schrieb die benötigten Zutaten genau auf und hielt es Greg unter die Nase.

„Ich denke wir fangend damit an, dass du die Zutaten besorgst. Steht alles genau drauf, wenn was fehlt, kein Problem, können wir später holen. Such einfach zusammen, was auf dem Zettel steht und bring es her, okay?" Er schickte ein weiteres Lächeln nach und bekam zu seinem absolutem Schock ein schwaches grinsen zurück, bevor Greg aufstand und sich auf den Weg machte, die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Vorratsraum zu holen.

Harry konnte sich nicht helfen, als zufrieden zu lächeln. Es gab ohne Zweifel Situationen, in denen es praktisch war, ein Mädchen zu sein. Goyle konnte er jedenfalls ohne große Probleme um den Finger wickeln.

Am Ende war ihre Trank alles anderen, als perfekt, doch Snape musste ihnen trotzdem ein ‚akzeptabel' geben, ob es ihm passte oder nicht. Er hatte auf jeden Fall begriffen, dass Harry sehrt genau wusste, was er tat.

Das Beste an der Sache war der Umstand, dass es Malfoy und Hermione auch nur auf ein ‚akzeptabel' gebracht hatten, nachdem sie sich die ganze zeit über die beste Vorgehensweise gestritten hatten.

Harry hätte nicht zufriedenes mit sich sein können.

tbc


End file.
